What Do I Stand For
by mmjayy1987
Summary: Gabriella Toretto lives the life of a street racer, after watching her father die she promised she would never get behind the wheel. That is until he brother is arrested. She turns to the street life to block it out, to let it go. Who will save her? And who will destroy her? Premovie. Sequel up London and Furious.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I am going to write another story. I enjoy writing sister stories, they make me happy. So that is what this one is. This is going to start right around the time that Dom's dad dies and he goes to jail. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think or what I should change or anything like that, I can take criticism let's just not get crazy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Gabriella Toretto walked into her father's garage just as the sun was about to set. This was her favorite time of the night, only she was allowed to be there with her father, they closed up together every night. She had the paper work in her hands as she walked over to the man bending over a car.

"You all set?" She asked with a smile. He leaned up looking at her as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I was hoping that would take you a while. I told Margo, I would have her car ready for her by tomorrow. We got kind of backed up today."

"How much longer?" Gabriella asked.

"Thirty minutes." He winked at her.

"It's not me who is going to be in trouble for being late. Mia probably already has dinner in the oven."

"Will you call for me?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "You are one of the world's greatest daughters did you know that?" He hugged her tightly. She smiled up at him.

"You say that every night."

"Cause it's the truth, now go call Mia, before we get a phone call."

"Don't work too long…" She replied walking away from him. She went into the office and began dialing the house phone. "Hey Mi, we are going to be a little late. Dads working on a car…thirty minutes….i know I told him. Okay, we will be right there." Gabriella hung up the phone and looked out into the garage. Her father had continued to work. That's what he did. He was a working man and loved what he did. He owned one of the largest garages in the Los Angeles area. Everyone brought their car to him. Why? He never screwed anyone over. Everyone was treated equal at his garage and he made sure everyone knew that too. Being only sixteen years old and the youngest, Gabriella just started working at the garage. Dom started when he was sixteen and Mia started when was too, but she now works at the diner.

"Ella, you ready?" Her father yelled causing her to jump out of her trance. She nodded her head putting the paper work in the drawer of the desk and walking out. She watched as her father turned all the lights off before walking over to her and shutting the door behind him.

"How mad is she?" He smiled.

"Hm…" Gabriella shrugged. "I guess you will find out when we get home."

"You know, I like to know things before they happen. So why don't you tell me…"

"Nope." She cut in climbing into the Dodge Charger before he could respond. She had a smile of her face when he climbed into the driver's side. "So Dom told me he would take me driving next week…"

"Why?"

"Because I am sixteen and I can get my license."

"Why do you need a license?"

"Oh I don't know, so I can drive places." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." He pointed his finger at her. "And I drive you everywhere."

"And I love you for that, but…"

"But what? There are no buts?"

She began to laugh as she tried to explain herself to him. "What if I need to go to the store because you broke your hip and you can't drive?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"No." She replied nodding her head contradicting what she told him.

"You better be happy we are home…" He eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"You need to be happy we are home, Mia has been waiting."

"Where is my son?"

"Probably off with Vince somewhere." She climbed out of the car and waited for him to get out. "Those two have been inseparable here lately. I think they have a bromance going on…"

"A what?" Dom appeared behind her picking her up in the air.

"What is a bromance?" Vince asked. Gabriella squirmed to get out of her brothers arm as she laughed. He let her down putting his arm around her as they walked towards the house.

"So you are taking my youngest _daughter _to go for her driving test next week?" Tony asked looking at his oldest. Dom looked down at Ella who turned away from him.

"Pops, she is sixteen." Dom explained. "It's about time you stop driving her everywhere, don't you think?"

"And why do you think that needs to happen?"

"There you are, dinner has been ready for thirty minutes now. Where have you been?" Mia swung the door open. Ella pointed up to her dad.

"His fault."

"Can we come inside please?" Mia asked before storming away.

"Traitor." Tony whispered following his family into the house. Gabriella giggled as she hurried into the kitchen. She kissed Mia on the cheek before walking over to the table and sitting down. Mia waited for the boys to get over there before bringing over the plates full of food. This was also a routine. Mia always cooked because she was good at it.

"Let's pray." Tony replied as everyone took each other's hand and bowed their heads. Gabriella smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. This wasn't much to most people but it was everything to her. She loved her family and wouldn't change a thing about them. It was moments like these she never took for granted.

* * *

"So now that everyone is here together, I have to tell you something." Tony started after everyone had been eating for a while. "I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore, but…"

"Oh gosh, this should be good." Gabriella set down her fork.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You always do this." She smiled.

"Do what?"

"Can we get on with the story please?" Dom asked glaring over at Ella who stuck her tongue out.

"Kenny Lender…"

"Oh come on really?" Dom yelled throwing his hands up.

"Can I finish?"

Ella began to laugh as Mia stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Tony asked her.

"I know where this story is going and I will have no part in it." Mia grabbed his plate and moved over to the sink.

"Anyways, Lender called and asked for a race. Last one, I promise," He held his hands up. "Its ten grand for this race."

"When is this race supposed to happen?" Dom asked taking a bite of his food.

"This weekend."

"Of course it is." Dom sighed. "I need to look at the car."

"Ok go look at it." Tony told him.

"Where is this race?"

"Turners."

"Can I go?" Gabriella jumped in.

"Sure sweetheart, the whole family can. It can be like a sending off, my last race. You know one last shindig."

"Don't say shindig." Mia replied.

"What do you say?" Tony asked.

"You act as if we have a choice." Dom replied getting up from the table. He grabbed Gabriella's plate and placed them in the sink. "You do this, this is it. I mean it, no more races."

"No more after this." Tony nodded his head.

"Okay, I will look at the car tomorrow." Dom rubbed the top of his head. "I am going to bed. You!" He pointed at Ella. "Homework."

"I've already done it." She replied standing up. "I did it at the garage today."

Dom eyed her before nodding his head. "Mia you got any?" Tony asked.

"Dad…I'm not in school anymore." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah…well how about you show me what you are learning Ella."

"Sure." She smiled at him. She went into the living room grabbing her bag before bringing it back to the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning, it was spring break so there was no need to wake up early. It was also her day off from the garage. She leaned up throwing her legs over the side of the bed and stared out the window. It was sunny today. She smiled to herself as she walked to the door and looked out it. Everyone should have been gone but the house smelled of food. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was standing.

"What are you doing home?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist. He wasn't a huge man but he was bigger than her. Her arms barely fit around him.

"I thought I would come home for lunch. You decide to grace us with your presence?"

"It's spring break, I'm supposed to sleep in."

"It's one o'clock." Tony pointed to the clock.

"So?" She shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the refrigerator taking out a water.

Tony chuckled as he took two plates out and set them on the table. "You hungry?"

She nodded her head as she sat down.

"So you leave Dom in charge at the garage?"

"He is looking at the Charger, so I told him I would come and make lunch for everyone."

"Well that is nice of you."

"And ask if you could come in for a bit." He looked over at her. She bowed her head letting it hit the table.

"Why?" she groaned.

"There is a lot of paper work I need help with."

"You never do it yourself and you let it pile up…"

"Please?" He begged. He sat down giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it." She smiled.

"Purty please?"

She shook her head. "You are my favoriest daughter in the world."

"I better be." She mumbled before taking a bit of her sandwich. "And that's not even a word by the way."

"It is today." Tony replied putting the sandwich in his mouth. They ate in silence for a little bit until Gabriella found herself staring at him. 'What?" He finally asked.

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Race."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I use to do it a lot when I was younger. It's the adrenaline I think."

"Was ma okay with it?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Not one bit, but she never complained."

"I think Dom is racing."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I think so too. I knew it would happen sometime."

"Why doesn't Dom like this Lender person?" She took another bit of her sandwich.

"Lender is an…um…well…an arrogant son of a bitch," Tony chuckled. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't like to lose."

"And do you?"

"Well no." He laughed. "No one does. It's not about winning or losing Ella, it's about that time in the car that you have to yourself. If you ever learn anything about racing know this, it's not about the winning, though its good, it's about you and your car. Don't get cocky, that's when you will go into a wall. You feel it, become one with your car and you will win every time."

"So are you saying I get to race?"

"NO!" He yelled grabbing her plate from her. "Way to ruin the moment."

Gabriella began to laugh. "Go get ready. I am leaving here in fifteen minutes." She nodded her head as she took off running towards her room. "Ella…" He called after her. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." She smiled. He nodded his head at her.

"In case I don't say enough, I am so grateful to have you as my daughter."

"You don't say enough but I know daddy. And I love you."

"Go!" He pointed to the stairs as he shook his head at her. She laughed as she went running up the stairs passing pictures of her and her family.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabriella woke up to the sound of people hurrying around outside her room. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that morning. Everyone was always so crazy before her father would race. This was actually the first race she was allowed to go to. She was either too young or the crowd was the wrong crowd. She threw her legs over the bed and walked to the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Vince appeared in front of her. "You going to get ready any time soon?"

"When are you going home?" She asked walking past him.

"You don't like me staying here?"

"No." She walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She cut the shower on just as someone began banging on the door.

"Ella, hurry the hell up, we have got to go." Dom banged.

"I'm coming!" She yelled climbing in. She just needed a few minutes to shower, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Ella!" It was Mia.

"Jesus, can I shower please?" Ella yelled.

"Let's go!"

She cut the water off wrapping a towel around her body and throwing open the door. "Why didn't you get me up earlier?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders moving past her. "You have ten minutes."

Ella groaned as she slammed the door to her bedroom and walking to her closet. She began picking out the clothes to wear when she heard her door open. "I'm coming!" She yelled.

"No need to yell at me." It was Jesse.

"When did you get here?" Ella asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just a few minutes ago. Your dad said you were up here getting ready, figures you would be the last one getting ready for this."

"Everyone is making such a big deal about it."

"Ten grand is a big deal El,you will know one day."

"Well you better get out of here, Dom will flip if he comes in and I am in a towel." She laughed shoving him away from her. "I'll see you in a few." She watched him leave before dropping the towel on the floor and getting ready. She smoothed down the shirt she had put on before pulling her jeans up over her waist. She took one last look in the mirror before moving to the door. "I was about to come get you." Dom stood in front of her.

"I'm ready, let's go!" She moved passed him and down the stairs where everyone was waiting. "Let's go!" she yelled walking out the door. "I'm riding with dad."

"See she loves me." Tony elbowed Dom before moving over to the Charger. Dom chuckled shaking his head as he moved to his Toyota. Tony climbed into the driver's side looking over at Ella who was rubbing her hands on her pants.

"You nervous?" He asked. She stopped rubbing her hands and looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you?"

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Just promise me that you will be careful okay. The money doesn't matter, I just need you to be careful."

"You act like this is my first rodeo."

Gabriella just looked at him. "Okay, I promise."

**AN: Okay I am going to stop right here and have the race in the next chapter. Yall let me know what you think so far. I love the relationship between Ella and her father. But yall review and tell me! **


	2. Racing

Gabriella stepped out of the car as the sun hit her in the face. She smiled as Jesse and Vince walked over to her.

"You guys go up in the stand, I will up there in a bit." Dom told them.

"Good luck!" She wrapped her arms around her dad.

"You will be on my mind the whole time." He whispered to her.

"You better share that money with me." She replied poking him in the chest.

"Hm, we will see." He kissed her on top of the head before moving over to Mia. He kissed her and whispered in her ear causing her to smile before releasing her.

"Kick his ass uncle Tony." Vince replied before patting the man on the back.

"Yes sir." Tony saluted him.

"Okay, go up and get a seat." Dom told everyone. Gabriella gave her father one last hug and kiss before moving beside Jesse and following Vince towards the stand.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she noticed Mia was walking away.

"I've seen this hundreds of times, I am going to go to the food stand. You want anything?" Mia replied. Gabriella shook her head as she looked up at Vince. They walked up to the stands and took their seats.

"You think he is going to win this?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh he has it. Lender is dirty though, so it's going to be tough." Vince replied. "Let's have a little faith please."

"Oh I have faith." Gabriella smiled. She took a deep breath as she looked around at all the faces. There had to be over a hundred people there. She wondered who they were pulling for. She looked ahead as Dom moved the car into position before climbing out. She knew he was giving their father a pep talk, he looked so serious. Gabriella giggled as she looked over at Jesse.

"Don't be nervous, you are making me nervous." He replied.

"I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you shaking your leg." She looked down at her leg and stopped it with her hand. "Okay, maybe a little nervous. I have never been to one of these things."

"They are going to go around the track ten times, it's not like normal racing though. They both have NOs in their tanks. So at anytime they are allowed to use it. Your dad has never used his, that's how good he is."

Gabriella smiled. "He's got this Elle, just calm down."

"_Welcome to Turners race track. It's a good day for a race. Today we have Tony Toretto and Kenny Lender racing, this is how it goes. They have ten laps; the first to cross the line with the checkered flag will win. The prize….ten thousand dollars." _The crowd went crazy as the speaker announced over the loud system. She could hear the engines revving down at the starting line. Dom appeared beside her with a smile on his face.

"Come on daddy! Whooo!" Gabrielle yelled with her hands covering mouth.

"_Racers are you ready?"_ Engines revved. "_GO!"_ The cars were off. Gabriella grabbed a hold of Dom's arm as Tony was the first to lead.

"So next week, driving test?" Dom asked. "We will practice tonight and tomorrow, you will be good to go on Tuesday."

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "Yes." She whispered. She looked back to the track. Her father was still in the lead but Lender was closing in on him. "How fast is he going?"

"Probably one forty, they slow down around the turns. The Charger is a beast though…"

"Are you racing?"

There was silence. She went to say something but the race caught her attention. _"Looks like Lender is closing in on Toretto….ohhh!"_ The front end of Lenders car bumped into Tony's tail end. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the Charger begin to spin out of control.

"DADDY!" She screamed. The car hit the wall. Dom was the first out of his seat with the rest of the family behind him. Gabriella jerked her arm away from Vince as he tried to stop her. Just as her feet him the track the car blew up. It was engulfed in flames within minutes. "DADDY!" She screamed. She could hear more screaming behind her, she hadn't realized that she passed Dom who was now running after her. She was almost to the car when she felt arms wrap around her waist turning her body towards them and hiding her face. Tears were flowing down her face as she just stayed in that position. She wasn't fighting she wasn't doing anything. She could feel her body being carried away from the car as she stared straight ahead. The screaming was still happening, but it became distant as they continued to move away. Someone was soothing the back of her head as she felt herself being sat down in a seat.

"Ella…" the voice was distant. She wasn't there.

"What happened?" Mia screamed running over to the car. "Ella?"

"Get them out of here." Dom demanded. Gabriella felt the car move as she stared out the front of the window, the racetrack becoming a blur. She slowly closed her eyes leaning her head back.

"Ella…" The voice came again but she didn't move. She opened her eyes seeing they were at her house, but she didn't move from her spot in the car. She heard doors slam and open, but she didn't move a muscle. She felt her body being lifted out of the car.

"Is she okay?" It was Jesse.

"Jess, get the door." Vince was there. "Mia, you behind me girl?" Gabriella closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. She squeezed them shut trying to block out the memory. "Gabby, open your eyes baby. I need you to look at me." Vince had her face between his hands as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Where's my dad?" Her voice was whisper. He sat down next to her bringing her into his lap.

"He got out, I know he did. He got out of the car." Mia was pacing back and forth.

"Mia…" Vince started.

"No!" She yelled. "He got out. Ya'll just didn't see it because you were running."

"Mia sit down." Vince demanded. Gabriella's body began to shake as she felt a blanket being laid over her. She squeezed tight to Vince as if he was the only thing she had left to hold onto in this world. She never closed her eyes, she just laid there staring as everyone around her slowly disappeared.

* * *

The day turned into night as Gabriella and Vince stayed on the couch. She never moved until the door opened. It wasn't a happy entrance, not an entrance that made you stand up and smile. It was an entrance that the whole family was dreading. Dom shuffled in, he looked exhausted. His face was stained and red, his hands were by his side as he slowly walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Mia was the first to jump up.

"Um…" He sighed as he rubbed his hand over the top of his head. "I don't...he was just…" He stopped and looked down at his baby sister who was still in Vince's arms.

"Dom sit down and take a deep breath." Mia told him grabbing his arms moving him over to the couch. He put his face his hands. "Dom…" Mia whispered.

"He's gone." A sob escaped his mouth as he wiped his face with his hands. "He didn't make it." He revealed his face to his family, shaking his head. "There was nothing I could do."

Mia's leg gave out on her as she fell down to the floor. Tears streamed down Dom's face as he looked over at Gabriella who hadn't moved.

"Are you sure?" Mia whispered. "He could have gotten out Dom, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Dom replied. "Elle…"

"I want to see him." Mia jumped to her feet. "I want to see him right now."

"Mia…" Dom sighed. "You can't see him, they aren't letting anyone see him."

"Why not? He is my father, I have every right to see him."

"Mia, please." He begged. "Elle?"

"She hasn't spoken or moved since we got here." Vince responded.

"Gabriella, I need you to look at me." Dom moved over to her kneeling down in front of her face. The door swung open to Letty running into the room.

"What happened?" She yelled trying to catch her breath. Mia was the first in the girl's arms. Letty wrapped her arms around her and stared down at Dom who was moving a piece of Gabriella's hair out of her face. "Mia, what is going on?"

"He's gone." She sobbed. "He was just there and now he's not."

Gabriella shoved Dom's hand out of the way and leaned up from Vince. She wiped her face with her hand before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Gabriella?" Dom moved but Vince stopped him. She didn't turn back she just continued to walk out the door and down the street. Her father's garage was only ten minutes down the road, so she decided to walk there. She had a blank stare on her face as she tried to control her breathing. Her heart was becoming heavy as she finally made it to the driveway of the garage. She leaned over catching her breath before moving to the door. She looked around making sure no one was around before lifting up the pot pulling the key out from underneath. She unlocked the door and walked, letting the familiar smell hit her in the face. She wiped her face of the tears that had fallen down. Everything was the way they had left it the night before. She closed her eyes then opened them again, picturing everyone there. Her father working on a car, Mia and her in the office working on paper work. Letty messing around with Dom, Jesse trying his best to detail as much as he could with an old computer. Vince sitting on the couch eating. They were all there, together, as a family. Her family was now broken. A feeling of anger overtook her as she picked up the wrench her hand was on and throwing it across the room. She stormed over to the toolbox pushing it over causing everything to fall out onto the floor. She screamed as she shoved everything off the table in front of her. Sobs escaped her mouth as felt arms wrap around her body.

"Stop it Ella, stop it." Dom whispered in her ear bringing her down to the floor. Sobs of a child who just lost her father left her mouth. She couldn't breathe as her chest was jumping up and down. The shear pain was shooting through her entire body as Dom tightened his grip on her. "He's gone baby, he's gone."

"Noo!" She screamed. "DADDY!" Her body shook against his as she tried fighting to get away. She dug her nails in his arm bringing blood to the surface. She threw her head back against his chest but he remained still, he remained holding on to her tightly not once releasing not even just a little bit. "He was screaming Dom, he was screaming so loud." She sobbed bowing her head.

"He wasn't screaming baby…"

"I can't do this—I don't know how." She covered her face with hands as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Gabriella I need you to look at me, I need you to understand something. I am right here okay, we are all here together. We are going to get through this together, as a family."

"Dom…" She cried. "He was my best friend.

He kissed her softly on the side of the head. "He was mine too, he was mine too."

* * *

"How do people do it Dom? How do they get through this?" Dom's arm was around the girls shoulders as they slowly made their way back home.

"I don't think they do, I just think with time it just becomes easier."

"What are we going to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Gab, I guess just take it one day at a time."

"He wasn't screaming was he?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"No…he wasn't." He had so much sorrow in his eyes. "I thought I heard it too. it was us Gab, it was us who was screaming. The wall….it killed him instantly. He didn't feel anything."

"You promise?" She whispered. Her lips parted as she tried to control the tears but they escaped against her will.

"I promise." He brought her into his arms hugging her tightly. "We are going to close down the garage for a little bit Gab, I think it would be best for all us. Too many emotions are running high right now…and you kind of destroyed the place."

She let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth. "You listen to me, okay. You listening?" She nodded her head at him. "It is _okay_ to smile, to laugh, to do things as normal but that is life Gabriella and our father would have wanted us to live our lives to the fullest, to keep his memory alive, and to never, never give up. No matter how hard it gets, you live for him. Do you hear me?"

She nodded her head at him again. "Its hard right now…

"Dom, its okay to feel sad too." She whispered to him. He bowed his head quickly turning away from her. He had his hand up to his face, she knew he was crying. He never let anyone see him upset. "You don't have to be tough all the time Dom, its okay to let go."

He turned around jerking her towards him and wrapping his arms around her body. She felt her shirt instantly become soaked from his tears. She felt his body tremble as she was the one to hold _him _now. She closed her eyes and imagined just for that moment, everything was going to be okay.

**AN: Super sad chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know! REVIEW!**


	3. Coping

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today not to mourn the loss of Tony Toretto, but to celebrate his life. I have never met a man like him, he was a humble man. More humble than anyone I know. He would literally give the shirt off his back for someone who needed it…."

Gabriella looked around the room at all the people gathered into the church for the father's funeral. She looked down at the hand she was holding, it was trembling. She gave it a squeeze before looking up at the girl she called her sister. Tears were streaming down Mia's face as she gave a soft smile. It had been three days since she watched her father die at the race track. It was also Tuesday, the day Dom was supposed to take her driving for her license.

"Ella, you ready to go?" Dom asked. Gabriella's head shot up as she looked around. The funeral was over, only they were left standing there.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I'm ready." He grabbed her hand in his and led her towards the car that was waiting for them.

"So I know today we were supposed…"

"No." She stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to."

"Elle…"

"I said no Dom, I don't want to anymore."

He nodded her head. "Let's just get through today okay, its rough on all of us."

"Can we go home now?"

He nodded his head at her before letting go of her hand. She walked away from him walking straight into Mia's arms.

"Come on, let's go home." She whispered.

"I don't want to drive Mia, I don't want to do it anymore."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Gab, okay."

Mia looked over at Dom who nodded his head at her. He understood, he didn't want to drive anymore either. He sighed as he climbed into the car behind Mia and shut it behind him.

"Let's go." He replied looking outside. "Aunt Helen is at the house right now, so be prepared to have everything rearranged when we get home."

"Are you hungry?" Mia turned her attention to Gabriella who was playing with her hair.

"No." She didn't even look up.

"Ella, you haven't eaten since Saturday." Mia looked over at Dom for help.

"Ella, your sister is talking to you." His voice was firm.

"I'm not hungry." Gabriella replied. "I don't eat when I'm not hungry."

"The school called, they said that you can take as much time as you need for this, you don't have to rush back…"

"I'll go back on Thursday." She cut in.

"Gab, you don't…"

"Its settled, I don't want to get behind on my school work."

The car was silent. No one spoke to each other until they arrived back at the house. There were already cars lined in the driveway. "Things are going to get back to normal, we just have to get through this week…" Dom started.

"Things are not going to be normal again Dom, so stop saying it." Gabriella got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and running up the steps. Vince opened the door just as she came up.

"Whoa, hold on. You okay?"

"I just wanted to get inside." Gabriella replied pulling away from him. "I am going to go upstairs."

"There is a ton of food here, are you not hungry?"

"No." She moved passed him and up the stairs.

"Yo, what is going on with her?" Vince asked as Mia and Dom walked through the door. Gabriella stopped at the top of the stairs and listened.

"She hasn't eaten Dom, I have been watching her. She doesn't touch her food or anything, there is something seriously wrong." Mia stated.

"I can bring her some food up, maybe she just doesn't want to talk to anyone." Vince chimed in.

"She doesn't want you taking her driving anymore either." Mia shook her head walking away.

"I'm losing her Vince, I can feel it."

"You guys just lost your dad, give it some time."

Gabriella shook her head as she continued towards her room. She shut the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow letting out a painful scream as the tears flowed down her face. She couldn't take anymore. She couldn't pretend anymore that she was okay, she wasn't. Her father was dead. How was she supposed to get past that? How was she supposed to be okay with it? There weren't going to be anymore closing the garage together, or doing homework together. He wasn't going to whisper in her ear anymore that she was his favorite daughter. There was a soft tap on her door. She quickly straightened up as the door slowly opened.

"Gab?" Jesse poked his head in. She bowed her head at him. "Are you okay?" He came into the room shutting the door behind him. She shook her head. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know that, but if you will at least try. Just try for me."

"How do I do this Jesse? How am I am supposed to get past this?"

He shook his head. "I lost my mom when I was five and my father is in prison. I don't know Ella, I don't know how to get over it this at all but I do know that I am right here. Your brother, Vince…Mia we are all right here with you. Feeling the same way."

"He was my best friend." She sobbed covering her face with her hands. He sat the food down on her dresser before climbing onto the bed and embracing her in his arms. Was it ever going to go away?

* * *

The day slowly turned into night and Gabriella could hear the house dying down. She never left her room that day, but she did eat. It wasn't much, but she ate little bites of what Jesse had brought her. She laid in her bed looking out the window into dark night. The sky was lit up with stars.

"_Elle, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Tony Toretto walked up behind his daughter who was lying in the grass staring up at the sky._

"_I couldn't sleep."_

"_So you came outside to lie in the grass?"_

"_Its peaceful."_

"_Mind if I join you?"_

_Gabriella shook her head as she watched her father lie down next to her. "Your mother use to do this a lot when we were kids. She would come out here and sit for hours and just stare up at the sky."_

"_Do you miss her?"_

"_Every day that I breathe."_

"_Am I like her?"_

"_Oh so much like her, it's crazy. There are simple things that you do, she use to do the same way. It's amazing watching you Ella, you are exactly like her."_

"_It's not fair…"_

"_Life isn't fair Ella, you shouldn't say that. Life isn't going to stop for you, it's not fair like that. But I will tell you this no matter what happens, the sky is always there. Those stars are always there. That's where your mother is, and that is where I will be one day too..."_

"_Daddy don't talk…"_

"_No, you know it's going to happen but I want you to know that you look up at that sky and that's where I will be…forever…watching over you."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to live forever." She leaned up wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing tight._

Gabriella wiped her face from the tears as she turned over and looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. She sighed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the hallway. The house was silent and dark. She slowly walked over to Dom's door. She wanted to knock but decided against it and opened it. She could hear him snoring as she walked over to him. "Dom…" She whispered. He didn't move. "Dominic!" she whispered louder. His head shot up opening his eyes at her.

"Elle? Are you okay?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

He sighed as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, opening the blanket for her to climb in. She gave a soft smile as she got underneath them. He brought them down around her and wrapped his arm over her body. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm okay Dom, I promise."

He nodded his head to her, tightening his squeeze letting her know he understood. "Go to sleep baby, I will see you in the morning."

There was a soft tap on the door causing Gabriella to sit up. The door opened and in walked Mia. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked causing Dom to laugh.

"Come on!" He yelled throwing the covers off of him and Gabriella, who was smiling too. He scooted closer to her as Mia climbed into the bed. "Can we go to sleep now?" He yelled. Gabriella giggled as she squirmed under the blanket.

* * *

Gabriella straightened her backpack on her back as she looked around the corridors in the school. She felt like everyone was staring at her. She needed to do this, she couldn't go back home. She argued until she was blue in the face with Dom that morning to let her go, so she had to stay.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" Her long time friend Brianna walked up to her.

"I couldn't be in that house anymore."

"It's good to see you."

"I'm going to go to class. I'll see you at lunch." Gabriella didn't want for her friend's response. She just walked away. She walked down the hallway looking straight ahead noticing a few people stopping and staring. It didn't bother her, she just wanted to make it through the day.

"Gabriella…" someone touched her arm. She slowly turned around.

"Hey." She whispered. He grabbed her arm bringing her into his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Johnny, I can't be in that house anymore. Everything reminds me of him."

He nodded his head. "I understand. I meant to come by…"

"You didn't have to."

"Let's skip first period, let's go take a walk or something." He pulled on her arm. She hesitated before nodding her head at him. He removed her backpack then grabbed her hand. They walked towards the doors together.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" Brianna asked.

"I'll see you at lunch Bri, don't tell okay." Gabriella turned around. Johnny gave her hand a tight squeeze before pulling her through the double doors. He helped her climb up the bleachers before sitting down next to her.

"Dom was supposed to take me to get my license on Tuesday."

"You didn't go."

"I can't do it. Every time I get into a car, all I can see is my father burning to death in his."

"It was an accident Gab, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"He's dead Johnny, my father is dead."

"Listen, this weekend come out with me. I know that you are dying to get out of the house, so come out with me and let's just have some fun. It's nothing crazy. Just a get together with some friends and our cars." He smiled down at her.

She nodded her head with a slight smile on her face. "Good." He leaned over kissing her on top of the head. "Just sit here with me, we don't have to talk."

"Thank you." She whispered.

**AN: Yes that is Tran, and yes she is going to a race. This next chapter is going to be the racing scene. Yall let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	4. Downfall

**AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It means so much! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! **

Gabriella slowly made her way downstairs, she had her book bag in her hand. She needed to finish her homework from earlier that day but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked around the room, it was empty. Everyone was out of the house. She sighed as she moved into the kitchen setting her stuff on top of the table. The week was slowly coming to an end and she was beginning to regret telling Johnny she would hang out with him Friday night, but she knew she couldn't stay in this house any longer. She sat down at the table pulling out her books and setting them all aside. She opened her algebra book and just stared at it.

"_You going to teach me this stuff right?" Tony sat down with a laugh._

"_You are the one who is supposed to be teaching me." Gabriella smiled._

"_You only learn by teaching it yourself Gab, just walk me through it. I'm sure I can follow."_

Gabriella smiled to herself as she wiped her face from the tears that fell down. She wrote her name on the paper and stopped. She didn't want to do this anymore. She heard the door open as she lifted her head to see Dom walking in with a paper in his hands.

"Ella…you want to explain this to me?" He showed her the paper. "You begged and begged to let you go to school and you skip it anyways…"

"It was just first period Dom, I didn't skip the whole day." She sighed putting the pen down.

"Who did you skip with? Brianna?"

"Johnny Tran."

Dom let the paper fall beside him. "What?"

"I got overwhelmed by everyone looking at me, he offered and I said yes. We just sat out at the soccer field until the bell rang."

"Since when do you and Johnny Tran hang out?"

"We've been friends for a long time now Dom." She was exhausted. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"I don't want you seeing him."

"Okay." She whispered.

"How about you don't go to school tomorrow? It's too soon."

"Every day is going to be too soon Dom." She closed her book closed. She could feel her heart become heavy as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"You are throwing yourself back in to your life Ella…"

"No I am not."

"Then why are you so adamant about going back to school?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" She screamed shooting up from the chair. "Do you not understand? I can't be in this house any longer, I can't go into any room without having this overwhelming feeling. I want it to go away. I was it to disappear. Pretend like it never happened, but it did happen. It did, I saw it. You saw it. Every time I close my eyes Dom, I see that car on fire and my father inside it. School is the only place that it goes away. Please don't take that away from me, please don't make me stay here. It hurts too bad Dom, it hurts…" She sobbed sitting back down in the chair. She covered her face with her hands as she slowly walked over to her. He picked her up his arms sitting back down in the chair kissing her softly on the side of the head.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." He rubbed the back of her head rocking back and forth. They sat there for a moment before he spoke again. "Gab?...Do you need to see someone? Do I need to take you to talk to someone?"

Gabriella lifted herself off of him. "Our father just died Dom…"

"I know that, you just have been really distant and I just think that if you talk to someone about it…you…Gob I feel like I am slowly losing you and I can't have that happen. I can't lose you too."

"You aren't losing me Dom, I am right here."

He bowed his head. "Listen to me…" She lifted his head. "Give me some time Dom, just give me some time, and I will be okay. I was only five when you guys lost mom, this is hard okay. Real hard, but I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dom…" Letty walked into the kitchen. "There is a phone call for you."

"Who is it?" Dom didn't take his eyes off of Gabriella.

"The insurance company."

* * *

"Dom," Mia came walking into the living room. She dropped her purse on the ground before going over to the couch. Gabriella was already sitting down when she walked over. "What's going on?"

"The insurance company called a few minutes ago." Dom explained. "They called about dad's will."

"He had a will?" Mia asked sitting down.

"Yeah, there is roughly five hundred thousand dollars in it."

Mia began to cough. "When did he do this?"

"I guess after mom died, but it's ours. We can do what we want with it."

"What do you want to do?" Mia asked.

"Split it, right down the middle three ways…"

"I don't want any." Gabriella jumped in. "You guys do what you want, but I don't want it."

"Gab…" Mia started.

"Leave it alone Mia," She stood up. "I have homework to do. I will be upstairs doing it."

"You know your homework is be done down here." Mia exclaimed.

"Well things are different now Mia, I am doing it upstairs." Gabriella raised her voice. Mia went to say something but Dom put his hand on her leg.

"Go ahead Gab, let us know if you need any help."

"Dom…" Mia whispered.

"Let her go."

Gabriella sighed as she moved to the stairs. "I was invited out tomorrow night, I would like to go. It's just some friends hanging out."

"We will talk about it." Dom replied softly. "Just finish your homework."

Gabriella didn't respond instead she turned away and walked up the stairs. She knew they were talking about her, so she stopped and sat down.

"Will you get Jesse for me?" Dom asked. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Dom, what are we going to do…"

"Just go get Jesse, tell him I need to ask him something."

It was silent so she knew Mia had disappeared. "What's up?" Jesse asked.

"I need your help." Dom replied. "It's Ella…"

"Is she okay?"

There was silence. "Will you keep an eye on her for me? She says she is okay, I don't believe it. I just need you there for her okay."

"Sure Dom, anything you need."

"Mia let's get dinner ready. I am going to go out back for a little bit."

Gabriella sighed as she stood up on the stairs and walked over to her room. She looked down the hall at her father's door, it had been shut since the day he died. She didn't think anyone had been in there. She slammed her hand on the door opening it. "Oh God please help me." She begged throwing herself on the bed.

* * *

"Ella." Gabriella could feel her leg moving. "Ella, wake up."

"What?" She groaned throwing the blanket back over her head.

"You are going to be late for school."

"Go away!" She yelled.

"You have five minutes, and then I am coming in here with a bucket of water."

"Dom!" She yelled at him.

"You are the one who wanted to go back to school, so get your butt up and let's go!"

Gabriella groaned throwing the blanket off of her head. She threw her legs over the side before rubbing her face with her hands. She was tired. She had been tired for a week now. She moved over to her closet grabbing clothes before going out into the hall.

"Hey!" Dom stopped her. "I thought about it last night, you can hang out with your friends tonight. Just don't do anything stupid and keep your phone on you the whole time."

Gabriella gave a soft smile. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded his head at her.

"Five minutes!" He turned and walked away.

"Thanks for the talk Dom, it was awesome!" She yelled after him shaking her head. She took a deep breath, he was going to be pissed when he found out the person she was hanging out with was the very person he told her to stay away from. She shook her head of the thought as she closed the door behind her and cutting on the shower.

* * *

_Gabriella being eight years old decided she wanted to learn how to ride a bicycle and she wanted her father to be the one to teach her. She skipped outside in her new sunflower dress with her sandals on waiting for her father to come behind her with the bike. _

"_Okay, so we are really going to do this?" Tony asked bringing the bike to a stop._

"_Yes." Gabriella smiled._

"_In a dress?" _

_She laughed. "Yes."_

"_Alrighty then. Come over here and climb on. The first thing to learn is balance."_

"_Don't let go."_

"_I'm not, I am right here. Just throw your legs over the side and sit on the seat." She did as she was told. "Okay, so the key to balancing is to look straight ahead. Don't look down, look ahead of you and try to keep the bike balanced."_

"_Don't let go!" She yelled. He quickly put his hands back on the bike._

"_I got you, I got you." He laughed. "Now, I am going to let go just a little bit. You can do this I know you can."_

"_No!" She screamed._

"_Ella, I need you to trust me."_

_She took a deep breath. "Okay, I trust you." He slowly let go of the bike. She wobbled a little bit but kept the bike upright. "I did it!" She squealed! He quickly caught her as the bike fell to the side. She laughed as he put her down on the ground._

"_I knew you could do it!" He replied kissing her on the head. "Are you ready to learn to ride it now?"_

_She nodded her head at him. "I'm ready daddy."_

"ELLA!" Someone screamed causing her to knock the shampoo bottle into the tub. She put her hand to her chest. She didn't know she had gone into a daze. She put her hand up to her face, she was hot and it was wet from tears. She quickly put her face under the water washing it away. She took a deep breath as she continued to wash herself. She put herself together before she walked outside to confront everyone. She knew they were all up, it was the day the garage was opening back up. She felt like she was going to throw up just thinking about it.

"It's about time." Mia moved past her.

"Bite me!" Gabriella snapped moving down the stairs. She grabbed her bag of the wall and walked out the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't care, she just wanted to get to school and get the day over with. She moved along the side of the road just as Jesse's white Jetta pulled up next to her.

"So you walk now?" He asked with the window rolled down.

"I didn't want to be late." She lied. He laughed knowing that was a poor excuse.

"Climb in, I will take you."

"Don't you need to be at the garage?"

"They will survive without me for a few minutes."

She nodded her head at him as she walked over to the car and climbing in. He waited for her to put on her seatbelt before driving away.

"So Johnny Tran huh?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Dom doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Jesse began to laugh. "He is just worried about you El, he didn't do it on purpose."

"We are just friends."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know, I was just invited out." She stared straight ahead.

"Who with?"

"Am I being interrogated everywhere I go now?" She looked over at him. He didn't respond. "I heard Dom tell you to keep an eye on me, you can do that but I will not have someone ask me what I am doing and where I am going twenty four seven," They pulled up the school. "I am fine Jesse. Yall need to stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that when you are lashing out at me like this."

"I'll see you later Jess, I will get a ride home." She opened the door climbing out then slamming it behind her. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder as she stormed into the school.

"Hey you," Johnny appeared beside her. "How are you today?"

"Annoyed. I got in trouble for skipping yesterday."

"My bad." He smiled. "How much trouble?"

"Just a lecture."

"We are still on for tonight right?"

She nodded her head at him. "Good." He smiled. Before she knew it he leaned in and was kissing her. She just stood there letting it register in her head what was happening. She cleared her throat as he pulled away from her. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yep." She smiled. She adjusted her book bag again as it fell off of her shoulder. She was in shock. Did that just happen? Did he really just kiss her? She felt like everyone was staring at her again. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She moved aside as the bell rang, everyone scattered to make it to class on time. She leaned her head against the lockers taking in a breath.

"Ella, are you okay?" Brianna walked up beside her. "You look like you are going to pass out."

"Johnny Tran just kissed me." She blurted out.

Brianna began to laugh. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Gabriella closed her eyes as laughter came out of the mouth. She didn't know she could do that anymore. She didn't know that it was still in her. Happiness. Where did that come from?

* * *

The day slowly turned into night. Gabriella was ready to be out of the house for the night and spending time with Johnny. She smiled to herself as she fixed her hair one last time in the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey." Mia replied softly walking in. Gabriella looked at her in the mirror but didn't respond. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"I don't know, I think we are just hanging out somewhere. I didn't ask. Where is Dom? I'm surprised he isn't here interrogating my every move."

"He's worried Ella, he's really worried about you."

"Where is he?"

"He and Vince went to the hardware store to get a few tools."

"How was the reopening today?"

"Packed, there were people lined up."

Gabriella gave a soft smile. "People did love him didn't they?"

Mia nodded her head. "I know you are going off with Johnny Tran, just be careful please."

"You going to tell?"

"No." Mia shook her head. "You have good judgment El, just use it."

"Thank you." She whispered rushing over to her wrapping her arms around her sisters neck. Her cell phone began to go off on the bed. "It's probably him, I will see you later on tonight."

"Be careful please."

"I will Mia. Tell Dom, I love him…hello." She answered the phone. "Yeah, I am ready…ok I will be downstairs….bye." She smiled to herself as she took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. She could hear his engine pull up before she ever saw his car. That was something she loved, the sound of engines. She smiled and waved as he rolled his window down.

"Wow, you look amazing." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you." She climbed into the passenger seat. He leaned over rubbing his hand gently down her face before bringing her towards him and kissing her lightly on the lips. Her lips formed a smile as he pulled away from her. "Hi." He whispered. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she turned away from him blushing. He put the car in reverse before putting his hand back in her lap.

"So what are we doing?"

"Racing."

So this was what the race scene looked like. There were people everywhere, there were cars everywhere too. Nice cars. Supped up cars. "Wow!" She exclaimed as the Honda came to a stop.

"Nice isn't it?"

"You racing tonight?"

"I was going to, but I know that you probably wouldn't want to…"

"It's fine Johnny…"

"Are you sure?"

"I am going to be fine. Just be careful."

"I just don't want you think that I brought you here then I am leaving you."

"I don't think that at all."

"How about you ride with me?" He smiled at her.

She was silent. "Johnny…" She whispered.

"I will not let anything happen to you. You can just feel how it rides."

She nodded her head at him. "Really?"

"Just…" She let out a breath. "I am really scared."

"Don't be, I am right here." He kissed her hand. She smiled at him as he released her and climbed out rushing over to her side of the car and opening the door for her. He helped her up before putting his arm around. The music was blaring loud causing her to block out her thoughts, girls were everywhere. She felt very dressed down as she looked around her. People were staring at her as she walked past them. "Forget them, you are the most beautiful girl here tonight."

"My man!" A guy came over slapping Johnny on the shoulder. "And who do we have here?" He looked over at Gabriella, pushing Johnny aside. He reached for her hand bringing to his lips. "And you are?"

"Gabriella." She replied with a smile.

"Jake. Its really nice to meet you Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay, that's enough. You can walk away now." Johnny laughed moving Jake to the side. "This is my best friend Jake Hou. He thinks he is a ladies man."

"Oh I _know_ I am. You racing tonight?"

Johnny looked over at Gabriella. "Of course he is." She chimed in.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Charming." Gabriella smiled through her teeth as Johnny gave her an apologetic look.

"He's…different." He grabbed her hand in his. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. Her phone began to ring in her pocket but she chose to ignore it. She shook her head of the thought and moved along with Johnny and his friends. The races were starting and she got a front row seat.

* * *

Her hands were shaking, she was beginning to sweat as she held onto the door handle not wanting to let it go. She had an argument with herself the whole time she sat in the passenger seat waiting for the race to start but now that it was over she couldn't breathe. Johnny had won, she could hear him talking to her in the driver's side but she was trying to learn to breathe again. She was trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Her cell phone began to go off in her lap but she couldn't bring herself to answer it. She Johnny's hand on hers. "Gabriella…" His voice was coming in. "Answer me." The car swarmed with people but he didn't notice. She didn't move. "Gabby!" Her head turned towards him as he grabbed her face in his hands. "Talk to me please."

"Did you win?" She whispered. He began to laugh bringing her face to his.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good job." She breathed in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. My phone has been ringing."

"I will take you home."

"You need to celebrate, I'll get Jesse to pick me up." Her phone began to go off again. "Go, I will be fine." She opened the phone. "Mia…what?" Johnny stopped from getting out of the car. "WHAT?" she screamed into the phone. "Take me home, take me home!" She begged as the tears fell down her face.

**AN: AHHHH! So first off, I love Johnny even though he is douche and I always felt like he was a good guy before all that crap he got caught up in. Second, the next chapter is going to explain the race a little more and then what happened at home as well. I think most of you might already know what happens, but it is going to go into more detail. Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	5. Torn Apart

**AN:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me! I know its been sad but I will get better I promise! Here is another one for you.**

Gabriella didn't even remember the drive home, it was a blur as Johnny sped through traffic trying to get her back to he

r house. Her hands were shaking as she stared up at the place she called home.

"Do you want me to go up there with you?" Johnny asked rubbing her leg. She looked over at him, her eyes glazed over. She was in shock. "Gabriella?"

"Ella!" Vince was at the door in an instant swinging it open. He jumped in taking her seatbelt off and pulling her out of the car.

"Is there anything I can do?" Johnny asked.

"She will call you, we just need to get to the station." He put Gabriella down on the ground and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me, Gab. Look at me."

"What happened?" She asked as the tears fell down her face. She looked up just as the rain began to fall but she just stood there. Vince jerked her in his arms as they began to get wet. Neither one seemed to care.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick."

"I want to go to him Vince." She jerked away. "I want to go to him now."

"You can't come Gab, it's not right for you to be out this late."

"He is my brother!" She yelled. It felt like as much as she yelled he couldn't hear her. Her heart was beating so loud that it was clouding her mind. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. "You tell me what happened Vince, you tell me right now….everything was fine wasn't it? He was fine."

"It was all so fast Gab, it just happened before I could react, Dom was already hitting him."

"Hitting who?"

"Kenny Linder."

Gabriella dropped everything to the ground. She felt her knees give out on her as Vince dove to catch her. She was in his arms when she opened her eyes back up, the light shining from the living room was in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked as Gabriella sat up. She didn't even remember passing out.

"Get some towels Jess…"

"I got the money." Mia came running into the living room. Gabriella looked up at her, her family was falling apart. "Ella…" She whispered.

"Can we get him out?" Gabriella asked. No one spoke. She bowed her head.

"Gab, his bail is set at three hundred thousand dollars. We can get that, but he might be doing some time." Vince explained.

"Why?" She wiped her face from the tears.

Vince looked up at Mia. "Just tell me, don't lie to me." Her voice was hoarse.

"He beat Linder with a wrench, he almost killed him." Vince rubbed the side of her head. "They arrested him at the store today…"

"When can we go get him?"

"In the morning. They are closed right now; we will all go in the morning."

"I don't want her going." Mia finally spoke.

"You okay Gab?" Jesse asked.

"It's really cold." She whispered. She looked down at her shaking hands as he sat down next to her wrapping the towel tighter around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. The tears streamed down her face.

"We are going to get through this like we always do." Vince replied. "We are going to get him out, then wait for his court date."

"This is all just a dream right?" Gabriella leaned up. "Please just tell me that this is just some bad dream."

"I wish it was Gab, I really wish it was." Vince whispered. Jesse pulled her back over to him as they all sat in the living in silence.

* * *

_"You sure you are okay?" Johnny asked her for the seventh time as she sat in the car patting her hand on her leg. She was nervous, very nervous. Almost scared to death. She felt the car start as it rumbled underneath her. She clenched her hands to the seat as she looked over at him. She was trying to tell herself to breath but it wasn't working. "You really aren't convincing me this is the right thing to do."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him. "Relax please, I am not going to let anything happen to you."_

_"I'm just...nervous."_

_"El, if you don't want to do this we can walk away."_

_She shook her head quickly. "I'm fine." She gasped. She gave a forced smile at him. Two girls stood at the opposite end of each other. "Wow." Was all she could reply as Johnny let out a laugh. The flag came down. She tightened her grip as the car shot forward. She closed her eyes, it's almost over. It's almost over. She could feel the speed get up but she refused to look. Her hands were aching as she held her grip. She arched her back, waiting for the wreck…and explosion but it never came. The car stopped. She was waiting for her mind to catch back up to her but it was taking its time as she heard Johnny talking to her. She felt like she was going to throw up._

* * *

Gabriella stood outside the next morning, the sun was hitting her in the face. It wasn't quite seven thirty but the air was hot, the sun was hot. She looked down at the street as the cars were passing by. It was a normal day for most people but that day, no that day was the day she had to go get her brother out of jail for almost beating a guy to death. She took a deep breath as she heard voices behind her.

"She's fine Mia." Vince replied. Then it was quiet. "Ella, let's go."

She turned around towards him crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone was riding together, they were going to get Dom. She had this plan, a plan to run away. Yeah…they would run away from everything and never look back. "When we get here, El I need you to stay in the car. I don't want you going in here."

"He is coming home with us right? He is going to get out?" Gabriella asked.

"He is going to get out today Gab…" Vince looked back at her in his mirror.

"But?"

No one spoke. Gabriella nodded her head as she leaned it against the window staring out. The car pulled up to the police station. It was huge, cops were everywhere.

"I'll stay with Gabby." Jesse replied. "Just so you don't have to be alone."

"Did you get the money?" Gabriella asked.

"We have everything we need Gab, just calm down. We will be back in a few minutes." Vince assured her. "Just sit tight."

She nodded her head as she began to bite her finger nails. "Just tell me Jess, I know they are keeping me in the dark. How bad is it? Am I going to see my brother again?"

Jesse sighed as he looked at the window. He refused to look at her. "Your brother is going to jail Gab. He almost killed a man, this is just going to be temporary until his court date, which is in two days."

"Why? Why so soon?"

"He's a felon now Gab, this isn't going to end well."

"How did it come to this Jess? How does this happen? Our father just died…"

"He was just so angry."

Gabriella leaned her head against the seat in front of her and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk anymore. Her cell phone began to go off in her lap as she looked down at it. "Johnny?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

"Dom's going to be pissed when he finds out you were hanging out with him last night."

"I don't care Jess, I really don't care."

"Do you like him?"

"Jesse?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes…I do." Gabriella looked over him but he refused to look at her. "Jess…"

"Dom's here!" Jesse raised his voice. Gabriella's head shot towards where her sister, Dom, and Vince were walking. His shirt was bloody, and his hand was wrapped up in bandages. She went to get out of the car but Vince shoved her back in then climbing in next to her.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going home." Dom replied putting the car in reverse. No one spoke on the way home. It was silent the entire drive. Maybe everyone was afraid to speak or they just didn't know what to say. "Get inside, I will be in there in a few minutes."

"Dom…" Gabriella whispered.

"Please Gab!" He raised his voice. She bowed her head nodding it as she climbed out of the backseat. She walked up the steps as Vince stayed behind.

"Come on, let's get inside." Mia ushered Gabriella in shutting the door behind her.

"I am going to go lay down." Gabriella whispered. "I am really tired."

"I will call you when lunch is ready."

Gabriella looked over at Jesse who turned the TV on refusing to look up. "Jess…" She whispered but decided against it. She sighed as she made her way up to her room, shutting her door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. She was exhausted. Her body was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't, her mind wouldn't let her. She kept thinking over and over again about what to do about Dom. They needed to leave. She leaned up from the bed and looked out the window. Vince was throwing his arms in the air towards Dom who was leaned against the door of the warehouse. Gabriella quickly moved out of her room and down the stairs, she was out the door before anyone could say anything to her. She ran over to where Dom and Vince were.

"Ella!" Dom yelled.

"No!" Gabriella yelled trying to catch her breath. "I will not leave."

"Gabby, you need to go back inside." Vince told her.

"It's bad isn't it?" Gabriella asked. "It's really bad?"

"Yes." Dom's voice was firm.

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"Gabby…" Vince stepped in.

"No Vince! I want to know." Gabriella felt like she had just run a mile. She was breathing heavily as she looked over at her brother who was walking in a circle. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Dom asked.

"We can run away Dom, I will go with you. We can run away together." Tears fell out of her eyes down her face.

"Gab…" Dom whispered moving towards her. She jerked away from him.

"We can go somewhere where no one will know where to look, you don't have to do this. It was a mistake, I know it was. You didn't mean to."

"Gab, it's not that easy."

"Yes it is. It is that easy!" She yelled. "I will go with you."

Vince walked over to her pulling her into his arms as Dom slide down to the ground with his face in his hands. "I can't lose you too Dom, I won't survive it. I can't…I can't…do this." She sobbed. Her arms were wrapping around Vince's waist as she stared at her brother.

"You don't have a choice." Dom replied softly. "You are going to be alright, I promise you that."

* * *

Gabriella's cell phone went off again as she stared at it on the table. The house was quiet. Dinner was quiet. No one spoke as they all ate around the table. When it was over, Gabriella was left there alone. The dishes weren't done, they were still in the sink. She wanted to move, she was to run away but all she did was just sit there staring at the cell phone lying on the table. Johnny had called her three times that day, she didn't answer it once. What would she say? Everyone knew what happened with Dom and Kenny Linder, it was all around town. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. If she slept that meant that the next day would come and Lord only knew what was going to happen in that court room. She rubbed her hands over face pulling her hair back and tying into a ponytail. She was exhausted.

"What are you doing in here?" Vince asked walking in. He had a beer in his hands, it was probably his fifth one.

"Nothing." She replied softly.

"You alright?"

"No not really." She gave a soft smile.

"You know that I have your back right? I will not let anything happen to you while he is gone."

"He is going to be gone for a long time Vince."

"And we will make do with that time."

"I went racing the other night with Johnny Tran." She blurted out. "It scared the crap out of me."

"You are testing me aren't you?" Vince eyed her.

"I had fun." Her cell phone went off again. "He keeps calling me."

Vince sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "You want one?" He asked leaning his towards her. She couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "Gabriella, I will kick your ass if you go racing without one of us again. As for Johnny Tran, well you know how I feel about him…"

"Not really. All I get is 'you can't see him' or 'don't hang out with him anymore'. I never get an explanation of why."

"He can't be trusted."

"You should really stop drinking." She stood up from the table. "I am going to go outside for a little bit."

"It's almost midnight."

"I won't be sleeping tonight Vince." She patted him on the shoulder before moving to the back door. "If life were different Vince, I would wish for wings. Maybe they could take us wherever we wanted to go, where there wasn't any pain."

"I wish that too Gab, I wish that too." Gabriella bowed her head as she let the door close behind her. She walked down the steps letting the night breeze blow against her. She looked up at the sky as the moon lit up the night.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, as if someone was going to answer her. She sighed as she moved over to the building. It had been a week since her father's death, one week Dom had gotten the car back from the wreckage and had began working on it. She opened the door, the smell of metal and rubber hit her in the face. She sighed as she walked closer to the car. The image of her father racing filled her mind. This car was a curse, she didn't know why Dom had saved it. She ran her hand across the top of it as she closed her eyes. She was supposed to learn to drive in this car. She sighed as she threw open the door and climbed into the backseat. She laid her head against the window as she closed her eyes remembering her father in that car. She remembered everything about him. She slowly titled her head to side as the memories flooded her mind, letting her drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"You going to talk to me?" Letty asked climbing into the bed with Dom. He had his eyes closed. He wasn't up for having a chit chat that night. It felt like the past day had just flown by and disappeared. He was appearing in court the next day and he knew exactly how it was going to turn out. He was going to prison, for how long he had no idea but it wasn't going to be an overnighter. He slowly turned towards her. The moon hit her just right making her face glow. He ran his hand along the side of her face.

"You remember when we first met?" He asked.

"I was eight Dom." She told him.

"Well I remember it."

"You and Vince were rolling skating down the hill, Vince fell and you laughed at him. I ran over and shoved you down for making fun of him. You thought I had the biggest crush on him because I did that."

"You probably did." He laughed. She hit him softly in the stomach. She looked down trying to fight looking him in the eye. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Let…" He whispered.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do without you here." She replied softly. "Its not right."

"I did what I did, now I have to pay the price."

"Will I ever see you again?"

He didn't respond. "You take care of my sister Let, both of them but especially Ella. I don't think this is going to go over too well with her. She is slowly letting go, I can tell."

"You know I would never let anything happen to her or to Mia. Even though you are going to be gone, we are still a family."

"How the hell did it get this bad?" Dom wrapped his arms around her body bringing her down to him. She slowly kissed him on the lips.

"I don't know Dom. I just wish it didn't happen at all."

"I love you." He whispered squeezing his eyes shut. "I have always loved you and I always will. No matter the time Let, no matter what they give me tomorrow, you will always be mine."

"I'm not going anywhere Dom." She kissed him again. "Now go to sleep, I will still be in here in the morning."

* * *

The night quickly turned into the next morning. Everyone was up and ready to go to the court house, but one person was missing. Gabriella was nowhere to be found in the house. "She's isn't in her room, she is downstairs. I checked everywhere." Mia replied.

"She wouldn't just run away would she?" Jesse asked. Dom looked over at Vince who shook his head.

"Last time I saw her, she was headed outside to sit around." Vince replied. "I had been drinking so I didn't stop her. She didn't make it seem like she was going to go anywhere."

"Jesse, check the garage. Mia call Brianna, see if she is there. Let, come with me we will ride around town." Dom was in panic mode. "We have one hour to find her…"

"Then what happens?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Let's just find her."

Everyone nodded their heads and moved to the door. "She just said she was going to go outside because she didn't plan on sleeping." Vince explained.

"We need to find her."

"Dom, the warehouse door is open." Jesse replied running into the room. Dom was out the backdoor in a second. He rushed into the warehouse expecting the Charger to be gone, but it wasn't. It was still there. He let out a breath he was holding as he slowly walked over to the car. "She's inside." He replied as he got closer. Gabriella was curled up in the backseat fast asleep. He couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and climbed in. "Ella…" He whispered. This was the most peaceful he has seen her in a long time. He rubbed his fingers in his eyes as he thought of leaving his baby sister behind. "Ella, baby wake up."

Gabriella groaned as she slowly opened her eyes looking over at Dom who had a small smile on his lips. "Hey sleepy head, you decide your bed isn't comfortable enough?"

"Is it time?" She asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, its time."

"Dom…" She whispered sitting up. She couldn't find the words to say to him.

"I know." He ran his hand down the side of her head. "I know baby."

"I want you to know that you are the best brother anyone could ask for. I do not blame you for anything that happened okay, I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I wouldn't change anything about our family Dom, its perfect the way that it is. You are going to come home today Dom, I just know it."

"Gab…"

"No, you will. They cant send you away from me."

"I need you to get out so we can go. We are going to be late." Dom sighed. He got out of the car and walked away from her as she slowly climbed out and followed. Everyone was standing outside waiting on them.

"You alright ma?" Vince asked. She nodded her head walking past them. Dom was already to the car when she got to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist digging her head into his stomach. He closed his eyes lifting his head to the sky. This was hard. This was so hard on him. He looked over at Vince who moved over to Gabriella, getting her to release her brother. "We have to go." He whispered. Dom moved away from the car so no one would see him break down. He held back the tears as he straightened his shirt out before turning back around. No one spoke as they all climbed into the car. The whole family was going causing them to drive two separate cars. No one spoke, there wasn't much to say. The road in silence as Gabriella stared at her brother through the mirror. She closed her eyes as her stomach tightened. They were getting closer. She had to believe what she told him in the warehouse. He was going to come home. He had to come home. She couldn't live her life without him.

* * *

"Why did they let him come home Vince if they were just going to put him right back in?" Gabriella asked taking her seat next to him.

"Because we had the money to get him out."

"I'm never going to see him again am i?"

Vince looked away from her without responding. She was sixteen years old, but she felt like she was five the way everyone was treating her.

"All rise! Court is now in session. Please stand for Judge Randall Murphy." The bailiff replied. Gabrielle stood up as Dom was escorted into the court room and the judge appeared up on the stand. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stared at the man who fixing to decide her brother's fate.

"You may be seated." Judge Murphy replied. Everyone sat down together.

"Dominic Toretto, you are here today for one thing and for one thing only. I wish this was a normal case, I wish there was something that I could do. I loved your father as much as everyone else in this town did. But what you did was inexcusable. You beat a man half to death. You beat him so badly, he is permanently scared. I understand your pain. But still, a man's life has been altered…" He cleared his throat. "I hereby charge you Dominic Toretto with attempt to murder. You are being sent to the state penitentiary where you will serve ten years. You will be eligible fornparole on the third year..."

"What?" Gabriella jumped up. She moved towards Dom who wouldnt look at her. The guards turned him around putting handcuffs on his hands. "DOM!" She screamed. "No you cant do this!" vince grabbed her arm keeping her from going past him. She fought him. She fought with every ounce of energy she had in her to grt to her brother. "DOM!" She screamed after him. The tears were streaming down her face as Vince picked her up his arms and carried her kicking and screaming out of the courtroom. Mia didnt move from her spot as she bowed her head. She felt Lettys arm come around her shoulders as they sat there together silently crying. Ten years was what he got, ten years could turn into a lifetime in just a very short time.

An: so in know this is super long but I wanted to get the arrest and court room scene outof the way. Let me know what you think! ! I added some dotty in for you lovers out there. REVIEW!


	6. Trouble

Gabriella's body shook that night, it shook until she could no longer hold her eyes open. Her brother, her hero, was now gone. They took him. She was certain that they were going to let him go but it didn't happen like that, they didn't even give him a chance. Vince rushed her out of the courtroom before she could even say goodbye to her brother. She kicked and screamed until her lungs gave out on her. She fought him all the way to the car as he put her in the front seat, fastening her seatbelt and driving away. Which brought them home, she laid in her bed not speaking, not eating, not doing anything. Her body shook but she wasn't cold, she was exhausted. She felt Mia's hand come across her forehead moving her hair out of the way as she climbed into the bed with her. She felt her sisters arms come around her body pulling the blanket up around them. "I love you Gabby." Mia whispered. The room was silent as Gabriella kept her eyes closed. She squeezed them shut knowing the dreams were going to come, she fought the sleep that was taking over her, but it was too strong. As she let the sleep take over Dom was the only thing on her mind. "I miss him." She whispered.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Gabriella stood outside waiting for Jesse to take her to school. She didn't fight him anymore about walking to school, it was definitely safer with him driving her. She felt the need to do everything by herself, like she needed to prove that she could get by on her own. She smiled at him as he shut the front door behind him.

"Sorry, I had to deal with Vince being an ass this morning." He replied putting his beanie on top of his head.

"Jess, it's like eighty degrees out here, why are you wearing that thing?"

"It's my style. "

Gabriella began to laugh. "Right, my bad."

"How much longer do I have to do this?" Jesse smirked.

"You're an asshole you know that? You offered to drive me, so you need to stop complaining." She threw open his door. "And it's a month."

"You know you can skip all the sass and just answer the question, it would be a lot easier."

"Jess…" Gabriella went to say something. "Just get in the car."

"Not until you say you are sorry." He stood at the driver's door refusing to get in.

"You are wasting your own time, I don't care if I go to school or not."

"You are such a pain in my ass sometimes." He threw open his door.

"But you love me." Gabriella smiled. She fixed her hair in the mirror as he looked over at her.

"I guess so." He started the car as she giggled at him. "I do love seeing you smile again."

She looked down at her hands. "You going to see him today?"

"Yeah, I think me and Vince were going to go down there. Its only two hours away, maybe we could all go this weekend."

"He told Vince he didn't want me to down there."

"I just think he is having a hard time with it right now."

"We all are Jess, he is just trying to make it go away and it's not going to do that."

"Well we won't be back till later, so can you please try and stay out of trouble tonight?"

She smiled over at him. "Me and Brianna are hanging out tonight thank you, so don't you worry about me."

"No racing." He pointed his finger at her.

"No racing." She smirked nodding her head.

"Mia said she would pick you up today if you wanted." He stopped the car.

"I got it Jess, you guys have fun today. Tell him I said hello."

"Do you have anything you want me to give him?"

"Nope." She got out of the car slamming the door behind her. She tried to contain herself before walking into the school. She knew Jesse was watching her as she walked in, so she tried not to draw any attention to herself. She smiled as she saw Johnny standing in the doorway.

"Hey you." She replied softly. He waited for her to come around the corner before grabbing her and kissing her softly.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked grabbing her hand in his.

"Yep, they will be in Lompoc so it's just Mia and Letty home."

"What did you tell them?"

"I was hanging out with Brianna."

He smiled down at her as he kissed her hand. "I will pick you up at Brianna's house then?"

"Yep."

"You sure you want to learn today?"

"I have been putting it off and off for about three weeks now, it's time."

"It's okay to not want to learn to drive since what happened…"

"Johnny." She stopped him. "Let it go."

He nodded his head at her. She sighed as she moved her book bag to the other side of her body. "Let me get that." He took the bag from her before kissing her one last time. "Let's go, I am sure you are dying to hear what Mr. Chapman has to say today."

Gabriella began to laugh. "We need to introduce Bri to Jake tonight, I think they would hit it off together."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think he isn't so tough. I really think he has a good heart."

"Like me?" He smirked at her.

"Ha!" Gabriella mocked. He pushed her slightly before bringing her back into his arms wrapping them around her.

"Nice of you two to join us. Please take a seat so I can get started with my class." Mr. Chapman caught their attention causing Gabriella to pull away from Johnny and walk to her seat. She smiled the entire time she sat down looking over at Brianna who was snickering in her hands. "Now, we left off yesterday with Romeo and Juliet, who would like to tell me the irony of Mercutio when he says…"

"You still coming tonight?" Gabriella whispered over to her friend.

"Of course."

"There is a guy name Jake, I want you to meet him,"

"There will be no blind dates tonight."

"Ladies!" Mr. Chapman yelled causing Gabriella to sit up straight. They didn't speak for the rest of the class but she couldn't stop staring at the boy she now called her boyfriend. He looked behind him smiling at her.

* * *

Gabriella waited outside the school for her sister to arrive to pick her up. This was how it went every day for two weeks now, Jesse dropped her off and Mia picked her up. They looked at her like she was going to break or explode. They treated her like she was some mental patient that just got out of rehab. She was annoyed with it. Her brother was just sent to prison, she could deal with that.

"Sorry I am late. Traffic was backed up. You ready to go?" Mia had the window rolled down. Gabriella nodded her head climbing into the front seat. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." She shook her head staring out the window.

"Vince and Jesse made it to Lompoc okay, they just arrived a few minutes ago. I think they said they are going to stay the night there and go back and see Dom tomorrow."

"Good for them Mia..."

"Gab…"

"I need to get home and get ready to go over to Brianna's tonight."

"I am glad you are back hanging with your friends? I'm sure they are happy to see you too."

"Can you drive please?"

"How about tomorrow me and you hang out? We could go to lunch and then do some shopping?"

Gabriella didn't respond. She heard her sister sigh beside her.

"That's fine." She finally replied. "I would like that."

"You got a letter today in the mail." Mia replied pulling the envelope out of her purse. Gabriella looked down at it before taking in her hands and setting it in her lap. "You going to read it?"

"I will read it later."

Thank God the school was only ten minutes from the house. Gabriella was tired of talking. She just wanted to get up to her room and lay down for a few minutes before getting ready to go out that night. She jumped out of the car as soon as Mia put it in park. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and ran up to the house.

"Hey Gab…" Letty started but Gabriella rushed past her and up the stairs. "I'm good. How are you? Oh _I'm _fine." Mia walked in throwing her purse on the couch before plopping down herself.

"If this is punishment for being sixteen and treating my mother like shit then I apologize for everything I ever did to her."

"That bad?"

"I was never this bad."

"Well it _was _two years ago."

"She's just so angry all the time now. Like you speak to her, you get your head bit off."

"Just give her some time, she's young and just lost her father and her brother. It must suck."

"It sucks having to grow up that fast too." Mia slapped her hand on the couch before getting up. "Want to grab dinner tonight? She is going off with Brianna."

"Sure."

* * *

Gabriella moved upstairs throwing her book bag onto her bed before opening one of her drawers of her dresser and sticking the letter in under her pants. She looked down, there were four letters unopened waiting for her to read but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just shut the drawer and walked away. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, found Johnny's number and dialed it.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere? Like right now? I just don't want to be in this house right now…I am fine, I just need to get out…okay. I will see you in a few minutes." She closed the phone holding it to her chest as she moved over to her closet. She changed her shirt before looking in the mirror and fixing her makeup. She heard his engine as she grabbed her purse before moving downstairs.

"Where are you going? I thought you weren't…" Mia started.

"I just need to talk to him for a second." Gabriella interrupted.

Mia sighed. "You know what Dom said…"

"I know that and that is fine, but I just need to talk to him."

"About what? What is there to talk to him about?"

"Life Mia, I just want to talk about life. Let me do this, I will be back in thirty minutes."

"Gab…"

"Let her go." Letty chimed in. "Thirty minutes, not a minute later."

Gabriella nodded her head looking over at Mia. "Fine." She spat. "You better not be late. You go for a walk, I don't want you riding with him."

She nodded her head. "Okay he is waiting, can I go?"

"Yes." Mia rolled her eyes walking away. Gabriella gave Letty a soft smile before quickly moving to the door before Mia could change her mind. She hurried down the stairs to Johnny's car.

"Hop in." He had the window rolled down.

"I can't, Mia is only letting me do this if we walk…"

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"Okay." He sighed turning the car off and climbing out. She wrapped her arms around his waist knowing Mia was watching. He smiled as he leaned down kissing her on top of the head. "Let's walk." She kept her hands around his waist as they began to walk down the street together. "So what's going on?"

"I've gotten four letters from Dom and I haven't opened one of them."

"Why?"

"Because I am so angry with him."

"It's okay to be angry."

"Is it? I mean he did what he did and that's fine, I think if I would have saw Linder too I would have flipped but he didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even look at me once in that court room. He doesn't want me to come see him, all I get are these damn letters. I don't know what they expect me to do Johnny, I am just sixteen years old. I can't do this anymore."

"You are one of the strongest people that I know Gab, don't think that you aren't."

"Maybe I am tired of being strong."

They stopped walking as he turned her towards him. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have been through so much these past couple of weeks that no one should go through especially at sixteen years old, you are allowed to be upset, you are allowed to be angry. Do not think for a second that you have to be strong all the time."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I just can't do it anymore." She bowed her head as the tears streamed down her face. "It's just too hard."

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her. She cried in his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. After a few moments she lifted her head from his chest and smiled. She let out a little laugh when she saw that the front of his shirt was wet where she was hugging him.

"It's okay," He laughed. "It's just tears."

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded his head before leaning down and kissing her softly. This wasn't a regular kiss, this one lingered. She stood up on her tippy toes as he deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gabriella!" Mia yelled. Gabriella jerked away from Johnny as she turned around, red faced to face her sister. Letty had the biggest smile on her face as Mia glared at her. "Get in the car!"

"Mia!" Gabriella yelled.

"NOW!"

Gabriella looked up at Johnny with an embarrassed look on face. He nodded his head at her. "Go on, it's okay. I will see you later." He whispered. She nodded her head at him as she slowly started her way over to the car.

"You said thirty minutes Gabriella, and it's been forty five, what do I find you doing? Making out on the side of the street."  
Gabriella tried to control her laughter as she looked at Letty in the mirror. "You think this is funny?" Mia turned around. Gabriella quickly stopped as she shook her head. "I'm not dealing with this El, not while Dom is gone."

"Oh stop it. You act like you are my mother. Newsflash you aren't."

They pulled up to the house and Gabriella jumped out. "Thank God, I am going to Brianna's tonight. I can't stand to be in this house any longer." She slammed the car door and stormed up to the house. She ran up to her room slamming the door before going into her closet and picking out clothes for the night. She threw them in a bag and stormed out of her room. "I'm leaving!" She yelled. She didn't wait for anyone to respond as she slammed the door again to the house. Brianna only lived five houses down, so she didn't mind walking. She more like half walked half jogged to her friend's house. Brianna was there to open the door.

"You look pissed off!" She replied letting Gabriella in.

"My sisters a bitch." Gabriella growled. They walked into the young girl's room as Gabriella threw herself on her friend's bed. "She caught me and Johnny making out on the side of the street."

Brianna began to laugh. "Really?"

"It just happened, I was crying then we were kissing."

"How pissed do you think she would be if she knew we were hanging out with him tonight?"

"She probably would tell Dom who would find a way to get out of prison to kill me." She closed her eyes as she laid there.

"So who is this guy I am supposed to be meeting?" Brianna had sarcasm in her voice. Gabriella shot up from the bed with a smile on her face.

"His name is Jake and he is one of Johnny's friends. He is super cute and sweet, a bit arrogant, but I think you guys would hit it off really well."

"I don't know." Brianna shook her head.

"Just try it, if you don't like him then that's fine."

"Let's just get ready." Brianna shoved Gabriella before getting of the bed.

* * *

Nightfall finally came as the girls continued to get ready. Gabriella looked over at her phone as it began to go off. She squealed before jumping on the bed. "Hello…yeah we are ready…Her house is five down from mine….1322…ok we will be out front." She smiled over at Brianna who shook her head.

"Thank God, my parents are out. They would kill me."

"Thank God, Mia isn't here."

"I agree with you on that." Brianna smiled. The girls both looked in the mirror before leaving her room. "So you are really going to do this then? Learn to drive?"

"I am going to try."

"Just don't think about it Gab, just do what he tells you and everything will be okay."

"I just wish Dom was here."

They remained silent as they exited the house. Gabriella waited for Brianna to lock the door before moving down the steps to the driveway where Johnny waited for them.

"Hello." He smiled at her. "You girls look nice."

"Thank you." The butterflies entered Gabriella's stomach as she climbed into the Honda.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." She smiled as he leaned over kissing her softly. She could feel her cheeks become red as she could feel Brianna staring at her from the backseat. She pulled away from him as she stuck her hand out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. No one spoke as they drove to the spot of the local street races. She smiled at the scene knowing Brianna was in for a ride. Johnny parked the car as the two girls climbed out.

"Are we seriously here right now?" Brianna whispered loudly.

"Just ignore them, they like to stare." Gabriella replied back as girls all around them stared at them. Johnny walked over to her putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the normal crowd of people.

"Johnny!" Jake yelled rushing over to them. They slapped hands before he looked over at Gabriella with a smile. "I see he still has you, so he must be doing something right."

"Alright." Johnny nodded his head. "That's enough."

"Jake, I would like you to meet my friend Brianna. Brianna this is Jake." Gabriella pulled her friends hand over to him. Jake smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you Brianna."

"Thank you." She smiled. Gabriella elbowed Johnny in the stomach as he began to laugh.

"Johnny you racing tonight?" A guy asked walking over to them.

"No man, I am going to sit on the sidelines for a little bit. Let people have a chance to win some." He winked.

"Come on man, you have to race."

"I am going to teach my girl how to drive tonight dude. You guys go ahead though, maybe next weekend."

The guy nodded his head before walking away. "So I thought maybe we could watch some races before we start, just get your nerves down a little bit."

"That obvious huh?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"A little bit. How was your sister when you got home?"

"Let's _not _talk about it. It was bad, really bad. She threatened to tell Dom…"

"Babe…Dom can't do anything to you."

"There is Vince, Jesse, Letty, and Mia all ganged up on me. It's not going to be a pretty sight."

"Right, I understand."

"I just want to learn you know, I _need _to learn."

"Well, if you can't do it then you just tell me, I am _not_ going to make you do anything you do want to do."

She nodded her head at him as they walked along the road to where all the cars are. She looked behind her to make sure Brianna was still there but she was engaged in a conversation with Jake. She smiled to herself as she turned back around swinging Johnny's hand in the air. She was falling for this kid, hard. But she couldn't help but think about Vince and Dom and how much they hated Johnny. She couldn't understand why. He was perfect. She truly believed he would never let anything bad happen to her. He squeezed her hand bringing her back to reality. "You with me?" He asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking."

"Well how about we go back to my car and I teach you how to drive, does that sound like a plan?"

She nodded her head at him. "Bri…" Gabriella turned around. "We are going to go back to his car. You want to come with or you want to stay here?"

Brianna looked up at Jake before shaking her head. "I'll stay here."

"Okay…" Gabriella had a smile that covered her entire face. "We will be right back."

"No we won't." Johnny chimed in.

* * *

Gabriella climbed into the driver's seat of Johnny's Honda. Her hands were shaking as she tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to escape but she wasn't going to let them. She was going to do this, she was going to learn to drive.

"Okay, the pedal all the way to the right is the gas, the one in the middle is the brake, and this one…" He pressed her foot down. "Is the clutch. This is what you use to change the gears."

"Should I really be learning on a stick shift?" She breathed out.

"I would rather you learn on this than a regular car knowing that you aren't going to be driving an automatic."

She nodded her head. "You are fine, you are going to do great. This is just one try Gab, I don't expect you to learn everything in one night."

"I'm really nervous."

"I can see that, just take a deep breath and calm down. Now to cut the car on, press down the clutch and _then _turn the ignition." She did as she was told and the car came to life. She gave a small laugh as she looked over at him. "Okay, you are going to be using both of your feet when driving. The left foot is only for the clutch and then you use your right foot for the gas and for the brake. Now let me get into the passenger side and we can slowly take it for a ride."

"What?" She yelled.

"You are okay." He laughed. He disappeared for a second before climbing into the other side of the car. "Okay, so this right here is the shifter. It goes into four gears. So go ahead and let you foot off the clutch…"

"Um, yeah I don't know."

"Gab you aren't going to hurt anything, just do it. You are fine."

She nodded her head. She slowly let her foot up as the car started to move forward. "Okay, give it a little gas."

She shook her head. "Gab…"

"Can we just…"

"No." He cut in. "Give it a little gas. You are doing great I promise. Don't press down too hard, just enough for the car to move forward." She put her foot down on the gas a little harder than expected as the car shot forward and cut off. She felt her body jolt forward as she let go of the steering wheel. "You are fine, its fine. It happens, just cut it back on."

"Johnny I can't do this." Her hands were shaking even more as she stared over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby…" He whispered. "You are doing so good. You didn't do anything…"

"Please." She begged. 'Please don't make me do this…." The tears fell down her face. He nodded his head at her as he caressed the side of her face.

"You are really brave…" He went to say but the car doo jerked open and he was ripped out of the car.

"VINCE!" She screamed jumping out of the car. The whole family was there, Jesse, Letty, and Mia. She glared at her sister knowing exactly what she did.

"What the hell man?" Johnny yelled pushing Vince away. Vince moved forward punching Johnny square in the mouth.

"Vince stop it!" Gabriella yelled moving over to him. Jesse grabbed her by the arm stopping her. She jerked her arm away from him as Johnny ran into Vince's stomach knocking his backwards. "This is ridiculous!"

"Johnny!" Jake yelled running over to him. He punched Vince in the face causing Vince to freak out. He shoved Johnny down on the ground before punching Jake repeatedly.

"VINCE! STOP!" She screamed. "Please!"

"Cops! Cops!" Someone yelled. Jesse pushed past Gabriella and rushed over to Vince grabbing his arm stopping him from hitting Jake anymore. He pulled him away as Mia jerked Gabriella's arm pulling her towards the car. Johnny got up from the ground moving towards her.

"Do not touch her!" Mia yelled. She tightened her grip on Gabriella's arm jerking her towards the car.

"Brianna is here!" Gabriella yelled.

"She can get a ride home!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

Vince groaned as he jerked Gabriella off her feet into his arms and over to the cars. He slammed her down in the backseat. "STAY!" He pointed his finger at her shutting the door behind him. Jesse was already in the driver's seat when Vince got into the passenger seat. Before Gabriella could react the car was in reverse speeding away from the race scene.

**AN: Here is another long for you! Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you haven't checked out the video that Vin posted accepting the award for best on screen duo please go check it out you will cry your eyes. He is so amazing and he cries in the video for Paul and it just broke my heart into pieces. REVIEW!**


	7. Calling Out

**I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and FFurious franchise. **

Gabriella stormed into the house with her family following behind her. She was shaking she was so angry. "Sit down!" Mia yelled pointing to the couch. Without saying a word she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I need some ice." Vince mumbled sitting down in the chair across the room. Jesse disappeared for a second bringing back ice for Vince's face. They all sat there in silence staring at Gabriella who now found her hair more important. She began looking through the strands until she felt the couch shift. Mia was now sitting next to her looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Gabriella snapped.

"What are you doing Gabby?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? And what are you two doing home? Aren't yall supposed to be with Dom?"

"We got a phone call that maybe we should come home." Vince replied softly.

"I wonder why." Gabriella glared at her sister. "You just couldn't let it go could you?"

"Gab..."

"No!" She jumped up from the couch. "I am so sick and tired of you intervening into my life. I am sixteen, I deserve to be able to make decisions on my own."

"You were at a street race tonight!" Mia raised her voice.

"It wasn't like I was racing, he was teaching me to drive."

"I thought you didn't want to learn to drive Gab?" Vince asked.

She remained silent. "We told you to stay away from Johnny Tran and you didn't listen to us. We told you not to go racing and what did you do? You also lied to us about spending time with Brianna, she wasn't anywhere in sight." He went on.

"I deserve to be happy."

"You are sixteen years old, I am not going to let you go off with a street racer in the middle of the night."

"You are not my father." She replied under her breath.

"What was that?" Vince asked.

"You are not my father!" She yelled at him.

"No I am not, your father was an amazing man and someone that I am proud to say was like a father to me. I loved your father so much and I miss him every day that he is gone. I am so sorry for what happened to you and Mia, I really am. But Dom put me in charge while he is gone. You might not like it but that is how it is. We asked you not to do something Gabriella and you did it anyways."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Gab, there is seriously something going on with you. You are making out with Johnny on the side of the road today, then you lie about going to Brianna's, you go to a street race. You are lashing out on everyone every chance that you get." Mia began. "What do we need to do to make things right?"

"There is nothing going on, I like Johnny. There is nothing wrong with him. He is one of the best things to happen to me, why can't you be happy for me? I finally found someone who makes me happy…"

"You are sixteen!" Mia yelled. "Johnny is a bad person. He is not good Gabriella."

"You don't even know him Mia! So how can you say that?"

"I know him, Dom knows him…" Vince stated.

"DOM IS NOT HERE!" Gabriella screamed. "I am so tired of hearing about Dom, he isn't here. He isn't going to be here for a very long time."

"Stop!" Mia yelled.

"No you stop! This is my life and I will live it how I want to live it and not one of you can say anything about it."

"Gabriella, don't make this hard on yourself." Vince stood up putting the ice down on the table.

"You are grounded Gabriella, you will go to school and you will come home. Jesse will then come pick you up and take you to the garage until it closes. You will do your homework down here, and then you will go to bed…" Mia replied standing up. "We will decide how long this will go on, but for right now it's indefinite."

"You cannot do this!" Gabriella.

"Yes I can! You are not doing this to yourself."

"NO!" She screamed. She walked away as Mia grabbed her arm.

"You aren't leaving!" Mia yelled jerking her back. Gabriella turned around shoving her sister aside. "Gabriella, don't you dare walk out that door."

"I am done." Gabriella choked out. She walked out of the living towards the door when she felt her body being jerked backwards. At first she was in shock then it turned into anger as Mia stood between her and the door. With all of her anger she lunged at her sister grabbing a hold of her shoulders bringing her down to the ground. Gabriella slapped Mia in the face as Mia rolled on top of her. "STOP!" Vince yelled pulling Mia off. "That is enough!"

"I hate you!"Gabriella yelled. "I hate you! Why are you even here Mia? Why do you even care? You weren't there, you left while he was racing and now he is gone. All of you act like nothing happened, you pretend like my father was never here. So that's what I did and that is what I am doing now. Our so called family just fell apart after he died and now Dom is gone. Stop acting like you care anymore."

"Is that what you think? That we don't care?" Mia asked.

"Stop, just let it go."

"No, Gabby we need to talk about this. You can't keep this in."

"Just leave me alone." She cried. She picked herself up off the floor and walked out the door. She went a ways down the steps before sitting down. The air was blowing causing her to shiver a little but she stayed seated.

"It's after one o'clock Gab." Vince was behind her.

"Let me just stay out here for a few minutes." She replied.

"Can I stay with you?"

"What you think I am going to take off or something?"

"No." He replied sitting down next to her. "I think you need someone to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do. I know that you think we don't care, but I care about you more than anyone in this world. I cared about your father, but I am going to be honest with you. _You_ with the first person I thought of when I saw him crash. I had to get _you_ out of there. I had to make sure that _you_ were okay. You father has done things for me that I don't know if I could every repay him but he still did it. He was always there for me. He took me in like I was his own son. The night he died, I cried like a baby in my bed. It hurt me Gab, it hurt me real bad. As for Dom, he is going to be alright. He misses you."

Gabriella wiped the tears off of her face. "And he also told me that he has been writing you."

"I haven't opened them."

"You mad at him?"

She nodded her head. "I feel abandoned."

"Maybe if you go see him?"

"He doesn't want to see me." She shook her head.

"Would it help?"

"I don't know." She whispered. They remained silent for a little while as Vince's scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Your brother had sex with Lillian Tran. No one knows about it, it just happened last summer. He never called her back and Johnny has been pissed at him ever since. I'm not saying that he is dating you to get back at Dom, but this kid is bad news Gab."

"Vince, he is so nice to me. He treats me so good. He hasn't hurt me in any way."

"Just be careful please, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Gabriella gave a soft laugh. "Am I still grounded?"

"Oh yeah!" He laughed kissing her on top of the head.

* * *

Gabriella paced back and forth out in the waiting area of the prison. It was Sunday and Dom had agreed to let Gabriella come and see him. She knew what was about to come and she wasn't excited about it.

"El, you alright?" Jesse asked. She looked over at him realizing he was with her. She gave a soft smile nodding her head. "I'm right here okay."

"I know that Jess, thank you!"

"Ella…" Mia walked over to her. "He is ready to see you."

Gabriella nodded her head but didn't speak. She walked through the double doors in front of her. Two cops approached her.

"License please."

"I don't have one." Gabriella replied softly.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Gabriella became nervous as the cops asked her questions. Finally they let her through the door. She walked passed a few people talking to men from the prison when she spotted her brother. He was sitting down waiting on her. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him. He pointed to the phone before picking his up.

"Hey." He whispered. Gabriella didn't speak. "I talked to Vince. Want to explain to me what is going on?"

She shook her head. "You getting my letters?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, so this is where you start talking back to me Gab."

"I haven't opened them," She replied. "I haven't wanted too."

"Why?"

"Because I am so mad at you."

"I know you are."

"You never said goodbye, you didn't even look at me when they took you away. Then you tell Vince that you don't want me here. Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I am ashamed of what I did."

"I don't care about what you did Dom. You are my brother, I have your back no matter what you do."

"I wish so bad that I could change things, I wish I could take them back."

"Me too."

"Now we need to talk…"

Gabriella sighed. "I've been grounded till the end of the world."

"What did you do?"

She just looked at him through the glass. "Gab…"

"I told Mia that I was staying with Brianna Friday night and instead we went to a street race with Johnny Tran and his friends. Vince came and got into a fight with Johnny and his friend Jake."

Dom was silent. "We got home and me and Mia got into a fight and I smacked her."

"You better be so glad that there is glass between us right now. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Johnny Tran…"

"I know, Vince told me. No need for the lecture. But he is also someone that I have known for a very long time. I don't think he would hurt me."

"He is bad news Gab."

"I understand that. But you guys won't tell me why."

"Visiting hours will be over in five minutes." A guard came around the corner.

"Gabby, I don't want you to come back here okay. This is not a place that I want you to be at. I love you and I will always love you."

She nodded her head. "I love you too."

"Stop antagonizing your sister, she has enough on her plate."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Goodbye Dom." She put her hand up to the window as he did the same before hanging up the phone. Her heart ached for him as he stood up and walked away from her leaving her sitting there with her hand on the glass. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the door.

"Gabby…" Mia whispered rushing over to her. Gabriella had to give it to her sister, she was there even though she said some mean things to her two nights before. She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm okay."

"How mad is he?" Jesse asked.

"He's pretty pissed." She laughed. "But he is good. He looks good."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She let her hand fall down into Mia's. "I'm ready."

* * *

Gabriella laid on the couch that day staring up at the ceiling when a phone began to ring. She looked around the room noticing no one was around. It sounded like her phone but she didn't know where it was. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where her phone was laying on the counter. She looked around again before picking it up. "Hello?" She questioned the person calling.

"Gab."

"Johnny? Is that you?"

"Oh man, I have been trying to get a hold of you all weekend."

"They took my phone. I am grounded too."

"This could possibly be my fault."

Gabriella began to laugh. "No its mine."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, how are you? How's the face?"

"I have a black eye, but I am fine. "

"Johnny, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay…" He sounded afraid. "Go ahead."

"Did my brother sleep with Lillian?"

There was silence. "Are you only wanting to be with me because you think it would upset Dom?"

"Gabriella…" He started. She waited for him to speak again. "I want to be with you because of you, no one else. We were friends way before that shit with Dom and my sister. Am I mad? Yes. Do I want to kill him? Yes. Because it's my sister. I am not in your life to make your brother's hell. He is doing that enough for himself."

"Okay." She whispered.

"You believe me don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you. But I'm not allowed to see you right now. I can see you at school but I am stuck in this house until they say otherwise. I leave school I have to go to the garage then come home."

"I understand, but I want to be with you. I am here for you Gab."

"Thank you Johnny, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She hung the phone laying it back on the counter where she found it. As she turned around Jesse was standing behind her. "Jesse!" She yelled putting her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry I was just…"

"The phone was ringing no one was in the house…"

"Gab, you don't have to tell me. Its fine."

She nodded her head. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to get something…" He stopped and looked at her.

"Jesse what—" In one swift movement Jesse had Gabriella in his arms, his lips were on hers. He kissed her hard and passionately, like it was the last thing he was going to do in life. He held her back as he lifted her off her feet pressing her up against the counter. She didn't pull away, she just stayed there kissing him back. This definitely just mixed things up a bit.

**AN: uh oh! Jesse grew some balls. REVIEW!**


	8. Questions

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Jesse just dug himself a hole, but you guys might like how it ends up. Heres another one for you!**

Gabriella just stood there as Jesse backed away from her. She was holding onto the counter as if it was the only support she had to hold herself up. She looked at the ground as Jesse backed away from her.

"I'm going to go." Jesse replied quickly as her turned around and walked out the backdoor. Gabriella breathed in as she put her fingers to her lips. Did that just happen? Did Jesse really just kiss her?

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped grabbing hold of the counter again. "What is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head at him unable to respond. "Are you sure?" He looked beside her at her cell phone. "Have you been on the phone?"

"It was ringing, I answered it." She breathed out.

"Who was it?"

"Johnny." Gabriella moved away from him as he walked over to her. She felt like he knew.

"Gabriella…"

"I told him I was grounded and that I didn't have a phone. That was it. I promise."

Vince nodded his head at her grabbing the phone off the counter. "So you want to talk about what happened with Dom today?"

"Well let's just say that I am happy there was glass between us." She smiled at him. "I told him I was angry with him. He still doesn't want me coming up there."

"You understand why right? A prison is the place for a sixteen year old girl."

"I just really wish that he was home."

"Me too." He walked over to the refrigerator taking out a beer before turning back to her. "Do you want to learn how to drive?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I will teach you if you want to learn the right way. There is no racing involved in this, this is for you to get your license and that only."

Gabriella nodded her head. "You would teach me?"

"Yes, I will. Starting tomorrow, when you come home from school everyday instead of working at the garage, you will come to the garage and we will learn the basics. Until I think you are ready you will not be on the road for a while, you have to learn these things Gab and no use them as a game. You can get yourself killed."

"Thanks Vince!" She rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're still grounded." He smirked putting the Corona to his mouth walking away from her. She stuck her tongue out at him before going back into the living room. She threw herself on the couch as she looked out the window at Jesse. What caused him to kiss her? Was she okay with you? She shook her head of the thought as she turned the TV on.

* * *

Moments had passed before Gabriella got bored and went upstairs. She slowly walked into her room closing the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser slowly opening it and pulling out the letters Dom's had written her. She took a deep breath as she brought them over to her bed. She ripped the first one open and began reading it.

_Gabriella,_

_If only words could express how deeply sorry I am to be in here. I wish more than anything that I could change the outcome. I wasn't thinking when I did it, it just happened. You are by far one of the most important people in my life and I am sorry I let you down. I love you so much Gabby and I want you to know that I am always here. I am not going anywhere. Vince is also there for you, to teach you things, to help you with things. Let him Gab, let him help you. I know you are probably angry, I can see you right now with your fists clenched and tears streaming down your face, but it's going to be alright. I will be out in no time. Watch out for Mia, I know you guys don't get along all the time but it's now time for you both to grow up. You are my life Gabriella, I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_Love always_

_Dominic._

Gabriella let the paper fall to the bed as she wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath as she opened the second one.

_Gabriella,_

_It hurts me to not have received a letter from you. I understand though I really do. I just want to know how you are doing. If you are okay? Vince says that you aren't handling this very well. I know I told him not to bring you up here, if you are mad about that it's okay. I can't stand to see you upset or in a place like this. You are my baby sister Gabby, I will love you until the day that I die. Know that, it sucks in here, I made a couple of friends but it's not the same as being at home with you guys. I am trying to get by, I am going to be here a long time. I love you Gabriella, I will talk to you soon._

_Love always,_

_Dominic._

She threw that one aside not wanting to read anymore. She had hurt him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, as mad as she was at him it hurt her to know how sad he is. She wiped her face again as she heard a soft tap on her door. "Yes?" She responded. The door slowly opened as Jesse appeared. Her heart stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I was just catching up on some reading." She gave a soft laugh.

"Tear jerker?"

"Yeah." She wiped her face again. "It's just Dom's letters."

"Yeah those can tear at your heart strings."

"He seems so sad."

"Well I know one thing is for sure, he loves you. A lot. We all do."

She looked up at him. "I mean…you know that."

"I love you guys too."

She stood up grabbing the letters off the desk. "I just read two of them, I think that's enough for one day."

"Gab…" He stopped himself.

"What is it?"

He shook his head at her. She laughed as she opened the drawer. "You are…" She was in his arms again. This time up against her dresser. His lips were on hers in a second, this time again she didn't push him away. Instead he stopped himself and walked out the door leaving her there dumbfounded. How did this happen…again?

* * *

Jesse had managed to avoid Gabriella the rest of the night, she tried and failed multiple times to talk to him. She finally gave up and went to bed. The next morning she expected him to be waiting for her outside but instead it was Vince waiting. 'What are you doing? Where is Jesse?"

"He had to go to the garage early this morning, he said something about he needed to finish something for a customer."

She shook her head as she climbed into his Nissan. "What? Let's be a little more excited about me driving you to school this morning."

"Oh I am ecstatic!" She smirked at him. She put her seatbelt on and waited for him to start the car.

"So what did you do to Jesse?"

Gabriella began to laugh. "Why does it have to be me? You should be asking him what _he _did to me…"

"And what does that mean?"

"Ask him." She remained silent with a smile on her face. The car pulled up to the school.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid today."

"Vince, it's always so nice riding with you. It really is." She shut the door.

"I love you!" He yelled. She shook her head as many people stopped and stared at her.

"So thanks for checking and making sure I made it home okay, which I did by the way don't worry." Brianna walked up beside her.

"My phone is gone, I am grounded for a month. Every day after school I have to go to the garage with them and work, I guess. The upside to that is Vince is going to teach me to drive but I doubt I will be getting a car any time soon and probably as my punishment he won't take me to get my license anytime soon either."

"Well at least he is helping you."

"I'm glad you got home safe."

"I really like Jake. We have been talking every day since Saturday night. I know it's only been two days but I really do like him."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "I got to talk to Johnny for a little bit yesterday and that's only because Vince left my phone out."

"You guys okay?"

Gabriella just nodded her head as she let her mind wonder to Jesse. She sighed as they arrived at her locker.

"Look who is finally here!" Johnny was behind her with his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek before turning her around. "It's been absolutely nuts not talking to you."

"Your face looks better." She smiled at him putting her hand up to him.

"I can take a punch." He smirked. "So Brianna, how are things with Jake?"

Brianna blushed as she shoved him aside. "I am going to class, I will see you two at lunch."

"She does like him right?"

Gabriella began to laugh. "Oh yeah."

"Everything okay at home?" He grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips.

"As good as it can be. I slapped Mia in the face, they took me to see Dom in prison. He threatened to kill me if he could, they took my phone, I am grounded till whenever, and I have to go to the garage that I haven't been to since my father died. And to be honest I really don't think that I did anything wrong."

"You didn't."

"Then why am I being punished so bad?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he stared down at her. He went to say something but the bell rang causing him to let go of her hand. "I will see you beautiful self at lunch. We can talk more than okay."

She smiled at him nodding her head. He leaned down softly kissing her on the lips. She smiled at him when he let her go, but a feeling came over her she hadn't experienced….she thinking about Jesse.

* * *

School finally ended which meant it was time for Gabriella to go to the one place she didn't want to ever go back to. She took a deep breath as Vince pulled up in his Nissan. He had the window rolled down with a smile on his face.

"I really don't want to go to the garage." She blurted out shutting the door. "I haven't been since he died and I just don't know…"

"Gab, are you okay?"

"You told me to be honest with you so I am being honest. I will freak out Vince, I will freak out if you make me go back in there."

"This was the deal Gab."

She nodded her head. "You have to do this sooner or later."

"I choose later." She mumbled sticking her head out the window. It was silent. She knew he didn't want to make her do something that she didn't want to do, but he had no choice. The family voted. She had to go to the garage after school. The car slowly pulled up as Gabriella straightened herself out.

"I think Mia has some paper work for you to do in the office." Vince told her putting the car in park. "This is going to be okay Gab, I promise."

"You guys keep saying that, but you don't see it. Either you ignore it or you just don't see it, I am not ready for this." She opened the car door slamming it behind her. She leaned against crossing her arms over her chest and Vince slowly made his way over to her.

"I don't think you will ever be ready for this Gab, but we have no choice. Life goes on. This place and the store are the only things we have left your dad."

"I closed with him every night Vince, that was our thing."

"You don't have to close."

She shook her head at him as she walked away. It took her a moment at the door to even open it. She knew Vince was watching her but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was racing as her hands began to shake. "I got it." He whispered behind her opening the door. He gave her a little push as she stumbled into the garage. The smell hit her…she wanted to throw up.

"Hey girl!" Letty walked past her with a smile. Gabriella tried to smile as Vince shoved her more inside.

"You have got to move." He told her. Mia approached them with papers in her hand.

"Hey, how was school?"She asked.

"Fine."

"Well I have some work already on the desk for you to do. It just needs to be logged into the computer and separated into the filing cabinets. It should take most of the day…." Gabriella looked around the room. It all looked the same to her, but it was so different. The air smelled different, the atmosphere was just…different. "Gabby!" Mia yelled causing her to jump. "Are you listening?"

"I need some air." Gabriella replied as she walked out the door.

"What is she doing?" Mia asked.

"Give her some time. This is her first day back."

Gabriella rushed outside to the side of the building sliding down the wall trying to catch her breath. She her head in her hands as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Just take a moment Gab, don't let this overwhelm you." Letty sat down beside her. "The day we opened back up after your father died was horrible. Everyone said it was a good day but it wasn't. Vince was the first one here, I found him in Tony's office crying like a baby. I believe that's the only time I have ever seen him cry. Me and Mia walked in, Mia couldn't even step foot into the office to make sure he was okay, so I had to do it. Mia disappeared for a little while. She was out back, when I finally found her she had one of your dad's shirts up to her face with tears streaming down her face. Its hard Gab, I know it is. Man, I couldn't think straight that entire day. It just doesn't seem real you know, there are times where I think it's just a dream and he is going to come walking through the door with huge smile on his face. But he's not. And it's not just a dream. This is real and you have to accept it. You have to stand up from here and walk into that garage and embrace the reality that your father isn't coming back. I know it is hard, I know you don't want to do it but you have to Gab. You have to or you will go through life regretting every decision you make because you felt like you couldn't do something."

Gabriella nodded her head at her. "Give me your hand and we will do this together." Letty stood up giving her hand down to help Gabriella up. Gabriella took a deep breath before nodding her head and putting her hand in Letty's. The girl pulled her up bringing her into her arms. "You are going to be okay, but you have got to stop flipping out like this."

Gabriella began to laugh. "I'm a girl what do you expect?"

"Oh yeah, a letter came in the mail for you today from Dom. He wrote in mine that I better force you to read this one." She laughed.

"I read two of them, they made me sad."

"Yeah they make me sad too, but at least he is still writing."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to wait for him?"

There was silence. Letty looked over at her and smiled. "I will wait for him for the rest of my life."

* * *

Gabriella sat down at her father's desk putting her hands slowly on top and closing her eyes.

"_That paper work isn't going to finish itself!" Tony yelled._

She smiled as she remembered her father.

"_It's your job to do!" She yelled at him._

"_I don't know how to read or write."_

Gabriella opened her eyes with a smile on her face as she looked down at the computer. Her father would tell her that every time he wanted to do something.

"You good?" Vince asked walking in. He had two bottles of water in his hand. "I brought you some just in case you get hot."

"I'm fine and thank you. Just about to get started."

"Do this for an hour and then come outside and we will work on the car thing."

She nodded her head. "Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. It was her cell phone. "You can have this back."

"Why?"

"I'm trying really hard to not make your life a living hell. I want you to be happy and I want you to be able to come to me…to any of us with anything. I want to be able to trust you and you trust me…"

"I do trust you Vince."

"I just want to see you smile again Gab. That's all that I want from you."

She nodded her head as she took the cell phone from him. "I love you Vince." She turned back to the computer and started working on the reports that were sitting in front of her. An hour passed by quickly as she took one last look at the report she had finished before putting it away in the filing cabinet.

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped letting the drawer close on her finger.

"SHIT!" She yelled jerking her hand back.

"Oh wow are you okay?" A man rushed into the office over to her. She nodded her head holding onto her hand.

"Yeah, I am going to kill him."

"Here let me see." He took her hand in his and smiled. "Well it's not broken so that's a good thing."

"I'm about to break it on Vince's face."

The man laughed. "I'm Leon by the way, I just started working here about a week ago."

**AN: LEON! I know some might be wondering where he is, well he is here now! REVIEW!**


	9. Movig On

Gabriella walked into the living room where her family was already sitting. It had been two weeks since the incident with Johnny at the race. She looked around the room as she sat down next to Jesse who was smiling at her. "What's going on?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"We have a question we wanted to ask you before we make our final decision." Vince replied walking to the center of the room. "I know that you have met Leon already and we were wondering if it would be okay if he lived with us for a little while."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "So you brought me here to a family meeting to ask if one of your friends could move in?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay what? Let's be more specific."

"I don't care. No one ever asked me if _you _could move in, no one asked if Jesse could. Letty…well I don't mind her so it's okay that she lives here."

"Hey!" Jesse yelled.

"He can live here, I am not giving up my room though."

"No one said you had to."

"And no one is staying in Dom's or my fathers."

The room was silent. "We would never do that Gab." Mia chimed in. "He is taking the room downstairs across from Jesse."

Gabriella nodded her head at them. "Can I go now?"

"We have one more thing." Vince held is hand in the air stopping her. "Sit down please."

"What is it?" she asked sitting back down next to Jesse who still had a smile on his face. "You are really weird."

He began to laugh as he turned away from her. "So, Friday…"

"You guys don't have to do anything." She cut in.

"Will you shut up!?" Vince yelled with a groan. "Jesus we are trying to talk to you about it."

Jesse began to laugh. "I am taking you tomorrow to get your license and Gabriella you better pass it. All those lessons have got to pay off."

"Okay…" She looked around the room at everyone.

"And on Friday, you aren't going to school since its senior skip day, and we are taking you to pick out a car."

"WHAT?" She screamed shooting up from the couch.

"And you will no longer be grounded that day." Vince smirked at her. She jumped up in the air running towards him wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"Are you serious?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Yes." He laughed hugging her back.

"One thing!" Mia yelled over the excitement. "No racing, no getting tickets, you are not driving after ten pm…"

"What about Johnny?" Gabriella asked as Vince set her back down on the ground.

Vince sighed as he walked away from her. "You are allowed to date Johnny, but all the rules we just stated still apply to that too. You aren't going out late with him, there will be no racing. So help me god Gabriella, I will kill you if you pull any of that shit you pulled with him again."

"It won't happen!" She squealed wrapping her arms around Mia's neck. "Thank you!"

"I got some sick decals waiting for you, so all we have to do is go pick out the car and you will be good to go." Letty walked over to her putting her arms around her neck.

"Okay, so we have some work we need to do today. Everyone we are leaving in five minutes." Vince walked away. Everyone groaned as they got off the couch except for Jesse. He waited for everyone to leave.

"So you finally going to talk to me?" Gabriella asked.

"I haven't really known what to say…"

"You don't know what to say but two times that I saw you you were able to throw me up against something and kiss me? That seems a little bit odd."

"You mean so much to me…"

"And you to me."

"But?"

"I am dating Johnny. I have always been dating Johnny. You can't just come in here or in my room and kiss me and expect me to fall head over heels for you."

He nodded his head but remained silent. "You are one of my best friends, please don't do this."

"I am going to walk away." Jesse told her.

"Jesse, don't do this!" She begged but he was already in the kitchen. She sighed as she fell back on the couch putting her face in her hands.

"So, was I supposed to hear that?" Letty walked into the room.

* * *

_Gabriella walked outside where Vince was waiting by his car. "You alright? I heard a scream." He smirked._

"_You better be glad I can hardly move my finger but I would be hitting you right now." She threatened. He began to laugh._

"_Get in the car Gabriella." He pointed to the driver's side. "We are going to learn to drive today."_

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

"_No, I'm not." He climbed into the passenger's side. "Okay, so basics."_

"_Can I tell you what I know first?"_

_He nodded his head. "So this right here is the clutch…" She pushed it in. "This is the break, and this is the gas. I use my left foot just for the clutch and my right for the gas and break. To start the car I need my foot on the break and the clutch. To move, I release the clutch with my foot still on the break." She smiled at him. "And right about this time was when you jerked Johnny out of the car and punched him in his face."_

_Vince began laughing as he leaned his head back against the seat. "Well that was pretty good. I guess we can move on then."_

_Gabriella climbed back into the car the next day and started it waiting on Vince to climb in. "You ready to drive today?" He asked immediately putting his seatbelt on._

"_I guess so."_

"_You guess so? Really?"_

"_Yes Vince, I am ready."_

"_Ok, that's what I want to hear. Now put the car in first gear and let off the break." Gabriella nodded her head. "Easy…"_

_Gabriella took a deep breath as she let off the break. The car began to go forward. "Gently press the gas down…"_

_She put her foot down on the gas as the car shot forward. "GENTLY!" Vince yelled grabbing a hold of the handle above his head. Gabriella bowed her head looking up at him. She was trying not to laugh as she looked over at him. He looked scared to death. She muffled a laugh._

"_Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Let's try again." He breathed._

* * *

"_It's been a week Gabby, it's time to take this on the road. Are you ready?" Vince asked._

"_Maybe you should grab a helmet." Gabriella teased. _

_He stopped in his steps and glared at her. "Get in the car!"_

_She smirked as she climbed into the car with him following. He put his seatbelt on pulling it tight before turning to her. "Cut the car on and ease out on the street."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_No! Now start the car." Gabriella laughed as she started the car and eased out on to the street. She pressed the gas down gently as she put the car in gear. "Okay good, now ease out on the street. Look both ways before doing so and then press the gas a little harder."_

_She nodded her head as she moved to the end of the driveway looking both ways before pulling out. She took a deep breath in. "Ok put it in second gear. You feel it change in your feet. That's how you know you need to change gears."_

"_Got it." She put both hands on the wheel and waited for the feeling before changing gears again._

"_There is a stop sign up here."_

_She nodded her head as she put her foot on the break, they jolted forward. She pressed the gas to move forward as the car jolted forward again. "Okay stop!" He yelled. "Easy…Gab…" She kept hitting the break then the gas. "Gab…stop…press…STOP!" She slammed on the breaks causing the car to stop. _

"_You are literally going to be the death of me." He breathed._

"_Me?" She yelled. "You are the one yelling at me."_

"_We have been going at this for a week now!"_

"_SO?"_

"_Start the car!"_

"_You start it!" She opened the door and climbed out. _

"_Get back in, are you crazy?"_

"_You stop yelling at me!"_

"_You are yelling at me!"_

"_Because you are yelling at me first!"_

_They stood there in the middle of the street glaring at each other. "Please get back in the car." He replied calmly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

"_Fine." She replied walking back over to the driver's side and climbing._

"_God please help me!" He begged up to the sky._

* * *

Gabriella just stood there staring up at Letty.

"I mean I didn't hear the whole thing but enough I guess."

"Letty…" Gabriella started. "Jesse kissed me a couple of weeks ago in the kitchen. It caught me off guard and it happened one more time in my bedroom. But that was it. He wouldn't talk to me about it."

"I wonder why all of the sudden?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I think I really hurt his feelings but I don't know what to do. I love that boy I really do, but I love Johnny too."

"Do you?"

Gabriella didn't respond. "Do you think maybe your mind is clouded right now?"

"We cant be together Let, Dom wouldn't allow it."

"Dom isn't here Gab."

"I don't know what to do."

"Let's just let him cool off, you think about getting your license. Was that what you were thinking about?"

"Yeah, I am just trying to remember what Vince taught me."

"You are going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. It's not like Jess is going anywhere, he lives here."

Gabriella began to laugh. "You're right, I'm okay. Just a lot to take in right now."

* * *

Senior skip day, the only day a year it's okay for anyone to skip school. It was also Gabriella's seventeenth birthday. She woke up to the sound of whispering in her room. She squinted as the sun hit her in the face. "What the…."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gabby, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang off key. Very off key.

"What time is it?" She groaned turning over.

"It's eight." Mia squealed. "Get up!"

"Why? Let me sleep!" Gabriella grabbed the pillow and threw it on top of her head.

"No!" Vince yelled. "There are presents and cake."

"At eight in the morning? You really want me to eat cake?"

"Get up!" Vince kicked her bed. "Or we won't go car shopping today."

"That's not fair." She groaned leaning up. "I actually get to sleep in and you won't let me."

"Nope." Mia smiled. "You have ten minutes. Get up and get ready. We will be downstairs."

"Mia!" Gabriella yelled throwing her body backwards. She heard laughter as everyone shuffled out of her room, she heard the door shut as she opened her eyes. Jesse was remaining. "Hey…" she whispered sitting up.

"Happy birthday."

"You talking to me?"

He nodded his head walking over to her bed and sitting down. "I got you this." He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"Should I be scared?"

He smiled at her shaking his head. She took the box from him and opened it. "Jesse…"

"I found it the other day at the garage. I know he would have wanted you to have it."

"It was my moms, he had lost it about three months ago. Where was it?" She pulled the silver chain out and out fell a heart charm. She wiped her face from the tears that fell down.

"That place really needs to be cleaned I'm sure there is a lot of stuff in there that we don't know about. It was in the office."

"Thank you." She whispered. She smiled at him as she leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped before groaning. "I am going to kill him."

"You better get up before he comes back in here. Besides, you get to get a car today."

"I know!" She smiled. "I just really wish Dom was here."

"I do too." A loud bang came on her door as she closed her eyes throwing her head back.

"Okay, okay!" She yelled. "I'll see you downstairs, thank you for my necklace." She waited for him to leave before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and putting the necklace on. She smiled down at it as she remembered her father. She shook her head of the thought before walking to her closet and grabbing some clothes. Today was the day. She gets to go pick out her very first car. She had gotten her license on the first try thanks to Vince. She remembered everything he had taught her and aced it. It was taken away from her that very same day. She was still grounded so immediately when she came running out of the DMV with it in her hands it was snatched just like that. She made her way downstairs where everyone was waiting for her. She loved birthdays she really did but something about today didn't feel right, her father wasn't there and Dom wasn't there. She felt sad as she looked around the room at her family who were all smiling at her.

"You ready to go?" Mia asked approaching the stairs. Gabriella nodded her head.

"I feel like we are going to be the first and only people at the dealership today." She mumbled walking to the door.

"Good, more time for us." Vince replied. He held the door open as everyone walked.

"What car are we taking?"

"Mine." Letty held her hand up in the air. Gabriella smiled before moving down the steps. She moved around the corner and stopped when she noticed no one was behind her.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked. She was getting annoyed.

"How about we take this one?" Vince pointed to the car beside her. She looked beside her at the Nissan, navy blue sitting there. There was a big bow on it, how she missed it was beyond her.

"What?" She gasped. "What is this?"

"This is your car." Mia smiled.

"But how—when?"

"Dom told us." Vince told her. "Climb on, let's take her for a spin."

"Wait!" Mia held up her finger. "You might need this!" She pulled out Gabriella's license and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered.

"You and Vince go, we can all take turns later."

Gabriella nodded her head before moving over to the driver's side. She took a deep breath as she climbed in. 'You ready for this?" Vince slapped his hands on his legs.

"You are a brave man." She replied with a smile. He looked over at her with a worried look on his face.

"Really? You are going to say that now?"

"I'm just saying." She started the car. "Hang on tight."

* * *

They rode around for a little bit before Gabriella turned her head towards Vince. "Thank you for this V, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, you have been doing good lately. Sticking to the rules, you deserve to have the best day today."

"Can we go somewhere real quick before we go home?"

"You are the driver, it's your decision."

She nodded her head before turning left at the light. She drove a little ways before stopping the car. "I just want to say hey." She replied looking over at him.

"You want me to go with you?"

She nodded her head before climbing out of the car. It had been a month, one whole month since the death of her father. She wouldn't say it had gotten any easier but it was better. Time seemed to fly by when all she wanted it to do was stop. She felt Vince's hand in hers as she realized she hadn't moved from her spot. She felt her feet begin to move as they made their way over to her father's grave. She knelt down in front of the headstone running her fingers over his name.

"Hey Uncle Tony, sorry we haven't been by lately. Everything is good though, the garage is good. Business has been going great….we miss you…a lot. I think about you all the time."

Gabriella bowed her head as she felt Vince's hand playing with her hair. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Thank you for all you did for me and I miss you. I feel you today daddy, I feel you all around me…I just…" She stopped as the tears streamed down her face. Vince's arms were around her with his lips on her head. "I love you."

"Come on sweetheart lets go home." Vince whispered to her. She nodded her head as he picked her up off the ground. "You want to drive?"

She shook her head. "Good cause I have been dying to see what this baby has."

Gabriella began to laugh as she wiped the tears from her face. "You okay?"

"I am now."

**AN: There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it! There is one more chapter before I skip ahead a few months so I hope you guys are enjoying their time without Dom. I don't like it. I miss him! Haha! REVIEW!**


	10. Unstoppable

**AN: this chapter is going to be rated M. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

She felt his hand in hers as she slowly opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her before leaning down and kissing her. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her knees begin to tremble. If he wasn't holding on to her she knew she would fall to the floor. She felt his hand move up the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. She felt her breathing become harder as he lifted her in the air into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She moved her hips on him as she heard him moan. He pulled away from her with a smirk on his face. He was beautiful. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face before bringing him back to her. She kissed him slowly sucking on his bottom lip. He moved her to the wall holding himself up as she began to under his shirt. The buttons didn't seem to matter to her as she quickly jerked the shirt off of his body. She rubbed her hands down his chest as he moved his lips over to her ear. She felt something spike inside of her as he continued to suck. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he ran his hands up her dress but stopped just below her panty line, He pulled away from her looking into her eyes. He was asking for permission. She couldn't think about anything anymore. Nothing was going through her mind. Her world had stopped for that moment. She nodded her head at him as he kissed her again this time his hand sliding farther up her dress. His lips moved to her neck as she arched her neck back. They had begun moving up and down. He lifted her off the wall and moved over to the bed. She was no longer in control of her body. It had a mind of its own. She felt the softness of the bed as he gently laid her back never breaking apart. She began unbuckling his pants as he moved her dress to the top of her head leaning her up and removing it. He threw to the side as she began taking his pants off. Her body was still shaking but she knew he would never hurt her. He moved from her lips to her neck and slowly made his way down her body kissing every inch of her. She trembled as he made his way down her stomach. He intertwined his fingers in hers as he disappeared causing her to gasp out for air. The feeling was overwhelming. She had never felt something like this before. She closed her eyes as her body arched up. She squeezed his hands as the feeling built up. Then it stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around. His head appeared back up to her with a smile on his face. She looked at him with a confused look but that moment passed quickly when he began kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around his body as he slowly and gently slid into her. She felt a sharp pain but in a second was overcome with pleasure. He moved up and down, in and out as she closed her eyes again. Her body receiving every bit of the pleasure that was happening to her. She felt her body build and build. She tightened her grip on the sheets of the bed but her hands immediately moved to his back as her nails dug into his skin, scraping down. His moans were coming from his mouth just as hers was too. It was coming, the pleasure was building and building. She felt her body begin to shake. "Oh Jesse!"

* * *

Gabriella shot up out of the bed covered in sweat. She looked around the room, it was her room and she was alone. She put her hand to her chest to calm her heart beat. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She looked over at the clock, it read four fifteen. Damn it was late. She was so tired. Graduation was in two days and she had been racking her brain over exams all week. She needed to sleep. Why was she dreaming about Jesse? Better yet why was she dreaming about _that _with Jesse? She shook her head at the thought as she laid back down. Her heart was still beating so fast. She knew she wasn't going to be sleeping anymore that night so she decided to get up and go downstairs. She heard noises from the kitchen as she slowly made her way there. "Hey!" she yelled knowing it was Vince. He jumped slamming the refrigerator door close.

"Are you serious?" He yelled at her.

"Shhhh! People are sleeping."

"Why are you awake?"

"I just woke up, I don't know I couldn't sleep." She lied. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep either. You nervous about graduation or something?"

"No, I just had a weird dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." She quickly responded. She moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed a water out. "I have a question since you are here…"

"Let me sit down for this one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "There is a party this weekend for graduation and I was invited. Can I go?"

"What kind of party?"

"I don't know, I just know it's a bunch of people from school going."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Vince…."

"Will there?"

"I have no idea, I was just invited. I'm not the one putting it on."

"Let me talk to your sister."

Gabriella remained silent. "I am going to say yes right now but it's her decision."

"You two are like a married couple. Go ask your mother." She took the water and walked away.

"That is not a good way to start Gabby!" He yelled after her.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She cut on the TV and stared up at Vince as he walked in there with her.

"So you not going to try to go back to sleep?"

"No, there is no point."

"I am going to see Dom tomorrow, anything you want me to tell him?"

"No, I wrote him a letter yesterday."

"You miss him?"

She nodded her head as she stared at the TV. "He missed my birthday and is missing my graduation. Lord only knows how many more birthdays he is going to miss and how many important events he is going to miss. I miss him so much right now, I really do. I feel like I will start to forget him you know?"

"You think you will?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know anymore Vince. I really don't."

* * *

It was Thursday, graduation day. Gabriella stood in front of her mirror with her cap and gown on. She took in a deep breath as she heard a soft tap on her door. Mia appeared in her room all dressed up with her hands behind her back.

"This came in the mail for you yesterday. I was under strict orders to not give it to you until today."

"Dom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to make it special. He is here with you today Gab, so is dad too."

Gabriella nodded her head as she took the letter from her and sat it down on the bed. "I will read it later."

"Vince talked to me about the party. We are going to let you go. You know the curfew Gab, so you better not be late."

"Thank you!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"I can't believe you are graduating today. It seems like yesterday that I was walking across that stage."

"It was only a year ago Mia." Gabriella smiled. "But I am glad it's over with."

"I know you wish Dom was here…"

"He's not Mia and I honestly don't want to think about it right now."

"I know it hurts."

There was a knock at her door. "Hey Gab…" It was Leon. "There is someone here to see you."

Gabriella smiled at him nodding her head.

"Thank you, I will be right down."

"Congrats today, on graduating, I wish I could be there."

"Oh you have to be at the garage today?"

"Yeah, I told everyone I would cover them while they were gone."

"That was nice of you. Thank you for that." She smiled at him again. "I will be right back." She walked passed him down the stairs to the door. "Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Gabriella nodded her head as she walked outside closing the door behind her. "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Jake broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Brianna remained silent. "Brianna what is it?"

"He caught me with someone else."

"What the hell Brianna? I thought you really liked him. What happened?"

"I don't know, we were just at a party."

"When?"

"When you were grounded."

Gabriella shook her head. "Well everything is going to be okay. You know I am going to be here for you. Johnny, I don't know…"

"Gabriella…." Brianna stopped. "I kissed Johnny."

* * *

Her heart stopped. She literally felt her heart stop beating as she stumbled back towards the door.

"Please…" Brianna begged walking towards her friend. Gabriella held her hand up stopping her.

"Go." She gasped. "Get out of my sight."

"Gab…"

"NO!" She screamed. "You can leave now." She turned around and fumbled with the door until she finally got it open. She closed it behind her as she slid down it hiding her face as everyone walked into the living room.

"Gab, we need to go…" Mia stopped in her steps as she saw her sister on the floor. "Gabby? What is it?"

Gabriella lifted her head as the tears streamed down her face. Her hands were trembling as she spoke. "Brianna came by to tell me that Jake broke up with her…"

"Oh Gab, it's okay…" Mia knelt down.

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "She kissed Johnny."

The room was silent. "You were right, you were all right. I just couldn't see it."

"No…" Mia went to say something but like everyone else she was lost for words.

"We need to go. We are going to be late. Let me fix my makeup and then we can go." She lifted herself off of the floor and hurried upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her as she closed her eyes. Her chest hurt. Her stomach hurt. She felt as if someone just punched her. She took in a deep breath as she shook her head. "Get it together Gab, get it together!" She moved over to her mirror and began fixing her face trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She took a deep breath when she heard her door open and close. "I'm coming just give me a second."

"We don't have to leave for another five minutes Gab." Vince walked over to her. "Take your time, get it together."

She shook her head. "Go ahead and say it…"

"No."

"I was so stupid Vince, I was so dumb to believe that he really wanted to be with me."

'You aren't stupid Gab."

"Just say it, go ahead. I know you want to."

"You want to know what I want to do?"

She nodded her head. "I want to rip his head of his shoulders. I want to watch him suffer in so much pain. I am fuming right now that I can't see straight. You do not deserve this."

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to go to graduation and you are going to pretend that nothing is wrong. You are going to hold your head high. They do not win Gab. You don't let this bother you. I promise you they both will get theirs."

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have."

"You deserve the whole world Gab and I promise one day you are going to have it." He kissed the top of her head as she squeezed him tight.

* * *

The car ride was silent as they rode to the school. No one really knew what to say. Gabriella stared out the window the entire time. She felt someone grab her hand as she looked over at Jesse with a soft smile. The car parked as she watched everyone go into the school with smiles on their faces. She didn't want to smile. She didn't even know if she could force a smile. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of the back of the Nissan walking over to Letty putting her arm around her waist.

"You want me to kill him?" She whispered. Gabriella gave a little laugh before shaking her head.

"Okay, we are going to go take our seats. You going to be okay?" Vince asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I will be fine."

"We'll see you out there," Mia hugged her. She smiled at everyone as she made her way towards the auditorium where all the graduates were meeting.

"Hey Gabby…" A girl passed waving with a smile. She smiled at her. She felt the numbness take over. She straightened her gown out as she took a deep breath. This was it. She had to be strong. She walked into the room and looked around.

"Okay, everyone I need you to take your place in line. The ceremony is about to start." One of the teachers announced. Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked towards the line. T. All three of them had the same letter last name. She rolled her eyes. Fantastic!

"Gabby!" Johnny ran up to her. Her heart stopped. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she moved away from him. "Gabriella what is it?"

"I talked to Brianna." She crossed her arms over her chest. He didn't respond to her. "Get in line Johnny, we have to go out."

"Gab…"

"Go."

The line began to move as the music started. She gave a soft smile to herself. She was brave. She gave herself that. She let her hands fall to her side as she walked out into the arena area. She just went with the motions of the ceremony. She didn't really want to be there anymore. She put her hand in her pocket of her gown and pulled out the letter Dom wrote her. She stared down at it before ripping it open.

_Gabriella,_

_Its moments like these that I wish more than anything that I could see you. I wish I could see you walking across that stage receiving your diploma knowing all the things you accomplished in the last four years. You are so smart and I am so proud to be able to call you my sister. Vince tells me things have been going good with you. You got your license. I definitely wish I could be there to see that especially with Vince teaching you. I hope you like the car, I remember you telling me you wanted one like that….Oh Gab, I miss you so much. I love you with all of my heart. Know that I am always here for you no matter where I am. Today is for you Gab, so lift it up. Go hard. I love you and I will see you soon._

_Dom._

Gabriella folded the letter up and putting it back in her pocket before wiping her face of the fallen tears. She looked beside her as Johnny stared at her. She shook her head as Brianna looked her way too. They were sitting right next to each other. She took a deep breath as she her line stood up from their seats and made their way towards the stage. "Dom…" She whispered. She closed her eyes. _"Gabriella Antonia Toretto."_ She heard the screams of her family as she walked across the stage like a zombie. She faked a smile as she shook her principal's hand. She walked down the steps with her diploma in her hand and towards her seat. It was almost over. She felt someone touching her as she looked up. Johnny was sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" She snarled.

"We need to talk." He replied turning towards her.

"No _we_ don't."

"Gab, if you will just listen to me for second."

"Did you kiss her Johnny? Did you?"

He didn't respond. "That's what I thought." She turned away from him, "Leave me alone please."

"I never meant to hurt you. You meant the world to me."

"I really doubt that."

"I love you."

"_I give you the class of two thousand and eight."_ The entire class stood up as cheers field the place. Gabriella just stared at Johnny who had pleading eyes. She didn't know what to say, she really didn't. He said he loved her, but did he really? She turned away from him as the ceremony ended.

"Come to the party tonight Gab, please. So we can talk."

"I need to find my family." She walked away from him as she rushed through the crowd spotting Mia. She ran towards her wrapping her arms around her neck nearly knocking her down to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the embrace of her sister. There was one thing for certain her family was always going to be there for her. They would never leave her. She knew that and that's what gave her peace.

* * *

She sat on her bed with her hands in her lap as she looked at the dress hanging on the door. It was her party dress her and Mia picked out. She was deciding whether to go to the party or not. She knew both Brianna and Johnny were going. She stood up taking a deep breath and grabbing the dress of the door. She quickly changed fixing her makeup and moving towards the door.

"You going?" Mia asked looking up at her.

"Yeah." She replied softly. "I will be home at midnight."

She nodded her head. "Be careful please." Gabriella moved to the door, down the steps and into her car. She sped all the way there. She knew everyone was already going to be there it was nine thirty. She parked her car across the street and rushed over to the house. The music was loud and there were people everywhere. She smiled as she passed a few people she knew.

"Hey Gab…"

"Hey have you seen Johnny?" Gabriella asked.

"He's inside." Gabriella gave a smile before going into the house. It was packed with people drinking and dancing. She moved towards the kitchen as she looked around the room. She knew she needed to talk to him. She _wanted_ to talk to him. She smiled at a few people as she pushed her way through to the kitchen and stopped. He was outside…with Brianna. He put his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his arms. Gabriella clenched her fist as her stomach fell.

"Gabriella!" Johnny yelled releasing Brianna and running towards her. She was shoving her way through the crowd as she heard him screaming her name. She swung the door open and ran towards her car. "Gabriella!" He yelled again. She quickly climbed into her car and sped away before he could make it to her.

"You are stupid!" She yelled hitting the steering wheel. "You are so stupid!" She stopped at the red-light looking down the street. It was Kingston Alley. Street race alley is what they call it. She wiped her face as she stared down the street. The light turned green as she turned down the alley towards the warehouse. She parked her car looking around at everyone. She didn't fit in but she didn't care.

"What can I do for you? Are you lost?" He was short with brown hair. He smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"I want in." She replied.

"In what?" He laughed.

"The race jackass. I want in the race."

"You sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, so can I get in or not?"

"Its two grand down." He replied. "Do you have two grand?"

She walked away from him as she approached her car pulling an envelope from underneath her seat. She had some money from her father's death hidden in her car for emergencies. She grabbed it and walked back. "Will this do?" She retorted. He took the money from her and counted it.

"Yep." He smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I guess not."

"Are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah, you will be racing two other people. Winner takes all. You know the rules?"

"No bumping, no swerving. Winning is winning." She rolled her eyes.

"You done this before?"

"No." She walked away from him as she climbed back into her car. She moved it to the starting line looking down the line at the other racers. She was the only girl. She heard them revving their engines as she shook her head. She stared straight ahead as she closed her eyes.

"_Gabriella, racing is about becoming one with your car. Don't get cocky." _

Gabriella opened her eyes as the flag was being raised. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and looked beside her. This was ridiculous. What was she doing? "GO!" She slammed her foot down on the gas moving it into second gear. Her speed climbed. She shifted into third looking beside her. She was neck and neck with the Honda beside her. She shifted one last time never letting off the gas. She looked ahead of her as her car inched forward. The finish line was coming up. She closed her eyes as the car crossed it. "Yes!" She yelled. She had won. Her first race ever and she won. She couldn't release the steering wheel as she breathed in and out gasping for air. Her car was surrounded by people cheering for her. Her car down swung open to the same brown haired guy.

"You have got to be kidding me." He replied lifting her out of the car. "Here you go!" He handed her six thousand dollars. "Congrats. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen." She breathed. He began to laugh.

"Right."

* * *

Her hands were still trembling as she approached her house. She had hid the money underneath her seat before even driving home. She couldn't be caught with it. They would kill her. She looked at the clock on the radio. _Twelve o'five._ She sighed knowing they were waiting up for her. She cut the car off and slowly walked up the steps. The lights were still on. The door swung open to a very pissed off Vince.

"I am only five minutes late." She replied before he could say anything.

"Johnny called." He replied. "He was checking to see if you came home."

She didn't respond. "Did you go to the party Gabriella?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Don't you dare lie to my face."

"I did go I promise. I walked in, I saw Johnny and Brianna together so I freaked and I ran. I have just been driving around, I promise. I didn't want to come home. I wanted to think."

"Why are you late?"

"I was just driving, I was across town. I'm sorry but its only five minutes. I didn't do anything, I just drove."

"Go to bed Gabriella, its late."

"Vince!" She yelled. "I couldn't stay there okay."

"Your hands are shaking and you are sweating. When you are done lying to me, then we can talk."

"I'm not lying."

"Go to bed!" He pointed to the stairs. She nodded her head at him as she slowly moved to the stairs and up to her room. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. A smile crept across her face. She had won tonight. She was afraid anymore. It felt good. The adrenaline she was feeling, it felt good. She felt like she was unstoppable.

**AN: Unstoppable huh? Hmm we shall see! Well heres another one for you! I hope you liked it! I know there are some questions going through your mind. What about the kiss between Jesse? It was the same thing. Johnny doesn't know that, only she and Letty know so she is not going to bring it up. Also more of that drama will come up. I am skipping forward a year in the next chapter to get things moving along. REVIEW!**


	11. Stubborn

An:Thank you fornall the reviews on the last chapter! I hope im not disappointingyou guys! Let me know what you think!

One Year Later…

It had been a year since Gabriella's life was turned upside down. She had watched her father burned to death in his car that was rebuilt by Dom and the rest of the team. She also watched her only brother be taken away by the court and sentenced ten years in prison. Her life stopped that year. She didn't really care about anything after that point. Dom missed her seventeenth birthday and her graduation from high school. She felt her world crashing around her but she wasn't going to let anyone see her break down. Her boyfriend…ex boyfriend kissed her best friend. It was unforgiveable. She sat at the diner eating her sandwich staring out at her car. Since the beginning of the year she was allowed to work at the diner instead of the garage. She liked it better since she didn't have someone watching her every move. She was alone here and she liked it that way. The sound of an engine caught her attention knocking her out of her trance. She stood up quickly just as a family friend, Hector walked in.

"Hey Hector!" Gabriella smiled.

"Me and you need to talk." He replied sitting down at the bar.

"Can I get you anything first?"

"Just a coke."

"Coming right up…" Gabriella moved away from him. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"How long has it been going on Gab?"

"What are you talking about?"

He slammed his hand down on the counter. "I have known Dom for a very long time now. Me and him, we go way back. I saw you at Harry's the other day, so it made me wonder why you were there. Maybe for Vince or Jess, but then I've been hearing about a teenage girl giving the guys a run for their money. So I went down there on Tuesday and what do I find? You. Racing. Now would you like to explain or would you like me to call Vince and you can explain it to him?"

Gabriella just stared at him. She thought she was being careful. She wasn't racing on weekends in fear that someone she knew would see her, she even went out of the way to go down to San Fran to race. No one knew her name. She wasn't giving that out. She wasn't stupid. She continued to look at him as he sipped on his coke.

"What do you want me to say Hector?" She finally asked.

"Is it you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"What the hell are you thinking? You are just seventeen years old."

"I did it once last year, it was right after graduation. I was so angry, I wasn't thinking. Then I won. I beat two guys Hector and it felt good."

"You need to stop."

"I'm good Hector. I am really good. I haven't lost yet."

"You are racing with a bunch of little kids, what happens when you find someone who doesn't like to lose Gab? What are you going to do then when he puts you in the wall?"

"You can't touch someone those are the rules."

"The rules?" He yelled. "No one gives a shit about the rules Gab. You are going to get yourself killed. The street racing life isn't for you, so you need to stop."

"This is something that I can do for me okay. I can be free doing this. I don't have anyone down my back or yelling at me for a change. Please do not take this from me. It's all I have left of myself. Nothing has happened and I have been really careful."

"Gabriella…" He had a warning tone in his voice.

"Please." She begged.

"Give it up or the next time you see me I will have Vince with me." He slammed down the money before walking away. She sighed as she jerked the coke can off the counter and threw it into the trashcan. She was in deep trouble if she didn't stop racing. There was something that had to be done. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Franko, Tenemos un problema. Necesito que me ayudes."

* * *

The sun began to go down as Gabriella began closing up the diner. She looked behind her as she heard a motorcycle approach. She smiled and waved before bringing the door down.

"What's up? You kind of had the worried on the phone." Franko walked up. Franko was the guy who first saw her racing last year. He was the one who didn't think she could race. He was the only one who knew who she really was. She smiled at him.

"It's Hector. He saw me at Harry's last week then heard about me racing across town."

"Hey you are becoming famous."

"Focus please."

"So what if someone saw you?"

"I will be murdered, dead. Cold blood killing. They would never find my body."

"So what are you going to quit?"

"No, I don't want to but he is threatening to tell Vince."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's lay low for a couple of weeks, let him think that I stopped. Then I will start again. Maybe San Diego. Not the same places though."

He nodded his head. "So do you have a secret admirer?" He pointed to her car. There were flowers on her car. She shrugged her shoulders walking over to it. "Well hey let me know when you want to start back up. I need to head back. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Franko." She replied not taking her eyes off the flowers. She removed them from the window. There wasn't a note or anything, just the flowers. She shook her head as she removed them and threw them in the seat next to her. She started the car and spun the tires out of the parking lot. She arrived home just as everyone else was getting home from the garage.

"Leon, my car sounds weird. Will you look at it for me?" She replied shutting the car door behind her. She opened the hood. "It's just making a ringing sound."

"What did you do to it?" He asked walking over to her.

"I didn't do anything." She defended herself.

"Start it up for me." She nodded her head moving back over to the car and starting it. "Ok I see the problem. It's your fuel line, you need to bring it by the garage tomorrow."

"How long is it going to take for it to be fixed?"

"Well hopefully we won't be super busy tomorrow and I can work on all day and it will be done by tomorrow night."

"Thanks Leon!" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa what is going on here?" Vince asked walking over to them. "There will be none of that."

Gabriella laughed punching him in the stomach. "You wish." She replied walking away.

"That really hurt!" Vince yelled after her.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Letty asked opening the door.

"I got flowers today. I think they might be from Johnny."

She rolled her eyes. "Was there a note?"

"No, but he knows how much I like lilies."

"Just let it go, he will give up eventually."

Gabriella nodded her head.

* * *

_"Will you just listen to what I have to say?" Johnny was trying to keep up with Gabriella as she walked through the store._

_"Why are you following me? I don't care anymore Johnny."  
"Because I still do. It was one stupid kiss Gab, it hasn't happened again."_

_"Really? So you want to explain why you had your arms wrapped around her at the party?" She stopped in her tracks._

_"She was hurt, she lost everyone that day."_

_"I'm sorry but I don't feel a little bit of remorse for her."_

_"She is your best friend."_

_"Who kissed__** my**__ boyfriend! Really Johnny? Of all people…"_

_"We were drinking, you weren't around anymore. It just happened."_

_"I can't do this anymore…please just leave me alone." She turned to walk away._

_"No!" He grabbed her arm._

_"Stop!" She yelled back at him. He squeezed her arm. "You are hurting me!"_

_"Hey!" Vince was at her side shoving Johnny away. "You need to back up."_

_"We were just talking." Johnny replied._

_"Her screaming out in pain doesn't sound like talking to me, you need to take a walk now." He pointed to the door. Johnny looked over at Gabriella who had turned away from him. She was breathing in and out. Her heart was breaking, but she knew it was for the best._

_"You okay?" Vince had turned back to her._

_"Yeah, he gone?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

"You actually staying in tonight?" Vince asked sipping a beer as he sat on the couch. Gabriella smiled at him as she walked over plopping down beside him.

"You miss me or something?" She smirked.

"Of course not."

"Right."

Gabriella went to say something more but he cell phone went off. She looked down, it was text message from Franko. "_Huge race next week, be there. I got your back."_ She closed the phone and looked over at Vince who was eying her. "Just some party tonight, but I think I am going to stay in."

"Look at miss popular, I'm glad you made time for us common folk."

"I will slap you."

He began to laugh. "I was thinking about grilling tonight, you want some?"

"Yeah, maybe we can watch a movie too."

He nodded his head. "Maybe."

"Hey Gab, can you come here for a second?" Leon appeared around the corner.

"Sure."

She patted Vince on the leg before getting up. "Is it my car?"

"Yep." His voice was monotone.

"Is something else wrong with it?"

"There isn't anything wrong with it, you know I've been around cars pretty much all my life and I know what a car looks like when it's been in one too many races."

Gabriella's heart stopped. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Now would be a very good time that you don't lie to me. I'm not going to tell Vince."

She stood there staring at him. "Are you racing?"

"Yes."

He sighed running his hands through his hair. "Why on earth are you doing that?"

"I am good at it."

"You are seventeen years old."

"I've already got this lecture."

"Do you really think that Vince isn't going to find out about it?"

"No, I don't think he will. I have been careful."

"Gabriella…"

"It's something that I wanted to do Leon. Okay, I did it for me. I am good, I am really good."

"It doesn't matter how good you are Gab."

"Yes it does, my father did it. Dom did it."

"Your father died doing it!" Leon yelled.

She didn't move, she just stared at him. "Please, I am begging you before you get yourself killed, stop racing."

She nodded her head crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't, there is nothing I can say or do that will make you believe me."

"Gabby…"

"Leon, I am fine. I'm done racing."

* * *

Tuesday rolled around the corner. Gabriella stood in her normal spot at the diner as she looked outside. It was a hot day. She was already sweating and it was only ten thirty. Franko had been calling her all night and day, but she had told Leon she was done and she had to keep that. She ignored the phone call as she put her phone to the side. Tire skidding across the dirt caught her attention as she moved from around the counter and outside.

"You can't answer your phone?" Franko asked slamming the car door.

"I've been busy."

"What's going on Gabriella?"

"I can't race anymore; too many people know and are threatening to tell."

"This race tonight is for ten grand."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want this or not?"

"Of course I do, that's a lot of money,"

"Then figure it out Gabriella. I will wait for you tonight, if you don't show then don't worry about racing ever again." He walked away.

"Franko!"

"Call me!"

She scoffed as she walked back into the diner. People were starting to show up for the lunch hour, maybe they could take her mind off the racing thing for a while.

* * *

As she was pulling down the door of the diner her mind wondered to the race. Maybe this could her last race for a while. If she just did one last one then she could be done. She locked the door, it was decided she was going tonight. She pulled out her cell phone dialing Franko's number. "Hey, I'm in."

* * *

She didn't bother going home, she called Mia telling her she was going to the movies with some friends and would be home later. Her hands were shaking, she hadn't been this nervous since the first time she raced. The adrenaline was still there but she wasn't scared anymore. It felt right to her. She put her foot down on the gas speeding through town arriving at the destination. Franko was waiting for her as she pulled into a spot. "Couldn't stay away?"

"It's in my blood what can I say?" She smirked.

"Sorry if I was rude earlier." He smiled at her. She took his hand squeezing it letting him know he was forgiven. "Let's get you ready. Did you bring the money?"

"Yep, it's in the car."

"Okay, so I only know about two of the guys. The other one I don't know too much about."

"Okay, fill me in."

"One is from San Francisco, he is good. I would watch out for him. He is driving a Honda 2000, the second guy is from Los Angeles, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He isn't too good, he just has a lot of money and doesn't know how to spend it so he chooses racing."

"What do you think that third guy is running?"

"There is enough nitrous in there to blow this whole town up, so please please be careful."

"You asked me to race with someone who can kill us all?"

"He's not going to use it unless he knows he is losing. Just give him a run and then at the end, you slam down on that gas like it's the last thing in life for you to do."

She nodded her head. "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't do that, you are going to do fine."

She nodded her head. "You're right."

"Okay, let's go! You prepare yourself, you are going to be fine. You are going to win this."

She nodded her head taking in a deep breath as she walked back over to her car. She climbed in looking around at the crowd. There were people everywhere, a larger number than usual. She looked to the side having to do a double take. It couldn't be. She swore she saw Leon. She shook her head of the thought before starting the car. She took another deep breath as her hands began to shake. NOS. The very thing that could have killed her father. She was scared. She was scared the death. "You can do this." She told herself. She put the car in drive and pulled it to the starting line. She was breathing in and out trying to calm her heart rate. "GO!" It was happening so fast. It was like she couldn't keep up. She hit the gas as the car shot forward. Her heart was racing as she put in it in second, then third. She looked beside her. It was the mysterious guy. She turned her head, the finish line was coming up. She pressed hard on the gas. Things began going in slow motion, what was happening? She felt a jerk as everything began to spin. She hit her head on the window, then her world went black.


	12. Crashing Down

AN: Thank you so muh to everyone who reviewed! No I did not kill her off haha! Let me know what you are thinking! Review!

It was moments like these that Vince wished more than anything that he wasn't the head of this family right now. Phone calls like the one he received wasn't something he ever wanted to hear in his life. He was in his room playing on the guitar when his cell phone began to go off. He thought it was nothing at first, but he knew something was wrong the moment he said hello. Now he was standing at Mia's door not wanting to enter it. Not wanting to knock. His heart was beating as his shaky hands reached up tapping hard on the door. "Mia!"

She swung open the door as his face fell. "Vince? What is it?"

"Its Ella…we need to go."

"Is she okay?"

"Mia we have to go now!" He pulled her arm. "Letty!"

"Vince just tell me what happened?" Mia jerked her arm from him. Letty walked out of her room and stood there as Mia glared at him.

"There's been a wreck, Gab was involved. That's all I that I know right now. Leon called and we need to go to the hospital right now."

"What? What kind of wreck?"

"Mia!" Vince yelled. "Please!" He bowed his head.

"It's bad isn't it?" She whispered.

"We need to go." His voice cracked. She nodded her head as she grabbed Letty's hand. They all moved together down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

He saw it happen right before his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it. His feet were running towards the car before he realized he was moving. "Move!" He screamed shoving people out of the way. He threw open the door just as her body fell forward. "Gabby! Gabby!" He yelled slowly lifting her head back to take off the seatbelt. "Come on baby girl, open your eyes! Call 911, someone call a fucking ambulance."

"It's on its way man." Franko replied with the phone to his ear.

"Come on Gabby," he felt her neck. "Oh thank God!"

"Leon, she okay?" Jesse was holding back the crowd.

"She has a pulse."

"Look man, I didn't know. We were just talking today…" Franko started. Leon shot up grabbing him by his shirt.

"You have two seconds to get the hell out of my face…" Leon snarled. "One!"

"Leon!" Jesse yelled. "She's waking up."

* * *

The gurney fell down from the ambulance onto the asphalt as Hamilton County Hospital. "What do we have?" A nurse rushed over.

"Seventeen year old street racer, speed was about one hundred, she hit the wall a couple of times. Fractured skull, broken arm, her pelvis is fractured, and I think there might be bleeding in her lungs. We lost her twice on the way over here, but she has a pulse right now. Its weak though."

"Okay, get OR three ready, I need a few nurses with me. Do we have a name?"

"Toretto. Gabriella Toretto."

The nurse stopped. "Antonio Toretto's daughter?"

The paramedic nodded his head. "Okay, let's go!"

"Gabriella, my name is Doctor Houston. I am going to be taking real good care of you. I need you just hang on for me okay, just hang in there."

"Daddy…" Gabriella whispered.

* * *

The family arrived at the hospital where they found Leon and Jesse waiting. "Le…" Mia rushed over to him but stopped. Her hands covered her mouth as he saw the blood on his shirt.

"She's alive. Don't freak out, she _is_ alive."

"Is she okay though?" Vince asked.

Leon tilted his head. "I don't think so man."

"What the hell happened?"

"She was racing." Leon told him.

"WHAT?" Vince screamed.

"She has been racing for almost a year now. I just found out last week she promised she would stop…"

"You didn't think this was something to tell me?"

"She promised she was going to stop, I thought she did."

"Where was she?"

"Just off Hudson, I heard about the race and the money tonight so I knew she would try to go that's why I was there. I was too late to stop her though she was already in the line."

"Stupid!" Vince yelled.

"Vince!" Mia yelled. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need to go find her."

"I'm sorry." Leon replied. "I am so sorry man."

Vince nodded his head hitting him on the shoulder. "She is going to be okay, okay? Everyone listen to me, she is going to be okay."

* * *

"Toretto?" Doctor Hudson walked into the emergency room waiting area. Mia was the first to shoot up out of the seat.

"She's my sister."

"Come with me please."

"This is my family, can they please come?"

"Just two people please."

Mia nodded her head looking up at Vince. "We will be right back." Vince told everyone before ushering Mia to follow the doctor.

"She is in a serious condition right now, she is stable but she is going to need surgery. She was going about one hundred miles per hour when she hit the wall. We are going to do an MRI on her head, she hit the window a couple of times so we just want to make sure there isn't brain damage or anything like that. You can see her, she is not awake. We need to keep her calmed down right now so we can do the surgery. She has blood in her lungs, one collapsed on us…"

"Is she going to be alright?" Vince asked overwhelmed by all the information being fed to him.

"Her skull is fractured, she has a broken arm, and a broken pelvis. Right now it is touch and go, she is stable right now which is good. We won't know more until twenty four hours have passed."

"Can we stay?" Mia cried.

"Yes, one of you can stay the night with her." The doctor nodded her head. "Her room is right this way." They stopped at the door as Mia grabbed a hold of Vince's hand before they entered into the room. It was dark except for one little light which was around the bed. The monitor hooked up to Gabriella was beeping ever so often. Their eyes fell on the bed where she laid, tubes in her mouth, her eyes closed. Her face had begun to bruise. Vince moved forward as Mia stayed behind him.

"Oh Gabby, what did you do?" He whispered. He bowed his head holding on to her hand giving it a little squeeze.

"She is very lucky to be alive." Doctor Hudson replied. "She can hear you, so just talk to her. She knows you are here. I will let you have some time with her. I will be right outside if you need anything."

Mia nodded her head before walking over to the bed. Tears began streaming down her face.

"She is done, do you hear me? She is done Mia. That car is gone, her license is gone." Vince was trying to be tough but he found it really hard to even breathe right now.

"There is a lot of stuff I think that we don't know about her right now. She has gone through so much and I just think she is trying to find a way to cope with it."

"Gabriella…" Vince sniffed back the tears as he leaned closer towards her face. "You listen to me, you fight this. You do not give up no matter how hard it is. I am not done yelling at you yet, you deserve to be yelled at."

"Vince…" Mia grabbed his arm. He pulled away wiping his face and walking out the door. "Please don't leave me too." She cried holding on to her sister's hand. "I can't lose you too."

* * *

Two days had passed, it was time for Vince to go to Lompoc to visit Dom. The ride was longer than usual. He was alone this time, he knew he needed to do this alone. In federal prison, there were two things you can do during visitation, one meet through the glass, two was sitting down in a room. There was no touching, just talking. Vince closed his eyes as he parked the car. He didn't want to get out. He hadn't slept in two days. The doctor said the surgery went well, but Gabriella still wasn't awake yet. They were able to control the bleeding in her lungs, there was no brain damage so far. So why wasn't she awake? Vince sighed as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Who are you hear to see?" An officer approached him.

"Dominic Toretto."

"This way." Vince emptied out his pockets like he always did putting his phone in the bin. You weren't allowed to bring anything in to the visit. "He is waiting for you at the far right table." Vince nodded his head as he walked into the room. He spotted Dom sitting at the table with his back to him. He took in a deep breath as he made his way over. "Hey brother."

"Vince!" They slapped hands together. "How are you?"

Vince nodded his head. "You look like shit." Dom pointed out. Vince let out a laugh as he rubbed his hand over his face. "What's going on?"

"Dom…" Vince forced out. "It's Gabriella."

"She still is giving you a hard time? What is it this time?"

"She was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Vince just stared at his friend. "Vince!"

"She went racing Tuesday night, she was going a hundred miles per hour and someone put her into a wall, she's in the hospital right now."

Dom shot up out of the chair. "Her lung collapsed, she has a fractured skull, a broken arm, and a broken pelvis. She isn't awake. She hasn't woken up yet."

Dom's fists were clenched together as he breathing became heavy. "Sit down!" An officer warned him.

"Dom, sit down please." Vince begged.

"I need to go…" Dom replied pacing back and forth. "I need to be with her."

"You can't Dom; they aren't going to let you out of here."

"NO!" Dom yelled. "I need to go!"

"I said sit down!" The officer was by his side. In one swift movement Dom hit him. Officers surrounded the room grabbing Dom by the arms throwing him up against the wall.

"You let me go! You let me go!" Dom screamed.

"Dom!" Vince yelled.

"I need to go!"

"Your visitation is over." The officer pointed in Vince's face. "You are free to go."

* * *

Dom was pacing back and forth in his cell as he clenched his fists together. His face was red and swollen. He heard the door begin to open as he stopped in his tracks.

"We got more information on your sister. Please sit down and I will read it to you." A man in a suit approached him.

"Is she okay?"

"They did a surgery yesterday, they were able to stop the bleeding in her lungs. They also did a MRI on her brain because she hit her head multiple times on the window. It came back negative. She has normal brain activity. They said she is very lucky to be alive but it's still touch and go. She has not woken up yet."

"Who did this?"

"They don't know. It was a normal street race that night says witnesses. She was racing and one of the cars put her into the wall. He was new to the scene, no one knows who he was."

Dom bowed his head. "I need to see her."

"You can't see her Dom. You are in federal prison. They do not care about your family in here."

He stood up annoyed as he walked over to the wall and punched it. "That is my sister, okay. She is my baby sister."

"I understand."

"I want to know why? You find out why!" He yelled. "Find out who it was and why the hell my seventeen year old sister was street racing in the first place!"

The man nodded his head before turning to leave. "You tell her that I am right here okay, you tell her that too."

"I will Mr. Toretto."

* * *

The whole family was gathered around the bed when the door opened catching them all of guard. "I know that I am not wanted here and that's fine but I had to know if she was okay or not." Johnny walked in with flowers in his hand.

"It's fine." Mia told him. Vince moved aside so he could come in.

"How is she?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet but the doctors say she is healing fine."

"Did you know anything about this?" Vince blurted out.

"No." Johnny shook his head. "I promise I didn't know. I had no idea she was even racing at all."

"She is very good a hiding things." Mia mumbled.

"Do we know who the guy was?"

"No one knows yet." Mia gave a little smile. "Thank you for the flowers, I'm sure she will love them."

"Will you please let me know when she wakes up? I know that she hates me right now, I just…I need to know okay."

"Sure." Mia smiled at him. He nodded his head before leaving the room.

"I am going to go get some air." Jesse replied before moving to the door and letting it slam behind it. Everyone was frustrated. They were all tired as well, it had been four days and there was still no response from Gabriella.

"You think he is telling the truth?" Letty asked.

"He looks horrible. He really did love her didn't he?" Mia bowed her head.

"I think he is telling the truth. She went racing that night of the party when she came home late. That's why she was late." Vince replied.

"Vince that was over a year ago."

"She lied to me. I knew she was lying."

"I want to know who this was. I want to know who decided it was a good idea to put a seventeen year old into a wall." Letty stood up. "I need some air too."

"Let…" Mia called after her.

"Let her go. We are all upset right now Mia."

"I just really want her to wake up." Mia closed her eyes bringing her legs up to her chest. Vince nodded his head as he walked over to the bed, sitting down and grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hand.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes began to flicker as she felt his hand in hers. The pain was horrible. It wasn't like anything she has ever experienced. She squeezed her hand over his as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gabriella!" Vince yelled.

She squinted at the light in her eyes as she moved her hand in his. Her throat was burning from the tube, she began feeling for it and trying to take it out.

"No, no. Mia go get someone!" Vince yelled grabbing Gabriella's hand and holding it down. "They are coming okay, they are going to remove it."

"Okay, calm down. Let me look at you!" Doctor Hudson came rushing in. Mia had her hand over her mouth as she tears of joy streamed down. "Take a deep breath in…" Mia grabbed one of her hands as Vince grabbed the other. "Here we go, it's just going to be a tiny pull….got it. Got it." She removed the tube as Gabriella began to cough. "Let me look at you." She began messing around poking and jabbing Gabriella before finally letting her rest. "You look okay right now. Its good to have you back. I am going to go get your charts I will be right back."

"Oh Gabby!" Mia hugged her sister.

"Welcome back."

Gabriella looked over at Vince with huge eyes. "You hurting?"

"Jake." She groaned. "Jake."


	13. I'm Alive

Gabriella laid in the hospital bed looking up at the TV when the door opened. Johnny walked in with flowers in his hands. "Hey." She whispered. "You keep bringing those I am going to have my own garden in here."

"I just want to be here for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She turned back to the TV. "I am watching some stupid soap opera, you want to watch it with me?"

"Where's the clan?"

"Well they are super pissed at me. Now that they know I am not going to die, I haven't really heard from them. They come by and we sit in silence then they leave and repeat day after day."

"I can't really blame them."

She nodded her head without responding. "I know you are tired of hearing it but what the hell were you thinking?"

"I have been racing for over a year now. I haven't lost at all. Hector was the first to find out that I was racing, then Leon looked at my car and he knew. So I promised him I would quit…"

"And?"

"I got a phone call saying this race was for ten thousand dollars. How can you pass something like that up?"

"Those kinds of races come with a lot of risks."

"I see that now. I never thought I would be put into a wall."

"Do you have any idea of who it was or why?"

Gabriella looked up at him. "Vince is looking into it as we speak."

"Did you get a glimpse of him?"

"Yes." She turned her head back to the TV.

"So that's all that I get?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I have a concussion, a broken leg, and a broken pelvis bone. My face looks like someone took a baseball bat to it. My car is destroyed. Someone did this one purpose Johnny, someone knew I was going to be there and got into the race. Why?"

"I don't know, I really honestly don't know."

"I saw him when I turned my head. We were neck and neck almost to the finish line before my car started spinning…"

"Who was it?"

"I can't believe it right now, it just doesn't seem real."

Johnny nodded his head. "Do I want to know the answer to this?"

She looked at him with so much sorrow in her eyes. "Jake." She whispered. "It was Jake."

* * *

Johnny was out of the chair in a heartbeat. "I don't believe it either John-"  
"He threatened me Gab, he called me and told me I would be sorry."

"It's okay Johnny, it's okay."

"No!" He yelled. "It's not okay."

"Hey!" Vince yelled as he walked into the room. "What is going on here?"

"Vince it's nothing, I just told him about Jake." Gabriella defended. She moved sideways trying to get comfortable.

"Look…" He pointed his finger. "I understand that it's been a few days since you woke up and you are antsy, but you don't need this kind of excitement right now. He will leave and be asked to not come back if I hear yelling like that again."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Johnny, we will deal with Jake if it was him. We will deal with him but right now I am more worried about keeping her alive. I don't give a shit about anything else. Now you are with me on that or you can get the hell out."

Johnny looked over at Gabriella who just leaned her head back. "I'm with you." He replied.

"I know how much you care for her, so this _will_ be resolved."

"I am going to go, I will see you later Gab."

"Stop!" Gabriella raised her voice as Vince glared at her. She held out her hand to him as he slowly walked over to her. She pulled him closer and softly kissing him on the lips. "Thank you for my flowers." He smiled down at her before walking away. "Can we talk?" She asked looking at the door.

"Sure." Vince sat down on the side of the bed. She slowly turned her head towards him. "What can I do for you?"

She bowed her head as she grabbed his hand. "I'm really sorry Vince, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Shhh, what did I just say about getting worked up?" He squeezed her hand. "You are okay, that's all that matters to me right now."

"I just was doing so good, I didn't think anything could go wrong."

"I love you so much and I almost lost something very important to me. That is the worst feeling in the world especially not even knowing what was going on in the first place. Leon was there, did you know that?"

"I knew I saw him." She smirked. "How mad is Dom?"

"Well he punched a cop, tried to leave, so I am sure they are going to keep him longer if they were going to let him have parole next year."

Gabriella took in a deep breath. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Just stay forever okay, I am just really scared." She bowed her head as the tears streamed down her face. He nodded his he ad as he laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again or I will kill you myself."

"I won't."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the accident and Gabriella was beyond ready to go home. She laid in the bed looking through a magazine as Mia watched TV. The phone in the room began to go off.

"Answer it." Mia pointed to it.

"You answer it."

"It's for you." Mia smirked. Gabriella eyed her sister as she slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello…" Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh speaker." Mia laughed cutting the speaker on the phone.

"How is this possible?" Gabriella asked.

"You scared the shit out of me." Dom exclaimed. "And you better be so glad that I am in another county in a prison cell surrounded by armed guards. What were you thinking Gabriella?"

"Hey!" Mia yelled. "She is not allowed to get worked up so keep the volume down Dom, I warned you about that."

"I don't have an excuse Dom." Gabriella replied softly. "I was good, so I continued to do it."

"Do you even know how much you mean to me?"

There was silence. "I can't even get to you, I can't even come to you to make sure that you are okay."

"I know." She cried.

"Vince told me and I went crazy. All I kept thinking about was dad."

"I thought about him too."

"How much trouble are you in?"

Mia began to laugh. "That hasn't been discussed yet. I think they are afraid I might go into shock or something." Gabriella looked at her sister.

"Well I hope it's the worst punishment known to man."

"Thank you Dom."

"I have to go now, please just….stay alive okay. I need you to stay with me or at least wait until I get out so I can kill you myself."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The line went dead. It was always hard after leaving the prison or hearing his voice. It left Gabriella feeling empty. She missed him so much. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The monitor above her head started to beep loudly.

"Gab…Gabriella!" Mia yelled shaking her leg. Gabriella's eyes shot open as her breathing began to become more unstable. "Shit!" Mia took off running outside the room as Gabriella put her hand to her chest to calm down the breathing.

"Gabriella-"Doctor Hudson came rushing in. "I need you to calm down for me, I need you breathe."

Gabriella's chest jumped as it became harder for her to catch her breath. The machine was still going off as the doctor pressed down on her chest.

"Look at me, this is going to pass, I need you to take deep breaths can you do that for me?"

Gabriella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let the darkness take over.

* * *

"So you are telling me that she had a massive panic attack?" Vince was pacing back and forth through the room.

"She hasn't been awake long, all this excitement that is going on is not good for her." Doctor Hudson replied.

"Is she okay now?"

"She's sedated. I don't need anything else to happen to her."

"I want her awake. I want her awake right now!" Vince yelled.

"See this is why I will not do that, she needs her rest. She was in a traumatic accident. Her body needs time to recover and with all this excitement it's not going to do that."

"She has been out for three days down. I want to see her eyes, I want…"

"Vince-" Gabriella whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"No!" Doctor Hudson pointed at him. "Gabriella, how are you feeling? Is your chest still heavy?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I know you feel a little light headed. It's normal, it's from the medicine that I gave you. I am going to need you calm down okay, I know that you are anxious and ready to get out of here but I can't have you having another episode like that."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Vince," She whispered. "I want to talk to Johnny."

"Okay, I will call him." He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I guess I just got a little anxious about talking to Dom."

"I'm really sorry."

"Make it go away Vince, please. Just make this all go away."

"This is a consequence of what happened Gab. I can't make that go away." He grabbed her hand. "In a couple of weeks you can start therapy, and then maybe we will be able to go home. They aren't going to let you do anything until you can control your emotions and you stop passing out."

She nodded her head. "Can you call Jesse too?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and listened to him as he was on the phone. First with Jesse then with Johnny.

"They are both on their way. Now rest okay, I will let you know when they are here." She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Johnny arrived before Jesse did and with a lot of negotiating Vince left them alone. "What's up? Why is acting so crazy?"

"I had a panic attack three days ago and passed out."

Johnny just stood there. "You really need to stop doing that."

"I know, maybe I just like to keep things interesting." She smirked. Her head was still heavy as she kept it leaned back agaibst the pillow. She felt horrible.

"I'm glad you called."

"How are you? You haven't been by lately."

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"What about?"

"Jake." He began playing with the wallpaper on the wall.

"Have you tried to go after him?"

He didn't speak. "I asked you a question." Gabriella raised her voice.

"I looked everywhere for him, he has either left town or someone is protecting him. I have no idea where he is."

"Johnny…"

"No, you don't get to do that. He hurt you because he was trying to hurt me."

"It doesn't make sense to me, it's been a year since all that happened. Why now?"

"Gabby…" Johnny whispered.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

He sighed before walking over to her. He grabbed her hand kissing it repeatedly. "When you broke up with me, I don't know I guess I wanted to make you jealous or something, I really don't know. So I started...Me and Brianna started to hang out more and we started dating…"

Gabriella began to cough. "It wasn't for long because you really didn't seem to care. I didn't care for her at all. So if you have anyone to blame for this, it's on me. I did this to you."

Gabriella was silent. "You have meant so much to me and I just…"

"Stop." She whispered. "I can't get worked up."

"No don't get worked up please."

"I kissed Jesse." She blurted out. "When were dating, I kissed Jesse…twice. It just happened, I don't know either. He was acting really weird. He told me he loved me but I chose you."

The door opened as Jesse walked in. Johnny was glaring at him as he turned around. "What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"You bastard!" Johnny yelled.

Jesse shook his head. "Stop." Gabriella whispered. "This is not going to happen right now. We were both in the wrong Johnny. Let it go."

Johnny still had his fists clenched together as Jesse continued to stare. "He is my best friend. You will not hurt him."

"I am going to go." Johnny replied. "I just need to leave."

Gabriella nodded her head. The door slammed as Gabriella looked over at Jesse with an innocent smile.

"So what did I just walk into?"

"I told him about us kissing."

Jesse nodded his head. "A warning would have been fantastic."

"It just came up. I just wanted you to come hang out with me today."

"Sure." He sat down next to her. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm hurting a little bit but it will pass. Just sit here with me okay…sit here and don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere Gab, I will be here forever."

**AN: So I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was very hard to write because I feel like it was needed but yet it really wasn't. You guys let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	14. Consequences

Gabriella sat in the car as everyone scurried around her to get her things out. The door swung open to Vince leaning down to her. "Welcome home!" He yelled. She had her pillow clenched to her chest as she stared up at the house. Two months. That's how long it took for her to finally get out of the hospital. She turned towards him rolling her eyes and holding out her hands. He lifted her in the air as he threw her pillow towards Jesse. "Don't worry I won't drop you."

"I'm not worried about that." She groaned.

"You should be happy about someone waiting on you hand and foot."

"I feel like it's going to be more torture than anything else." She leaned her head back letting the sun hit her in the face. "It's summer and I am going to be stuck in a house."

"Well _maybe_…"

"Shut up Vince!"

"Everything is ready." Mia opened the door for them.

"What is?" Gabriella asked.

"You moved downstairs, you are taking the old office. We moved your bed down and some clothes. So that way you won't be hassling with those stairs all the time."

Gabriella nodded her head as Vince laid her down on the couch. She turned her body over wincing at the pain that shot through side. She sat up straight and stared at everyone looking at her. "I'm fine."

"You hungry?" Vince asked moving towards the kitchen. "I can fix you something."

"No, I just want to lie down. I'm exhausted."

"Here I can take you to your room. I have to go pick up your medicine at the store. Also we need to come with a schedule on when you want to go to therapy. Its three times a week so you can decide on the days you want to do that. We have all decided a day on when we will be here with you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she lifted her arms up as Vince yet again lifted her off the couch. He slowly carried her to her new room and laid her down on the bed. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything while I am out?"

"A gun?" She smirked.

He gave a fake laugh. "You're funny."

There was soft tap on the door as Jesse walked in. "Hey, I thought maybe you would like some company."

She nodded her head at him as he came and laid down next to her. "You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't want to do this; I don't want to be in this room. I don't want to be in this cast or in this pain. I don't want everyone doing everything for me. I want to be able to walk down the damn hallway without someone holding my hand…"

"I would like that to because you are definitely taking time away from me working." He smirked.

She hit him lightly on the stomach. "How's my car?"

"What car? You don't have a car." He turned on to his side. "The car is gone."

She nodded her head. "So how bad is it? They haven't said anything to me yet."

"It's pretty bad; they have been talking a lot about what they are going to do when you get better. I mean I feel like this is enough punishment for you but they think otherwise…"

She nodded her head. "They didn't see what I saw Gab. I saw you. Leon pulled you from the car and you looked…dead. I thought you were dead. The car took off after it hit you. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know whether to go after them or to hold you."

"We know who did this Jess."

"Do we? Because Jake is nowhere to be found. He is gone."

"He will show up."

"You were rammed into a wall going one hundred miles per hour. This isn't to be taken lightly and that's all that everyone seems to be doing. He tried to kill you Gab. Over some stupid jealously issue this kid tried to kill you to get revenge on his best friend. This is not over Gabriella and it won't be over until he is found and he pays for he did to you."

Gabriella laid her hand on top of his. He looked down at her hand before intertwining their fingers. "All that matters right now Jess is that I am okay. I know that I am lucky to be alive. I know that you guys aren't going to rest until Jake is brought to justice but I am not dwelling on that. I have broken bones that I need to worry about. I have a family who is mad as hell at me right now that I need to focus on. Jake is the last thing on my mind. Now will you please wrap your arms around me and hug me until I fall asleep because I am dead tired and I just want to go to sleep."

He gave a soft laugh before nodding his head. He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her stomach as she closed her eyes she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the couch waiting for Johnny to come over. He had called and asked to come, I guess feeling sorry for her Mia decided it was okay. She smiled as she heard the door open.

"Hey." She smiled. He looked over at her before slowly walking inside. She shifted her weight as she held her hand out to him.

"I'm not going to stay long." He told her not even acknowledging her hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"I found Jake…"

"What did you do?" She gasped.

"I didn't do anything. He actually came to me. He explained to me what happened and I believe him."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you accidently came over on to him and he had to push you back or he would have hit the wall."

"What?" Gabriella yelled. "That is not true at all Johnny. He hit me, he's the one who hit the side of my car and put me into a even said t yourself that he was jealous of you because of what happened. "

"I'm not here to argue with you."

"Johnny what is wrong with you?"

"I think we should break up."

Gabriella's heart stopped. "We just got back together and now you want to break up with me? Why? What is going on? This isn't like you at all."

"We just aren't good together. You kissed Jesse and didn't even tell me about it."

"You kissed Brianna. I thought this was evened out."

"This wasn't a game Gabriella."

Gabriella shifted again. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to scream. "Please come sit down and let's talk about this."

"There is nothing else to talk about. We are done Gabriella. Jake is waiting outside. Tell your family they are no longer welcome in Tokyo. Jake is a dangerous person Gab, stay away from him. Tell your family the same."

"You're serious?"

"I'm leaving."

"NO!" She screamed. "There is something you aren't telling me. What is he doing Johnny? What is Jake doing to you? You can tell me and we can work through this."

He shook his head. "We are done. Accept it and move on."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You are taking sides with a man who tried to kill me?"

"He is my best friend. I trust him."

"Get out!" She snarled pointing to the door. "Get out!"

"Gabby…" Mia came rushing into the living room. Tears were streaming down her face. She lifted herself off the couch and stood up in his face. "No!"

"Get out of my house." Gabriella told him.

"I'm sorry…"

"I really doubt that." She shoved him causing him to fall backwards. "LEAVE!"

Mia rushed over to her grabbing her arms as Gabriella continued to scream at Johnny. He nodded his head as he moved to the door.

"Sit down, sit down." Mia begged trying to calm her sister down. Gabriella continued to scream at the door as Johnny disappeared. She was angry. Pain shot through her body as she fought her sister. She wasn't moving, she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't let her.

* * *

Johnny climbed down the steps just as Leon's BMW pulled up with Vince's Nissan behind him. They both climbed out of the car as Johnny climbed into the all black Honda. He watched as they climbed out of their cars before turning his head.

"You do it?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Johnny snarled.

"She believe you?"

"She was screaming when I left, so I would say so."

"You did the right thing. Your father would be proud of you."

"Do not bring my father into this."

Jake laughed as he pulled the car out onto the street. "This doesn't change anything Jake. We are not friends. You are doing business with my father and that is it."

"You are too, so I guess that makes us business partner's right?"

Johnny shook his head. He had sold his soul. There was no getting that back. He was just glad that Gabriella was out of the picture. She wouldn't be hurt anymore. He sighed as he rolled the window down as he thought about the night Jake came into his house. He wanted to kill him but he was far too stunned as he stood there and stared at him and his father embracing. Johnny's father was in the Yakuza before moving to the United States. He was still a part of it selling guns and other stolen goods. He was in the higher ranking of the men involved. He was looked up to by many. Many times he tried to get Johnny involved. And until now he had failed. Once someone enters into the Yakuza life, it's hard to get out of. He was born into knowingly he would take his father's spot when he died but he never knew it would be this soon. He looked out as they passed the ocean headed into Tokyo. This was his life now. He had lost everything. He wasn't going to get her back and he knew it. He signed his soul to the devil and now he had to live with it.

"Oh cheer up buddy, it isn't the end of the world."

"Why did you do it Jake? Why did you hit her knowing it could have killed her?"

"I needed to send you a message. Dominic Toretto is not good for Yakuza. You needed to get that through your head that she isn't good for you man."

"So you try to kill her?"

"I didn't mean for all of that to happen, it just did. She's alright isn't she?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm done talking about this with you."

"You know our deal man, don't back out of it because of some stupid romance."

* * *

Vince was inside the house the moment he heard the screaming. Mia had Gabriella on the floor as she continued to sob. "I need some help please!" Mia yelled. Vince rushed over to her grabbing her arms and lifting her up. He carried to her room in the back of the house and laid her down.

"Shh." He soothed her hair. "What the hell happened Mia?"

"Johnny came by. I thought it was okay. I don't know what happened, she started yelling at him to leave."

"Gabby…" Vince whispered as the sobbing turned into small whimpers. "Tell me what happened baby?"

"We need to look at her wounds Vince. She needs to be checked out. I knew this was a bad idea, we shouldn't have brought her home so early."

"The doctor said she was fine Mia. She is fine, just give her some time."

"Jake." Gabriella whispered. "Jake was here."

"What?" Vince yelled. "You let him in this house?" He glared at Mia.

"No!" She yelled.

"Johnny came to break up with me because he believed Jake didn't try to hurt me. He told me that we needed to stay away from Tokyo because Jake was a dangerous man and would hurt us." Gabriella closed her eyes as the tears started again. "He just looked so angry like he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be here telling me this. I got so mad because I felt…I feel so betrayed right now."

Vince soothed her hair out of her face. "He said Jake was waiting for him outside."

"I'm really sorry Gabby."

"Are you hurting?" Mia asked. "Do we need to go see someone?"

"I just need to lay here for a minute."

"You are sweating."

"Because I feel like I just ran a mile." She looked up at the ceiling as Vince wiped her forehead with his hand. "I am going to kill him myself."

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Jake."

"You let me worry about Jake. I know that it's been two months, but it's about time to go visit Jake myself." Vince clenched his fist. Gabriella looked up at him and nodded her head.

"You be careful."

Vince nodded his head before getting off the bed and storming out of the room. Mia went to go after him but Gabriella stopped her grabbing her hand. She squeezed it as she closed her eyes.

"You will let me know if you are hurting right?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes." Gabriella didn't open her eyes. "I'm hurting Mia, it hurts really badly. Everything hurts. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest again. I feel like someone is stabbing me repeatedly in my hip. I know that what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have been racing to begin with but this really sucks. I am so sorry that I did that to you guys that I caused you so much pain." She wiped her face of the tears. "I just wanted to feel…free again. I just wanted to do something that made me feel alive because I didn't…I don't…feel alive. I just want it to go away all of it."

"We should have seen it Gab. We should have known that you were up to something. Where did you get the money?"

"I had some from dads insurance that yall gave me. I used that on the first race. I won eight thousand.

What does a seventeen year old girl do with that kind of money? So I saved it. It started racking up, this last race was for ten thousand…"

"You lost ten thousand dollars?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Hector was the first to find out…"

"I got a call from him. He is pissed at you right now." Mia smirked.

"Figures," She shook her head. "My car was acting weird so I asked Leon to look at it. That's how he found out that I was racing. He got angry and made me promise not to race again. Don't be mad at him because I told I wouldn't race. Then Franko comes and gives me this huge spill about ten thousand dollars, blah blah blah…so I went. I had a bad feeling the entire time and I knew I shouldn't have been there but I let it go. I know what I did Mia, I do. And I am so sorry."

"I know you are and I am sorry this happened to you too. I am so happy that you are alive. This could possibly have ended another way and I don't think I would have survived it. So please let's stop being careless and reckless and use our brains please."

Gabriella nodded her head with a soft smile. "Do you need anything?" Mia asked.

"No." Gabriella sighed as she closed her eyes. Her side was killing her but she wasn't going to say anything. She knew Mia, she would make her to go to the doctor. She ignored the pain hoping sleep would take over and she could forget about everything that happened today. She knew Vince was pissed, he was more than that. He was going to get even and she hoped that he did without getting killed in the process. She pulled the blanket up to her face as she wished for sleep. She wished for a lot of things that day. But most of all she wished her life wasn't as fucked up as it was. Life as a Toretto was becoming harder and harder.

**AN: Shes not in too much trouble. I think almost dying was enough payment haha! Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	15. Reality

One year and ten months had passed since the day that Dom was taken to Lompoc to serve a sentence for almost beating a man to death. It had flown by, well some days did, others drug by like they would last forever. Ten months had passed since her wreck and almost death. Gabriella's eighteen birthday had come and gone. She didn't feel any different. She just felt…normal. She stared outside at the sidewalk as the cars drove by. After her wreck she wasn't allowed to drive for six months, and that was six months after everything that was broken was healed. They took her license from her. She had to come up with the money to buy another car so all she did was work. She didn't mind it. Spending all her time for six months in that house almost drove her crazy. She waved as she saw the familiar Honda pull up.

"Hey girl, you ready to go?" She was blonde, tall, and absolutely gorgeous. It was a matter of minutes before Leon and Vince would come flying out of the house to speak to her.

"And go." Gabriella smiled. The door came flying open as the two boys fought to get out first. "Hey Haley. I'm ready when you are." She was moved out of the way as Vince pushed Leon to the side.

"Hey Vince." Haley smiled. Gabriella shook her head as she looked down at Leon who was glaring towards the cars.

"I think it's about time you boys grew up don't you think?" Gabriella asked helping Leon to his feet.

"I would have to agree with you." He nodded his head. "I will talk to Vince."

"Good."

"Hey Leon, it's good to see you." Haley replied. Leon put his hand to Vince's chest and pushed him aside.

"It's very good to see you too." He smiled. Gabriella began to laugh as she pushed them both away from her friend.

"We are leaving now. I'll see you guys tonight." Gabriella pushed them away as Haley climbed back into her Honda. Haley Parsons. Gabriella had met her a few months during therapy at the hospital. They instantly became friends. What did they have in common? They hated being in therapy. Haley was in the therapy from a drunk driver hitting her while driving home from work one night. She had broken her leg and hip bone right around the time Gabriella had her wreck. They had been inseparable since.

"They are so cute." Haley gave a little laugh.

"You are going to make them kill each other over you."

"Hm, it's fun to watch." She shrugged.

* * *

Haley's cell phone began to go off as the two girls pulled into the mall parking lot. She looked down and smiled. "So don't kill me okay…but there is a party tonight and I said we would go."

"You know I have to ask Vince right? And it's probably going to be a no."

"You let me worry about Vince." She smirked. "We will do some shopping, get some lunch, and then we can call him. You let me do all the talking."

"You know your looks won't work for all the time."

"I haven't had any problem yet."

"I'm sure you haven't." Gabriella began to laugh. She looked out the window and up at the sky.

"What is it?"

"My father has been dead almost two years." Gabriella frowned as she slowly turned her head towards her friend. "It seems so surreal to me. It's flown by. Dom will be in jail two years soon too."

"Gab, I know it's been difficult but you made it. These past two years have made you a stronger person. You didn't let any of it bring you down to the point you couldn't get back up."

"I got into a wreck and almost died, does that count?"

"Were you trying to wreck and die?"

"No."

"Then no it doesn't count." Haley turned the car off as she climbed out of the car. "You know you have even changed from the girl I met in therapy. You were so quiet and you didn't want to do anything. You just wanted it to go away but you got up. You knew what you had to do and you did it. That has to count for something Gab. Your father would be proud of who you are today. And so would Dom. You need to look at the positive things. You survived Gab. You are a survivor."

"It's times like these that I am so happy you are my friend." Gabriella smiled as she hugged her.

"Good, now can we please go shopping?"

"Yes!" Gabriella laughed linking her arm in her friends. She was going to be okay. Time does heal all wounds.

* * *

The party was loud and Gabriella felt uncomfortable but she came for Haley. They both needed to let loose and a party sounded like a good idea. She smiled as Haley grabbed her hand and moved through the crowd. It was a huge house down in the middle of Los Angeles. They weren't far from her house. She liked knowing she was close to home. Ever since the wreck she didn't stray too far away. It scared her to be that far away from her family. She looked up just in time to see Johnny walk past her. She cringed. She hadn't seen or talked to him since the day he came to her house and broke up with her. She moved away from Haley and pulled her in the other direction. "What's up?" Haley asked.

"My ex boyfriend is over there." Gabriella frowned.

"Oh." Haley rubbed her arm. "Let's just have fun. Don't let him bother you."

"You need to be happy Vince let me go to this tonight. He was acting weird right?"

"I think he is always weird."

"Touché." Gabriella laughed. They moved into the kitchen where the drinks were. Gabriella decided against drinking that night in case something were to happen but she knew Haley would. She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and moved over to the side.

"Well look who it is, I haven't seen your face in forever." Brianna appeared next to her. She looked different almost like a completely new person.

"Brianna." Gabriella replied. She wasn't in the mood tonight.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Brianna looked over at Haley who was eying Brianna.

"I'm Haley." She stuck her hand out. Gabriella smirked as she watched Haley. They knew each other, they knew when one was very uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Johnny? He's here." Brianna started.

"I'm sure you were the first to know that too." Gabriella sat her coke down grabbing Haley's arm. "Let's go."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said hello…Jake too."

Gabriella stopped in her spot but didn't turn around. "Gabby?" Haley asked looking at her face.

"Yeah, he should be here soon too. Maybe ya'll can catch up on good times." Brianna laughed. Gabriella turned around with her fist clenched.

"You are a bitch." Gabriella started. "You aren't worth my time."

"Who was that?" Haley asked as they walked away.

"She kissed my boyfriend back in high school. The one that we saw earlier. And Jake…he's the one who ran me into the wall nine months ago."

"What?" Haley yelled.

"Can we go? I just want to leave."

"Yeah, let me grab my coat and we can go." Haley disappeared for a second as Gabriella leaned back against the wall. She was trying to control her breathing when Johnny appeared next to her. Her heart stopped.

"Leave me alone." She replied standing up straight.

"I'd walk away if I were you Johnny, you know what will happen."Brianna walked over. Gabriella looked over at her before shaking her head.

"Hey!" Brianna yelled. Gabriella turned around just as Brianna threw her drink on her. "Oops."

"You bitch!" Gabriella yelled.

"You need to leave and don't come around here again. And tell Vince, he will pay for what he did to Jake. No one messes with Tokyo and gets away with it. Yakuza will repay the visit."

"Yakuza? Are you serious?" She looked over at Johnny who turned away. "Fuck you Brianna. I don't know who you think you are…" A slap came across her face.

"Brianna!" Johnny yelled. Gabriella moved her hand to her face as she moved forward. She was surrounded then by three girls and Haley was nowhere in sight. Gabriella nodded her head as she turned to leave but Brianna grabbed her hair jerking her back. Gabriella fell to the ground as they began kicking her in the stomach and punching her in the face. She tried to protect herself but it wasn't working. The blows were coming from every direction. Why wasn't anyone helping her? "HALEY!" Gabriella screamed. The fight stopped as Gabriella lay on the floor. She couldn't really hear from all the ringing going on. She looked up, everyone had gone away. Haley kneeled down beside her helping her up.

"Come on, stand up." Haley told her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Gabriella…" Jake walked into the hallway. Gabriella took in a deep breath as she backed up against the wall. She had her hand on her side as she looked up at him.

"Haley, go home. I'm fine, but I need you to go home though."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are!" Gabriella yelled. She never took her eyes off of Jake. He smiled as he walked closer. She leaned her head back. "Please just leave…"

"Gab…"

"I can take her home. She will be fine." Jake used his charm once again. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Okay, call me as soon as you get home okay." Haley squeezed Gabriella's hand before walking away. She bowed her head as she pain shot through her stomach.

"I need to sit down." Gabriella replied sliding down to the floor.

"What are you doing here Gabriella?" Jake kneeled down beside her.

"We were invited, we thought it was okay. I didn't know you guys would be here."

"Who did this to you?"

"You recruited Johnny and Brianna into Yakuza?" Gabriella flinched as he pushed her hair out of her face. She coughed as she tried to adjust the way she was sitting.

"Yes I did."

"I just want to go home Jake. Just let me go home okay."

He nodded his head before helping her off the floor. She pulled her hand away from him before limping away. She held on to the wall as she slowly made her way to the door. She wanted to get out of the there as fast as she could. She put her hand in the back pocket and pulled out her phone. It was destroyed. She threw it on the ground beside her as she the tears formed in her eyes. It was late she knew that. Vince was going to be so angry. She slowly made her way to the side walk as she limped down towards her house. Ten minutes, that's how long it was going to take for her to get home. Maybe longer with the speed she was going. She wrapped her arms around her body as she breeze tore through her clothes. She was exhausted. She just wanted to get home but she knew that wasn't going to be easy. It was past her curfew. Vince was going to be waiting up for her. She stopped herself on the sidewalk as she sat down trying to catch her breath. She was pissed. Her side was killing her from where the girls had kicked her, she didn't have a chance. She was blindsided. She pulled herself up as she began walking again. Her house was only a few houses down. She could see the lights on. She groaned as she slowly made her way up.

"You go to Tokyo…I don't care…" She stopped in her spot as she looked up the house. Her eyes filled with tears as she almost fell over.

"Dom?"

"Dom?" She asked again.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vince yelled. He walked down to her immediately stopping in his spot when he saw her face. "Gabriella what happened to you?"

"Dom?" She cried.

"Gabby who did this to you?" Vince grabbed her shoulders.

"Brianna." She whispered. "She ganged up on me at the party." She looked up as Dom slowly made his way towards her. "Is this real?"

"He got out early."

All of the sudden all of the pain, all of the anger had been forgotten. She let go of Vince as she walked towards her brother before taking off into a sprint. The tears were flowing down her face as she jumped into his arms. "Dom!" She screamed. He was there. He was right there with her, holding her in his arms twirling her around. She felt like she was on top of the world. Her body shook as she clung to him. She held on to him like he was the last person in the world. She refused to let him go, not this time.

"What happened to you?" He whispered setting her down on the ground.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Let's get you inside." He put his arm around her shoulder as she limped towards the house. He looked back at Vince who nodded his head. "Here sit down, Jess go grab the first aid kit out of the bathroom."

Gabriella grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He reached up wiping the tears off of her face. "Let me take a look at you."

"She came out of nowhere. We were arguing and I decided to just walk away and the next thing I know she throws her drink on me, slaps me and then all these girls just started kicking and hitting me…"

"Why?" Dom asked.

"I know why. I'll be right back." Vince replied.

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "She said we were going to pay for what Vince did to Jake. So this whole going back and forth thing has got to stop…"

"Did Jake touch you?" Vince asked clenching his fist.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't touch me…why were you going to Tokyo?"

"What?" Dom asked.

"When I walked up you said you go to Tokyo. Why were you going there?"

Dom sighed running his hand over his head. "Haley called, she told us that something happened at the party and you were scared. We tried your cell phone, its cut off…" Vince told her.

"It's broken."

"So we knew it could have been Johnny or Jake."

Gabriella leaned her head back against the couch as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Gabby…" Dom whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm just so happy you are here. It just doesn't seem real." She cried climbing into his lap. She was eighteen years old, you wouldn't guess it the way she was acting. But her big brother was home. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a figment of her imagination… he was really here.

"You have to let me clean you up." Dom laughed.

"No, I don't want to. I'm fine. I just want to lay here." She tightened her grip on him as she felt him lean back against the couch. She closed her eyes as she drifted into a sleep in her brother's arms.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to her face pounding. She put her hand up to it and flinched as she felt the swollenness of it. She groaned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. That's when it hit her. Dom was home. She smiled to herself as she took off running out of the room. She ran across the hall first but his room was empty. His bed was made. She looked confused as she went running downstairs. Leon sat on the couch as she took off into the kitchen. "Dom!" She yelled. No one else was around. "Leon where is Dom?"

"Huh?" Leon asked.

"My brother where is he?"

Leon turned the TV off and stared at her. "Gabby what the hell happened to you?"

"I was in a fight….tell me where Dom is."

"He's in Lompoc Gab. That's where he has been for almost two years now. Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?"

"But I just…he was here."

"No, Gab he wasn't. Did you go to the hospital?" He stood up walking over to her.

"So it was just a dream?" She collapsed down in the chair.

"Gabby!" He rushed over to her.

"I saw him Leon, he held my hand, he hugged me. He was here…" Tears filled up her eyes as she leaned back. "It felt so real to me." He rubbed her shoulder as the front door opened up.

"Gab, what is it?" Dom stood there staring at her.

"Oh." Leon replied backing up.

"LEON!" Gabriella screamed shoving him sideways.

"I didn't know! I swear I didn't know! I wasn't even here last night."

"I could kill you!" Gabriella yelled. She ran over to her brother throwing her arms around him. He began to laugh as Leon shook his head before sitting back down on the couch.

"Lets me and you go for a little ride." Dom told her. "We have some things we need to talk about."


	16. Logic

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews on this story! It makes me happy to see that you like it so much. Heres another chapter for you guys **

She climbed into the car as she looked over at her brother. "How's the face?" He asked starting the car.

"It hurts."

"I see you are still limping, is that from last night or from the wreck?"

"Dom…" Gabriella whispered. His face was hard as he drove down the road. He refused to look at her as she turned her body towards him. "I'm so sorry."

"Where did you get the money from?"

"Dads insurance that ya'll gave me. It's how it started…ask me anything Dom. I will tell you the truth I promise."

"So you win the first race, how much did you have then?"

"I won six. Then I kept doing it and I kept winning. I had about twenty thousand before the last race. It was ten to enter…"

"You lost ten thousand dollars."

She nodded her head. "Leon said that the car just barely tapped you."

"Yeah and the next thing I know I am spinning in circles. My head hit the window and then I woke up in the hospital."

"Have you seen your car?"

"No." The car came to a stop. They were in front of an impound lot. He opened the door and climbed out expecting her to follow him. He had his hand on his hips as she walked up next to him. She didn't speak. She knew he was angry with her. She knew this was his time.

"Your car is in here. Walk with me…" He started walking into the lot as Gabriella followed. She stayed behind him as they passed cars until they came upon her Nissan. It was mangled. There wasn't a car left. She bowed her head as he turned to her. "So while I am sitting in prison, my little sister decides that she wants to go racing. I kept hearing about how you have been causing so much bullshit with Mia and Vince, but I knew it was because of me. I left you, I understand that. Why racing? Why did it have to be the one thing that killed our father?"

"I was good at it." She whispered.

"You were good at it? Are you looking at this car right now?"

She didn't speak. "You see this, these burn marks right here? That's the NOS…the—"He stopped. "The NOS should have blown up that night Gab and I have no idea why it didn't. You were going a hundred miles per hour, you should have died."

"I know."

"Do you?" He yelled. "Do you know that? I am sitting in a room when Vince came walking in. He looked as if he had lost his best friend. I just thought he was stressed. He got to see what I had to put up with for sixteen years. He sits down and he tells me he has something he needed to tell me. It wasn't a regular visit I knew right then, he looked horrible. He told me what happened, I could have killed him for letting it happen. Then he told me how bad—"

"Dom…" Gabriella whispered.

"You almost died and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't leave, I couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for someone to tell me that you were gone."

"I was so upset Dom. I was on sixteen years old and I lost everything. I felt like my world was being torn from me. Then you leave Mia and Vince in charge of me. I could have killed you. Everything just seemed to stop working for me. I had them down my back about everything. Everyone hated Johnny and I loved him. It was graduation day and Brianna came over to tell me that her and Johnny kissed. My world crashed again. I hated him for it. But I gave him a benefit of a doubt and went to a party that night to talk to Johnny and I saw him with her. I just flipped out. I had known about the racing world since I could remember. Dad would talk about it all the time. So I went to where I know they would have been. You should have seen the looks I was getting. How I won that race I don't know, it just happened. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life. I won though. I won and it felt good. I felt free. I knew that I couldn't do it around here, so I went to other cities…"

Dom sighed. "I won those, I became known as the seventeen year old girl to beat. Then Hector comes by. He said that he saw me Harry's day and was wondering what I was doing there. Then he knew what I was doing when he saw me at a race. He was pissed, he threatened to tell Vince. So I told him I would stop…then something happened to my car so I asked Leon to look at it. He knew I was racing as well. I was angry Dom, okay. I just found something that I was good at and something that let me be free from all the bullshit of the world and it was being taken away from me. Franko called, told me about this race. Ten thousand dollars, I couldn't pass it up. I thought it would be like all the other races but it wasn't. There were a ton of people everywhere. It was four people instead of the normal three. I felt weird about it, I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I am so sorry okay. I have to live with what happened to me for the rest of my life. I have no other excuse for you, I just wanted my life to go away."

Dom nodded his head. "I got a chance to call for the first time since I was in there, so I knew I had to be quick at the hospital. I didn't even know if you were awake or not. Mia told me what happened after I called you…"

"It wasn't your fault Dom, I just was overexcited that's all. I got worked up and had a panic attack."

"But you are fine now?"

"I still have a little pain in my leg. Therapy was good. I got a lot of anger out there."

"And racing?"

"I am scared to death to even go near the driver's seat of car right now."

He nodded his head. "I will deal with Jake and Johnny, you don't have to worry about that."

"Look at my face Dom, we can't keep going back and forth."

"He doesn't get away with this. Vince might have taken care of it the first time but I am here now. I will end this."

"Johnny's father recruited them into Yakuza. Jake, Johnny, and Brianna. They are all a part of it now. Just let it go please…"

Dom shook his head. She knew it was no use arguing with him. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her body and lifting her in the air. "I really thought that I was never going to see you again." She whispered.

"It's been a rough two years."

She nodded her head as he sat her back down on the ground. "Let's go home and get something to eat." She smiled as she let go of his hand and began walking back to the car. She limped as Dom stayed behind her watching her. He shook his head. It made his blood boil every time he thought about it. He could have lost and there wasn't anything he could have done about it. He made a vow right then and there, he would protect with his life even if it cost his

* * *

.

Gabriella sat down on the couch watching TV when Vince plopped down beside her. "How's the face?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Could be better, I think I am going to start taking kick boxing classes."

He began to laugh. "Yeah that would be good."

"Screw you, I was blindsided."

"You never turn your back on a fight Gab. Everyone knows that."

"Oh I'm sorry that I was trying to be the bigger person and walk away."

"No. you don't do that either."

"I'm glad I am taking advice from you."

"Look I am just looking out for you, you never turn your back on a fight. Always have someone there to help you, and never never try to calm things down."

"You are so weird some times."

"Look the next time…"

"Whoa! The next time, no there will be no next time."

"Stand up, I will teach you." Vince shot up from the couch. Gabriella began to laugh as she stood up. "Okay, put your fists in the air like this." He held his hands in the air and began bouncing back and forth. "This intimidates them. They don't know what you are going to do because you are all over the place."

"Right." Gabriella laughed. She put her fists in the air and began bouncing back and forth.

"Okay, so they come at you, you throw your left fist out at them. They block and you come up with the right. They won't see that coming."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Or you can do this…" He rushed towards her grabbing her arm throwing her body over his and throwing her on the couch. She let out a scream as she hit the couch.

"See you didn't see that coming did you?" He laughed.

"Vince!" She yelled jumping off the couch and running towards him. She ran into his stomach knocking him backwards as he began to laugh. She started punching him in the stomach. It wasn't causing anything, just making him laugh harder at her. She didn't see Dom standing in the door way as they continued to play fight. Gabriella screamed as Vince picked her up again.

"Dom!" Gabriella yelled. "Dom help me!"

Dom smiled as he shook his head at her before walking back into the kitchen. She heard the door slam behind him as he went onto the porch. She punched Vince in the stomach one last time before running outside. "Dom…" She looked around and saw him standing at the door of the warehouse. "Oh Dom." She whispered. She slowly made her way down the steps and over to him.

"She still in here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied as she put her hand on his shoulder. "No one has touched her."

"It's late Gab, you should go inside."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a little bit. I will see you inside."

* * *

Letty looked out the window as she watched Dom and Gabriella interact. She smiled to herself. She never thought she would see the day that he would get to come home early. She lifted herself off the chair and walked to the door and stood there staring at him as he stayed in one spot with his hand on the door of the warehouse. She sighed as she walked over to him laying her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her bringing her into his arms and kissing her softly on the head.

"It's good to have you home." She replied softly. "You going to come to bed tonight?"

He chuckled. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried about Gabby."

"She is a tough girl Dom. She really is."

"She had to be I guess."

"Why are you out here? Let's go inside."

"I'm trying to bring myself to open this door."

"No one has touched her Dom. She is just the way you left her."

"Was I wrong Let? Was I a bad brother?"

"Dom, she is a teenager. She was bound to get into some trouble especially with all the shit that has happened to her. She was trying to live her life without you and her father. It was hard. It was hard on all of us."

"She just doesn't know…"

"How much she means to you? Yes she does Dom…" Letty smiled. "She means the world to us all. And so do you. Her face when she saw you Dom, I saw it. I was standing in the house and nothing in this world mattered to her anymore. She just got the shit kicked out of her and that disappeared. Her world is coming back together again. You can be mad at her, I'm sure she expects it. We were all mad at her, but don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault at all."

Dom brought her towards him again squeezing her tight. "I sure have missed you."

"Well you can make it up by giving me a massage tonight." She smirked.

"And so it begans."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"DOM!" Vince yelled as the door swung open. Dom's head shot up to his friend. "Jake Hou is on the phone asking for you."

"What the hell does he want?" Letty snarled.

"Lets go find out." Dom let go of Letty and moved towards the house. His fists were clenched as her jerked the phone from Vince's hand. "Yes." He turned his face towards Vince. "You will pay for what happened to my sister, I can promise you that…I'll meet you tomorrow at noon."

"Dom!" Letty yelled.

Dom hangs up the phone and hands it back to Vince. "He has something he wants to discuss with me. I'm going to pay him a visit. He doesn't get away with what happened."

"Dom it's a trap, you know it is." Vince chimed in.

"Then I guess we should get ready."


	17. All Lies

AN: Here's another one for you guys! And to answer a question yes Brian will be in this story :). Hope you guys like it.

Gabriella woke up the next working to feet shuffling outside her room. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and went running out. "What's going on?" She asked as Vince passed her without saying a word. "Hello!"

"Go back to bed." He demanded.

"Um, its eleven o'clock in the morning Vince. What is going on?"

"We have somewhere to be, now can you please move?"

"Where?"

"Gabby!"

She rolled her eyes as she moved passed him and down the stairs. Dom was in the kitchen looking through the paper as she went storming in there. "Where are you going?"

"Good morning dear sister, how are you this morning?"

"Dom!"

"We are just going out for a little bit."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but her cell phone went off on the table. She looked over at him and then at the phone. She groaned as she answered it. "Yes!" She stopped and looked over at Dom. "Yeah, I will. Let me get dressed…sure." She slowly closed the phone and looked over at Dom before turning to walk away.

"Um, excuse me where are you going?" He asked.

She smiled to herself as she turned around. "I'm just going out for a little bit." She turned on her heel and skipped away. She made her way back up to her bedroom and slowly realized what she was about to do. She began getting dressed with there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" The door opened.

"We are going to meet Jake. He called last night and has something he wanted to discuss with me…" Dom walked in.

"WHAT?" Gabriella yelled. "You are kidding right? You are not going to meet him Dom."

"This is ending Gab. I am over all this bullshit. I want him gone."

She shook her head. "This is ridiculous! I cannot believe this is happening. He ran me into a wall Dom. He recruited my ex boyfriend and my ex best friend into Yakuza. This girl beat the shit out of me just two days ago. You don't think that you are going into a trap? You don't think that he is going to try and hurt you too? This is stupid!"

"I can handle myself."

She shook her head. "Now where are you going?"

She bowed her head. "Johnny called me, he sounded really bad Dom. I told him I would meet him."

"No…"

"Dom!"

"I said no!" He yelled. "You are not going to meet him."

"I won't go if you don't go see Jake."

"This is not a negotiation Gabriella."

"Yes it is. I will not go see him if you stay away from Jake."

There was silence. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I will not go back to that prison Gabriella but so help me God if something happens to you, I will have no problem putting every single one of them in the ground. You stay close to home. You do not go anywhere near Tokyo. I mean it!" He stormed away slamming the door behind him causing her to jump. She couldn't help but laugh as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She prayed that nothing happened with Jake. Her brother had no idea who he was messing with.

* * *

She moved down the stairs of house when she heard his engine roaring down the street. She straightened her shirt and tried to make her hands stop shaking. She was nervous. She sat down on the concrete as his car parked in front of her. He climbed out of the car as the wind blew causing his hair to move out of his face. He was gorgeous. She shook her head of the thought as he approached her.

"Thank you for meeting me." He replied moving his hair out of his face.

"What's going on? You sounded weird."

"I just really…I don't know to be honest." He sighed.

"Dom is on his way to Tokyo to see Jake. Should I be worried?"

"Jake is going to offer your brother a deal." Johnny told her. He moved to the side of her bringing out a cigarette.

"What kind of deal?"

"Gabriella, I am so sorry for what has happened to you."

"Why are you here Johnny? Why did you want to meet me?"

"Jake's dad is trying to buy out the diner and your dad's garage. They are trying to close you guys down."

"What?" She gasped. She stood up and glared at him. "And I am sure you had something to do with it?"

He shook his head. "My father is dead Johnny, he is dead and isn't coming back. That garage and diner is all that we have left of him."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Gabriella walked away putting her hands on top of her head. "Why are you here Johnny?"

"Because I am still in love with you."

Gabriella huffed as she turned around to face him. "That ship has gone and sailed. Why do you think there could ever be anything between us now? You came to my house and chose your best friend over me. He put me in a wall and I almost died Johnny. You joined Yakuza for god's sake. You broke my heart one too many times, I think it's about time that I just stop trying to fix things and let them be."

"No…" He moved towards her. "I never wanted any of this. My father is…you don't know him okay. I have no choice…"

"You always have a choice!" Gabriella yelled. "You have spent seventeen years of your life not having anything to do with that life and now, what you decide you don't have a choice? You are eighteen years old now Johnny, you always have a choice. You are an adult. Maybe you should start acting like one."

He put his hand up to her face slowly running it across the bruise that formed on her cheek. She gave a soft smile before turning away from him. "You let her hit and kick me, you didn't do anything to stop her."

"Gabriella…" He moved forward.

"Go away Johnny. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Will you please…?"

"Go!" She yelled pointing off into the distance. "I never want to see you again." She crossed her arms over her chest as he nodded his head and moved to his car.

"We can fight this together Gabby, I know we can." He slammed the car door before turning the engine on. Gabriella's head shot up to the black Navigator sitting at the top of the street. Her skinned crawled as it slowly began to pull away.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the edge of the chair as she waited for Dom and Vince to get back. She looked up at him as the door slowly closed behind him. "Where is everyone else?" Dom asked. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she continued to stare at him.

"Gab, will you go find Jesse and Leon please?" Vince asked. He knelt down in front of her grabbing her hands.

"I know about the garage and the diner. So just tell me." She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. He was shaking his head at her.

"Please go get them." He whispered. Gabriella looked up at Dom who was just staring at the two of them. Gabriella let go of Vince's hands and stood up. She disappeared into the kitchen and down the stairs. "Hey…"She whispered knocking on Jesse's door. "Dom and Vince are back. They need to talk to you and Leon." She moved away from the door.

"Gab…" Jesse called after her. He sighed before moving into her sight. "I'm really sorry for what happened at the party the other night. I'm sorry about Johnny…"

"Don't be." Gabriella smiled. "I'm alright. I can take a punch." She laughed. She moved to the stairs. "Will you let Leon know that Dom needs to see him?"

Jesse nodded his head. "Everything is going to be alright Gab." She gave him a soft smile nodding her head before walking away. She climbed up the stairs and slowly made her way back into the living room.

"…you know what that means Dom, we will be working for him." Vince's voice was low but Gabriella could make out everything he was saying. She stood at the door as Dom cleared his throat.

"They are coming." She replied walking in and sitting down on the couch. She brought her legs up to her chest and covered her face as she took in a deep breath. "Johnny told me that Jake's dad is going to take over the garage and the store. He is trying to close us down, why?"

Dom sighed as he moved over to her bringing her into his lap. He kissed the back of her head as she closed her eyes. "That is all that we have left Dom."

"I know." He whispered. Leon and Jesse made their way into the living room with Mia behind them.

"Where is Letty?" Dom asked.

"She went down to the garage for a little bit. There was something she needed to get done before the end of the day." Mia told him. She sat next to them looking over at Gabriella who was playing with her lip.

"It's Saturday."

"We work on Saturdays too Dom."

"What is going on Dom? What did Jake say?" Leon asked moving into the room.

Dom held tightly to Gabriella as he looked around the room. "We have two options. Jake decided that he wanted to get rid of the Toretto's all the together so his father decided to buy out the garage and the diner. Now our options are this, we let them do this to us…"

"No!" Gabriella yelled.

"Or, we take action into our own hands. They are going to try and kill us. Taxes are due on both places, we don't have the money for it. We come up with a way to get the money."

"Races?" Jesse asked.

Dom nodded his head. "We race_. All_ of us. We get in to what we have to."

Gabriella leaned up from him and looked over at Vince who was now facing the opposite direction. His arms were crossed over his chest. "All of us?" She repeated softly.

Dom nodded his head as she stood up from his lap. She looked over at Mia who wasn't talking. "I'm sorry but the last time I got behind the wheel of a car I hit a wall going one hundred miles per hour. Whose smart idea was this? Are you nuts?"

"I talked to Franko just last night Gab. He told me about you racing."

"That's great Dom, I haven't talked to him in nine months."

"If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have suggested it. How many races did you do last year?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?" Gabriella looked over at Vince. "Vince!"

"Gabby, how many races did you race last year?"

She looked over at Mia with pleading eyes. She turned away. "Wha-, I raced every Tuesday night for one year." She bowed her head. "When I said I was doing something at the diner or the library or wherever, I was racing." She sighed as Vince took off out the door letting it slam behind him. "I will do this Dom, because I refuse to let Jake win again. But if something bad happens, I am done. Nothing is worth our lives."

"I will not let anything happen to you." Dom replied softly.

"I need to go find Vince. You just pissed him off."

Dom began to laugh. She shook her head as she went outside. Vince wasn't too hard to find, he was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk with a cigarette in his hand. "Those things are going to kill you you know."

He huffed before throwing it into the road. "I know that I lied to you a lot these past two years. I did it because I was a selfish person Vince. I didn't for my own satisfaction and I am sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way…I mean I guess I didn't want you to find out at all. I don't want to do this Vince. I don't want to race…"

"We don't have a choice Gabriella." Vince still wouldn't look at her. "I don't like this at all. I think it's a dumb idea but Franko showed him a video of you, I could kill you do you understand that? I could literally kill you right here where we stand."

"Vince…" She whispered.

"Your brother seems to think this is a good idea, so I am going along with it."

"Please look at me."

He slowly turned her head towards her. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You will always be my best friend in the entire world. What you tell me to do Vince I will do it. But please please don't be mad at me."

He sighed as he tightened his grip on her. "I just can't watch you do something that almost killed you."

"And I can't watch someone take my father's shops. We are not slaves to these people Vince. I will not let them run my life. My father would stand up to them if they were here. I am so mad right now because I don't understand at all. Everything was good, we were all friends and then this happens. It blindsided me…"

Vince released her as he moved her to his side. Dom cleared his throat as he slowly walked down the steps and sat next to Gabriella. He took her hand but wouldn't look at her. "Our father—" Dom took a deep breath. "He was working for Tran-"

Gabriella jumped up from the stone but Dom held tightly to her hand. "That's how he was able to keep the garage and the diner open. We were struggling Gab—"

"No." She gasped.

"When mom died, things started to go downhill. We had to do something, so he made the decision to join them."

Tears began streaming down her face. "He didn't want you to know. It would kill him if he knew now that you know. He was not a bad person Gab. He just didn't know what else to do. So when it was time, he tried to get out. They tried to kill him…"

Gabriella struggled to get out of Dom's hand. She didn't want to hear it anymore. "Just stop!" She yelled. "This isn't right! You are wrong! He wouldn't do that."

"You get into Yakuza Gabby, you don't get out! They wouldn't let him out, so now that he is gone they want me, I refused. Jake was just a decoy, he knew who you were and-it's my fault okay. All of this is my fault because I am not going down like that. Brianna was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, it sounds like the life Gab. They offer you so much…success."

Vince reached over bringing her into his arms laying his face into the head. "Your father was doing what was right for his family."

"He would never do that, he would never join Tran." She cried. She jerked away from Vince and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm really tired."

Dom nodded his head. "I'll race Dom, but I'm not going to let what happened last time happen again, you teach me everything I need to know. I never want to hear the word Yakuza again as long I live." She turned and walked away leaving the two men to sit there. She looked up and saw the same Navigator from earlier sitting at the top of the hill. This was war now. This wasn't going to end unless they did something about it. She stuck her middle finger in the air hoping the whole world saw it, but mostly whoever was in that car.


	18. I'll Do It

Gabriella swung her legs in and out as she went higher and higher on the swing. She had been walking down the street when she saw the park and decided to swing. She looked up and smiled as Jesse approached her. She shook her head knowing that he had followed here there but she didn't care. She closed her eyes as she continued to swing.

"_Catch me daddy!" Gabriella yelled as she climbed higher and higher into the sky._

"_You better be careful, don't you fall out."_

"_I won't!" she giggled. _

Gabriella's eyes opened just as Johnny and Jake approached her. Her hands went stiff as she began to slow down. She looked over at Jesse who was glaring at the two boys. She slowly came to a stop and stared straight ahead.

"Hello." Jake smiled walking up to her. Jesse jumped up from the swing and stood in front of her. "Oh, knight and shining armor. How sweet is this?" He looked over at Johnny who had his arms crossed over his chest. Gabriella looked over at him before turning her head back to Jake.

"Stop." She was calm. She moved Jesse out of the way as she stood up. "What do you want Jake?"

"I was just in the neighborhood…"

"Cut the shit please and just tell me."

"There is a race coming up this weekend, rumor has it your brother is racing. I don't want him to, I want you to."

"Why so you can put me in the wall again?"

He smiled at her taking a step closer. "What were you too scared that I was actually going to beat you that you had to put me in the wall?"

"I would watch it." Jake warned her. Jesse moved closer to Gabriella as Jake eyed him.

"How about you stop following me in your little black navigator. What you that obsessed with me?"

Jake began to laugh. "How about you race or I put your brother into the wall?"

Gabriella just stood there. "No?"

"Come on Gab let's just go." Jesse held out his hand.

"You aren't going anywhere. Answer the question Gabriella, you want me to put your brother in the wall the same way I did you?"

"No." She whispered. "Why are you doing this Jake? What did we do to you that was so bad?"

He didn't respond. Johnny moved closer to her as she stared down towards the ground.

"Dom hasn't told you?" Johnny asked.

"Dom told me a little bit." Gabriella looked up. "My father was a good man, he…"

"Your father fucked my father over and almost cost us our home!" Jake yelled. Gabriella sat back down in the swing. "They were best friends growing up. Your father started having troubles when your mom died, so my father decided to help him. He helped him, then he decided that once he got that help he was going to quit."

"He had a family."

"So did my father!" Jake yelled again. "You join Yakuza, you don't get out. They were brothers; they were supposed to protect each other. One night, your father never showed up to the spot. My father was attacked and beaten. He lost all the merchandise. He was done for. My father was ashamed of what happened, my mother wouldn't even look at him. He abandoned him because he was coward."

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella frowned. "You can't make me and my brother pay for what my father did. He is gone Jake. My father died. Why can't you just let this go?"

"Come on Jake, this is enough for one day." Johnny grabbed the guys arm.

"If I could take it back Jake, I would."

"No, but you will pay." Jake snarled.

She nodded her head. He ran his hand through his hair before speaking. "It's your choice on what happens this weekend."

"I'll do it." Gabriella moved around Jesse and walked towards him. "I'll race you."

"No!" Johnny and Jesse hissed.

"You play by the rules Jake. No putting anyone into the wall. I win, you leave us alone for good. I don't want to see…either of your faces on this side of town again. I don't want to breathe the name Hou or Tran for the rest of my life. I win, you do not exist." She glared over at Johnny who began shaking his head.

"And if I win?"

Gabriella looked over at Jesse. "Then I will join Yakuza."

"Gabby!" Jesse yelled. "No, Dom will not let you do that."

"Deal." Jake held out his hand. Gabriella refused to take it.

"Get out of here Jake, I don't want to see you again until Saturday." Gabriella moved from the swing set and began walking towards her car. Jesse was on her heel. "Don't say a word to Dom, I will talk to him. Just let me talk to him Jess."

Jesse nodded his head. "He is going to murder you."

* * *

Dom walked over to Letty who was standing next to a Honda 2000. He ran his hand down her back before turning towards her. "How she looking?"

"I have no idea what is wrong with it. I took her apart and she is fine."

"Here let me look at her." Dom moved around her with a smile before looking up just as Gabriella walked in. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked over to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…I needed to talk to you."

"Can it wait? We are kind of busy today."

"Dom…" Gabriella whispered. "Jake came by today."

Dom looked over at Jesse who was standing in the doorway. All eyes were on them. Gabriella took another deep breath. "Don't blame Jesse, he came to the park where I was at. I think he has been watching me for a couple of days. He told me about our father."

"What about our father?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He doesn't want you racing this weekend; he said he will put you in to the wall if you did."

"He can try."

"He wants me."

Dom threw down the towel nodding his head. "He wants me to race this weekend."

"No."

"Dom…" She whispered. She shook her hands trying to stay calm. She turned her head from him and stared at Vince who was standing next to Jesse. "Don't be mad please."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I would."

"No, it's not happening."

"I race and win he leaves us alone for good. He doesn't come around these parts ever again…"

"And if he wins?"

"I join Yakuza."

In an instant everything on the table behind him was on the floor. It echoed through the garage as everyone stopped what they were doing. She looked down at the ground afraid to look into his eyes. He was pissed, she knew that. She breathed in and out as he stormed past her and outside. She didn't move as Vince followed him. She bowed her head as Letty walked over to her wrapping her arms around the girls next. "Let, I didn't know what else to do. He was…"

"You need to go find Dom."

"He is so mad right now."

"Go find him, tell him we got the garage."

* * *

"Will you stop?" Vince yelled. "Jesus Dom, can we just talk about this?" Vince blocked him from getting into his car as Gabriella came walking around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked running over to them.

"Stop!" Vince yelled.

"You need to move or I will move you myself." Dom threatened.

"Dom! What is going on?" Gabriella yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Tokyo, he's trying to go to Tokyo."

Dom stopped what he was doing glaring at Vince. "You need to go inside and don't come back out here." He pointed to the house while still staring at Vince. Vince leaned back against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. This was how it was always had been. Even when they were kids. Vince wasn't scared of Dom, not even the slightest. They were best friends and always fought about something. This time seemed different, it seemed like the inevitable was about to happen.

"Dom!" Gabriella yelled. "This is my fault okay."

"Gabby, just go inside." Vince told her. She turned away shaking her head.

"Fine, but this is stupid." She spat before turning around and walking towards the house.

"So this is how it is now huh? She listens to you?" Dom glared.

"Dom, just let it go please."

"No, I leave for a while and you become her big brother huh?"

"I'm not doing this with you Dom, you are upset. I understand that."

"Do you Vince? Do you because I don't think that you do. I go to prison for two years and I come back and my sister has been in the hospital for being run into a wall. She was racing and you didn't even know about it. She looks up to you Vince, she really does. She loves you but I will be damned if some son of a bitch comes into my life and tries to take it from me…"

"I never…"

"Jake Hou will die before that happens do you understand?" He poked his finger in Vince's chest. "My sister should never know about what my father did, and I blame you for that. She doesn't deserve this life but you gave it to her…"

"Me?" Vince yelled. "I took care of her while your ass was in prison. I was here for her. I was there for the birthdays that you missed the graduation you missed. I was there Dom, not you."

Dom got in Vince's face. Gabriella came running out shoving Dom aside. "How dare you!" She screamed shoving him again. He grabbed her arms stopping her from fighting him. "You have no right Dom! No right!"

"Stop." He whispered softly.

"No! Vince has done the best that he could and you are _jealous_ of that? He stepped up Dom and he did a damn good job of it too. It's my fault all of this happened to me, not his. So don't you dare blame him for that. As for my father, I have no idea who he was. I remember a man who loved me, and would do anything for me and that's how I am going to remember him now. He was my life, now you two are my life. This whole family is my life so please don't fight. If you want to be angry with someone then be angry with me. I got myself into this mess. I should have listened to you about Johnny, I know that now. But it's too late and this is happening. So we are in this together or we aren't, but I am racing Jake this weekend and I am going to win. You can either help me or you can get the hell out of my way." She took a deep breath in trying to catch her breath. Dom nodded his head at her as she threw his arm off of her and stormed into the house. She wiped her face from the tears that had escaped and stared out the window. Dom put his hand on Vince's shoulder bringing him into a hug. They fought, of course they did, but they will forever be brothers no matter what.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the garage later that night looking around remembering all the times she spent there. She tried to remember the good times, but all that came to mind was what Dom and Jake told her. Her father was a part of the Yakuza. The one thing she hated the most. She shook her head as she looked around the room. This was the place where she spent most of her time as a child. This was the place where the memories were clearer than any other.

"Gabby…" Dom walked up behind her.

"I'm fine Dom."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Remembering." She bit her bottom lip as the tears stung her eyes. "You know I look at this place that I grew up in; I spent almost every night here with our father. I can't seem to remember anything right now because all I keep thinking about is the damn shit he got himself in to."

"Gab…" Dom whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. She moved forward knocking his hand away.

"He was perfect to me Dom, he did no wrong. He made me smile and laugh…" The tears fell down her face. "Was it a lie Dom? Was it all just some joke or something?"

"He loved you more than anyone in this world Gabriella. He really did. There were just some things that he got himself in to that he couldn't get out of. He wanted out he really did. Don't you think for one minute that anything he ever did for you…for us was a lie. He loved his family."

"Am I forgetting him?"

"You are upset right now, I understand that. I wish more than anything that I never would have to tell you what he did."

She nodded her head. "You do whatever you have to do to keep this place Dom. We rob a bank, we steal it, I don't care. You do what you have to do, I will not let Jake take this from me."

Dom nodded his head. "We are coming up with something."

"And if you ever become jealous of Vince again I will slap you so hard. Don't ever think that you have been replaced. No one could replace you. You are my brother and you always will be."

He nodded his head bringing her into his arms. She squeezed him tight.

"We need to get you ready for this weekend if you are going to win."


	19. Racing Fever

Saturday was there before they could blink an eye. Gabriella's alarm went off way too early for her liking. She sat up and looked at the edge of her bed. Vince was sitting there staring at her.

"Jesus!" She yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Rise and shine, it's time to go" He hit her with the pillow. She laid back down covering her face.

"No."

"We are going to get breakfast."

"It's too early for this." She groaned kicking her leg. She squeezed the pillow over her face hoping he would give up and just leave her alone. This was Vince we were talking about. He grabbed her leg pulling her forward where she was hanging off the bed. "I hate you." She mumbled. He laughed as he pulled the covers off of her and through them on the floor.

"This is an exciting day, you crazy ass brother is letting you race the man who put you into a wall almost a year ago. So let's get up, get dressed and meet us downstairs because we are all going to eat breakfast…think of it as your last meal or something."

"I enjoy our talks so much Vince."

"I think it's absolutely stupid."

"Me too." She smirked.

"You kick his ass Gab, you beat the shit out of this dude tonight. Then we can come home and we can celebrate."

"I need you to be there for me Vince. I am scared to death. Dom has taught me all that I can be taught this past week. I've got this. You be there at the finish line, that's all I want from you."

He nodded his head. She knew he had more to say but he wasn't going to say it. Not then, probably not ever. He slapped her foot again. "Get up, we are waiting for you downstairs." He left her room leaving the door wide open. She groaned as she let her body fall down to the floor. She heard a laugh coming from the door as she looked upside down at them. "I need a deadbolt on my door."

"Why are you on the ground?" Letty asked.

"Vince." Gabriella growled sitting up and untangling herself from her sheet. She flipped over and looked up at Letty. "I am going to kill him one day."

"You nervous about tonight?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you got this. I was talking to Dom last night, he seems very confident in you."

"He still pissed?"

"Yep." She laughed. "He's just worried about you."

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Gabriella asked getting off the floor.

"Wherever you want to go."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"You got to take that up with the king, this was his idea."

"I just want to sleep." Gabriella whined as she walked over to her closet. She picked out clothes and threw them on. "If I lose this race, I am blaming him."

"I'm sure he will blame himself as well."

Gabriella nodded her head as she ran a brush through her head. Letty was right. Dom would blame himself, if she lost this race it probably meant that Jake did something to hurt her. She knew that everyone had that one their minds right now. Jake could put her in the wall again. She closed her eyes remembering that night very vividly in her mind. She was petrified. "You really going to give up ever see Johnny again?"

"Johnny chose his life. I don't want any part of it."  
"Well I got your back tonight. Everything is going to be okay." Letty smiled. Gabriella nodded her head as they moved to the door.

"We better go before Dom's send the cavalry up here."

"Gabriella!" Dom yelled as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"See." Gabriella gave a fake smile as she walked down the stairs. "I'm here and I really don't see why going to breakfast at seven in the morning is going to help me in anyway. So I just say we all go back to sleep."

"No, let's go." Dom replied as he walked out the front door. Gabriella clenched her fist together before making a face. Jesse began to laugh as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you so chipper this early? I thought you would definitely be on my side."

"I am on your side. Dom has me doing stuff for the car today. Just making sure it's all where it needs to be."

"NOS?"

"Yep." She nodded her head biting her lip.

"Stop doing that, you are going to be fine."

"You guys keep saying…" she walked down the stairs before turning around. "You weren't the one put in a wall going one hundred miles per hour."

"I was there, I saw it."

"I won't use the NOS Jesse, so if that's what you think will help me win then I am losing."

"I need you to tell your mind that you are going to win. You are siking yourself out, that's not good. He is not going to put you in the wall this time…"

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because he wants you. He wants you to be a part of Yakuza because he knows that it would kill Dom. He is going to try his hardest to beat you tonight, you need to try twice as hard to beat him."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Let's go!" Dom yelled.

"Thanks Jess."

"We have your back Gab, just try to stay calm."

* * *

Gabriella bent down touching her toes and then coming back up. She did that multiple times before trying to relieve the stress from her shoulders. She shook her entire body as she paced back and forth. She was hiding behind the garage trying to get her mind prepared before the race that night. The sun was setting, it was just about that time. The boys were in the shop looking over the car, a car by the way that wasn't hers. She had never driven it. It took her many hours to get back in the driver's seat with Dom. She would be lying if she said she wasn't petrified to be driving that night. She knew what she had to do though. She bent down again this time staying in the position touching her toes.

"Gabriella…"

She shot up in shock looking at him standing in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here? If my brother see's you…"

"They looked busy." He walked closer to her.

"Johnny, you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me that you want me to go away forever."

She shook her head at him. "You are making this so difficult right now."

"You told Jake that you wanted us to never come around here again. Is that really how you feel about me?"

"You joined Yakuza Johnny!" She raised her voice. She quickly looked in the garage. No one seemed to hear her. "You sold your soul to the devil and now you have to live with that. I will not be a part of that, and if I that means I will never see you again…" She bowed her head. "Then so be it."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

"You were my best friend Gab, my very best friend. I was in love with you, I still am…"

"Then it all went to shit didn't it? Things just blew up into smoke because of your justice seeking friend. I am sorry for what happened with his father, but at least he is still alive. My father is dead and yet Jake is still making us pay for what he did."

"Jake will always have a grudge, it was how he was brought up."

"Did you know? When you brought me to the race the first that I met him did you know what his intentions were?"

"I knew that Tony Toretto was good friends with Jake's father. I did know that, but I had no idea that Jake hated you that much. I found out the day my father gave me an ultimatum. It was him or you. I have never turned my back on my father, he was thrilled when Jake joined. Then Brianna…" Jake shook his head. "It was easy as pie with her. That hit home for you, I know it did. I never kissed her Gabriella. I never did anything with her, it was all…"

"You can leave."

"Let me finish, I know you are angry with me. I had no choice."

"I feel like I am repeating myself with you Johnny. You always have a choice and boy did you choose wrong."

"I know I did and I wish more than anything that I could take it back."

"You can't. I can't—" She stopped. "I'm done Johnny."

He moved forward grabbing her arms and bringing her closer to him. "STOP!" She screamed. "I am done with you! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Just listen to me!" He begged trying to hold her arms. She finally gave up kicking him in the groin. He bent over in pain before his reflex kicked in. He moved forward towards her.

"JOHNNY!" She screamed covering herself. But nothing happened.

"You bastard!" Vince yelled tackling Johnny to the ground. Gabriella stood back trying to catch her breath as she watched Vince punch Johnny in the face.

"Vince!" Dom yelled grabbing Vince by the shirt.

"Vince…" Gabriella moved forward. Johnny stood up wiping the blood from his face.

"Really?" He asked glaring at her.

"Leave Johnny, and don't ever come back here again."

"You say it." He snarled at her. "You say it and it will happen.

"I hate you." She replied. "I don't love you anymore." Her heart ached as those words came out of her mouth. She walked over to Vince putting her arm around his waist and walked back with him into the garage. She was shaking. He could feel her she knew it but he didn't say anything. He squeezed her tightly as they walked over to the car.

* * *

Gabriella cracked her fingers as she waited patiently in the car. "Can you stop?" Jesse asked rolling his eyes. She sat up straight as she put her hands in her lap and looked outside the window. The wind was blowing, it was cool night in Los Angeles. Leon was behind them, he was the one with the scanner in his car. Letty and Mia road together, Vince and Jesse road separately as well. Jesse stuck his head inside the car and stared at her. "Nervous?"

"I am going to slap you." Gabriella felt her stomach turn. She wanted to throw up.

"Let's go!" Dom yelled as he climbed into the driver's side of the Honda he was letting Gabriella drive. "So you win tonight, this car is yours."

"What?" Gabriella sat up and stared at him. "You are just going to give me this car?"

"Yes. So you better win."

Gabriella smiled as she sat back against the seat. She let her mind wonder. She closed her eyes letting the wind hit her in the face. It took her back. Back to the days her father would take her riding down the old country roads of Los Angeles. It was the city at all. It was all trees and land, no buildings, no other cars. Just them. He would pull over and he would let her get into his lap and they would just drive down the road, not a care in the world. That moment seemed to have come and gone. She felt the car jerk to a stop and looked around. The place was packed. Of course it was, Jake probably had every person in California there to show him beat the youngest Toretto. She twisted her neck back and forth making a cracking noise before looking over at Dom. She smiled nodding her head.

"You got this." He told her. "I believe in you."

She nodded her head again before climbing out of the car. She was approached by the team each giving her words of wisdom. It was only ten o'clock. They had fifteen minutes before the race started. She just wanted it to end. She took a deep breath as Vince talked to her. She wasn't really listening, she was trying to concentrate on not passing out.

"We are going to be there at the end Gab, waiting for you." Vince kept going.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Gabriella interrupted. She didn't wait for anyone to respond she just walked away. She needed this time to herself. She needed to be able to think. She walked around looking at all the different cars.

"So I guess me trying to scare you didn't work huh?" Hector approached her. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Have you seen Dom?" Gabriella smiled.

"No, I was going to check on you first. You look lost."

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things." She smiled at him. 'It's good to see you Hector. I was wondering if maybe you still hated me."

"You pissed me off, but I never hated you."

"You staying?"

"To watch kick Hou ass? Of course!"

Gabriella began to laugh as she wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "You got this." He whispered. "I'll see you later."

"You ready to go?" Dom asked causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" She yelled hitting him in the arm. "Wait, its time?"

"Yeah, it's time."

She nodded her head taking a deep breath as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not going to say anything, just know that I love you."

She leaned her head into him and smiled. "I love you too."

"Okay girl, you got this. Just visualize it, it's right there." Leon opened the door for her. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" She breathed. He kissed her softly on the cheek. Mia approached her wrapping her arms around her.

"Please be careful." She whispered. Gabriella nodded her head. She knew this was hurting her.

"Don't veer too far to the right. Just stay straight. He isn't going to do anything stupid, if he does we got him." Dom told her. "Leon is on the scanners, the cops come you get the hell out of here."

Gabriella nodded her head quickly. She climbed into the car and took a deep breath. She looked up at her family and smiled one last time before moving the car forward to the starting line. She breathed in and out as she pulled a photograph out of her pocket. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "You help me win tonight daddy." She kissed it before putting it on the dashboard in front of her. She heard an engine revving beside her but she refused to look. He was antagonizing her, she knew it. She wasn't going to give in. One of the girls came to the front of the cars, she took a deep breath. Sixty seconds, that's how long it was going to take. Just sixty seconds. She breathed out again as she slammed her foot down on the gas. The car shot forward.

"_It's times like these Gabriella that you learn who you are, you find out what kind of person you going to be. You don't let anyone tell you any different. Only you can determine your future. What kind of future do you want to have? You go for it, no matter how big the dream and you strive until you reach that goal and you hold on to it by the balls. You don't let it go. Not for anyone."_

She looked down at the NOS button then looked over at Jake, they were neck and neck. Without thinking you pressed down hard on the NOS button. The car shot forward. She held tightly to the steering wheel just as her car slowly eased in front of Jake. Sixty seconds, that's all it took. She looked over just as his car began to come towards her. She pressed down harder on the gas changing the gears. The car jolted forward just in time, he missed her as she passed through the finish line. Her heart was beating so fast as the car came to a stop. She was breathing heavily as a smile formed on her face. She couldn't let go of the steering wheel. Her car door flew open as Dom jumped in taking her seat belt off and picking her up. Cheering filled the air, she could hear the screams of her name. She just continued to smile as Dom held her in his arms.

"This is not over!" Jake yelled causing everything to stop. Johnny held him back as he tried to move forward.

"Jake…" Gabriella smiled. "Get the hell out of the Los Angeles, you no longer belong here."

The cheers erupted again as she wrapped her arms around Dom's waist with a huge smile on her face. She was happy, this was true happiness as she was surrounded by her family. Vince lifted her in the air shaking her as she laughed. She had won the race, how she did it she had no idea. It was blur. She felt her feet touch the ground as Jesse approached her.

"I won!" She yelled.

"Yes you did." He jerked her towards him pressing his lips to hers and passionately kissing her.

* * *

Johnny stood there staring at the sight. Gabriella just won the race. His heart jumped, he didn't want his life for her. He wanted her to be free. She didn't hate him he knew that. He was going to get her back her knew that for sure. He just…Jesse walked up to her jerking her towards him and kissing her passionately. Johnny's blood boiled. He clenched his fist together staring at the sight in front of him. Gabriella pulled away wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck. That was it, he was done. He wanted to kill him.


	20. The Truth

A year later…

Gabriella stood up on the stool fixing the light in the diner when she heard the engines pull up. She smiled as she shook her head knowing everyone was going to come barreling in at any minute. She reached back up to the light when she heard Vince scream her name.

"Gabriella!" He yelled hoping to scare her. She just looked down at him and shook her head.

"Nice try Vince, it's not going…"

"GABBY!" Leon ran up behind grabbing her legs and pulling down off the stool. Her heart stopped beating. Vince began to laugh as she stared at Gabriella's face. It was a look of horror. "You alright?" Leon asked.

"I hate you." She mumbled. He helped her up as she dusted off her shirt. She smacked his hand away as she stormed over to the counter.

"Aww, are you salty?" Vince asked.

"I will slap you." She looked around the room. They were the only ones there. "Where is everyone else at?"

Vince looked over at Leon. "Did something happen?" Gabriella asked. It had been a year since all the bullshit happened with Jake and Johnny. She hadn't seen Johnny in over a year. That night of the race, she had beat Jake. They were neck and neck and without hesitation she used the NOS just as he was beginning to hit her. She knew what he was going to do she wasn't stupid. Dom taught her well, he taught to win. She never mentioned it to anyone knowing they would freak but Johnny was pissed. He sent her a text warning what would happen if she came around Tokyo. His feelings had changed, she knew it. Jesse had grabbed her and kissed her in front of everyone. Dom wasn't too happy about it but he was happy that his sister could stay where she was. She wasn't joining any group, not this time not ever.

"Calm down, nothing happened…" Vince went to say.

"But?"

"We need you to close early, Dom has something he needs to tell you."

"What?"

"He wants to tell you himself Gabby." Leon told her. "We will help you, what needs to be done?"

"Well you can fix that light it went out earlier." She pointed above. Leon nodded his head before moving over to the stool. "Is something wrong Vince? Just tell me…"

"It's about money right now okay, that's all that I am saying."

"Is there a problem?" Gabriella asked.

Vince nodded his head. "Let's clean up okay."

They began to clean the diner as Gabriella's mind wondered to one day that she was in the garage. The numbers weren't adding up for anything, things were missing. She looked up at Vince before rushing out to her car. She jerked the file out with all the numbers on it.

"Gabriella!" Vince yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I stole this." She breathed. "I took this home because the numbers weren't adding up for me. So I was going to take this home and figure it out. The garage is going under, I know. This all started with Jake and his goons decided to mess with it. I know it was him. I know that he has something to do with this."

Vince bowed his head. "Gabriella, you are right about that okay. You are but there isn't anything that we can do about it unless we find this money or come up with it."

"How do you know?"

"Dom would kill me…"

"Vince!" Gabriella yelled. "You tell me right now."

"The Hou's owned part of the garage."

* * *

She was in her car in a second. She didn't bother shutting the diner down, she jumped into her car and sped all the way to the garage. Her tires squealed as she turned and slammed on the brakes parking it right in front of the door. She threw the door opened just as Dom came outside. She glared up at him as he slowly walked over to her. "Vince told you I suppose?"

"No!" She yelled. "I figured it out on my own, but what he _did _tell me is that Jake's father owns part of this garage."

"He does." Dom breathed out. "But when things fell through with them, Mr. Hou let dad have the garage."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me about my father? Am I even his? Are you? Mia?"

"Stop." Dom was annoyed. He turned his head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Jake owns this garage Dom and he is taking it from us."

"He isn't taking anything from us." Gabriella shook her head. "Come inside please and let's sit down and talk about this."

"What's there to talk about Dom? It's done."

"If that's how you feel." He nodded his head. "I'll be inside, come in when you want."

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "I don't want to sit down and here discuss numbers with me. I know the numbers Dom, I have seen them. I calculated them already. You figure this out! Jake does not win!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dom yelled. "I know what is going on. I know that Jake doesn't get to win this, I am doing something about him."

Leon's BMW pulled up behind them as Gabriella shook her head. "You have to believe me that I am doing something about this." Dom repeated himself.

"I don't care what you do Dom, you move mountains if you have to but this garage does not leave our family."

Dom nodded his head. "Come inside please. Let us all talk about this."

"I don't want to."

"Gab…"

"No, you guys talk I am going for a walk."

* * *

Gabriella kicked her feet along the sidewalk as she slowly walked down the street. Jake's father owned part of the garage go figure. This world was becoming smaller and smaller as the days went on. She was nineteen now and there were things in life she wished she had never had to endure. Things had calmed down after the race but she knew they were somewhere behind her lurking around just waiting to make to their move. Her father's garage of all places. Secrets about her father just kept coming up. She kicked her foot again knocking a rock into the road. Dom had been out of jail for a year now; things were getting back to normal for them. The races had stopped, she wasnt allowed to go alone. Jesse and Leon would take her every now and then but Dom made sure that she wouldn't be racing in Los Angeles for a very long time. She had been walking for a while when she looked up to see where she was, Tokyo. Tokyo was only twenty minutes away from where she lived, it wasn't far and she really didn't think that she had walked that long. Her heart began to race as she quickly turned around and quickened her pace to get away from there. Of course, it was too late. She rolled her eyes as two Ducati's pulled up in front of her. She put her hand on her hip and looked up at him.

"Well well, you just couldn't stay away huh?" Jake got off the motorcycle taking his helmet off. She looked at the other guy who was just sitting there. Was it Johnny?

"I was walking." She replied bitterly.

"You're a far ways from home don't you think?"

"Like I said I was walking."

"You remember our agreement Gab?"

"Jake, just cut the chase. What are you going to do?"

He began to laugh. "Nothing, how about I give you a ride home?" He smirked. He walked towards her holding out his hand.

"No thank you."

"Now I am being nice and offering, we wouldn't want someone to pick you up and kidnap you now do we?" He reached for her again this time grabbing her arm.

"Stop." She jerked away from him.

"Hop on the bike Gab, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I am fine, I can walk back."

"Get on the bike!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm again giving her the helmet before lifting her on the bike. What was he doing? Dom would freak out if he saw her on the back of a bike…with Jake Hou.

"Can I just call Dom please? He will freak out."

"No." Jake got on the bike and started. "You go on, I will be back in a few."

The bike shot forward causing Gabriella to hold onto him. She cringed as she tightened her grip on his shirt. Her breathing was heavy because she was scared to death. Her hands began to shake. The ride was short and sweet, but not for long. Vince was outside washing the car when they pulled up. Gabriella took a deep breath as the motorcycle slowed down. Jake was the first off as Vince threw the sponge down and began walking towards them. She didn't want to remove the helmet knowing Vince would be out for blood.

"What do you want Jake?" Vince growled.

"Just dropping off some precious cargo." He smirked. He held his hand out to Gabriella who reluctantly took it. She hoped off taking the helmet off as Vince glared at her. "I found her wondering so I thought I would be the nice guy and take her home."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She handed the helmet to Jake. "Thanks Jake." She moved past him towards Vince when she felt his hand around her wrist. He jerked her back so fast crashing his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened. He jerked her face away with his hand tightened across her chin squeezing her lips together. She clenched her fists.

"I would watch where I was walking from now on because next time I won't be nice." He snarled. He let her go shoving her away from him. That's when she noticed the gun. He was pointing it straight at Vince keeping him from helping her. She put her hand up to her mouth rubbing it. "Great seeing you as always."

Gabriella didn't speak. She just watched him climb on the bike and speed away before turning around to Vince.

"I'm fine." She walked past him. He gently grabbed her arm stopping her. "I was just walking I didn't know where I was going, I just ended up there. Don't tell Dom please." She begged him.

He still didn't speak. His hands were shaking as he held on to her arm jerking her towards him into his arms. She buried her head into his stomach as the tears flowed down her face. She didn't mean to cry she just did. She was scared. She had underestimated Jake. She really had.

* * *

Gabriella paced back and forth through the kitchen playing with her hands as Vince talked to Dom about the events that took place earlier that day. Vince hadn't really said much to her just that he couldn't keep it from Dom. Her face was stained with tears and swollen as she moved over to the door to listen. It was shut. She knew they were standing on the other side of it discussing things. They were pissed. Jesse was pissed. He begged her to come downstairs but she refused him.

"Gab!" Jesse whispered loudly. He was standing at the top of the stairs. "Come down here, it's not going to help the situation if they see you eves dropping."

"I keep getting myself into these messes Jess." Gabriella mumbled.

"Come lay down with me." He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck gently causing her to smile. She tried to push him away knowing exactly what he was doing. She smiled at him nodding her head. He grabbed her hand just as the door swung open.

"Get in here." Dom snarled. She nodded her head letting go of Jesse's hand and walking towards her brother. "Sit down. Vince give us some time." Vince nodded his head as he got up off the couch refusing to look at Gabriella and walking away.

"Can I explain please?" Gabriella spoke.

"Sure." Dom moved the chair in front of her and sat down. "Go ahead."

"I was just walking. I started thinking about things that have happened over the past three years and I didn't realize how far I had walked. I was so lost in my mind that when I looked up I was in Tokyo. I turned to leave but it was too late they were behind me on their bikes…"

"They?"

"I don't know who the other person was, they drove away."

"Explain to me how the hell you got onto the back on his bike?"

"He kind of forced me too." She looked towards the door. "He told he would give me a ride back, I declined. He jerked my wrist and put me on the bike."

"So then he drove you home? Did he do anything else?"

Gabriella made eye contact with him. She wanted to shake her head but she couldn't do it. She bit her bottom lip. "Did he do anything else?"

"He kissed me." She whispered. "While he held a gun at Vince."

Dom nodded his head as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Gabriella, why must I always tell you to be careful?"

"I'm sorry Dom, I just…"

"NO!" He yelled. "He could have hurt you. We all made an agreement Gab, that agreement gets broken bad things happen…"

"I know I just…"

"Jake doesn't play games Gab. He will hurt you."

"I know this Dom, just let…"

"Go upstairs, I am so pissed off right now."

Gabriella shook her head. "I know that you are angry and I am sorry for that. I don't know what else to say or do because I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Go." He pointed to the stairs. She bowed her head as she slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Letty was standing at the top waiting for her.

"I feel like I am twelve years old right now." She mumbled. Letty nodded her head.

"I will talk to him."

"I'm going to sleep." Gabriella sighed as she slowly walked into her room and shut the door.

* * *

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep, Dom wouldn't speak to her, Vince wouldn't speak to her. She was stressed out. Her cell phone lit up as she turned over. It was Johnny.

"What?" She groaned answering it.

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry?" She shot up from the bed.

"You heard me. I get a phone call from Jake…"

"You know what I am so tired of hearing about Jake. I made a mistake. Get over it."

"You know the agreement."

"So shoot me! Yes I know the agreement I made it. You want to know why because I beat him in that race, so don't tell me about some stupid agreement. I went for a walk I walked too far. End of story."

There was silence. "Can I go back to sleep please?"

"Are you and Jesse together?"

"Oh for gods sake!" She yelled.

"Answer the question!"

"YES! Okay, yes me and Jesse are together. You happy now? You ruined that for yourself Johnny, so I wouldn't be surprised. Why are you calling me?"

"I'm leaving Yakuza."

"You are not."

"Yes, I am." He snapped. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"You don't have a choice." She sighed rubbing her hands over her face.

"You told me once that I always have a choice."

There was silence again. She laid her head back on the pillow. "That's not how this works Johnny. We both know this."

"What if it could? Would you be with me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she squeezed them shut. "Gabby?"

"What?" She whispered.

"Would you?"

"It's not possible Johnny. There is no way of ever knowing that because you can't get out." She sniffed back the tears.

"Don't cry…"

"Johnny, we both have completely different lives now. You are in the one thing that my father hated. Your best friend tried to have me killed, is trying to take my father's garage away from us, and is a lying son of a bitch. What do you want me to do? Run away with you? Would that work? Do you think that would help everything? They would find us Johnny, they would find us and bring us back. This is your life now. That is something that you have to live with. But I promise you this, I will always love you. You will always have a place in my heart but if hating me gets you through life. Then so be it. Because that's what is going to happen. Dom hates you, Vince hates you…they are my family Johnny. I choose them. Every time."

There was silence again. "I wish we were still sixteen years old, my father was still alive. I don't know everything seemed to make sense back when he was alive."

"It did."

"I need to go okay, don't call me anymore Johnny. I don't want to talk to you."

She hung up the phone before he could say anything. She threw her phone to side before putting her face in her hands. She cried, she cried hard. It hurt her deep into her soul. Life was easier when she was just a child because he father was always there to help pick her back up.


	21. The Final Blow

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I made a comment about hicks in thischspter dont get offended im from south carolina so I am allowed haha. ENJOY!

Haley jumped down from the truck and looked over at Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"What the hell did you do?" Gabriella asked walking around the truck. It was beat up. She was surprised it was even working.

"Ryan taught me what mudding was." Haley smirked.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "So what exactly is it?" She kicked the grill as it hung to the ground.

"I don't know, I drove through mud and hit potholes."

Gabriella began to laugh as Vince and Leon walked outside. "Here we go."

"Hey guys!" Haley squealed.

"What the hell happened to your truck?" Vince asked.

"And _why _are you driving a truck?" Leon chimed in. He walked around it shaking his head.

"Ryan….Haley's _boyfriend_, was teaching her the concept of mudding." Gabriella smiled.

"Mudding?" Leon asked. "This is California, not hick town, USA."

Vince began to laugh. "So did you decide that this mudding wasn't fun enough and you rammed it into a tree or something?"

"Actually," Haley started. "It was quite fun. Since it rained really hard last night, he took me out into this open field and we just went running through it. He let me drive, and I maybe didn't do so well. That's not that point on why I am here, can you fix it? Is my car fixable?"

Vince looked over at Leon before nodding his head. "I guess we can work something out."

"Thank you! Here are the keys. And Gabby, I need to talk to you."

"Are we supposed to drive this thing into the garage?" Leon mumbled.

"We could push it." Vince laughed.

Gabriella shook her head as the two girls walked away from the guys. "What's up?"

"So I heard about what happened with Jake the other day."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, I was just in the wrong place."

"So him pointing a gun at Vince that was nothing?"

Gabriella sat down on the curb and looked up at her friend. "Everything has turned to shit. I was thinking about things and I don't even know how I ended up there but I did. Jake was waiting on me I guess, he drove me home, helped me off the bike, grabbed my face and kissed me. Vince is pissed, Dom is pissed…it's bad. Johnny called me last night and I asked me if I would wait for him. He wants to leave Yakuza…"

"He can't leave Gab. We talked about this."

"I know this." Gabriella whispered. "That is all that happened, I made a mistake."

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts. He was my best friend."

"Gabriella! Let's go! You have work to do!" Dom yelled as he came out of the garage. "Hello Haley."

Haley smiled and waved. "Maybe we should take some time. Let's go to San Diego for a weekend and just get away from all of this."

"I can do that."

"Gab! Did you hear me?" Dom yelled again.

"Jesus!" Gabriella snapped. "Let's make it this weekend, I can't be here anymore." She stood up and walked past Dom into the garage.

"Thank you!" Dom mumbled before following her in.

* * *

"Can I talk to you please?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen where Dom was sitting at the table.

"What is it Gabriella?" He didn't even look up.

"Well for one can you look at me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. He slowly looked up at her laying the pen down on the table. "Haley wants to go to San Diego this weekend, I think it would be good for me to go with her. Just to get away."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to San Diego?"

"Just to go. Get away from here for a weekend or so."

He stood up from the table and walked over to her. "No." He walked away.

"I'm sorry what?" she turned around and glared at him.

"You heard me, I said no." Gabriella was shocked. She stood there staring at her brother.

"I didn't ask you Dom." She replied softly. Dom slowly turned around and stared at her. "I am nineteen years old, I can make my own decisions. Evidently you are still mad about what happened and that is fine. But this is for me. This is something that I am going to do with my friend."

"Gab…"

"No, I know that you don't trust me. I know that. I am not going there to race or to get into trouble I am going there to get away from all the bullshit that keeps coming my way."

"You live under my house, my rules. When I tell you something, then that's what I expect to happen. You are not going to San Diego by yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Gabriella felt defeated. She nodded her head before walking away. She walked out the back door towards the garage. She pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Haley's number. "Hey…so this weekend we can't go…Dom said no. This whole Johnny and Jake thing has really messed everything up. I need to let him cool down. I think he thinks I am doing it on purpose. Jake Hou is officially ruining my life. But I will call you tomorrow, I'm sorry. Maybe we can go sometime next month….Haley just don't do anything. Things are bad as it is…I understand that but you don't want to piss him off…okay. Goodnight." She hung up the phone. She opened the door of the garage and stared at the black Charger inside. It was coming together, Dom had been working on her since he got out of prison. He hadn't stopped. Gabriella closed her eyes running her hand across the top of it.

"You okay? I just heard what happened with Dom." Jesse was behind her.

"I'm fine. Just came out here to think."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head. She opened the door of the driver's seat before climbing into the back. She patted the seat beside her for him to follow. "Can I tell you something and you not go and tell Dom?"

"Of course."

Gabriella sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Haley was just talking about going to talk to Johnny."

"What?" Jesse yelled causing her to jump up.

"I told her not to but she is very persistent. She is pissed off, I mean I am too. I understand why he is so mad I do, but I just…I want it to go away Jesse. I keep having these thoughts. What ifs I guess. If Jake and Johnny were no longer in the picture what our lives would be like."

"Like kill them?"

"Get rid of them I guess."

"You are willing to kill one of your best friends?"

"Like I said what ifs Jess. Let's just lay out here okay, just be with me tonight."

Jesse nodded his head as she laid hers back on his chest. He began to hum as she let the thoughts run through her mind. Get rid of Jake and Johnny would that even be possible? What would the world be like if they didn't exist? She closed her eyes as she let sleep take over her. What if Haley let Ryan kill him?

* * *

_"I have to tell you something." Haley stood up from the chair in the kitchen and walked over to Gabriella. They had been in there making a cake for Ryan for an hour when Haley suddenly became quiet. _

_"What is it?"_

_"You know how I haven't told you much about Ryan? I mean I told you how we met and everything but I haven't really talked about him to you…"_

_"Yeah." Gabriella stopped what she was doing._

_"That's because Ryan is a part of Yakuza…" Gabriella dropped the spoon and the bowl on the ground. _

_"What?" She whispered. "What is this Haley?"_

_"No, it's not like that. Okay, I should have told you. I should have but I couldn't okay. He's not in it anymore. He hates that place. The only reason he is out is because of who his father is. He let him go. But he's not allowed back in Tokyo. He is associated with anyone over there because his father disowned him. He knows Johnny and he knows Jake…Jake took his place Gab…"_

_"This is information that would have been helpful a long time ago Haley."_

_"I know but I wasn't allowed to say anything to you."_

_"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?"_

_Haley looked towards the door before turning back to her. "Ryan isn't a bad person Gab okay. He is good, I love him and I would do anything for him."_

_"What is going on Haley? You aren't making sense. You come in here and you say all of this to me…"_

_"Ryan is going to kill Jake Hou."_

_"What?" Gabriella yelled. "No!"_

_"Ryan's sister was killed last year. She was walking along the street when some gang members found her. They raped her and left her there. She died later that night in the hospital from her injuries…"_

_"Jake?" Gabriella whispered._

_Haley nodded her head. "Yakuza makes you pay Gab. They make you pay for anything that you do to cause pain against them. He left so they took his sister."_

_"But his father…"_

_"His father knows the sacrifice Gab. He knows…"_

_She shook her head as she slide down against the cabinet to the ground. "Jake is a horrible person. Not only for putting you into the wall Gabby but for everything he has ever done in his life. He is the devil himself and Ryan is going to get even."_

_Gabriella shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because he wants Dom to help him."_

* * *

Gabriella walked into the house taking off her shoes and leaving them beside the door. She looked up and immediately felt something was off. She looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of place. "Hello?" She called out. She decided to call it a day and went home early, but everyone else was still at the garage. She looked around the corner into the kitchen. "Damnit." She whispered. She looked around the room to see if she had any as a weapon. She moved back to the door when she felt a hand come across her mouth. She began to scream and fight as felt their lips on her ear.

"Shhh." They whispered. She kicked her legs as he brought her over to the couch and sat her down. "Gabriella it's me…"

"Johnny…" She gasped moving away from him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She yelled.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Do you know what would happen to you if Dom finds you here…if Jake finds you here?"  
"Yes I do."

"You need to leave." She pointed to the door.

He shook his head as he moved closer to her gently putting his hands on either side of her face. She jerked her to the side but he kept her still. He gently placed his lips on hers. She didn't move.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." He whispered with a laugh.

"I'm glad you got it out of your system. You can go now."

He shook his head. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other night, about getting out…"

She nodded her head. "What about it?"

"It's happened before."

"Ryan?"

He nodded his head. "And they killed his sister because of it Johnny. Do you want something to happen to you like that? Are you really that desperate to get out of this? You going to sacrifice your own families lives?"

"To be with you why not?"

"You are a fool." She shook her head.

"No!" He yelled. "This does not end this way! You are supposed to be with me. This is not how our story ends Gab! So please help me out here."

"You think I want to be like this Johnny? Do you? Because my life has sucked since the day that I met Jake Hou. We are done Johnny and there is nothing that I can do about that. Our lives are not the same anymore. We aren't kids anymore Johnny, why can't you accept that?"

He was silent. "I know what you want, but why can't you see what I want too? I want you to stay away from here. It's not safe…for either of us. One of us is going to get ourselves killed. Just move on, I don't know what else to tell you. I am with Jesse."

"You can't…" The sound of engines got their attention.

"Johnny, you have to leave." She gasped shoving him towards the kitchen.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She bowed her head as she heard him hurry through the kitchen and out the back door. Tears welled up in her eyes as she let herself fall onto the couch.

"Gab?" Leon opened the door seeing her sit there. "Are you alright?"

"Johnny was here."

* * *

"I think it would be best if you go to San Diego this weekend." Dom was sitting next to Gabriella on her bed. She was playing with her hair refusing to look at him. She didn't want to tell him about Johnny but she knew he would be pissed when he found out. She sighed as she felt his hand on her head. "Leaving here might be a good idea, at least until this all blows over."

"It won't blow over Dom." She mumbled. "That kid won't stop until something happens to make him hate me forever."

"I got a phone call today…"

"From who?"

"Ryan Jou."

Gabriella sighed throwing her body backwards onto the bed. She closed her eyes. "Are you going to do it?"

There was silence. "Ryan has this vengeance going on right now. Haley came to me and told me about what he was planning on doing. Dom, you do this, you help him then there is no coming back from that. You kill someone, you will go away for life."

"And what do I do when you don't come home one day?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Answer the question…what would you like me to do when one day you don't come home because Jake decided that vengeance was his for you beating him in that race, or when you accidently go to Tokyo again. He doesn't play games."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Johnny Tran was in our house today while we were at work. What if that was Jake? He could have killed you and we wouldn't have known until tonight. Thank God Leon came home when he did. Ryan asked me a question, and I am really considering it."

"You are going to kill someone?"

"I am going to assist him."

"You are going to kill someone?" She repeated herself. She covered her face with her hands. "I don't want any part of this."

"That's why you are going to San Diego."

She shook her head. "No, I am not going."

"Yes you are." He lifted her up pulling her into his lap placing his lips on the side of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears threatened to escape. "I know that life has sucked for you ever since our father died. Me going to jail and just everything that happened. I know what you are going through. Someone asked me for help meaning I can protect my family."

"And what happens if you don't come home?" she looked up at him. "What do I do then? Because I can tell you right now that I won't survive Dom. I will not be able to live without you. You are my brother and my best friend. I can't…" The last words came out as a sob. She covered her mouth. "This is Ryan's fight Dom, not yours. So please, I am begging you don't do this."

"Shhh." He soothed her. "We will figure something out."

"Promise me Dom, promise me that you won't go after Jake and Johnny." She leaned up looking him in the eyes.

He nodded his head. "I promise."

* * *

Gabriella moved her bag off the bed and onto the floor when there was knock on the door. Letty walked in with towels in her hand. "I was told to bring these up to you." She smiled laying them on the bed.

"Mia does know that we are staying in a hotel where they provide these things for me right?"

Letty began to laugh. "You know her." She sat down on the bed. "I talked to Dom last night. He said you were pretty upset about the Ryan, Jake thing."

"I am ready for it to be over Let. I am done with all this bullshit. I have more drama now in my life then I did when I was in high school. "

"Did Haley ever tell you what happened with Ryan?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Ryan's sister wasn't involved in Yakuza. She didn't want any part of it. But of course being Asian sometimes you don't have a choice but to be born into it. That's what happened with Ryan. It wasn't for him. So he made a deal with his father, but that still didn't mean anything to him. Yakuza will get revenge. They always do. Jake is this high powered control freak, he wasn't in Yakuza just yet. You have to be eighteen but he was willing to do anything for them. He saw Ryan's sister at a party one night, drugged her, took her out on the street and raped her. He raped her so bad that she had internal injuries and died in the hospital. He didn't let it go. He wanted Ryan to know what he did…."

Gabriella began playing with her hands when she heard a noise by the door. Dom was standing there with his hands by his side.

"Dom?" Gabriella asked. "You okay?"

"Let, I need to talk to Gabby."

"I am just getting everything together, Letty just came in to talk."

"I heard her." He walked into the room grabbing both of her hands and bringing her over to the bed.

"Dom what's going on?"

"There was an accident Gab. Haley was on her way to meet Ryan to give him something when her car was struck on the driver's side. She flipped multiple times…" Gabriella began shaking her head as she stood up. "She was in really bad shape when they took her to the hospital…"

"No…no..No no no!" Gabriella yelled trying to get out of his arms. He held tight to her hands as the tears flowed down her face.

"She didn't make it Gab. She didn't make it." He jerked her forwards bringing her into his arms. Gabriella fought to get out of his arms as he fell down to his knees with her still in his arms.

"DOM!" She screamed. "Get off of me!"

"Stop! I need you to stop okay. Look at me." He grabbed her face in his hands stopping her. "We are going to find out who did this and they are going to pay."

"Noooo." She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry baby." He brought her into his arms again hugging her tightly. She cried quietly as everyone filed into the room. "Haley Kingston was killed this afternoon in a car wreck. The car side swiped her. She died on her way to the hospital. We know of one person who is capable of doing this and getting away with it. Jake Hou. We find him we will find out what happened."

The guys nodded their heads as Mia slowly bent down to Gabriella rubbing the side of her head. "She wanted out of here Mia. We were going to get out of here so nothing bad could happen to us."

"I know…"Mia whispered. "I know."

"Mia take her, I need to go make some phone calls." Dom tried to move Gabriella from his arms but she wouldn't move. Mia shook her head as she continued to soothe her sister. "Vince, go get my phone please."

"We are going to find out who did this Gab." Mia whispered. "They will pay I promise."

"I want…him dead!" She snarled.

AN: there you go! Hope you liked it. Im sorry I killed of Haley haha but we should be getting into the movie soon! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	22. Grief

**AN: the next few chapters are going to be pretty sad but I shoild be getting inton the movie real soon! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope younoike this chapter!**

Gabriella looked across the room at Leon who was sitting in the chair staring at her. She looked away from him as she looked over at Vince who was sitting right next to her. "I'm calling him." She spoke before grabbing her phone from her lap.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Vince asked.

"He knows something V, I know he does."

Vince nodded his head. "Make it quick. I don't need Dom finding out about this."

"Thank you." She whispered. She opened up the phone and quickly finding Johnny's number before pressing send. She waited and waited for him to answer. It went to voicemail. She shook her head closing the phone. "He didn't answer."

"He's probably with Jake." Leon stated. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's just all go to bed."

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "I will not sleep until I know that Johnny had nothing to do with this."

"We don't even know if it was Jake who hit her Gab." Vince sighed. They had been at this since the moment they found out Haley was killed.

"Did anyone see anything? Did they? Why wasn't the other driver questioned or taken to the hospital? Did they not get hurt too? We know who did this Vince, why are you trying to justify it?"

"I am not trying to justify anything. You are upset. I know that and I know that you want revenge on what happened but you getting yourself worked up over this isn't helping anyone."

"Can we stop arguing please?" Leon asked. There was silence. Gabriella sat back against the couch crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over at the clock on the wall. One thirty in the morning.

"Dom should be back soon. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down, I will tell him to come up when he gets back." Vince patted her leg. She shook her head at him. Everyone else in the house was sleep. Leon and Vince decided to stay up with her knowing she would try to find Johnny. She rubbed her fingers in her eyes. She was exhausted. She knew the moment she laid her head down she would pass out. It took two people to pry her off her brother. Vince held her in his arms as Dom went to talk to Hector. She looked down at her hand and realized her was holding it. "How about you lay right here? I will cut the light off and we can wait for him to get home."

She nodded her head at him as he brought her closer to him. She lay down in his lap as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laying it across her body. She looked over at Leon who nodded his head at her before leaning the chair back and laying back himself. She took a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes closed. The sound of Vince's breathing with him rubbing the back of her head put her straight to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella's phone began to vibrate in her hand as she shot up from the couch. "HALEY!" She yelled. She put her hand to her chest as she looked around the room. It was still dark outside, but the kitchen light was on and Leon and Vince were nowhere to be found. She looked down at her phone as it began to ring again.

"Gabby?" Vince walked into the living room kneeling down beside her. "You alright?"

She put her hand to her head nodding it quickly. "I just had a bad dream." She looked down at her phone again. "Johnny is calling."

"Dominic!" Vince yelled. "Answer it. We are right here."

Dom came into view as Gabriella opened her phone. She took a deep breath. "Speaker Gab." Vince whispered loudly.

"Gabby?" Johnny's voice filled up the air.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Gabriella asked looked up at Vince. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I was just driving…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Gab, I need to talk to you okay. I need to talk to you."

"Where is Jake?" Gabriella's hands began to shake as tears filled up her eyes. "Johnny, I need you to tell me where Jake is."

"I did it Gab."

"You did what?_ What_ did you do?"

There was a silence as Gabriella jumped off the couch with the phone still in her hand. "Johnny," She whispered. "You can tell me okay. Just tell me where Jake is. We will figure this out…"

"Gabriella…" Vince grabbed her shoulders.

"Johnny…" Gabriella wiped her face of the tears. "Tell me."

"I killed Haley. I didn't know it was her Gab, I didn't know until afterwards. I was just driving and then Jake he…" Gabriella let the phone drop from her hand letting it fall to the floor. The voices were distant but she heard the screaming. She heard her name but she couldn't move. She couldn't respond. Vince lifted her into his arms carrying her over to the couch.

"Gabriella!" Dom was at her side. He had her face between his hands.

"He…she…killed…" She was gasping for air as her brother tried to calm her down. It was four in the morning. The entire house was awake. "HALEY!" Gabriella screamed as Mia came rushing over to her.

"I want her out of here. I don't care where you go, you take her out of here right now!" Dom yelled. Mia wrapped her arms around her sister's body as Gabriella stared straight ahead. "She already has a bag packed. Go to Nevada. Get out of California."

"Dom will you calm down!" Vince yelled.

"Jesse, you, Letty, and Mia. You go. You don't stop do you hear me! You get my sisters out of here." Dom was in Jesse's face.

"Dom, she is shaking really bad. We all just need to calm down." Mia replied. "Gabby, I need you to look at me. Tell me what's going on. What are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. "Jake wanted me to hate Johnny, he knew I wouldn't be able to forgive him. Johnny killed Haley. He killed her Mia. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I am supposed to do about this…" She sobbed.

"You find him Vince." Dom growled. "I want him found right now."

* * *

Jesse walked over to the Gabriella who was sitting on her bed. The sun was up. No one ever went back to sleep that night. She was staring straight ahead when he put his arm around her shoulder kissing her softly on the head. "He asked me to wait for him Jesse. He was going to get out of Yakuza. He wanted me to wait for him and I told him no. I told him I didn't want to."

"Gabby, we need to go now okay. Dom wants us out of Los Angeles before eight."

"I told him no Jesse. I told him no." She repeated herself. He nodded his head. He bent down grabbing her bag off the floor before putting his arm around her and lifting her to her feet. They slowly made their way down the stairs where Dom and Vince were waiting for them.

"Jess, let me talk to you." Dom replied. Jesse nodded his head giving Vince Gabriella's bag. Vince wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his chest.

"I'm right here okay. I am not going anywhere."

"Will you come with us?" She whimpered. "Please come with us."

Vince looked up at Dom who was discussing plans with Jesse. He tightened his grip on her body. "Dom!" Vince yelled getting his attention. "I'm going with them. I need to be with them."

Dom looked down at Gabriella who had her eyes closed then up at Vince. "Okay, that's fine."

"Okay, let's get you settled in. We should be leaving soon." Vince whispered. He opened the door and helped her down the stairs with her bag in his hand. "Stay right here, I am going to put the bag in the car then I will be right back." Gabriella nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around her body. The sun was bright causing her to squint. It was hot, but she found herself shivering.

"Gabriella!" Johnny appeared behind her causing her to fall to the ground with a scream.

"NO!" Vince yelled running over to her. He scooped her into his arms turning his back to Johnny. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Please…" Johnny begged.

"Johnny!" Dom yelled rushing down to the sidewalk where his sister and Vince stood. Gabriella appeared beside Vince looking at Johnny. He looked beaten up, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess in front of his face, his skin was pale.

"You need to leave!" Vince yelled.

"Johnny…" Gabriella gasped. She tried to walk over to him but Vince grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know, I swear to God I didn't know it was her." Johnny explained. "I was just doing a job…"

"Is that what she was to you? Huh?" She cried moving forward. "THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" She screamed shoving him backwards. He tried grabbing her hands but she fought him. "NO!" She smacked him across the face. "Congratulations Johnny, you have now taken two of my best friends from me."

"It was Jake…"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed again. "It was you; this is all on _you_ Johnny. She didn't do _anything_, she wasn't a part of this. She was kind and loving…" Gabriella bowed her head. "And now she's dead…because of you…" She was silent for a moment. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "You asked me to wait for you, you _begged _me to wait for you. There is no more waiting, I am done. I hate you. I HATE YOU! You are dead to me! As far as I am concerned you died along with Haley. I never want to see you again…if we do you are dead." Gabriella sniffed back the tears crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gab…"

"Tell Jake we will repay the favor he can guarantee that. I would watch your backs if I was you." Vince snarled. "Now get the fuck off our property and don't ever come back here."

* * *

Gabriella sat in the car while Vince filled up the tank. She leaned her head up looking at Jesse who was knocked out beside her. She leaned her up looking in the passenger seat where Mia was also asleep. She had the whole house up that morning at four am she knew they were tired. If only her body would let her do the same thing. Letty stirred beside her moving her head then drifting back to sleep. She looked up at Vince who was staring at her through the window. "You need anything?" He asked. She shook her head before turning away from him. Her stomach had knots in it. She felt like she was going to throw up. She was yet again away from her brother in a difficult time and it killed her. She repositioned herself on Jesse before closing her eyes. Nevada. What the hell was there to do in Nevada? She felt the car door close and it come to life before they took off down the open road. Desert. That's what it was. Hot, humid…desert. Her eyes shot open. She shot up looking at Vince in the mirror.

"What is it?" Vince asked looking at her. "You alright?"

"I hate car rides." She mumbled.

"We will be there soon. You want to listen to some music?"

She shook her head. "Let them sleep. It's my fault they are tired."

He nodded his head still looking at her in the mirror. "You think Dom and Leon are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think anything is going to happen. It's just a precaution right now."

"Thank you for coming with me. I know you wanted to stay."

"I want to keep you safe, that's all that I want."

She gave a soft smile before looking over at Jesse. "You know this is not your fault right?"

"I chose Jesse. Johnny asked me to wait for him because he was going to get out of Yakuza. That's why he was there the other day. He is having some battle within himself for what happened when we were kids. I almost thought about it Vince. He was my best friend…" She sighed rubbing her hand down Jesse's face. "I love this kid. He is amazing."

"Johnny will never be let go from Yakuza. He sold his soul Gab. You did the right thing today."

"I feel…I don't know what I feel. My mind is going in all directions right now and I just can't seem to slow down to even think about anything. If I think, I cry. If I cry, I want to scream. Does it end Vince? Does it? Who else is going to die?"

"No one else is going to die."

"I'm really tired Vince. I am just…exhausted."

"Then sleep baby. We have four hours ahead of us. Just sleep."

She nodded her head lying back down on Jesse. She snuggled closely to him as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her close. She felt her eyelids become heavy as she slowly drifted into sleep. It wasn't the deep sleep she had hoped for. It was the sleep where you feel like you are awake. She begged her mind just to forget everything for a moment but it wouldn't. Her cell phone went off causing her to shoot up.

"Damnit!" Vince hissed. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Gabriella stared wide eyed at him before looking down at her phone. "Who is it?"

"Dom…he's cutting this number off. He is getting me a new right now." She sighed throwing the phone into the floor board.

"I'm sorry, I know you were trying to sleep."

"Its fine, I wasn't really sleeping." She rubbed her fingers in her eyes. "Can we stop somewhere; I just need to get out of the car."

"You alright?"

"No." she bent over as her chest became heavy. She was breathing in and out trying to catch her breath.

"Gab…Gabriella!" Vince yelled. He jerked the car to the side of the road cut it off and jumped out. "Everyone up!" Letty shot up as Vince swung the door open jerking Gabriella across her legs. He leaned her up against the car. "Deep breaths Gab. Take deep breaths for me."

"Gabby!" Mia yelled running over to her.

"She's fine. Let her catch her breath. Give her some room."

"Maybe this was a bad idea V. We should go back." Letty chimed in.

"I'm not going back until there is no threat." Vince snapped. "Look at me. Gab, I need you to look at me baby and I need you to breathe with me. Feel my heart beat okay, its calm. I need you to make yours calm too. You can do it. Just breathe." He took slow breaths in and slow breaths out helping her mimic him. "Good girl, you are okay. Everything is okay. We are right here with you." She slowly started breathing normal again as he brought her into his arms. "You scare the shit out of me sometimes." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she squeezed him tightly. Mia began rubbing her back as Gabriella grabbed a hold of Jesse's hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I love you."


	23. Deepening Sorrow

**AN: Thank you eeveryone who reviewed! November 1st seems to be the date that Fast 7 is going to premiere its trailer. Idk about you guys but i am super stoked about it. Hope you hys enjoy this chapter!**

Gabriella sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was dark. They had the blinds drawn so the sun wouldn't wake anyone up. She was the first up as she lifted Vince's arm off of her body. Swear poured down her face as she bent over rubbing her hands over her face. Two days. It had been two days since Johnny told her that he had been the one who killed Haley. She grabbed her phone off the floor before walking into the bathroom. She had knots in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up but the feeling wouldn't go away. She put the toilet seat down before sitting down and dialing Dom's number.

"Hey…" She whispered. "Did I wake you...I just woke up everyone else is still asleep…I miss you…When can we come home Dom? I just want to come home…I understand. You be careful okay. Please be careful Dom…Vince shouldn't have told you that…Well I will try my best. I love you. Bye." She hung the phone as she leaned her head back. The stress was killing her. She just wanted it to end. There was a soft tap on the door causing her to shoot up.

"Gab? You in there?" Letty asked slowing opening the door. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Just talked to Dom…"She held her phone up. "Everyone else up?"

"No just me. Vince's snoring woke me up."

"You should be right next to him." Gabriella smiled.

"You doing okay?" Letty sat down on the floor. "Maybe if you talked about it."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I don't know how this all happened. I just keep looking back and I try to remember where all this hate came from and I can't remember it."

"The hate started a long time ago Gab."

"I have this knot in my stomach like I feel like in any moment I am going to fall apart. I don't know if I am going to be able to hold it together too much longer."

"You are allowed to let go at any time Gab. You don't have to be strong through this. That's what we are here for."

"I do have to be strong. I do. I fall apart then it's over. That will mean that I have given up."

"No it doesn't. It just means that you are human."

Gabriella bowed her head and closed her eyes. She felt Letty's arm around her legs as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. The sobs were soft at first but as they sat there they became more powerful. She felt her chest jumped as she continued to cry. Moments had passed as her breathing began to slow back down. She removed her hand from her chest as she looked up at Letty who still had her head down.

"Let…" Gabriella whispered.

Letty lifted her head up. "Feel better?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she wiped her face of the tears. "I think I might go back to sleep."

"Yeah me too. You know that I am right here for you girl. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not me that I am worried about." Gabriella sighed as she lifted herself off the toilet seat. "Thanks Let."

"Anytime." Letty smiled rubbing her hand down Gabriella's hair. They walked through the door as Gabriella smiled down at Jesse who was asleep on the couch. She ran her hand down his face before walking over to the bed and climbing back in. She was exhausted. As she laid her head on the pillow Vince's arm came across her chest. She laughed as she patted him before closing her eyes.

* * *

Gabriella walked ahead of everyone as they approached the car. It was blazing hot in Nevada and she hated it. The humidity was horrible and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep in her own bed. She wiped her brow of the sweat that was threatening to drip down her face. She hadn't really talked to anyone since that morning with Letty. She felt someone's hand in hers as she quickly looked down then looked up to find Jesse looking at her. "I love you." He whispered. She felt her heart skip a beat as she gave him a soft smile leaning into him. His lips pressed down on her forehead as she wrapped her around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Come on you two lets go." Vince ushered them into the car. Gabriella sighed as she climbed into the back of his Nissan.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"I say we head home. I can't stand this place anymore. I talked to Dom this morning, he said it was fine. Jake and Johnny are still on the loose, but we have…protection I guess. Hector and Franko are around…"

"Franko?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he has been running with Hector here lately. Anyways, we stay around town. We don't go anywhere without supervision. Until this shit dies down, we stay together…." He turned around and looked over at Gabriella who was staring out the window. "Haley's funeral is today. I thought maybe you would like to go."

She slowly turned her head towards him. "They have put it off long enough Gab. She was your friend. You should say goodbye to her."

"Can you just drive home please?" She whispered before turning to look out the window again. "I just want to go home."

There was silence as Vince turned around and started the car. The ride was easy. Everyone was anxious about getting home. Gabriella continued to stare out the window as the tears were passing by. She let her mind wonder as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

_She slowly moved down the road as she felt the breeze of the summer night. It was dark and cold. A lot colder for it to be spring time in Los Angeles. She looked around at the empty street; there was not a car in sight. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up the street. She could see the lights of the cars coming towards her. It was a BMW and a Honda. Were they racing? She quickly moved to the sidewalk as the cars passed by them. She saw Haley driving the BMW. She looked scared to death. Haley looked over at her. "Help me!" She screamed. Gabriella eyes widened as she followed the car with her eyes. The Honda disappeared. _

"_Haley!" Gabriella letting her hands drop to her side before taking off running. She ran as fast as she could towards her friend. As she rounded the corner she saw the BMW sitting at the light. If she could get to her she could warn her of what was going to happen. She took off running again, the light was still red. "Haley!" She yelled after her. She was almost there. The light turned green. "No!" Haley hit the gas as the tires made noise before taking off. She was just under the light when the Honda came out of nowhere t-boning Haley's car lifting it in the air. The Honda threw the car off of it like it was some sort of bug. The BMW began to flip until finally coming to a stop in front of Gabriella. She stopped dead in her tracks as her knees hit the ground. "HALEY!" She screamed. It was muffled and distant but the echoes rang in her ears. Gabriella lifted herself up as she ran over to the car just as the Honda threw open his door. Johnny was disoriented as he stumbled over to the BMW. Gabriella lunged forward. "YOU BASTRD!" She screamed but he didn't seem to see her. He stumbled over to the car and fell down to the ground._

"_Oh Haley." He gasped. _

"_Don't touch her!" Gabriella screamed. She knelt down crawling towards Haley in the car. Johnny held Haley's hand as Haley began to choke._

"_I am so sorry." Johnny shook his head. "I am so sorry." Haley's choking became more and more stronger as Johnny held her hand._

"_HALEY!" Gabriella sobbed. "Help her! Do something!"_

"_I will get him Haley. I promise you that, I will get him back for you." Johnny kept talking._

"_She's dying Johnny!" Gabriella yelled. "Can you not hear me!? Do something!"_

_Johnny reached into the car pulling Haley out. "Oh Haley." Gabriella cried._

_There was silence as Johnny held tight to Haley's body. "No." Gabriella sobbed. She covered her face. She fell backwards onto the ground. She wanted to rip his head off, she wanted to scream and kick but it was no use. He couldn't hear her. The sound of tires behind them made them both jump._

"_Get up!" Jake yelled running towards him. "Get your sorry ass up and let's go…." Johnny didn't move. "I will go after Gabriella is that what you want? Johnny get up now!" Haley laid motionless in his arms. _

"_You lied to me." Johnny whispered. "You lied!"_

"_A job needed to be done and you were the man to do it."_

"_Gabriella…"_

_There was silence. "She's dead."_

* * *

"NOOO!" Gabriella shot up from the window screaming. Vince slammed on the brakes causing the car to spin out onto the side of the road. The air quickly filled with dust from the dirt that was flying around. Gabriella had her eyes closed as the car came to a stop.

"Gabriella!" Vince yelled putting the car in park and jumping out. He threw open her door and knelt down beside her. "Talk to me girl."

"I just—I don't know. I was just dreaming…"

"Dreaming about what? I need you to talk to me." Vince had her face between his hands. She looked around at everyone who was staring at her. She shook her head.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream."

Vince rubbed her head as he sighed. "You scared the shit out of me."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I just—I just saw Haley. That's all. It was nothing."

There was silence. Vince let go of her and sat down on the ground. "Can we go?"

"I almost killed us just then because you screamed no so loud my ears are still ringing. Yet you tell me it was nothing. I know that you are going through some shit right now. I can only imagine. You don't talk about it and that is not good. You can't keep this to yourself Gab. You are going to explode and…" His cell phone began to go off in his pocket.

"My best friend is dead Vince. That's all that is going on right now. I am fine." Gabriella looked down at the ground. "I would like to go home and see my brother now please."

"Gab…" Mia started.

"Okay, let's go home." Vince cut in. He got off the ground pulling the phone from his pocket as it began to go off again. "Yeah, about a hour and a half left…yeah we will meet you there." He hung up. "Dom's at the garage. He wants us to meet him there."

"Why what's going on?" Letty asked.

"Cops are at the house wanting to speak to Gabriella. Dom told them we went down to the beach for the day and should be back soon. We have to get back before shit hits the fan." Vince climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Why do they want to talk to me?"

There was silence as Vince held tightly to the steering wheel. "Vince!" Gabriella yelled. "Why do they want to talk to me?"

"Because Johnny Tran is being charged for the murder of Haley. They know you two were close so they want to talk to you about it."

Gabriella's heart stopped. "She doesn't know anything. She hasn't been with him for over a year now." Jesse joined in.

"Am I going to jail?"

"No!" Vince yelled. "This is Jake trying to scare you. You don't know anything and so that is what you tell them. You don't know about Johnny and you don't know anything about Jake. You haven't spoken to either of them in over a year. That is all that you say. We are going to take care of Jake. I can promise you that. Haley is going to get her justice one way or another Gab. Now I am going to drive home now and we are going to get through this together."

Gabriella rubbed her hands over her face as Jesse's arm came around her shoulder. She laid her body into him squeezing her eyes shut. What kind of dream was that? Was Haley trying to tell her something?

* * *

They arrived at the garage about a hour later. Gabriella didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she jumped out. She took off running just as Dom appeared in the doorway. He threw the towel down on the ground as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Gabby?" She jumped into his arms digging her head into his neck. "What is it?"

"I can't breathe." She sobbed. He looked over at Vince who shook his head.

"Come on here, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"Don't make me go away anymore okay. I don't want to go away."

"You aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay right here." He brought her into the office setting her down on the counter rubbing her face with his hands.

"I can't catch my breath Dom. I can't breathe and I don't know how to make it go away."

"Just take deep breaths."

"Dom, what do you want us to do?" Vince walked into the office. Gabriella put her hand to her chest as Dom looked over at Vince.

"Where is everyone else at?"

"They are kind of freaked out right now, they stayed outside."

"I need you guys to go to the house. Tell whoever is there that Gabriella is here. If they want to talk to her they can come here. I need to calm her down before they get here."

"What's going to happen? Are they going to take her in?"

"I don't know, just go okay. I got it here."

Gabriella moved away from Dom climbing off the desk. "Am I going to jail Dom? I didn't do anything. Haley was my best friend."

"Jake knows a lot of people Gab. He is just trying to scare us."

Gabriella sat down in the chair and looked up to speak. "They are here." She wiped her face as she stood up next to him.

"You okay? You can do this. Just answer their questions."

"Am I lying or telling the truth?"

"Tell them what you know Gab."

There was a knock on the door as Gabriella took a deep breath. "Yes?" Dom opened the door.

"Gabriella Toretto?" The cop stepped into the room. "May we have a word please?"

"Sure." She walked over to the desk.

"Alone." The cop eyes Dom who just smiled.

"No, he stays. He is my brother."

"Fine. This won't take long. We just have a few questions and would like to do this rationally please." Another cop walked in shutting the door behind him. "Ms Toretto, did you know Haley Kingston?"

"Yes. She was my best friend."

"How well did you know her?"

"We did everything together. We met in therapy. She was hit by a drunk driver and I was put into a wall."

"By who?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know I never got a look at his face."

"What were you doing?"

"Is this about her or Haley?" Dom asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "You asked how we knew each other, that's how. Next question please."

The cop's began to laugh as one moved over to the door. "How well do you know Johnny Tran?"

"We went to high school together. We dated for a few months, that was it."

"You dated? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, after my father died. We started dating. Then we broke up because he kissed my best friend at the time. I saw him every now and then but not recently. I changed my number to my phone so he doesn't know it. What does Johnny have to do with this?"

"His fingerprints were found at the scene."

"I don't know anything about what happened with Haley. My brother told me what happened to her, that's how I found out."

"So Johnny didn't come to your house before you left for the beach?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "Yes." She whispered. "I was just…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I was upset. So I said some things to him. I just wanted to know what happened."

"So you think that Johnny killed Haley?"

"I don't know."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to know something. You see him the day after your best friend is dead. Were you involved in this?"

"No."

"She could have been saved. Someone could have done something. Her body was hanging halfway out of the car so someone was there at the scene. She choked on her own blood because someone…"

'That's enough!" Dom yelled.

"I didn't know what happened!" Gabriella cried. "We were leaving for San Diego that night. I didn't know what she was doing that day. Why don't you ask Johnny or Jake Hou? They might know something, how about you go ask them."

There was silence. She put her hand to her chest to calm her breathing. "I think you are done for the day." Dom told them grabbing Gabriella's arm bringing her towards him. "She has had enough for the day. Now if you don't mind we need to get ready for a funeral."

"I wouldn't go anywhere. We will be seeing you real soon."


	24. Panic Attacks

Gabriella stepped out of the house as the summer air hit her in the face. It was summer finally, the salt filled the air. It was her favorite time of the year. People came all over the world to Los Angeles for one reason and one reason only. Race Wars. She took a deep breath in as she sat down on the steps with the popsicle in her hand. You would think a girl like her she would stay cooped up in the house all day. Not leaving. Why? Her life had been nothing but a rollercoaster since the day her father died. But yet here she was enjoying life as much as a nineteen year old could. She loved her life, she really did but there were things she wished she could take back. Just have one more day with the people she had lost. The ones dead _and_ the ones forgotten. She found herself often thinking of the times spent as a child with her father in the garage. She hated him for the longest time. She really did. To her he had sold his soul just like everyone else who had let her down. He was a part of Yakuza and she never once knew it. She looked out across the yard as little kids were playing in the street. She smiled to herself. She was still a teenager but boy did she feel old. She felt the sting of death too early in life but yet it kept striking. She lost two people in her life that meant the world to her. Her father and her best friend. Two months ago, her world was rocked. She heard a scream knocking her out her thoughts she jerked her head up. The kids were laughing. She smiled as she looked over at them playing with each other. Innocence. What she would do to be that innocent again. Two months was all it took to take any innocence she had left away from her. Her hand trembled as she looked over at the driveway when she heard the sound of an engine starting. Dom was leaving for the garage that morning, he told her to stay home. Panic attacks had become a regular thing. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and sometimes she would find herself under the desk as the garage trying to figure out how to get herself to breathe again. Two months. She never thought in two months, she would be hated so bad by the one person she thought would love her the rest of her life.

"Hey." Jesse whispered sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close. "That popsicle good?"

"He told me to stay home today."

"He is just worried about you."

"I'm fine Jesse."

"I don't believe it." He stared up at the sky. "You've changed and I don't think it's been for the good."

"What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I am you boyfriend, I should know."

"Nothing goes on in my head. I try not to think about what happened."

"That's your problem I think you think too much about it. All these panic attacks are brought on by something more than just not thinking about it."

"I made a decision in a time of need and I acted on it. The consequence is something I have to live with for the rest of my life. I know that…"

"Vince thinks you need to go see a counselor or something."

"Vince can go see a counselor. I am going to the diner." She stood up and dropped the popsicle on the ground before heading into the house. She let the door slam behind her as she stomped up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Vince grabbed her arm stopping her.

"The diner." She pulled away from him before walking into her room. She tried to shut the door but he caught it with his hand.

"No." He replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no. Dom said you were to stay here today."

"Just because I have had a few panic…"

"A few?" Vince yelled. "No, it hasn't been a few. It's been one almost every day. You go pale and your eyes become huge, then you don't respond to us. It's like one day, you just aren't going to be there anymore."

She shook her head. "What do you want me to say to you Vince?"

"Tell me that you are okay. Tell me that I have nothing to worry about."

There was silence. She shook her head at him. "I can't." She whispered.

"You should have never been there. You should have never been involved."

"I agree with you. I do. But I did this Vince. I am the one who pulled the trigger. So let me deal with this the way that I know how."

"No!" He yelled. "The way that you deal with things is shutting them out and I refuse to let you do that. Jake Hou is dead and yes you killed him, but he was going to kill you first."

* * *

_The cops were gone. Before they could even close the door good Gabriella slid to the floor. Dom slowly walked over to her picking her up and setting up onto of the desk. "You did good." He soothed the back of her head. _

"_I'm ready to go home okay. I know we need to get ready."_

"_Sure let me close up." He let her go and walked outside. She put her hands on her face shaking her head. This could possibly be the worst day. She slowly climbed off the desk and walked outside letting the sun hit her in the face. "Gab, can you give me a hand real quick!" Dom yelled from inside the garage. Gabriella looked out at the street before turning to walk back in. "I can't seem to get…"_

"_Do you smell that?" Gabriella stopped him. _

_Dom looked up at her before sticking his nose in the air and breathing in. "Smoke."_

"_From where?"_

_All of the sudden glass broke all around them as fire consumed inside the garage. Gabriella screamed covering herself from the flying shards of glass. She ran over to Dom as he grabbed the fire extinguisher. _

"_DOM!" Gabriella screamed pointing to the fire that was blazing by the door. "We are trapped in here!"_

_The sound of the extinguisher caught her attention. He began spraying the fire as Gabriella moved beside him. She covered her mouth trying not to breathe in too much smoke. "Dom we need to get out of here!"_

"_Go!" He yelled to her. "Go get help!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_I said go!" He shoved her towards the door quickly spraying the fire. She went running out the door looking back at the burning garage. Her father's garage. It was slowly going away. Her eyes burned. She didn't know if it was from the tears or from the smoke, but they were on fire. She turned away and took off running down the street. By the time she made it to the driveway she was crying. "VINCE!" She screamed. "VINCE!"_

_Vince was the first out the door followed by Leon and Jesse. "Gabriella! What is it?"_

"_Dom…garage!" She couldn't breathe. She bent over and pointed in the direction of the garage. "Fire."_

"_Fire?" Leon yelled. _

"_Get inside, don't come out for anyone!"Vince yelled. Gabriella nodded her head as she moved aside. They all three took off running down the street. _

"_Gabby!" Mia yelled running over to her grabbing her shoulders._

"_The garage is on fire. Dom's still inside." Gabriella cried. _

"_What?" Letty yelled. "I have to go!" She took off running before anyone could stop her. Gabriella grabbed Mia's arm stopping her. _

"_Gabby, we have to go!"_

"_Vince said to stay here!"_

"_We have to go!" Mia let go of her sister and took off running towards the garage. Gabriella looked around as she stood there by herself in front of her house. She put her hand to her chest as she looked up the street. The black navigator was sitting there. Her heart stopped beating. "Shit." She whispered. She immediately took off running towards the garage praying there was a garage left._

* * *

_Everyone was running around when Gabriella arrived back at the garage. Dom was out but he was covered in black soot. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. She put her hand to her chest as her knees slowly gave out of her and she fell down to the ground. No one seemed to notice the navigator that pulled up behind her. She didn't notice until it was too late. She felt arms wrap around her neck as she was jerked to her feet. She struggled to break free but he was too strong. "DOM!" She screamed. Everyone stopped. Guns were drawn. Guns. When did they get guns?_

"_No!" Vince yelled running forward but Dom grabbed him._

"_I don't think so." Jake pointed a gun at them. Gabriella jerked her elbow into his stomach. He jerked her head throwing her to the ground behind him. "Watch her!"_

_Gabriella was jerked from the ground. Brianna came into view. Gabriella snarled spitting directly into Brianna's face. "You stupid bitch!" Gabriella growled. Brianna began to laugh as she wiped her face before backing handing Gabriella. She groaned as she hit the ground. _

"_This looks all too familiar to me." Brianna replied walking over to her. _

"_Oh yeah…" Gabriella leaned up wiping her mouth from the blood. "This time you're going to lose." She jumped up running straight into Brianna knocking her to the ground. "Get up!" Gabriella screamed. Brianna laughed as she stood to her feet. Gabriella reared back her fist punched the girl square in the face. Gabriella wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her but she heard the commotion. Everyone was fighting. She grabbed Brianna by the hair throwing her to the ground and kicking her repeatedly in the stomach._

"_GABRIELLA!" Dom screamed she turned around just in time for the gun to knock her right in the face. Her nose broke instantly. She bent over holding her nose just as Jake grabbed her by the hair._

"_I will put a bullet in her head. Everyone stop what you doing right now!" He held the gun to the side of Gabriella's head as she looked up at Dom. "What are you going to do big brother? Huh?"_

"_Let her go." Dom was calm. Gabriella tried to jerk away from him but he tightened his grip. _

"_Let me kill that stupid bitch!" Brianna growled._

"_You're a sorry excuse for a human being Brianna. I would just lay back down since that's the only thing you are good at. You became someone's bitch, how classy of you."_

"_STOP!" Jake yelled. _

"_It's nice of you to join us Jake. We have been looking for you." Vince replied._

"_I'm right here."Jake snarled. "Put down the guns…"_

"_No…Leave my sister out of this. You have caused enough damage to her."_

"_Have I?" Jake smiled looking down at Gabriella. Where was Johnny? "Here!" He jerked her forward before throwing her over to him. She wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist. "Have fun with her JT. Do what you want, I don't need her anymore. You see these, these right here are the papers that I am allowed to do whatever I want with the garage. It was never in writing from my father to yours, so technically its mine. I decided to rebuild. Out with the old in with the new."_

"_NO!" Gabriella screamed._

"_I won't let that happen. I am through with your threats. Right here right now, we end this."_

"_Someone might die." Jake smirked._

"_So be it." _

_Thoughts were running through Gabriella's mind as Johnny held on to her. Her nose was broken and dripping blood all down her to her mouth as she looked up at him. "You okay?" He whispered. _

"_Just do it Johnny."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you." He rubbed his hand down her head._

"_Johnny, you have to help us. I know you didn't know it was Haley. I know that, and I forgive you. I want your help right now."_

_He nodded his head not saying a word. "Brianna has got to go."_

"_I know…." He paused. "There is a gun in my back pocket. Get it. Use it if you have to."_

_She gasped. What was he saying? She nodded her head. "Play along with me Gab. I will get you out of this."_

"_This is it Johnny, you can't come around anymore if you do this. You will be leader. They will look up to you." She leaned her head up looking at him. _

"_I have always loved you and always will."_

_She nodded her head at him before pulling the gun from his pants and shoving him backwards. "Jake!" Brianna yelled. Gabriella backed away aiming the gun at Brianna. "You going to shoot me Gab? I don't think you have it in you."_

"_No?" Gabriella glared. "I think I do." She pulled the trigger. Brianna hit the ground. Gabriella tried to keep it together as she pointed the gun at Jake. "Put the gun down Jake."_

"_Gabby!" Vince yelled._

"_Gabriella put down the gun!" Dom told her._

"_I would listen to them Gab. Things would end badly for you if you kill me."_

"_Things have already ended bad Jake. They really have…"_

"_Gab, don't do this. I will end this, I promise you that." Dom begged her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she nodded her head lowering the gun. She shook her head as she let the gun fall to her side._

"_Wrong move bitch!"_

"_NO!" Dom screamed. Gabriella's head shot up just as Jake was moving towards her. She lifted her gun. BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

She had pulled the trigger three times killing Jake instantly. Johnny walked away that day. He knew what he did and he was going to pay the price. He had to hate her. He had to hate her forever. Brianna didn't die that day. Gabriella wished she had but instead will be spending her time in prison for grand arson. There were times afterwards she could still see Jake's blood on her face. She would scratch herself trying to get it off. Panic attacks weren't common to her before. Her first one she really didn't know what was happening to her. She found herself waking up from a bad dream trying to catch her breath but it wouldn't come to her. She felt like she was still dreaming and couldn't wake herself up. The feeling of drowning took over her as she knocked her lamp off the table trying to cut it on. It shattered. Dom was the first in her room followed by Letty and Mia. They began to happen almost every night causing her to not sleep at all. Two months later, she barely had them. They would come and go, but there were times she would sleep straight through the night. She was forced to talk to someone, who then prescribed her with anxiety medicine. She looked down at her side table where the pills sat. She shook her head. This was what was causing all her problems. Dom didn't trust her, Vince didn't trust, and Jesse thought she was going to fall apart at any minute. She stormed over to her table jerked the pills of the table and rushed to her bathroom.

"Gabby!" Vince yelled but she slammed the door before he could get to her. She opened the bottle pouring all the pills into the toilet and flushed it. This was it. This was the beginning of a new story. She was closing that book all together and starting over. No more drama. No more pain. And certainly no more death. Be prepared because the new Gabriella has just arrived.

AN: whatttt? This was just a filler chapter just so i can move on with the story. I hope you guys enjoyed in. Brian will be in the next chapter :) REVIEW!


	25. Two Years

Two years later…

Gabriella moved down the stairs and through the front door where the team was waiting for her. She put her hair into a ponytail before smiling down at Vince. "Let's go ma, we are going to be late."

"I am coming, give me a second geez!" She replied. She hurried down the steps over to where Jesse was sitting on top of his car. "You going to drive?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She shook her head as she laughed. She climbed into the passenger seat of his Jetta as he hopped off the hood and moved over to the driver's side.

"One of these days, I am going to say no to you."

"Hm, you haven't in almost three years why start now?" She smirked before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He didn't respond. Instead he put the car in drive and followed in behind Letty. "So I need to talk to you about something." Jesse kept his eyes on the road.

"Is it about trucks?" Gabriella didn't look over at him either.

"Yes."

"You guys should really make sure that people are asleep before talking about stealing merchandise from tractor trailers. How bad is it? The garage I mean, how bad?"

Jesse sighed. "I'm sure Dom wants to talk to you about this."

"I am talking to _you_ about this, so let's talk."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Really Jesse?"

"We thought we were okay after the fire. The insurance cut us that check and we were good. Hou just fucked us over Gab."

"And when do the trucks come into play?" She finally turned her whole body towards him.

"Three months ago." He whispered. "It started going down okay, it just wasn't going well for us. We had to do something."

She shook her head. "How much?"

"What?"

"How much is this offering us?"

"Ten thousand."

"What do you do? You kill them for their trucks?"

"Gab, let's be serious please."

"Really? You don't think I am being serious right now. You take over trucks and steal their merchandise. What am I supposed to think?"

"No, we do not kill people."

The car came to a stop but Gabriella didn't move. "Are we getting out?" Jesse asked.

"No."

Jesse sighed cutting the car off and putting his hands on the steering wheel. "What do you want to know?"

There was tap on the window. Gabriella jerked her head and help up one finger. "Why? I just want to know why you are risking your lives for money?"

"Do you want to lose the diner and the garage? Because that is what is going to happen. With Dom racing that's not enough money. With you racing, still isn't enough either. We are going down and we going down fast. This was just something that came up. We have everything in a row. We know what we are doing with this. Now I just need you to understand why."

"I understand why, I really do. You might as well just rob a damn bank. Instead of trying to get yourselves killed." She quit talking as she opened the door slamming it behind her.

"He told you?" Vince asked.

She didn't respond as she stalked past him into Harry's Auto Shop. "Of course he did." Vince mumbled behind her. She pushed opened the door. "Gabriella, it's nice to see you. What can I get for you today?" Harry approached her. Gabriella went to say something but something else caught her attention.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm late. I had car trouble." He smiled over at Gabriella nodding his head.

"Hurry up and get back out here, I need your help!" Harry yelled after him. "Sorry, that's Brian. He's new. Anyways, how can I help you?"

"Dom ordered a few parts. I am just here to pick them up. Also I talked to you the other day about the turbo for the Honda. Did you find out about that?"

"Are you sure that Dom…"

"Dom doesn't know. You are correct but it's my car. He will be okay."

Harry nodded his head. "I haven't seen Dom in a while. Everything going okay for him?"

"Yeah, he has just been spending a lot of time at the garage." She picked the parts up off the table. "Thanks Harry, just message me about the turbo please. And Harry…"He looked up at her. "Don't mention anything to Dom please."

Just as she was leaving the blond guy came out. He smiled at her as he passed. "You have a good day." Gabriella put on a fake smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you too." She threw open the door and shoved the parts into Vince's arms. "Who's the new guy?"

"Some gay boy Harry hired." Vince looked inside.

"Does he even know a thing about cars? He looks like he knows more about his hair than anything." Leon replied with a laugh. Gabriella just looked up at him.

"We going to the garage or not?" Gabriella asked.

"What else did Harry have to say?" Vince asked.

Gabriella shook her head as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Jetta. She looked over at Jesse who was still staring at her. "We never finished our conversation." He replied.

"Oh I thought me getting out of the car and slamming the door meant it was over."

"No."

"Oh." He started the car jerking it into reverse. He pulled ahead of everyone and pressed down on the gas. "We aren't going to the garage?"

"This attitude…." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I know where it came from. I do. You want to be tough, I understand. But it has to stop."

"I don't have an attitude but I didn't know you were robbing trucks for money."

"We aren't…"

"What?" She eyed him.

"Okay, fine we are robbing trucks. This was Dom's decision. He brought it to our attention and we went with it. Everyone agreed. It was a team effort."

"Oh okay, so I'm not longer apart of this team?"

"I didn't mean…"

"No, you said it Jess. I have a race tonight ,I would like to go back and get ready."

"No. I'm not taking you back until this is resolved." She crossed her arms over her chest as he pressed down harder on the gas. They were going fast down the highway. He swerved in between cars as he came up on them. Gabriella didn't move. You would think a girl like her would be scared to death. But she wasn't…not anymore anyways.

* * *

The car came to a stop just as Gabriella's phone began to go off in her lap. She smirked as she answered it. "Yes?" She looked over at Jesse. "You have parts V, it shouldn't be a problem…I'm not mad…." She bit her lip. "Okay fine, can we talk about this when I get back? I have Jesse staring at me right now…well that's not my problem. You and Dom should have been the ones to tell me….whatever. I am hanging up the phone now." She hung up the phone closing it and climbing out of the car.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Jesse walked over to her.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are." He smirked. He put his hands on either of her and pressed down on the car. "I know when you are angry and upset. I know when you are happy and excited. I know you."

"Hm. It looks like I need to change my facial expressions."

"I love you. I want to protect you."

"You can't protect me all the time Jess. Not even most of the time."

He kissed the top of her nose. "We sure have come a long way haven't we?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his head on hers.

"Hm."

"I think we have met a couple of bumps in the road. But it hasn't stopped us from going forward. Two years is a long time Gab. We made it through it."

She nodded her head. "Brianna, she should be getting out sometime this year."

"Can we not talk about Brianna." Jesse leaned back pushing himself off the car.

"I shot her Jesse. She is going to want revenge."

"I am going to regret saying this…" Gabriella looked over at him. "But Johnny would never let her hurt you."

Gabriella nodded her head. She didn't press the situation. She knew how much Jesse hated him. "We should probably get back. Vince was pissed that you took off anyways."

"I'm sure I will get a few words from both of them." He opened the door for her as she climbed in.

"As will I."

She looked out the window as he got into the driver's side and started the car. They had been together for so long she was beginning to forget what it was like to have anyone else. She loved that boy. She really did. She just hoped the life that was coming for them wasn't going to end them. She looked over at him as he rolled his window down letting the wind come through the car. Her hair blew in her face as she smiled to herself. Johnny Tran would always be in her heart, he was there for her through a lot of the stuff that happened but he is also the one person who caused her large amounts of pain. He risked his life for her that day though, he really did. She pulled the trigger but he gave her the gun. He knew if Jake was dead he would have to step up. He gave it up for her. She stuck her hand out the window let the wind take it back and forth.

"You know I love you right?" Jesse knocked her out of her thoughts. She smiled over at him grabbing his hand. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

She shook her head before turning the music up letting it fill the car. She could hear him laughing as she leaned her head back closing her eyes. This was the life. She loved these moments where it was just her and him, not a care in the world.

* * *

"It took you long enough didn't it?" Vince was already outside waiting on them to get back.

"You act like you couldn't deliver the parts by yourself." Gabriella moved past him. "Where's Dom?"

"The diner." She stopped and looked behind her.

"Why?"

"He said he had some things he wanted to look at there and I think the rest of us are going to go grab some lunch there in a few."

She nodded her head. "Word is that a new kid at Harry's has been going there a lot too." Jesse chimed in. Vince glared over at Jesse who just ducked away. Gabriella began to laugh as she slapped him on the arm.

"Jealous much?"

"You talk too much!" He growled.

"Come on you seriously can't be upset about this. He is just some guy, it's nothing. Mia probably won't even give him a second look."

He shook his head. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"Yeah, I will come. I need to talk to Dom anyways."

She turned to Jesse who shook his head at her. "I am going to stay here. I have some detailing I need to work on." He told her. She slowly walked over to him putting her hands on both sides of his face and kissing him. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded her head. She turned around to Vince who was just staring at her. "You driving?" She asked walking past him. She climbed into his car before he could respond and shut the door. She watched as Vince said something to Jesse before walking over to the car and getting in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella looked over at him.

He started the car and jerked into reverse without saying a word. "V…"

"I asked your sister out, she said yes, the date was dumb and that's the end of it."

"That's not the end of it because you wouldn't be so pissed off about it. It's been six months and you two won't even look at each other."

He remained silent. "I love you, you know that. So please, just try to work things out…"

"Enough!" Vince yelled. He put the car in park and glared her way. "I am done talking about this."

She straightened up nodding her head before jumping out of the car. She took off running into the diner just as Leon and Letty pulled up. They didn't move from their cars. Right as she approached the counter,_ he_ turned around. He was smiling. Maybe at something Mia said but they both were smiling.

"Hey." Mia stopped and stared at her. "You okay?"

Gabriella continued to stare at the guy sitting down. "Um, Gab this is Brian. He just started working for Harry a couple of weeks ago. Brian this is my sister Gabriella."

"Hi." He wiped his hand on his pants before extending it to her. "It's nice to meet you."

She nodded her head. "Gab…" Vince walked in but stopped as he saw Brian standing next to the two girls.

"Vince." Gabriella whispered.

"I'll see you later. Tell Dom, I'm taking the job. I'll be back in a two weeks." Vince glared over at Brian before storming out of the diner.

"Vince! Stop!" Gabriella ran after him before it was too late. He was already in the car. She banged on the window but he ignored her and drove away. She looked over at Letty who was shaking her head. She bowed her head before turning back to the diner.

"I am going to go, I will see you tomorrow Mia." Brian laid down the money and walked past Gabriella and nodded his head. "It was nice meeting you."

She nodded her head before moving into the diner. "What did you do?" She yelled to Mia. "He is leaving? Why? What happened between you two?"

Mia shook her head. "It was nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, Mia. He looked so…_hurt_."

"Where did he go?" Dom walked out.

"He said he is taking the job. He will be gone for two weeks. What job Dom? What is going on?"

"It's just something for Harry. They needed Vince for a couple of weeks. He isn't leaving." Dom ran his hands over his face.

"You stressed out?" Gabriella asked.

He nodded his head with a sigh. "Could it be because you are stealing shit from tracker trailers?"

Dom began to chuckle as he turned around to her. "Who couldn't keep their mouths shut?"

"Who do you think?" Mia shook her head.

"No." Gabriella glared at her sister. "You and Vince couldn't keep yalls mouths down while in the kitchen. I would make sure the whole house is asleep before talking about stealing stuff from people. I just confirmed that it was happening with Jesse. I wouldn't talk about keeping my mouth shut when that's all that you seem to do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mia asked.

"Vince, Mia! Why did you do it? You go out with him and you lead him on and then what happens, you just squash him like he is nothing to you. We have all been together for a long time now. If you knew it would cause problems then why did you agree to go out with him?"

"Gab…" Dom warned.

"No, I want to know. You act like you are just so perfect over there. What did_ you_ do?"

"Gab!" Dom yelled again.

"He got drunk and tried to have sex with me." Mia replied softly. Gabriella's hands fell to her side as her eyes widened. She looked over at her sister who just walked away into the diner.

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

"They didn't want you to know. He was drunk. They both were, they had too much to drink and things just went south. Don't be mad at either one of them. It was a mistake and they both know it. It just hit Vince a little harder. She is a like a sister to him and he hurt her, so just let it go now okay."

Gabriella nodded her head. "As for the trucks, we will talk about it. Right now I have some paper work to fill out here and then I will meet you back at the garage…" Gabriella nodded her head as she turned around to leave. Dom quickly grabbed her arm. "That turbo is staying at Harry's, you will not get it. I mean it, I better not see it in your car."

Gabriella groaned as she stomped away. She threw open the door to Letty's car. "What did I miss?" She asked looking over at the girl.

"Don't ask. Can we go back to the garage please?"

**AN: It always made me wonder what really happened with Vince and Mia. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Dont forget this sat is the trailer for Furious 7. I am freaking out i cant wait to finally see it! REVIEW!**


	26. Familiar Territory

A week had pasted since Vince left to go work for Harry for two weeks. She missed him. He wasn't answcchis phone, mostly because Dom told him that Mia told her about what happened. She didn't feel any different towards him. He was still her best friend. He was still the one person she knew she could always count on. He just needed some time. She pulled her hair back as she looked in the mirror. She was getting tanner, her eyes seemed to be greener and her hair was lightening up. It was definitely summer. She smiled to herself as she looked past herself and at the door. Jesse was standing there with his hands on his hips just staring at her. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Everyone left."

"Why didn't you go with them?" She straightened herself up as she continued to stare at him through the mirror. He slowly walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Her mouth fell open slightly but she didn't take her eyes off of him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't feel like it. I thought maybe me and you could ride to the warehouse together tonight."

"You going to the race?"

He nodded his head. He was closing in on her as she her breaths slowed down. His hands reached for her shoulders. She smiled at him as he gently began to massage them. "Yep." He leaned down next to her ear and whispered before softly kissing it. Gabriella trembled as it sent shivers through her body. She turned around to him as he leaned down and began kissing her, his hand running up the back of her head. She felt his tongue invade her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted this, she really did. They never really had time alone together. With everyone living in the house, it was hard for anyone to have alone together. Dom knew they were dating. He didn't like it. But he couldn't really do anything about it either. They had been friends for so long it was bound to happen. He took care of her, he really did. She felt her body being lifted from her stool as he brought her over to the bed and laid her down. This wasn't the first time or the second, it just had been a long time since they could be together. He pulled away from her as she ran her hand down his face.

"I don't think you know how much I love you." He whispered brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I think I do." She smiled. She brought his head back down to hers as she began kissing him again. She rolled over on top of him as he leaned up running his hands up her shirt removing it from her body. He quickly threw her shirt on the floor as he moved himself on top of her. She smiled up at him as he removed his shirt throwing it on the floor. She loved this boy. She really did. He was perfect to her. Moments like these were her favorite. She had him all to herself. She could love him unconditionally.

"Anyone home?"

"Oh shit, it's Vince!" Gabriella shot up.

"He doesn't know we are home." Jesse began trying to kiss her again. Gabriella pushed on his chest trying to get him off of her. "No!" He yelled.

"SHH!" She put her finger to her mouth. They sat there and listened.

"Hello! Anyone up here?" He inched closer to the door. Gabriella drew up her breath as she clung to the shirt that was protecting her from her naked body. The footsteps stopped then began moving as she let out a breath. Jesse began to laugh as he tackled her backwards onto the bed. She let out a scream as he began to tickle her. A knock came on the door. She closed her mouth as Jesse began to laugh.

"Can you please put some clothes on and then open the door?" Vince replied. She could hear the humor in his voice as her face turned bright red. She slapped Jesse as she reached down for her clothes. "Let's hurry this up please because this is already awkward."

Gabriella hurried and put her clothes on before running over to the door. "Hey V, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you both the same thing." He eyed Jesse who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Actually I don't want to know. Where is everyone else at?"

"Race." Jesse pointed out.

"Thank you, I got that. Why aren't you two there?"

"We were fixing to go but…" Gabriella began to turn red again.

"Got it!" Vince yelled. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Well you guys want to go together?"

"Sure." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad you are back. I've missed you."

He smiled down at her as he squeezed her tightly. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Good to see you…."

"Shut the hell up and get out of her room. Boy I will slap the shit out of you. You both need to be glad it was me who came home and not Dom."

Jesse moved off the bed putting on his shirt and trying to squeeze past Vince without getting hit. He did not succeed. Vince grabbed him by the shirt jerking him towards. "Me and you will talk later."

"Cant. Breathe." Jesse gasped. Gabriella began to laugh as Vince jerked Jesse away from the door and closed it behind him. She moved over to her mirror and began fixing her makeup before moving to the door. She slowly opened the door as she heard their voices in the hallway.

"Are you stupid? What if it was Dom? That's like my little sister in there…" Vince growled.

"What do you think that I am going to do? Hurt her?"

There was silence. "You have no idea how much I love that girl. She is everything to me Vince. I wouldn't dare hurt her. Not now…not ever. She is my best friend."

"You guys can't be having sex."

"You have sex all the time."

"That's not the point!" Vince yelled. Gabriella moved over to them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is the point Vince?" She asked. "Because I am a girl? Because it's not right? Because I am Dom's sister?"

"I don't want this mental picture of you two doing anything!"

"Well then don't think about it." Gabriella smirked. "We are going to be late, and then Dom will think something is up. We should go." She moved past him and towards the stairs.

"Gab come on, don't be like that." Vince called after her. "I just…"

Jesse shook his head. "Shut the hell up!" Vince shoved him to the side before running after the girl. Gabriella was already by the car when he came out of the door. "I just can't see you growing up on me, this just doesn't feel right."

"We need to go Vince." Gabriella whispered climbing into the car.

* * *

The ride was silent as Gabriella stared out the window. She was upset. He upset her. He looked in the rearview mirror back as she had her arms crossed over her chest. She was staring out the window with a lost look on her face. She slowly turned her head as she met Vince's eyes in the mirror. "So are you back for good?" Jesse cut into their moment as Gabriella looked out the window again.

"Yeah, I decided to come back early." Vince sighed. "So what's been going on? How is everything?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing the same thing. Gab here got herself a job at Harry's part time."

"What?" Vince looked at her again in the mirror.

"It's just for the summer. I am trying to talk Dom into letting me get the turbo because someone told him about it. He told me I had to work for it. So that's what I am doing."

"You are working with that buster kid?"

"His name is Brian and yes, I will be working with him." She mumbled. Vince slammed on the brakes causing Gabriella to fly forwards.

"Jesse, get out. I need to talk to her for a second." Vince turned around and glared at her as she crossed her arms and glared back. Jesse nodded his head as he slowly climbed out of the car. "What?" He snapped. "Just tell me what I did? You are so angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"Is this about the sex? Huh? Is it?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Tell me Gab, just tell me so I can fix this? I have been gone for almost two weeks and this is what I get when I come back? Did want me to come back?"

"Of course I did."

"Is this about Mia? Do you want to talk about that?"

She shook her head. "I never wanted anything like that to happen between me and her. I would never hurt her on purpose. You know that right?"

"Vince just let it go." She whispered.

"No, I will not let it go!" He yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

Gabriella leaned down getting her purse from the floor and pulled out a piece of paper. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone Vince, I will kill you myself."

He pulled the paper from her hand as he nodded his head. "_Gab, don't think I forgot about you. You will be dead before this month is over with."_ He read out loud. He crumpled the paper in his hands. "Brianna!"

"I got that two days ago Vince. I haven't told anyone. She got out of jail and now she is going to come after me."

"I won't let it happen." He shook his head.

"I need to deal with this or we are going to have a replay of Jake on our hands. I know that Johnny wouldn't let her come after me, but who says she cares. She might not even care that Johnny is the leader now. Vince, I have to do something about this before she does. The end of the month is in four days."

"Why haven't you told Dom?"

"Because I am scared. I am scared of what he could do. Hell he could ship me off somewhere."

"He would not."

"Vince, I will tell him okay. I will tell him but I need you to keep quiet about this. Please!"

He nodded his head. "And yes I am upset about the sex thing. I should be able to do what I want with my boyfriend whom I love more than life."

He rolled his eyes again. "Just don't get caught." He groaned turning back around. He pointed at Jesse to get back in the car before they drove away.

* * *

The race was already in full swing when they arrived. Gabriella jumped out of the backseat before skipping over to Jesse linking her arm in his. He kissed her softly on the cheek as they moved through the crowd. "Yo!" Hector yelled walking over to them. He slapped hands with Jesse and Vince before pulling Gabriella into a hug. "You look good girl, where you been all my life?"

Gabriella shoved him away with a laugh. "Good to see you Hector. Where's my brother at?"

"Over by the cars. Hey, there is someone here that wants to race the famous Gabby Toretto. I told them I would see, but it's up to you baby girl."

She began to laugh as shook her head. "I would have to talk to the king and I also didn't drive."

"You scared?" Hector asked.

"Really?" Gabriella eyed him.

"Come on, I haven't seen you race is days. Just do it. Its six grand. How hard could it be?"

"Who is it?"

"Some girl named Anna. I don't know, she use to race back in San Fran. That's all I know about her."

"The last time someone told me they didn't know who I was racing they put me into a wall and almost killed me. I can't do it Hector. Not tonight. You find out more information and talk to my brother, then I will decide."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dom yelled walking over to them. Gabriella turned around and pointed at Vince.

"The prodigal son has returned." She smiled. "He showed up at the house while me and Jesse were getting ready…hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Yo Dom, you have to let this girl race tonight. People are beginning to think she is chicken." Hector joined into the conversation.

"Is that so?" Dom smirked at his little sister. "Well we can't have that happen can we?"

"I didn't bring a car." Gabriella replied softly.

"She can drive mine." Vince threw the keys in the air causing Gabriella to catch them. "Just don't hurt her, or I will come find you."

"So it's happening?" Hector held his hand in the air.

"I guess so." Gabriella mumbled still looking at Dom.

"Give us a minute, she will be right over there." Dom told everyone. Jesse squeezed her hand before walking away. "What's going on? You look…afraid. If you don't want to do this then you don't have to. I just thought you…"

"I got a letter a couple of days ago. I showed Vince because well you know Vince. He knew something was wrong."

"What kind of letter?"

She looked down at the ground. "Dom, let's go! They are about to start." Letty came over there.

"What kind of letter Gab?" Dom asked again.

"Someone threatening me. Brianna, threatening me."

"What kind of threats?" Dom moved closer as he clenched his fist.

"I shot her Dom, what kind of threat do you think it is?"

"No!" Dom yelled. Letty grabbed Gabriella's hand and moved her away.

"Dom, take a walk now." She demanded. "Not here."

"I am going to race tonight, and then I am going to go. I don't know where I will go, but I will leave. You just tell me what to do and I will do it. This is my fault, we knew something was going to happen when you got out."

"When did she get out?" Letty asked.

"A couple of days ago I guess." Gabriella removed Letty's hand from her wrist and walked over to Dom who was shaking. "It's going to be okay,_ I_ am going to be okay."

"Gabby, let's go the race is about to start!" Jesse ran over to them. Gabriella nodded her head as she put her hand on Dom's arm. "What's going?" Jesse asked as he moved beside her. She began walking towards Vince's Nissan.

"Brianna is out. That's all that matters."

* * *

"Gab!" Leon yelled. He was standing next to the Nissan. It was already in line. The race was just her and the girl. That was it. Gabriella looked over at Dom as he approached Jesse. "Visualize it Gab. Just visualize it."

"I got it. Thanks." Gabriella climbed into the Nissan as Leon shut the door. She gave a fake smile as she turned her head and stared straight ahead. She revved the engine not even looking over at the other driver. She had a lot on her mind. She need to focus. That's it. Her mind stopped. Jake.

Her head jerked to the side as she looked out the window of Vince's Nissan. The other cars windows were tented. This felt all too familiar. It seemed too surreal for her. She couldn't do this. The flag came down as she let out of a breath and slammed down on the gas pedal. She kept her eyes beside her, not once looking ahead. It was a straight shot. There weren't any turns or curves. She changed gears. It was her, she knew it. It was Brianna right beside her. She blinked, and when she did she saw it. The mustang was coming over on her about to hit her. What was she going to do? There wasn't NOs in Vince's car. He didn't have it. She was panicking. No. She slammed her foot down harder. This wasn't going to happen again. The mustang inched closer as Gabriella slammed on the brakes. The mustang went flying forwards as Gabriella jumped out of the car. "GABBY!" Dom was running towards her. She slammed the door of Vince's Nissan. She looked over at the Mustang that had stopped in the middle of the street. The door slowly opened and out came Brianna. Gabriella went running towards her full of anger.

"I wouldn't do that!" Brianna pulled out a gun aiming it straight at Gabriella.

AN: Here is another chapter for you guys! Thanks to you guys who are reviewing. I am glad you are liking the story. Hope you guys enjoyed that trailer on saturday. I have never been so anxious in my life but it was awesome. It makes the feelings of Paul dying just come rushing back. It breaks my heart for Vin and everyone. I cant wait til April for this movie. I am going to go nuts haha. REVIEW!


	27. So That's What It Feels Like

It was moment like these that someone's life really does flash before them. The trauma that it causes, the lives you see and wish you could see one more time. That's what was going to through her head. She didn't close her eyes. No. She wanted to see her. The running had stopped but no one was beside her. The crowd had gathered around as Gabriella continued to stare at her ex best friend. She confided in this girl so many times. She wondered how much of it was a lie? Did Yakuza really change her that much? What could it offer?

"What are you going to do Bri? You going to shoot me in front of all these people?" She asked as she pointed to all the people standing around.

"You shot me and didn't give a shit so why should I?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I am right here. Do what you gotta do." Gabriella put her hands in her pocket. "I won't fight you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"History seems to be repeating itself. I haven't trusted another driver since Jake put me in the wall. Hector didn't have a clue of anything about you that was my first clue. The second was the note. Thank you for that by the way…"

"You killed Jake?"

"I did." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Gab…" Dom whispered.

"Stop moving!" Brianna yelled.

"Does Johnny know you are here?" Gabriella ignored her brother. She had to keep the conversation going if this was going to end well.

"I don't care about Johnny, he means nothing to me."

"He is the leader now."

"I don't care!" Brianna screamed. "I can kill him too."

"Is that what you plan on doing Brianna? Killing me?"

"No!" Dom yelled.

Brianna smiled as she lifted the gun higher in the air. "You deserve to die."

"We all deserve something." Gabriella replied. "Just leave my family out of this Brianna. Do what you want with me."

"You think that I give a shit about your family? I just want you. I want you to pay for everything."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Gabriella moved forward.

"Gab don't!" Dom moved with her. He wasn't beside her yet. She expected him to be but yet he was smarter than that. Brianna would shoot her if he came close to her. This was about her. Not anyone else. She wanted _her_ to die.

"What are you going to do Brianna? Time is running out, the cops are going to come and you are going to go back to jail."

"I won't go back there." Brianna shook her head. Gabriella could tell she was scared. It was obvious. Her hands were shaking, she was sweating. Who knew Yakuza didn't teach you that. How to kill someone? How to not show the fear? She learned that when she killed Jake. Show no fear. Do not be afraid.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriella took a deep breath and swallowed. Was this it? Was she going to die? She was scared. She was petrified. She wanted to run away and go hide with Dom. She wanted him to be right beside her.

"You ruined my life Gab, you ruined it. I was okay in the life that I lived. I loved it. You took that away from me. You took Jake away from me, you took Johnny…"

Gabriella remained silent. "You are going to die tonight." She cocked back the gun. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut taking a deep breath. She heard screaming but she never heard a shot. She felt arms wrap around her body lifting her in the air and carry her away. She opened her eyes and looked straight into her brothers. His eyes were red and wet. She put her hand on his face as he jerked her back into his arms. He hugged her tightly not releasing her anytime soon. She smiled closing her eyes. She was safe now. BANG! BANG! She jumped as her eyes shot open. Gunshots.

"DOM!" She screamed. He let her go as she turned around. All of her family was around her. She looked over by the Mustang. Brianna lay on the ground with Johnny beside her. He looked over at her as tears sprung to Gabriella's eyes. She covered her face as Dom brought her back into his arms.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." Dom told everyone. "Vince grab your car, we will meet everyone at home. You go straight home."

They all nodded their heads before walking away leaving Gabriella and him together alone. "Let me look at you…" He grabbed her face between his hands and looked over her.

"Stop..." She whispered. "I am fine." She stopped him with her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I swear to god if you ever do anything like that again…" He quit talking.

"I want to go home. Let's just go home."

They heard sirens in the background as Dom wrapped his arm around her waist. They both looked up at Johnny who still hadn't moved from beside Brianna's lifeless body. Johnny nodded his head as Gabriella gave a soft smile. Dom tightened his grip on her as they moved over to his car.

* * *

Gabriella knew the moment she walked into the house questions were going to be going off on her. She prepared herself as she climbed the steps. Dom hadn't let her go yet. He was still holding her hand like she was going to slip away at any moment. Then it hit her. He hadn't seen her almost die in the car. He wasn't really worried during the fire because of Johnny, tonight though. Tonight was different. He was going to witness something no brother should ever witness. She was in the arms of death again, so close. He watched it happen and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn't save her. Brianna would have killed her anyways whether Dom intervened or not. She knew that. She stopped him at the door as the tears sprung to her eyes. "I am so sorry." She sobbed. He jerked her into his arms squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're okay, you are _okay._"

"I knew it was her Dom, I just knew it. I shouldn't have done it, but I had a feeling." She shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know…"

He soothed her back as she continued to cry in his arms. "It's over now. We don't have to worry about her anymore."

Gabriella nodded her head. She went to say something but the door swung open. Mia was standing there with everyone behind her. Gabriella wiped her eyes as Mia slung herself at her wrapping her arms around her neck. Gabriella was taken back as a smile came across her face. "I'm okay Mia. I'm fine."

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Mia yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Gabriella moved into the house. Letty wrapped her arms around her neck squeezing tight.

"I could kill you." She mumbled.

"You guys act like I was gone for a long time. I am fine. I'm okay." Gabriella let go of Letty and moved into the living room. She turned and looked around at her family. "I'm okay." She whispered. They all looked like their best friend had been killed. Their faces were white, they were sad. "Thank you." Tears began to flow down her cheeks as Vince was the first to pick her up in his arms and hug her. Then they all came, each and every single one of them wrapped their arms around her. They stayed that way in the middle of the living room for what seemed to be eternity. Moments later she was released but no one moved.

"Thank God we didn't lose a car this time." Gabriella laughed. Everyone began to laugh as she shoved Vince in the stomach. "But if it was anyone's car, I was glad it was yours."

"Hey now!" He yelled.

"You don't have NOS, who the hell doesn't have NOS?" She asked.

"I don't like it." He shrugged. "You don't need to be using that anyways!"

Gabriella saw out of the corner of her eye Dom move over to the stairs. He sat down as Letty moved over to him to. She continued to laugh as everyone began playing around with her. She loved them, she really did. They were the best thing in her life.

* * *

"What are you doing over here?" Letty asked walking over to the man she loved. He looked beat. "You look horrible."

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"You going to be okay?"

He nodded his head but didn't speak. "Dom, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Is that what it was like? When she wrecked the first time? Because I never want to feel this again. I saw the car moving over to her and there wasn't anything I could do. All I kept thinking was this is it again. This is the end. Then she…" He shook his head. "She is crazy but so smart. Slamming on the brakes was the smartest thing I think she has ever done. I was relieved. Then it hit me. I knew who it was. So did she. I saw it on her face the moment she stepped out of that car. She was headed over to her, then she pulled the gun. Letty…" Dom covered his face. She moved over to him sitting down putting her arm on his back. "She's my little sister. And I have never been so scared in my life. She was brave though. She was so brave."

"She is a brave girl Dom. You don't give her enough credit. The shit that she has been through, she is the strongest person I know."

"She wants to race Let."

"Let her race. What could wrong that hasn't gone wrong? She will have you next to her teaching her everything she needs to know. It will be good for her I know it. Keep her out of trouble."

"Racing is what gets her in trouble."

"It's in her blood Dom, she was born to do this." Letty put her head on his and kissed him softly. "What happened to the tough guy huh? Where he is at?" She smiled at him. Dom couldn't help but chuckle.

"My sister happened."

"I think you should just let it go for now. Let's just live our lives…"

"Gab, your phone is ringing!" Jesse yelled over the commotion in the living room. Dom stood up from the stairs and walked over to her.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Jesse held the phone out for her. She looked over at Dom as she took the phone.

"Hello…" She bit her bottom lip. "Johnny…"

"No!" Dom moved towards her. She held her hand up stopping him.

"How did you get this number?" Her mind wondered back to when Dom had it changed. Haley died. She put her finger up to everyone as she walked into the kitchen putting the phone down on the table and turning on speaker. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that question." He responded.

"Did you know? I mean…did you know Brianna was there tonight?"

"No." She remained silent as she put her head down.

"I knew she got out. I knew she would be out for revenge so I came to the race. I know that violated…"

"No." Gabriella stopped him. "Thank you for what you did tonight. You saved my life."

"I wouldn't get use to it."

Gabriella gave a small laugh as she wiped her face of the tears that escaped her eyes. "This doesn't change anything Gab, I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. Tell Dom I will see him in the desert next year."

"Johnny…" The line went dead. She pushed the phone away from her as she laid her head on her arms.

"Gab, everything okay?" Dom asked walking into the kitchen. She lifted her head nodding it slowly. "What did he say?"

"He said he will see you at the Desert next year. What the hell is the Desert?"

Dom smiled. "A race."

Gabriella nodded her head lifting herself from the table. "I am really tired…"

"Gab…" He grabbed her arm stopping her. "I'll let you race. Whenever you want, you can do it. But so help me god if you get hurt again or some shit like tonight happens again I will kill every last person in this town."

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack one day." She patted his arm. "Goodnight Dom." She bowed her head as she walked into the living room right over to the boy she loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't care who was looking or how it made them feel, she needed her boyfriend right then. She needed him to know she was still there. He pulled her away knowing that Dom's eyes were on them. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled at her. "You going to sleep?"

She nodded her head releasing him. "Goodnight everyone." She didn't bother looking back at them as she ascended the stairs. She was exhausted and …terrified. Her hands began to shake as she opened her door letting it shut behind her before sliding down it. She had a gun pointed in her face tonight. She had her family behind her watching helplessly. She had her brother….oh her dear brother behind her frozen in his spot. She shook her head as she lifted herself off the floor and over to her bed. She didn't bother taking her clothes off. She couldn't do it. Her body was physically shot. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted her dreams to take over and just for that night forget anything in her life had happened.

* * *

Gabriella shot up out of the bed with sweat pouring down her face. Dreams? More like a nightmare. She was hoping sleep would take away the fear instead it brought it to her. She dreamed Dom was killed. Brianna had shot him instead, killing him. She put her hand on her face wiping the sweat from it before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She moved to the hallway where it was pitch black out. Everyone had gone to bed. She had no idea what time it was. It had to be late. She moved over to the Dom's door and gave a soft tap before opening it. She knew Letty would be in there with him but she needed to see him. She looked over at the bed beside Dom, it was empty. "I knew you would be in here sooner or later. What took you so long?" Dom chuckled. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to him. He sat up lifting the blanket for her letting her climb in.

"Why are you awake?" Gabriella asked snuggling close to him.

"I can't sleep after tonight."

"Where is Letty?"

"With Mia. I told her you would be in here tonight. I know you Gab, you use to do this all the time when you were little." He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.

"I'm sorry Dom." She whispered. "I have been…selfish. I didn't think anything could happen to me."

"Shhh." He squeezed her. "Go to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I will always love you no matter what you do Gab. Let's just try to stay alive okay. That's all that I ask."

She laughed as she bent her head down kissing his hands. "I'll try my best."


	28. Trucks

Dom wasn't in the bed when Gabriella woke up. She knew he wouldn't be. He always got up early no matter if he slept the night before or not. She rolled over pulling the sheet above her head as the sun shone inside the room. She could stay in there forever. She wanted to. She didn't want to get up and face the world. She just wanted it to go away. She heard shuffling of feet outside in the hallway. Everyone in the house was up. They never knew how to keep quiet.

"Gab!" There was a loud bang on the door before it swung open. She didn't move from her spot. She just laid there with the sheet over her head. "Gabriella!" Vince yelled.

"What?" She yelled.

"Are you not working at Harry's today?"

She threw the sheet off of her head and just stared at him. "Do I have to?"

"You just started and now you want to quit?" He walked into the room shutting the door behind him. She knew he was about to have his moment. She sat up leaning the pillow against the backboard and stared up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. He knew I would be in here last night."

'You use to do it a lot when you were little." He smiled. He grabbed a hold of one of her hands and squeezed it. "If I die before I am thirty it's going to be your fault."

She shoved him away from her as she squirmed back under the sheet. "I always love our talks Vince."

"Get up!" He yelled slapping her with his hands.

"Owe!" She threw the sheet off of her again as she slapped him back. She took the pillow from behind her and began hitting him in the head with it.

"I surrender!" He yelled holding his hands in the air. She stopped before chucking it at him once more then running for the door. "Yeah you better run!"

She ran straight into her room and to her closet. Harry let her wear anything to the shop only because they didn't have shirts in her size right now. The largest was a large and it would swallow her whole. She put her hair back in a pony tail before moving back to the door. "I'm leaving!" She yelled as she grabbed her keys and ran outside. She was late.

"Whoa!" Jesse yelled grabbing her. He jerked her towards him kissing her before shoving her away. "Bye."

"I'll see you tonight."

She hurried down the stairs and into her car before speeding down the street to Harry's store. She saw the familiar truck sitting in the parking spot when she pulled up. Brian greeted her at the door as she walked up.

"Nice of you to join us." He smiled holding the door open for her.

"Sorry, had a rough night last night."

"I heard. Is everything okay?"

She stopped and stared at him. "Yeah, just a run in with an old friend."

"Who tried to kill you?" He eyed her. She gave a small laugh before shaking her head. "It's all over the place right now. People won't stop talking about it."

"Awesome, that's just great." She threw her hands in the air. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just honestly don't want to talk about it right now. It was from my past and I would like to leave it there."

"Sure, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes I am okay. And thank you." She nodded her head at him. She moved away from him as she moved to the back to make sure everything was in place before they opened. She looked at him through the mirror as he began counting the drawer of money. There was something about him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him that told her to stay away.

* * *

People had begun to line up in the store as soon as they opened. That was Los Angeles for you. The home of street racing so of course everyone would come from all over to get there parts from Harry's. He really didn't have any competitors around. Dominic Toretto was also living in Los Angeles so many came to watch him race. It still stunned Gabriella when people would ask about him. Her brother was famous. She laughed as people asked about him. Today was different. People began asking about her.

"Yo!" Hector walked in. He had some people with him but he walked around the counter and straight over to her. "You alright?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist letting out a deep sigh. "Everyone has been asking all day about it. I didn't know so many people knew. It's like it's the top story of Los Angeles right now."

"It kind of is."

"I just want it to go away."

"I saw Johnny. He was there."

"He's the one who killed Brianna. He saved my life."

"If you need anything, you know that I am here for you right? Anything that you need you just ask me."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I know Hector. Thank you."

"I got to go, but I will check on you tonight okay." He kissed the top of her head before moving to the door. Gabriella let out a sigh as she put her elbows on the counter.

"So I am going to ask one more time, you alright?" Brian walked up behind her. She smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"I was racing last night and a girl that set my brothers garage on fire was just let go from jail. I kind of…shot her. She was back for revenge. She pointed a gun at me and was going to kill me but Johnny stopped her. I didn't see anything else, I just heard the shots."

"He tackled her onto the ground where she grabbed the gun and when she did he went for it and it went off. The cops were called and everyone scattered except for Johnny. He stayed."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Where are you from?"

"Arizona." He smiled at her.

"And you are here in Los Angeles why?"

"Surf. I love to surf."

Gabriella began to laugh. "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Oh I know a ton about cars. Why do I not look like it?"

She smiled shaking her head. "Oh no, go ahead and say it."

"You just look…"

"Yes?" He pressed on.

"Like a sissy boy or something. You definitely have the surfer look down."

"Wow!" Brian began to laugh. I don't know if I was just insulted but it sure feels like it."

Gabriella couldn't control her laughter as she turned away from him. She took a deep breath as she moved back to the counter and began ringing up customers. "So Dominic Toretto, he's your brother?"

"Yep, he sure is."

"So they call him the king of the street."

"He's pretty much the king of everything. My life to be exact. He enjoys running things."

"He's just protecting you."

She nodded his head. "I gave him the scare of a lifetime last night. But he's a good man. He loves his family and his cars. We have been through a lot." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And your sister?"

Gabriella looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Mia."

"Yes Mia." He smiled at her.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella lit up as Vince walked into the store with Jesse and Leon following him. Jesse had a smile plastered on his face as he approached the counter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see if you wanted to go to lunch." Jesse smiled. Vince continued to stare at Brian as Gabriella moved around the counter. She looped her arm through his pulling him away with a laugh.

"I'll see you in a few Brian. You okay if I go?"

'Of course, you guys have fun." Brian called after her as she shoved Vince aside. Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her softly on the head.

* * *

Vince plopped down next to Gabriella as she flipped through the TV channels. She looked over at him as he continued to stare at her. "What?" She finally asked.

"So this buster kid that you work with, he a good guy?"

"What?" Gabriella sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"That Brian kid!" Vince yelled.

"Is someone jealous? I saw the way you looked at him Vince. You need to lighten up. And to answer your question yes he is a good guy. He helped me a lot with today."

Vince rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have gone today. I knew people were going to be asking questions."

"It was fine."

"Yo, let's go!" Leon replied as he walked in through the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Gabriella asked leaning up. Leon looked over at Vince before shaking his head and leaving the room. "What's going on?"

"We are headed to a race. We are under strict orders to not let you come." He rubbed his hand in her hair before running to the door and shutting it behind him. She didn't have time to respond before he left.

"No way! This is not happening!" She jerked her phone from the couch and dialed Jesse's number. "You better not be at a race with everyone else!"

"I'm right behind you." Jesse replied. Gabriella turned around. He had a smile plastered to his face as he put his phone away. "They told me to stay here with you. They have had this race planned. Dom couldn't back out. He wanted to trust me, but we need the money. He didn't want you to go. He knew that everyone would be asking questions and he just didn't want that put on you anymore today."

Gabriella nodded her head as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his body. He laid his head on hers and sighed. "You okay with everything that happened? I know that Brianna wasn't your friend anymore…"

"It was either her or me, Jess. I didn't know Johnny was there. Part of me is pissed off that he was there. But the other part is so happy. I didn't even see anything happen. She cocked the gun back and like a coward I closed my eyes. Next thing I know, I am being jerked away. I don't hear shots but I see the look on Dom's face. He was so scared Jesse. The only other time I have seen him like that was when our father died. Then I heard the shots. I thought it was him. I really thought she had shot him. But he didn't move. He didn't look like he was hurt. He just stared at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I thought…" She shook her head. Jesse ran his hand down her face. "I thought that I had lost him again."

"I don't think he knew what to do Gab. He was helpless. He knew something was happening when you got into the car. He had a bad feeling. He was trying to get to you before she got out of the car but it was too late. I don't think he knew what to do. He was prepared to jump in front of that bullet for you. I saw Johnny, he tackled Brianna and then accidently shot her. She was trying to get to the gun and it just went off…"

"He meant to kill her Jesse. We all know that."

Jesse nodded his head. "Come here." He kissed her on the cheek before bringing her into his arms. "Let's not talk about it anymore. It's over and you are okay. That is all that matters to me right now."

He brought her over to the couch sitting her down. She brought her feet up and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for being so perfect." She whispered.

"I'm not perfect, you just think that I am." He laughed.

* * *

Gabriella moved the boxes from the counter when she heard the door open. "Can I help you?" Gabriella never lifted her head.

"Yeah, I need these." He slid the paper across the counter catching her attention. She looked up and gasped.

"Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"I just need some parts. That is all. I called Harry already and he said they would be ready for me today. I didn't know you worked here."

She looked over at Brian who was watching her carefully. "This is equal ground Gab, I'm not here to cause trouble."

She sighed as she lifted the paper and looked at it. "We just got all of this stuff in. It's a lot. You planning something big?"

"Just a few races. The Desert next year has a lot to do with it."

She nodded her head as he smiled down at her. He brought his hand up to her face moving a piece of hair away. "I am glad you are alright." He told her. "I don't know what I would do if I knew something happened to you."

"This is the second time you saved my life. I wouldn't make it a habit." She replied softly. She moved away from him. "This is everything that you need I think. You going to pay today or just put it on your account?"

"Gab, can we just talk for a minute?"

Gabriella looked over at Brian then back at Johnny. She sighed before nodding her head. "Just a minute Johnny, I can't have this escalating into something its not."

He nodded his head at her. "Brian, I am going to help him out with his stuff. I will be right back okay."

Brian nodded his head, he looked worried but he didn't say it. He didn't say anything. He continued to stare at Johnny.

So you racing full time now?" Johnny asked taking the boxes from her.

"Trying to. Dom said it was okay. He seems to think I am good at it." She laughed. "It was like déjà vu on Friday. I knew something was off. "

"I don't want to talk about Friday. I want to know how you are doing."

She nodded her head. "Good, trying to stay alive these days. Thank you for what you did Johnny. I know that it was hard…"

"You act like us being friends never happened to you. Just because I took Jake's place doesn't mean that those feelings aren't still there for you."

She nodded her head. "I don't think that at all…"

"You still with Jesse?"

Gabriella looked down at the ground. "Yes, I am. You dating anyone?"

She smirked up at him as he smiled at her. 'Here and there. Haven't found the _one_ yet."'

"Listen, I should probably get back. I can't leave the new guy in there alone. Thank you Johnny. It really means a lot to me that you came by today." She leaned over to him kissing him softly on the cheek. "I wouldn't come back though. I don't want any trouble."

He nodded his head. "Goodbye Gab. I'll see you around."

She felt her stomach in her throat as she watched him climb into the Honda. His sunglasses were covering his eyes but she knew it hurt him too. Many years of friendship was thrown away all because of some rivalry against their families. It hurt. It really did. She watched as he drove away.

"Gabriella, everything alright?" Brian came walking outside. She turned around to him nodding her head. "I was going to go to lunch but I can wait if you want me too."

"No Brian, that's okay. You can go." She took a deep breath as she walked back into the building. The TV was on. She looked up at him before turning the TV up.

"_The latest news, a tractor trailer filled with DVD players and CD players was hijacked today. All the goods were stolen from the truck but they left the driver knocked out in the passenger's seat. NO one was injured at the moment. The police have stated they do not have any leads but are looking further more into it. We will come back with an update as soon as we find out more information."_

Gabriella looked over at Brian who was just staring at her. "Who robs a truck full of merchandise?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but supposedly it just started. I guess they get the merchandise and sell it at the black market. You can make a killing off of it."

Gabriella nodded her head not saying a word. She shook her head as she moved from the counter. She couldn't let it show that she knew what was going on. She knew she had to talk to Dom. This was getting out of hand. They were top news and it didn't sit right with her.

"Enjoy your lunch Brian, I will see you later." She smiled.

AN: uh oh! :) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have a moment of silence for Paul tomorrow! RIP we still miss you!


	29. How Dare You

Gabriella sat in the living room with her hands in her lap when she heard the door open. Vince was the first one in with Dom and Leon right behind him. Leon looked up at Dom then over at Gabriella. "Why do I feel like I just walked into some shit?" He replied.

"Let's give them some space." Vince shoved Leon away as Dom walked over to his sister.

"What's going on?" Dom asked. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." She shook her head. "I saw the news today."

He nodded his head. "Yeah me too."

"I need you tell me that you are being careful. I need you to tell me that this is the right thing to do right now because I am starting to think it was a mistake."

"It's not a mistake. We are going to be okay. We aren't going to get caught. We don't do it enough for anyone to think it's us. Now tell me what has you so quiet."

"I was getting parts ready at the store today for some new buyer. It was a lot of stuff for a car Dom. I looked up and Johnny was standing at the counter. The parts were for him. He said that Harry's is equal ground. He was allowed there."

"What—"

"He didn't do anything stupid. He wanted to make sure that I was okay from Friday. He said he had no idea that I worked there but he wasn't there to cause problems. I just wanted to tell you just in case someone saw something and it got back to you."

Dom nodded his head again. "I don't think at kid is ever going to give up on you."

Gabriella frowned as she looked down at the ground. "You want to talk about what happened on Friday?" She asked picking at some fuzz on the couch.

"No. I do not. I want to forget that even happened…Gab, look at me."

Gabriella slowly lifted her head. "We are going to be alright. Everything is going to work out. The trucks, the garage, the diner, everything, okay. It's going to be okay. I need you to stop worrying about everything and live. I am so tired of coming into this house and seeing you upset about something. Go live your life. Just…" He sighed. "Get the hell out of this house before I go fucking crazy."

Gabriella began to laugh as she stood up. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Right now…yes!" He pointed to the door. "Get out!"

She nodded her head as she smiled him. "Just don't get arrested or kidnapped please, I am really not in the mood for this tonight."

"I'll try my hardest." She smirked.

* * *

"So you know those truckers that are getting robbed?" Brian lifted a box and pushed it over to Gabriella. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's been happening for a while now. They think its racers."

"Racers? As in street racers?" She stopped what she was doing.

"Yeah."

"What street racer has time to rob trucks? That is ridiculous."

"Don't you race?" Brian eyed her. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You caught me. Where do I turn myself in?"

Brian began to laugh as he shook his head. "Oh this is definitely men doing this. I can't see a girl taking down a truck all by herself."

"Whoa, calm down now before you offend someone. It could quite possibly be a girl. Why not? Have you even seen me drive?"

"No, I haven't actually."

"Well before you start judging on who can do what, you should come to a race and watch."

"Sure, I will come."

"Brian can you come in here for a second please?" Harry poked his head through the office door. "Gab, you can take a lunch if you want."

"Who is going to watch the store?" Gabriella asked.

"We got it. You can go. Tell Mia I said hello." Harry disappeared back in the office with Brian. She was confused but she said as she was told and left. The diner was just down the street from Harry's so she could eat there whenever she wanted. She pulled up just to see the rest of the team leave.

"You could of told us when you were going to lunch we would have ate with you." Vince replied.

"I was helping Brian out with some things at the shop." Gabriella responded.

Vince nodded his head but didn't reply. "Don't worry V, you are still my favorite person in the world."

"Hey!" Jesse yelled.

"Shh!" She put finger to her lips. "He needs his ego stroked right now."

"I am standing right here!" Vince yelled shoving her aside. She grabbed his arm pulling her towards him. "He needs to stop coming here every day."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"He comes to eat here almost every day. It's pathetic. We know why he does it."

Gabriella looked over at Jesse with a smirk on her face. "He is pretty hot." She replied. She ran away as Vince swatted at her. She began to laugh as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist.

"Can we go?" Vince was annoyed.

"Hey, can you guys be careful please. Brian was talking about the truckers identified racers as the people who are robbing them. I don't need this shit blowing up so can we please just calm down with it."

"Nothing is going to happen with it Gab._ You_ are the one who needs to calm down." Vince replied. "We need to get back, we will see you at home."

She kissed Jesse goodbye before going into the diner. She slapped her hand on the counter scaring Mia. "What the hell Gab?" Mia yelled.

"So, you have a crush on the new guy Brian?" Gabriella bluntly asked.

Mia shook her head. "He just eats here. There is nothing going on."

"Oh I doubt that. I really do. Just be careful Mia. With everything going on, I wouldn't trust anyone in this town."

Mia didn't respond, instead she walked away to go fix Gabriella something to eat. "Gab, you haven't said anything to anyone about the trucks have you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not stupid Mia. I know the consequences if I say something. They already think its street racers that are doing this. If Dom gets caught…"

"He won't!"

"We are done. This family is done if anything happens. You remember that Mia."

"If you didn't want them to do this why didn't you speak up? I know for a fact this was brought to your attention and you said you were okay with it. So why now Gab? Why are you freaking out now? We all know the consequences. We all know what could happen if they get caught but you were still okay with it."

She shook her head as she ran her hands over her hair. "They know its street racers Mia. It's just a matter of time before they get caught. And what are we going to do then huh? We going to just let them take our entire family to jail? I can't go through that again Mia. I won't!"

"I'll talk to Dom. I will tell him to lay off for a little bit. We will make it through this I know we will."

"I have to go. I told Harry I would be back in time to close." Gabriella sighed as she hoped off the stool.

"Gab!" Mia called after her. "Stop worrying so much."

"You see that's your problem Mia, you don't worry at all." With that she turned around and walked away.

* * *

She walked into the house later that night exhausted. Her body ached from picking up parts all day. Brian had left early for some reason causing her to wonder what exactly Harry said to him. She shook her head of the thought as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Dom was standing next to the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am so not in the mood right now." She replied opening the refrigerator and grabbing a drink. "Mia needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"My question is why didn't _you_ say anything to me?"

"Would you have cared?" She eyed him before nodding her head. "I know you Dom, you would have found some way to not tell me leaving me in the dark. You are going to do what you feel like is right for this family."

"You don't think its right?"

"I think I would have much rather you rob a bank then taking on tracker trailers."

"It crossed my mind."

"Then why didn't you do it? Why risk your lives for this?"

"You don't think robbing a bank is risking our lives? We are drivers Gab that is what we do. We have this all under control. Now what I need from you is to stop freaking out. You are going to freak out one too many times and tell someone and then we are going to be in some shit."

Gabriella stood there stunned at her brother. "You think I would tell on you?" She whispered. He moved forward reaching for her arm. "No!" She yelled. "You think that I would actually rat you out?"

"I didn't mean…"

"No Dom, please by all means let's just get this out in the open. If you thought I was going to tell then why did you tell me? Huh? I am worried about your safety and God forbid you go back to jail. I wouldn't make it Dom. _I would not_ make it!"

"I didn't mean to say it like that…"

"No you did or you wouldn't have said it period."

"Can we please not do this? Not right now." He begged. She nodded her head slamming the drink down on the counter.

"Sure Dom, let's not do this." She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs slamming the door making sure everyone heard it. She shook her head as she slide down the door. He thought she was going to tell on them. She would never tell on them. She would forever take that to the grave. Her heart skipped a beat she tried to calm her breathing down. Tears sprung to her eyes as she hit her head the door. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to let this get to her. There was a knock on the door. She sniffed back the tears as she sat in the same position ignoring whoever was on the other side. The knock came again. She wasn't answering it. She knew whoever was on the other side was going to get the wrath of us. She closed her eyes as she let her mind wonder. It had been a long time since she thought about her father. It wasn't because she didn't want to. Time just snuck on by to the point where she hadn't thought about him in awhile. She was fourteen and he had just closed the shop for the night. It was the dead of summer and Dom had yelled at her earlier for spilling water on the paperwork. She was silent as he pulled the door down. She wasn't in the mood for anyone that night. She was mad and he father knew that.

"_Here." He threw the keys in the air causing her to catch them._

"_What is this?" Gabriella asked._

"_Get in the car." He demanded._

"_Do you want me to drive? I don't know how to drive."_

"_Gab, just get in the car please." She handed him the keys as she slowly climbed into the car. "I know what Dom did and I know that it made you mad. I am sorry for that."_

"_Where are we going?" She turned her head not wanting to talk about Dom. _

"_Just wait and see." He smiled at her patting her on the leg._

The tap came again on the door as Gabriella laid her body down on the floor and closing her eyes.

"_Get over here if you are going to do Gab." He laughed. She couldn't help but laugh with him. What he was asking was ridiculous. She couldn't do it. "Get over here!"_

"_You want me to drive this thing?"_

"_Yes, now come on before I change my mind." He smiled at her. She shook her head as she climbed over the seat and into his lap. "Now listen, I will work the gas you just steer. Keep it straight on the road. We aren't going to turn just go straight."_

"_Is this really about to happen?"_

_He laughed. "Just stay calm okay."_

"_This is crazy!" He pressed down on the gas as she began steering the car on the road. She was driving. She was literally driving her father's car. The car he never let anyone drive. She began to laugh as they went down the road together._

* * *

She felt fingers touching her hand causing her to open her eyes. The tears ran down her face as she looked at the familiar hand that was coming from under the door. "I am so sorry." Dom explained. "I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong. I know you would never tell anyone about what goes on in this family. I know you are worried about us. But you have nothing to worry about Gab. We are good at what we do if we weren't we wouldn't be doing it. Please just open the door for me so I can get off this floor because Letty is looking at me really weird right now."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she let go of his hand and opened the door for him. He was laying on the floor looking up at her. "Thank you." He replied standing up. "Can I come in?"

She nodded her head opening the door wider. "I am surprised this door is still standing with all the slamming you do to it."

"What can I say I like the dramatic effect." She smirked. He closed the door behind him as she went to sit on the bed.

"You've been crying."

"I was just remembering dad. You remember that time you yelled at me for spilling water all over the paperwork at the garage?"

"Yeah, you didn't talk to me for days."

"Did dad ever tell you what we did that night before we came home?"

Dom shook his head. "I was fourteen years old, I think I was more dramatic then than I am now…" She smirked up at him. "He knew how upset I was. I wouldn't even talk to him. He took me down an old back road and let me drive for the first time. I was in his lap. The windows down. Just me and him. I drove for an hour like that. I would give anything to go back to that time Dom. Everything seemed to be right you know. Like nothing could ever go wrong in that moment with him. It was like he was superman or something and he just took life away from us."

"I know what you mean Gab. He has been gone a long time."

She nodded her head. "I think I was starting to forget about him. I don't want to forget him Dom."

"Then don't forget him baby, he will never leave you."

She nodded her head as she moved over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her head into his stomach. "I trust you on this Dom. You said you would do whatever it took to save the garage and the diner. I trust you."

"Thank you for that." He leaned down kissing her on top of the head. "I love you Gab. I really do love you so much."

"I love you too."


	30. Enough is Enough

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Thank to you all who has reviewed and read my story! it means so much to me! I hope you all have a great Christmas! After tomorrow, i am ready for April 3rd. it will be here before we know it, and i cannot wait to see that movie! :) REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think!**

Jesse moved around the car as he looked her up and down before moving into the office. Gabriella lifted her head up just as he walked in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Can you come look at something for me? I feel like I am doing this shit all wrong."

She began to laugh as she locked the computer before getting up. "You are the best detailer that I know, what could you have done wrong?"

"I think it's crooked." She followed him out into the garage and began looking at the car. "You see, I don't think it's supposed to look like that." He was pointing out things when Gabriella noticed his hand. She jerked his hand towards her lifting up his shirt. "Gab…"

"What the hell happened to you?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing okay, I just hurt myself here."

"You are a horrible liar Jesse Williams. What happened to it? Is it from the trucks?"

"Dom will kill me if knows that you know. So if I tell you this, you yell at me and then you keep it to yourself."

Gabriella clenched her fists and grinded her teeth before nodding her head. "It's from the trucks. I got caught up on one of the lines and almost fell off. I cut my hand grabbing the cable."

"Are you serious!?" She yelled. He grabbed her arm pulling her into the office and shutting the door. "You almost fell off a tracker trailer?"

"Yes but I didn't. I caught myself in time."

She nodded her head. "Please, I am begging you with everything inside of me to not say a word to Dom. He wanted to tell you himself but he also is scared to death you are going to freak out on him again."

"I am going to go." She nodded her head. "I just—I am going to go." She grabbed her keys off the desk and moved to the door. "I am taking my lunch right now. I will be back later."

"Gab…" He tried to stop her but she pushed his hand away and walked out of the garage. She got in her car and sped out down the driveway just as Vince and Leon pulled up. She glared at them as she pressed down on the gas and sped down the street. She didn't know where she was going she was just driving. Her cell phone began to go off in the seat beside her but she didn't care. She just drove. That's when she saw it. The border of Tokyo. She stopped the car and looked out to see if anyone was watching her. She knew the consequences if she were to cross that line. She decided against it and turned around. She nodded her head when she saw him. He was standing at the edge in his leather jacket leaning against his motorcycle. She missed him. She really did. She would never tell anyone that but she did. She put the visor down as she stepped on the gas and sped away before she did something stupid. As she approached the light she heard the engine beside her begin to rev. She smiled to herself as she looked over at him.

"Pull your ass over right now!" Vince was in the other car. He was pissed. His face was red and his skin was tight. He was real mad. She nodded her head as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Shit!" She yelled hitting her hand on the steering wheel. She should have known that he was going to follow her. She couldn't do anything around here without of her family knowing about it. She pulled into an empty lot and cut off the car. She didn't want to get out. She didn't want to move. She didn't have to. He swung her door open, grabbing her arm, and yanking her out of her of the car.

"Please tell me that you have been drinking or someone forced you to do this!"

"I didn't do anything Vince..."

"No? You didn't? So me just seeing you go to Tokyo that was just a figment of my imagination?"

"Can you stop yelling please?" She sighed as she leaned against the car.

"Fine, you want to talk calmly. I need you to tell me right now why the fuck you were going to Tokyo. Is there something you want to tell me Gab? Have you been going there this whole time?"

"Really Vince? Did you seriously just ask me that? No I haven't. I haven't even thought about this place but Johnny came by the store the other day and I just…I don't know I just wish that I could make it go away."

"That's just it Gab, you can't make anything go away. This division that we have with Tran is always going to be there. It will always exist. No matter what you do he will always be the leader of Yakuza. You can't change that no matter how hard you try. But you know what you can do? You can get yourself killed by coming here. You can get hurt real bad by crossing that line just over there. Do you want that?"

"Johnny would never hurt me!"

"Open your eyes!" Vince yelled. "You cannot keep doing this Gab. This is ridiculous. You cannot save him!"

"I'm not trying to save him Vince!"

"Yes you are! You are trying to save everyone from their lives. You can't do that! He chose that life, we chose this one. Why can't you see that you are going to get yourself killed then what Gab? What are we going to do when you end up dead?"

"You are being dramatic, no one is going to die." She rolled her eyes.

"You listen to me, and you better be listening very well Gabriella. I will not… let me repeat myself. I will not watch this happen again. If I have to follow you like a lost dog I will do it. If I ever see you come near this place again you _will_ be sorry. And miss thing that is a threat." He was in her face. "Don't piss me off Gabriella, it will not be pretty. Get your ass back in your car and drive home now. You are done for the day."

She nodded her head as she slowly turned around to go back to her car. She was scared. Not that he would hurt her but he had never screamed at her like that before. "Are you going to tell Dom?" She asked with her back to him.

"No." He replied. She nodded her head as she slowly made her way to her car. She felt his hand on her arm jerking her back towards him as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezing. She squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged him back. "Go home now." He pulled her away and without looking at her climbed into his car. She climbed into her car knowing he was going to wait on her and drove away. He was behind her the whole time but the moment she pulled into the driveway of their home he sped away. If Dom found out he was going to be pissed.

* * *

Gabriella lay in the bed with her eyes closed when her cell phone began to go off. She immediately didn't recognize the number. She laid the phone back down beside her closing her eyes again. It began to ring again. She groaned as she flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Wow, is that how you answer all your phone calls?"

"Johnny…"

"Yeah, it's me. You want to explain to me why you were almost in Tokyo today?"

"Do you always stand there and wait to see if anyone that's not supposed to be there is coming?" She rolled over on her side.

"No, I was actually thinking when I saw your car. I almost had a heart attack. You can't do that Gab…"

"Spare me the lecture please. Vince chewed my ass out. He followed me there and I thought I was literally going to die."

"Well I am going to give you one of my own. What would you have done if I wasn't there? It is not just me that is in this Gab. There are other people who hate the Toretto's okay. With Jake gone, they want revenge. I am the only person stopping them from that. They know your cars. They know everything. If they saw you…" He stopped. "Do not be stupid. Do you hear me? Do not be stupid again."

"I just…"

"No!" He yelled. "You don't get to justify it. Not this time. It is dangerous over here. You will die. I cannot protect you all the time like you think I can Gab. So I am begging you right now, to stay away from here."

"Okay." She whispered. "I will stay away." It was silent on the phone.

"Why did you come Gab?"

"I wanted to talk." She replied. "I miss us Johnny. I miss being able to talk to you about anything."

"You can't do that with Jesse?"

"Not right now. I just want there to be _us _again. Not the dating us but the I will always be your best friend no matter what."

"A little bird once told me that could never happen again."

"That was a stupid little bird."

He began to laugh. "She was right though. We are supposed to hate each other. It would be so much easier if I could hate you Gab."

"Same here."

"You need to hate me though. You deserve to hate me."

"I deserve a lot of things Johnny." She rubbed her fingers in her eyes. "A lot has happened over the past couple of years. You killed my best friend but I killed yours too. You saved my life twice and I saved yours too. You sound so different now. Like everything has changed about you."

"I had to change Gab."

Suddenly her door swung open hitting the door as Dom stood in the doorway. "Shit. My brother just walked in. I will talk to you later."

"If you want to meet, I will meet you Gab."

"Okay. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and sat up. "Yes?"

"You and me let's take a walk." He told her. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who did you talk to?" She eyed him. She wasn't sure if he knew or not. Vince wouldn't have told would he? This was trick. It had to be.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you look pissed?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with another question?"

"The same reason you keep doing it." She moved off the bed as she grabbed her hoodie and put it on. "What's going on for real Dom?"

"I need you to come with me right now." He held out his hand. She hesitated before she took it. Something was going on. She didn't know what but something was definitely going on. He moved quickly through the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room when they came into view. Leon was standing there with a bag of ice over his eye. "What happened?" She rushed over to him. He glared at her as he pulled the ice down. His face was bruised. His left cheek was swollen causing his eye to be swollen shut. It was bruising real bad. "Who did this to you?"

"Where did you go today Gabriella?" Dom asked.

"What?" She turned around. Everyone was staring at her.

"Explain to me what you did today after jackass told you about the trucks? I know that you were mad, you get mad you do stupid things."

She looked over at Vince before turning her back to her brother. She opened her mouth then closed it. "I did this?" She asked.

"Leon was jumped today. He was filling his car up when two people knocked him to the ground and began beating him in the face. We are lucky they didn't kill him." Dom explained. "They explained to him that we almost crossed the line today and this was just a warning of what would happen if we do it again. I was confused because I don't remember anyone crossing the line." He looked at her as she looked over at Leon.

"I did it." She whispered. "I was driving and I wanted to talk to Johnny. So I thought maybe if would have been alright to just talk. So I went but I didn't cross it. I didn't go in to Tokyo. I turned around. Nothing happened, I was fine."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Dom screamed. Gabriella jumped back with fear as he got into her face. The whole room was silent as she took her brothers wrath. He was pissed. He deserved to be. "I understand this infatuation you have with Johnny, I understand. He's dangerous, he is still in love with you. Maybe you like the chase, I don't know. I can't seem to keep up with your head these days. But you pull some stupid bullshit like this today, I don't even know what to say right now. I can't get to your Gab if I don't know where you are. You are reckless and you don't think. I don't know what I am supposed to do here. I am so mad at you right now that I can't even look at you. I am so disappointed in you Gab."

"I am so sorry Leon. I didn't know anything would happen…"

"Who were you on the phone with?" Dom asked.

She was silent. "Gabriella, who were you on the phone with?"

"Please don't do this."

He nodded his head. "Johnny." She whispered. Tears fell down her face as she watched Jesse get up from the couch and walk away. "No." She went after him but Dom stopped her. "Jesse please."

She bowed her head as she pulled away from him. She wiped her face of the tears as she stood in front of him again.

"You are an adult Gabriella, I don't know what I am supposed to do. I can't ground you. So what do I do huh? That turbo that you wanted, it's gone. You don't get it. I will take that car apart piece by piece until there is nothing left. You are done racing as well. I don't want to see you at any of them I don't care if you are watching or not. You are done with that too."

She nodded her head as she sniffed back the tears that were flowing down her face. "Go upstairs." He told her. She moved away from him half expecting him to stop her but he didn't. No one did. They all just continued to sit and stare.

"I am so sorry Leon, I never meant for you to get hurt." She cried. She walked up the stairs and closed her door behind before sliding down. She covered her face as she began to sob into her hands.


	31. She's Scared Now

**AN: Before everyone gets mad about the last chapter, I need to explain. They were harsh this I know but she needed it. She needed to see it and I am going to explain that in this first paragraph. It's going to be in Dom's point of view. Just don't get all crazy because I turned him so mean. He is being a big brother. That is all I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Years! Three months til we see Furious 7!**

Dom stood in the doorway as he stared at Leon in front of him. His blood was boiling. How could anyone be so stupid to go to Tokyo knowing the consequence? Vince walked up behind him with his fist clenched together.

"I have to tell you something brother." Vince was calm but Dom could see he was going to explode.

"Do you know anything about this?" Dom asked.

"I followed Gabriella today because she stormed out of the garage pissed about something. I followed her to Tokyo. She didn't cross the line she just sat there before turning around. I pulled her over and gave her the worst lecture. I am so pissed off at that girl right now. I didn't know anyone was watching."

"Gabriella did this?" Dom asked. "Is she stupid?"

Vince nodded his head. "Leon got his ass kicked Vince! They could have killed him for doing that…"

"What do you want to do Dom?" Vince asked.

"Get everyone, I need a meeting with everyone except for Gab. Let her stay up there. We are putting an end to this right now."

"What are you going to do?" Vince asked.

"I am going to hurt her feelings. That is the only way for her to understand that this isn't a game."

Vince nodded his head before walking out of the room. "Do you need anything? Whiskey?" Dom smirked over at Leon who just flipped him off.

"I'll survive."

"What's about to happen is going to be bad. She is going to cry. I know how everyone feels about her crying. It breaks your heart but she needs this. You don't have to say anything. I can be the bad guy that's fine."

"Dom, what is going on?" Mia asked walking into the room. She stared at Leon wide eyed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story." Leon mumbled. Everyone gathered in the room as Dom stood in front of them.

"Gabriella is getting herself into a world of shit right now. She was caught in Tokyo today. She didn't go in she was at the border but they saw her. I don't think she understands how much they hate us. We killed one of their own. They retaliated with Leon. They beat him up in response for what she did today."

"What are you going to do?" Letty asked.

"I am going to do one of the hardest things and I need everyone's help with this. Including you Jesse. We are going to hurt her. If she knows that we are all mad at her she will do anything to make it go away. That's always been who she was. She would do anything for this family I know she would. She thinks she can save the world. Her heart is huge. It can't be. Not right now. So I am going to call her down here. And I am going to hurt her feelings. She is going to cry. I need everyone to be on board with this."

They all nodded their heads. "I will be right back." He walked up the stairs slowly as he rubbed his hand over his head. He thought the drama was over with when she turned twenty one. But he just realized it was just the beginning. He didn't bother knocking as he slung the door open. She was shocked but she knew exactly why he was there. He saw it in her eyes.

* * *

He stood there in front of her as the tears ran down her face. He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her. She always had that affect on him. He would become a mess everytime those lips quivered and those tears flooded down her face. He couldn't this time. No he had to be firm. He watched her as she tried to go after Jesse. He knew that broke her heart. Jesse didn't know about Johnny. It had to be real. He sighed as he looked down at her. "Go upstairs Gab." He watched as her body shook from the sobs that escaped her mouth. No one was there for her. She was alone in this. She walked away from them as his eyes met Letty's. She was hurt too. Mia had tears flowing down her face as well. He shook his head as he left them there and stormed into the kitchen. "You did the right thing." Vince replied walking up behind. "She is going to be alright. We have to make her understand that the things that she does has consequences. She thinks she is a child still and that the world isn't dangerous."

"She knows it's dangerous she just wants to change it."

"You think taking the races away from her is wise?"

"Yes. She will be alright."

"What do we do now?"

"Ignore her." Dom shrugged his shoulders. "This will work Vince. I know it will. We just have to carry this out as planned. She will be okay in the end."

"Or she might hate us forever."

* * *

The next day was horrible as Gabriella didn't sleep a wink that night. Her head was killing her as she got ready to go to Harry's. This was probably going to be the highlight of her day since everyone in the house hated her. She moved over to the closet and began getting ready. She made her way to the door not bothering to even look in the mirror. She knew she looked horrible. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that. She slowly made her way downstairs as she heard the voices in the kitchen. They were silent the moment she hit the bottom step. She tensed up as she turned her head towards them. "I'm going to work." She replied looking at Dom. He just nodded his head at her. "Okay." She took a deep breath as she grabbed her purse from the shelf and her keys. She was about to panic as she moved to the door. She needed to get outside. Tears stung at her eyes as she squeezed them shut letting the door hit her in the back. "Don't cry. Don't cry." She begged herself. She lifted herself off the door as she made her way down the steps. Her car had been moved during the night. No one was blocking her in. She bowed her head as she moved forward. She tripped over her feet causing her to fall to the ground and everything in her purse spilling out. She began picking everything up as the tears filled her eyes and flooded down her face. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live like this. It hurt too much. She stuffed everything back into her purse and hurried over to her car. She tried to block her face but it was no use. She was crying and whoever was outside was going to see it. She quickly started the car and backed away before speeding down the road. She needed to calm down before she got to the shop. She couldn't go in there looking a mess. Her cell phone began to go off. It was Johnny.

"Yes?" She answered the phone.

"What's wrong?" He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Did you know that two people jumped Leon yesterday? They beat him to a pulp Johnny and its all my fault."

There was silence. "Please tell me that you didn't know about this?"

"I knew." He told her. "I sent them."

She slammed on brakes causing everything to fly forward in the car. "I had to make a point Gabriella. I told you yesterday."

"Oh you made your point Johnny. You made it clear to me." She hung up the phone and laid her head on the steering wheel as the sobs came again. She had messed up. She messed up big time. She put the car back into drive as she slowly let off the brake and moving forward. As she pulled up to the store she knew Harry was going to be asking questions but she walked in anyway. She walked straight past Brian and into the office where she shut the door behind her. She heard the soft tap as she tried to recover herself. She slowly opened it and gave a soft smile to Brian who was just staring at her.

"Rough night?" He asked. She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "You need anything?"

"No." She shook her head. He sighed as he walked towards her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her soothing her back. She tried to fight back the tears as he held on to her.

"We need to open the store Brian." She told him.

"They can wait I need to know that you are okay." He let go of her.

"No I am not okay, but I have to get through today like any other day. So we just need to let it go and get to work."

"I am here for you. I know that we don't know each other very well but if you need anything or anyone to talk to I am right here."

"Thank you Brian." She gave a soft smile. "Let me just get myself together and we can open."

He nodded his head as he closed the door behind him leaving her alone. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to take the tears away. This was going to be as good as it gets. She moved to the door and opened the door. Brian had moved to the counter and began doing the paper work as she walked over to him.

"What is this?" She asked lifting the box up.

"Um, it's yours. Your turbo came in." He pointed out. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Hey!" Harry walked into the store. "I need you to send that back. We don't need it anymore."

"What?" Brian asked. "It's Gabs."

"Not anymore. Dom called me this morning to tell me that she is not to have it anymore and to send it back. I under his orders so yeah send it back."

Gabriella nodded her head as she moved away from the counter and went to open the doors. This day was definitely going to suck.

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Gabriella really dreaded it. She told Harry and Brian she would close up the place for them so they could go home. She didn't want to go home any earlier than she had to. She closed the door and pulled it tight before locking it. She turned around to see Johnny standing right behind her. She screamed as she covered her face.

"Johnny, what the hell are you doing here?" She gasped. He didn't speak as he stared at her. There was something wrong, something was going on. Her cell phone began to ring as she continued to stare at him. "It's probably Dom, I should get that."

"Yeah, I think that would be wise." Johnny's face scared her. He didn't have any emotion. He just stood there staring at her. She was afraid to move, to look down, to do anything actually. She brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello…" Her voice was shaking. "I am fixing to leave now. I had to close…"

Johnny inched forward. She immediately backed away. Johnny began to laugh that's when she saw it. Two other guys were with them. "Oh no…" she whispered. "Please…"

Johnny grabbed the phone from her hand and threw it aside. She watched as it shattered. "What are you doing?" She asked. She dropped the keys in the hand on the ground as she backed up into the door of the shop. He ran his hand down her face.

"I am so sorry for this." He whispered to her. His hand was around her throat as he slammed her up against the door. She was horrified. The anger in his eyes showed that he was no longer who she thought he was. He was no longer the boy she grew up with, the one she fell in love with. He was a monster. He was now the true leader of Yakuza. He squeezed his hand around her neck as the struggled to break free of him. He finally let her go as she fell down to the ground.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled. The two guys came over to her picking her off the ground.

"No!" She screamed kicking her legs trying to fight them off. "JOHNNY!"

A hand came across her face as the one guy held her in place. The tears flowed down her face as she stared at Johnny. "Please stop…" She begged. She bowed her head as they finally released her causing her to fall to the ground.

"That's enough, don't touch her." Johnny was firm. The guys backed away as she covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to look at him. "Get up Gab."

She didn't move. "I said get up!" He yelled. He pulled her to her feet. "This is it Gab, you tell Dom or whoever the hell you want to tell that this is it. No more crossing the line. I mean it. Don't make me have to do this again."

She nodded her head as he let go. She held onto the door to keep from falling as he walked away. She tried to contain the sobs as they escaped her mouth. Her body shook from the pain and the horror she just witnessed. She wiped her face of the tear as she walked over to her purse and keys that were on the ground. She gently bent down picking them up as she moved over to her car. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like. It hurt she knew that. She climbed into the car gently putting her seatbelt on and starting it up. She closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from flowing down her face. She didn't really remember the drive home. She just remembered pulling up to the house. Dom's car wasn't in the driveway. At least he cared enough to go look for her. She slowly climbed out of the car and walked up the steps. The door swung open just as she touched the door knob. "Gabby…" Vince whispered. She moved past him into the house. She looked down at her feet as everyone gathered around.

"Is everyone okay?" Mia asked. Gabriella could feel her face getting hot and her hands begin to shake. She was angry. She was so angry with every single one of them.

"It's nice to know that you all care now." She replied still looking to the ground. The door opened again to Dom rushing in. She lifted her head to him as she heard her sister gasped.

"I guess I got what I deserved this time." She spat.

**AN: Ohhhh snap! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	32. Heartbreaking Bruises

Gabriella moved past her brother and up the stairs as everyone continued to stare at her. She was angry with them. She knew the lesson she was being taught when they all were ignoring her but the line was crossed this time. She was hurting emotionally and physically. She prayed that her brother didn't know that Johnny was going to do this. This was lesson that was too hard for her to learn right now. She was betrayed. She thought Johnny would protect her for the rest of her life. That was the hope that she had in the fact they could never be friends. They could never hang out but he was always going to be there for her to protect her if something went wrong. She was wrong. Oh boy she was wrong and it hurt. She felt like she was going to break. Her heart was going to stop beating. She pushed her door open as she walked into her room and laying down on the bed bring the covers over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears flooded her eyes and the sobs escaped her mouth. Her pillow was instantly soaked as the tears stained her face. Her eyes shot open as she felt someone's hand grabbing hers. "No!" She sobbed. "Just leave alone."

"Gabriella, I am so sorry." Dom whispered. She jerked her hand away from him.

"Is this the lesson you wanted me to learn?" She cried. "Is it?"

"No." He gasped. He tried to run his hand down her head but she moved away from him.

"You were right Dom, I wanted to save him and I thought that I could. I can't get over the fact that I will never be able to be with him again. I don't deserve this."

"Gab…"

"No!" She yelled. "Get out of here! I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to see you. I am so mad right now and my heart—"She bowed her head sobbing into her hand. "My heart hurts so bad right now." He wiped the tears from her face. "No!" She shoved him away.

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know he had it in him. I thought that was why he went to Leon instead. Gabriella, I am so sorry." He grabbed her face with his hands causing her to look up at him. Her chest jumped as pulled away from him. He refused to let her go as he climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her body.

"No, I don't want you here!" She yelled shoving him away. He tightened his grip on her. "Just leave me alone!"

"I know you hate me right now. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I hope this was the right thing for you." She spat. She didn't bother fighting him anymore. She just laid there in his arms not moving. The sobs soon turned into silent tears as they laid there together. She was thankful for him no matter how mad she was, she was thankful he was there with her right now. Moments had passed and she finally had calmed down she looked up at him. "How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad. Did they do anything else to you?" He asked moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"No."

"I need to clean you up. Will you let me do that?"

She slowly nodded her head as he moved from the bed. She laid down again cradling her pillow in her arm. "I'll be right back." He was gone in an instant. She felt alone. Her body shivered as she pulled the covers up to her head. She heard him come back with Mia by his side.

"Leave." She didn't bother looking at her. "I don't want you here."

Mia nodded her head as she laid the first aid kit on the bed. "Gab, this is all my fault no one else's. if you are going to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"I am mad at you Dom, I don't want you in here either."

He nodded his head. "Can I at least clean you up before you kick me out of here?"

She nodded her head as she leaned her body up propping herself against the headboard. He sat next to her as he began to dab the alcohol swab. She winced at the pain. She closed her eyes because she knew he was staring at her. She did blame him. The pain she felt right then was heartbreaking. She felt betrayed by everyone she had ever known.

"I know it doesn't mean anything right now but I am so sorry." He replied to her.

"You're right…" She opened her eyes. "It doesn't."

* * *

She didn't sleep at all that night. This made two nights that she didn't go to sleep. Her face was killing her. Before Dom left her alone he had given her some medicine to help with the pain and an ice pack to help with the swelling. She had stayed curled up in a ball when Vince came into her room. He was the least person she was mad at but she was still mad. She refused to look at him as he spoke to her. They were going to get Johnny back for what he did. "You asleep?" He asked. She shook her head. "I can't sleep. I don't think anyone in this house is asleep."

"Good for them." She mumbled.

"Johnny is going to pay for this…"

"Johnny is a coward!" She raised her voice. She didn't bother looking up at him. "He didn't do it. He let other people do his work for him."

"Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head. "He just stood there and watched as they slapped me. One help me against the building as the other just kept hitting me. I started to go numb that's when they let me go. Johnny helped me up. He had no remorse Vince. None. His eyes were cold and dark. I don't know who that person was."

"I am so sorry."

"Everyone keeps saying that like it's going to help. It doesn't. It doesn't make things go away, it doesn't ease the pain. The heartache is still there."

"We thought maybe that if you knew that everyone was mad at you that you would choose your family over him. We thought not talking to you and taking things away from you would make you see…"

"Oh I see alright."

"Leon was supposed to be the warning. I never thought for a second he would hurt you at all."

"Me either." She whispered. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Do you want someone to stay with you tonight?"

She didn't respond. She lifted her head to him before scooting over. "Don't think this is forgiving you." She replied. He nodded his head as he climbed into the bed with her bringing her over to his chest. She laid there with him as he began to run his hands through her hair.

"Go to sleep Gab. I am not going anywhere." She knew that he probably wouldn't sleep at all that night. She closed her eyes as he tightened his grip on her. Hopefully the dreams or nightmares wouldn't come. She knew they would but with him there she was hoping they wouldn't come at all.

* * *

She shot up in the air gasping for air. Vince was immediately by her side grabbing her shoulders bringing her back down. "I got you, I got you." He was breathing heavily as well. Maybe he did fall asleep. "It was just a dream Gab."

"I'm fine." She put her hand to her head. Her entire face was pouring sweat.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"I don't want to be in this bed anymore. Can we go…?" She leaned up. Oh no. It had been forever since she had a panic attack. "I need air."

"Okay." He picked her up in his arms and hurried down the stairs. He threw open the door and sat he down on the porch. The breeze hit her in the face as she began to calm down.

"Sit down Vince!" She demanded. She could feel him pacing behind her as she looked up at him. He stopped and just stared. "What? Have you never seen a girls face after someone beat the shit out of her?"

"Gab…"

"Don't you do it." She snarled. "Don't you feel bad for me."

He went to speak when the door opened. "Is everything okay?" Dom walked onto the porch with them.

"She had a bad dream. I stayed with her last night to make sure she was okay."

"You guys care now." She mumbled. "Is that what it takes? I make a mistake to go and try to save my friendship with someone, I get punished by getting my face beaten repeatedly, and now everyone wants to take back what happened. I haven't talked to my boyfriend in days because you decided you wanted everyone to be mad at me. I get that, it was reverse psychology. But I did not deserve to have this happen to me. If you knew that he was going to come after me then why didn't you come with me?"

"We didn't know. We thought Leon was the repercussion. I never thought that he would actually hurt you." Dom explained. "It is my fault. I made everyone…"

"They are not dogs Dom!" She yelled. "They have a choice of their own and they chose it. I literally felt horrible about everything. You knew that I would choose you no matter what. You are right, I would have. I have known Johnny since I was fifteen years old. He was my best friend. I couldn't just throw that away." The tears stung her eyes. "I just wanted it to go away. I wanted my friend back. I don't know what to do now. I am so lost." She covered her face with her hands. "My face hurts so bad."

Vince couldn't help but laugh as he brought her into his arms. "Well maybe if you stopped crying it wouldn't hurt too bad."

"You make me cry!" She shoved him away.

"Vince, can I get some time with her?" Dom asked sitting down. Vince nodded his head letting her go. "You two have this unbreakable bond don't you?"

She nodded her head. "He's my best friend Dom. He is truly the bestest friend I have ever had. I don't need you to be jealous right now, because right now I will not care."

"I am glad he has you." He replied. "There was a time me and you were that close."

"We still are." She looked up at him. "When you were in jail Vince was the only person who didn't care how mad I was or if I was going to hate him for the rest of my life, he was still going to be there for me. We fought and we bickered but he always had my back. Don't do this right now."

He nodded his head. "You are my brother and that will never change."

"I don't know how I can make this better Gab. I really don't. I can't have you hating me, not even for a day. I can't stand it."

"I don't hate you Dom."

"You do. I can sense it."

"I feel betrayed." She bowed her head. "I feel like this whole time that I have been lied to about the life that we lived. Our father, Jake, and now Johnny."

"I never knew Jake would be that mad about what happened with his father. Our father is dead, I felt like that was payment enough. He didn't think so. Johnny, I don't know what's going on in his head. He leads the pack now. Maybe the heat was coming down on him and he had to act. You were the only person that could break him Gab. They all knew that. They know the love he has for you. I love you so much and I can't stand to see the pain that you are in right now. I know its cause mostly by me and what I did. Jesse loves you. I am so sorry that I did that to you."

"Should I be prepared for him to break up with me?"

"He's hurt. I don't think he is stupid enough to break your heart right now." He smirked. Gabriella let out a laugh as he bumped her shoulder with his.

"You tired?" She asked.

"No, are you?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Can we go see dad?"

* * *

Two weeks later…

Gabriella moved from the spot in the diner and looked up just as Brian's truck pulled up. She smiled to herself knowing exactly why he was there. "Hey Brian!" She greeted him. He waved his hand at her before sitting down at the counter. "How can I help you?"

"You working today?"

Gabriella began to laugh as she nodded her head. "It looks that way doesn't it? Are you going to eat or do you just come here to see my sister?"

"What if I came here to see you?"

She laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"I do miss working with you." He gave a soft smile.

"I think it was best that I quit working there. We are having family issues right now."

He nodded his head. "Well you know that there is always a job opened for you. I kind of like having a girl around there. Helped balanced things out."

"I kind of liked working with you too Brian. Now what can I get you?"

"Tuna on white, no crust." He smiled. She just stared at him. "I'm serious."

"Right."

She heard a noise behind her as Dom got up from the table in the office and came outside. She gave a soft smile to him before turning back to making a sandwich. "Gab, I will be right back. Vince called and something happened at the garage. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She finished making the sandwich before bringing it over to Brian. "This is the weirdest thing I have ever had to do but here you go."

Brian began to laugh as he took a bit of the sandwich. "That was my brother, the king of my life." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can meet him one day."

"Maybe."Brian smiled.

**AN: Hope you guys are still enjoying this story! I wrote another one about Brian's death called The Hardest of Goodbyes, you should check it out! REVIEW!**


	33. He Knows I Can Box

**AN: So we are finally getting into the movie in this chapter. I am adding a lot of things in it since we have two sisters involved but most of it is going to be same from the movie. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story. Did everyone see that trailer during the Super Bowl? Freaking amazing! I wanted to cry! They blew up the house! That literally broke my heart! And where the hell was Jack? :(**

Gabriella moved from the car and stared up at the boy she loved. It had been two weeks since Johnny had his goons beat her repeatedly in the face. It had been two weeks since Dom told Jesse she was still talking to Johnny. They had talked but Jesse felt like a break was necessary.

"_Jesse, will you please stop and just let me…"_

"_What? Explain?" Jesse turned around. Gabriella stopped and winced at the pain as she squinted her eyes. The sunglasses covered her face as she stared up at him. "I am at work Gabriella, can we please do this some other time?"_

"_No." She gasped. "I can't wait any longer. You won't talk to me. You won't look at me."_

"_I can't right now."_

"_Please just tell me how to fix this? That's all that I want to do."_

"_This can't be fixed Gab!" He yelled. He looked around the room before shaking his head. "He let some guys beat you up Gab but yet I still feel like you want to forgive him for it."_

_She shook her head. "I don't forgive him at all."_

"_Why did you call him that night Gab?"_

"_He called **me** Jesse. I was just talking to him. I am sorry okay. I am so sorry. I just need you to look at me…"_

"_I can't look at you Gab." He whispered. "It's just too hard."_

"_Why? Because you think it's your fault? It's my fault Jesse. I did this to myself. I can't blame anyone but myself for this. I just wanted things to change. I can't stand all this hate. I really can't. But I see now, I see that it's never going to change. It's always going to be like this and it kills me on the inside. I know what Dom did, it was shitty. It really was. But I can't blame him for what happened with Johnny. I really can't. So I am begging you right now just look at me and to hold me in your arms because I feel like I am going to fall apart at any moment." Tears trickled down her face as he finally looked up at her. She took off the sunglasses and revealed her bruised face. He shook his head as he moved over to her jerking her into his arms. _

"_I love you so much." He whispered. "I really do and I am so sorry for what happened to you."_

"_I don't know what to do Jesse. I don't know…" She cried. He soothed her by rubbing the back of her head. _

"_It's okay, I am right here."_

_She nodded her head pulling away from him. He wiped the tears from her face before softly kissing her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled away from her. "I just think right now, we need to take a break from each other. We have too much going on right now and I feel like a break would be better for us."_

"_No." She gasped. "No I don't think that's a good idea at all. Jesse…please don't do this."_

"_You know its best Gab. With everything that is going on, we just need…"_

"_NO!" She yelled._

* * *

She shook her head of the thought as a loud bang caught her attention. She looked up as Jesse was staring at her. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded her at him with a small smile.

"Let's go!" Vince yelled as Gabriella moved back into the office. "Gab, we are going to eat. You want anything?" He asked poking his head in the office. She shook her head as she began typing. "You sure?"

"I will get something in a few. Let me finish this. I will meet you guys there." She smiled at him.

"Give him some more time Gab. He will come around."

She didn't bother looking up at him as she began to type harder. Dom saw the whole thing go down that day but did nothing. He knew it had to happen to whether it hurt her feelings or not. She had too much on her plate and having a boyfriend wasn't helping the situation. She hadn't heard from Johnny either. She still couldn't believe that he didn't do anything to stop those guys, he actually told them to do it. The garage was quiet as everyone left for lunch. She liked it this way. She was able to get more work done. She felt her mind wonder again as she thought about the day that Johnny came to the store.

* * *

She looked over at the clock as she noticed she hadn't been working. She laughed it off as she cut off the computer and closed the office door behind her. Maybe if she ate something she would be able to focus more. She climbed into the car turning the music up real loud and rolling down the windows. It was still summer time and she loved it. Her stomach growled as she put the car in reverse and sped down the hill of the garage. The diner was only minutes away so it didn't take her long to get there. She shook her head as she saw the familiar red truck sitting on the side of the road. That boy wouldn't give up. As she pulled closer, she saw Vince and Brian in the street fighting. She quickly parked the car and took off running towards them.

"BRIAN!" She yelled. She tried to stop Vince but Dom beat her to it. He grabbed Vince shoving him backwards as Gabriella went over to Brian.

"He was in my face!" Brian moved forward.

"I'm in your face." Dom moved closer to him. Gabriella grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Stop!" She yelled. Vince moved forward as Leon tried to stop him.

"STOP!" Dom screamed. "You embarrass me!"

"Vince!" Gabriella yelled. "Brian are you okay?"

"Jesse give me his wallet." Gabriella watched as Jesse bent down grabbing Brian's wallet from the ground. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killers name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah man." Brian wiped his face.

"Don't come around here again." Dom demanded.

"Dom!" Gabriella yelled.

"Man this is bullshit!" Brian yelled.

"You work for Harry right?" Dom got into his face.

"Yeah. I just started." Brian looked over at Gabriella.

"You were just fired!" Dom spat before walking away.

"Dom, this is stupid!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'll see you around Gab." Brian shook his head as he stormed over to his truck and slamming the door.

"Brian!" Gabriella yelled. It was no use he was already gone. She ran over to Vince shoving him aside as she ran into the diner. "Really? You are going to get him fired."

"This is none of your business!" Dom yelled.

"He is my friend!" She yelled back. She looked over at Mia who was glaring at Vince. "What is this huh? Is this some jealous bullshit?"

Vince glared at her as he caught the ice pack in his hand. Leon moved over to her grabbing her by the shoulders. "No, this is not happening. That shit is stopping right now. He is my friend. I worked with him for almost three weeks now and he is a good person. You cannot go fighting everyone that has a crush on her."

"Leave me out of this please." Mia turned around and began cleaning the counter. There was silence in the diner as everyone was staring everywhere. She continued to glare at Vince when she heard Dom on the phone.

"Harry, its Dominic Toretto. You just hired a new kid by the name of Brian Spilner. Yeah him. I want him gone. He isn't good for business…he just came into my diner starting shit with one of my mechanics…fine…you keep him in line Harry. I don't want to see him around here again." He slammed the phone down on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriella yelled. "You are seriously going to get him fired over this?"

"This is not your concern Gab!" Vince yelled.

"You can shut up now! I am so mad at you!" She pointed her finger in his face. "Brian is my friend Dom, okay. He is not a bad person. Jackass over there I know started this shit, so why are you taking it out on Brian?'

"Really? You defending him?" Vince yelled.

"I said shutup!" Gabriella yelled.

"Can you guys leave, I am tired of this shit. I want you all out of here now!" Mia yelled pointing to the door. "I have a business to run and no one is going to come in here if we are all yelling at each other."

"Gabriella, if you are hungry eat something and then go back to work please." Dom was calm.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She turned around to leave.

"Gabriella…" Vince grabbed her arm.

"I am so mad at you right now. I can't even look at you." She replied softly. She pulled her arm away from him as she walked over to her car. She was going to get a lot of shit for what she was about to do but she didn't care. He was her friend.

* * *

She quickly pulled into a parking space before running into Harry's shop. She immediately saw him standing at the counter. "Brian!" She rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Brian was looking around the place.

"No one knows I am here…I mean I am sure they know but I don't care."

"Gab…"He whispered.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I am fine. I can take a punch." He smirked.

"What the hell happened? Why were you fighting him?"

"I guess I over stepped my boundaries."

She shook her head. "Vince can be a jealous prick sometimes. I am so sorry. Did Harry fire you? Do you still have a job here?"

"Yeah, I am all that he has right now so he can't really afford to lose me. Everything is okay Gab. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head. She looked around the room as everyone was clearing out. "So, there is a race tonight. I am going. I am not allowed to race right now but he is letting me start going to them again. I was going to see if you wanted to come."

Brian smiled down at her. "You asking me on a date?"

She frowned at him shaking her head. "Just forget it." She turned to walk away.

"No!" He moved around the counter grabbing her arm before she left. "I was thinking about heading down there to see what it was like. Any pointers?"

"About what?" She asked. "You aren't racing are you?"

He didn't respond again. "Wow! You are serious? When did you start racing? Do you even know anything about racing?"

"Yes. I do actually. I might look like a pretty boy surfer but I did race back when I lived in Arizona. I am quite good actually."

Gabriellla shook her head. "I need to head back but I guess I will be seeing you tonight then?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, I will see you tonight." She walked away shaking her head. Was he really going to race? He was going to get himself killed. She thought against telling anyone of her family that he was going to be there tonight, she didn't want any drama. She pulled into the garage just as Vince was walking out. She smiled to herself as she climbed out of the car.

"How's the pansy ass gay boy doing? He cry?"

"Really?" She was smirking. "He actually was good, wasn't crying at all. He didn't really seem to phased by it. Maybe you should punch harder."

"Oh you want me to punch someone?" He moved quickly over to her grabbing her by the waist and lifting the air. "You still mad at me?"

"Yes." She punched him hard in the stomach as he let her go. "You were being childish."

"So?"

"So!" She punched him again. "Stop doing that."

He grabbed her arms holding them behind her body as she tried to get away from him. She struggled as he began to laugh. "What you can't get out?"

"I will slap you when I get out of here."

"No you won't because I am not letting you go until you say Vince I forgive you and I love with all of my heart. You are the best person in my life and I would do anything for you."

"No."

"Say it or you aren't getting out of this."

"No."

"Vince!" Dom yelled. "Put her down and get your ass back in here."

Gabriella began to laugh as Vince put her down on the ground. He shoved her causing her to hit her car before walking away. She shook her head as she straightened her shirt out. "You too miss priss, the paperwork is piling up."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Gabriella moved over beside Jesse in the kitchen as they sat down to eat dinner. The race was that night and everyone getting ready except for them. They were eating together not speaking.

"So this break that we are on does that involve not speaking to each other?' She asked looking up at him.

"No." He smiled at her before looking back down at his plate.

"Jess, I know that you think that I…I don't know was cheating on you or whatever. I really don't know what you thought I was doing. I would never do that to you. I am sorry that I even talked to him or was trying to rekindle things between me and him. I wasn't thinking about you or what it could do to our relationship. We just threw three years of being together away. Why?"

"He hurt you Gab. He hurt you and it broke my heart to see you like that. Your face was…"

"Beatened? Yes I know. I was there."

"Stop." He whispered.

She nodded her head. "I am going to go get ready. Dom is making me ride with him tonight. it seems that I still can't be trusted. I will see you tonight."

"Will you stop?" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back. "I can't do this anymore Jess. I can't do it."

He stood up quickly grabbing her arms and bringing her into his. "I love you." He told her. "You still make my heart skip a beat every time I see that beautiful smile of yours. I just can't get through my head that you were going to go to him to talk to him about things that were going on in this family. He has nothing to do with anything anymore but yet you still turned to him."

She shook her head. "I can't explain it…"

"I know you can't but you still did it Gab. You still went to him and not to me."

She covered her face with her hands. "I just want us to be together, that's all that I want right now."

"We will be. I promise."

"Gab, let's go!" Dom walked into the kitchen. He saw the tears streaming down his sisters face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She whispered wiping her face of the tears. "We were just talking."

"So you cry every time you talk now?"

"Can we go please? Just let it go Dom." She grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door.

"Gab…" Jesse moved forward.

"I'm fine Jesse, I always am." she told him before pushing Dom out the door. They waited for everyone to get to their cars before they drove away.

"You want to talk about what is going on with Jesse?" Dom finally asked when he noticed she wasn't talking.

"We broke up."

"I knew that."

"That's all there is to know." She looked out the window.

"He just needs time Gab…"

"He has had two weeks. What am I supposed to do? I can't take back for almost going to Tokyo or talking to Johnny on the phone that day. I can't take any of it back. So what I am supposed to do?"

"Give him time. He will come around."

She nodded her head biting her lip. "I miss him Dom. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't. I didn't either."

They were silent after that. She stared out the window as they prepared themselves for the race that night. There were already a ton of people gathered outside the old abandoned building. They always had to make an entrance. She loved it. All eyes to turned to them as they rode in together. Vince swung open her door grabbing her from the seat and lifting her in the air. "You ready!" He yelled. She began to laugh as he sat her back down on the ground. That's when she saw him. Brian. He was standing beside a green Eclipse. She shook her head as he waved at her.

"Yo Hector!" Dom slapped hands with him as Hector walked over to her and kissing her on the head.

"Hey ma! How are you doing?"

"Good!"

"Okay listen up!" Dom yelled. Everyone grew silent as he spoke. She stared over at Brian who was listening intently.

"Hey, wait, hold up! I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car

"Wait, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box!" Jesse chimed in causing Gabriella to laugh. Brian was embarrassing himself.

"He knows I can box!" Brian pointed to Vince who just glared at him. Gabriella put her around his waist and squeezed. She couldn't help but smile though. She found this quite amusing. "So check it out, it's like this If I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect!

Dom began to laugh. "Respect?"

"To some people, that's more important." Brian looked over at Gabriella who nodded her head. Dom looked back at her to before speaking again.

"That your car?"

**AN: REVIEW! :) **


	34. You Can Have Any Brew You Want

All she heard from the moment Dom stepped out of the car was screaming. She was being jerked in every direction. Brian had raced Dom and lost, badly. It was a horrible sight. Now they were all running. They were running from the cops. Someone had called them. Dom jerked her towards his car shoving her inside the passenger seat before running to the driver's side. They were gone in a flash. The last thing she saw was Jesse staring at her. She knew he was making sure she was safe. Dom was gone as cars scattered throughout the streets. Everyone always ran. The price of street racing was quite a fee and maybe some jail time. They couldn't afford that. Especially Dom, they would send him right back to jail without hesitation. Her head shot towards him as they swung out into the middle of the street.

"You alright?" He yelled. She nodded her head as she held on tight. They didn't speak anymore. She needed him to concentrate. They had to get home safe. "Hold on!" He jerked the car into a parking garage pulling into a parking space and slamming on brakes. "Let's go!" He got out of the car grabbing his jacket as she followed. He held out his hand to her as they moved from the car. He hit the alarm button and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" She asked moving quickly with him.

"Stay close to me. We are going home." They moved quickly together down the street. "Stay calm Gab." A police car came flying by them. His grip tightened on her hand.

"TORETTO!" The car stopped and turned around. Within a second they were running. He was pulling her causing her to not really keep up with him,

"DOM!" She screamed. They turned the corner going down into an alleyway.

"Stay with me Gab!" He let go of her hand as they continued to run together. He was inching further and further away when all of the sudden she looked behind it. It was Brian. The car stopped in front of them causing both her and Dom to slam into it.

"Get in!" Brian yelled. They got into the car as he sped away with the police still behind them.

"Thank you!" Gabriella gasped as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Seatbelt!" Dom yelled. She sat back in the seat as the continued to drive. They lost the cops thank you lord, but where were they.

"You drive like you've done this before. What are you, a wheelman?"

"No." He looked at Gabriella through the rearview mirror. She smirked at him.

"Boost cars?"

"No, never."

"Do time?"

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal."

"What about those two years you did in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right? I had Jesse run a little background check on you, Mr. Brian Earl Spilner. He can find anything on the web, anything about anyone. So, why bullshit?" Dom had a smirk on his face as Gabriella began to laugh in the backseat.

"So what about you?" Brian found it amusing too.

"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back."

Gabriella looked out the window. "Oh shit!" She yelled. She knew exactly where they were. "Dom!"

Two motorcycles pulled up beside them just as Dom turned around.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"Follow us!" One of the riders tapped on the window.

"Follow them!" He slammed his hand down on the dash. "Its going to be a long ass night."

Gabriella began to panic in the backseat as she turned towards the other motorcycle next to them. She knew exactly who it was. "Damnit." She whispered.

* * *

They pulled into Tokyo and came to a stop as Johnny and the other driver pulled up next to them. They were surrounded by motorcycles when she got out. Dom's hand never left hers. She tried not to show that she was scared but she was. She was scared to death. Johnny smiled at her as he got off the motorcycle. Dom moved her behind him.

"I thought it was easy Dom, you stay away, I stay away." Johnny smirked.

"We got lost." Dom was calm.

"We?" Johnny tilted his head looking at Gabriella. She was angry she wanted to slap him.

"My new mechanic Brian meet Johnny Tran, the guy in the snake skin pants is his cousin Lance. So when you are going let have a chance at that Honda 2000?"

Brian looked over at Gabriella as she moved away from them. She felt eyes on her as she stood off to the side.

"This is a nice vehicle." Johnny walked around the car. Gabriella felt her phone go off in her pocket. She reached for it as Johnny walked over to her. "You know I never meant to hurt you right?"

"Go fuck yourself." She snapped. He laughed as he twirled his finger around.

"Let's go!" He climbed onto the motorcycle. "I'll see you in the Desert next month. Be ready to have that ass handed to you."

"You are going to need more than that crotch rocket."

"Oh I got something for you."

"Are you okay?" Gabriella didn't even notice Brian beside her. She nodded her head at him as Johnny stared. She took a deep breath and then let it out. She was as they all drove away.

"What was that about?" Brian asked.

"Long story. Let's go." Dom walked over to the car and began to climb in when they heard the motorcycles come back.

"Dom, what's going on?" Gabriella asked. That's when she saw it. The guns. "NO!" She screamed.

"NOS!" Dom yelled. He dove to the side as Brian grabbed Gabriella and tackled to her the ground. She hit the ground hard as the car blew up. Brian remained on top of her until he knew it was safe to move. Her heart was beating super fast but her adrenaline had kicked in. "Gabriella!" Dom yelled. He ran over to her picking her up off the ground. "Thank you." He gasped hugging her tightly.

"No problem." Brian slapped his hand on Dom's shoulder as he began to catch his breath.

"Come on lets go." Dom looked at Gabriella before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"So what was the deal back there?"Brian asked again. He was a little amused by everything.

"It's a long story."

"We have a twenty mile hike. Humor me."

"It was business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake are sleeping with his sister."

Brian began to laugh as Gabriella remained silent. "I feel like there is more to this story."

"He was the one who was there at the race that night that saved my life." Gabriella mumbled. "He was also the one who told the guys to hit me repeatedly as he watched at the store that one night. He is also my ex boyfriend."

"That was the guy that came into the store that day with all of those parts?"

"That's him." She nodded her head. "I don't know who that person was back there."

Brian squeezed her hand giving her a small smile. "Thank you for tackling me back there." She laughed.

"Well it was either that or you go flying in the air, I chose the less painful one."

She began to laugh. "Where is everyone?" She asked. "Shouldn't they be calling us or something?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Dom replied. He shook his head.

Gabriella stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"I'm done walking. I can't do this. We need to call someone." She complained. Dom groaned as he jerked out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed numbers. No one picked up. She could see the veins popping out of his neck as he became angry.

"Yes!" He growled. "I need a taxi to twenty four West Street. We will be waiting." He slammed the phone shut. "They will be here in ten minutes."

* * *

Gabriella was the first to get out of the cab as it pulled up in front of the house. The house was booming as she heard the music from outside. They were throwing a party. "I'll see you guys later." Brian turned to walk away.

"Spilner!" Dom called after him. "You want a beer?"

Gabriella moved into the house, she wanted to see what was about to happen. Letty was on the ground watching TV, she couldn't find Jesse, Leon was talking to a girl, and Vince was playing his guitar. She glared at all of them. She winced at the pain as she looked down at her arm. It was scrapped up from being tackled to the ground. She groaned as she moved into the living room catching Leon's attention.

"Hey…" The door slammed. "Yo Dom were just going to look for you!" Dom knocked the drink out of his hand before storming over to Vince.

"Where were you?"

"Yo there were mad cops. That shit was orchestrated."

Dom nodded his head. "This your beer?"

"Yeah that's my beer."

Dom removed the beer from the table and turned around. "Yo Dom, what's the buster doing here?"

Gabriella looked over at Brian nodding her head reassuring him it was okay.

"Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs. He didn't go running back to the fort, the buster brought me back." Dom yelled pointing his finger at Vince.

"And me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You just left us Vince."

Vince went to say something but Dom cut his off. "You can have any brew that you want, as long as it's a Corona." Brian kept looking at Vince as he chose the beer. "That's Vince's so enjoy." Brian used his shirt to wipe off the top before taking a sip.

"Yo do you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right." Brian left the room.

"He's got no call bein' up there, you don't know that fool for shit!" Vince stormed over him.

"Yeah he is right Dom." Leon walked over to them.

"Vince there was a time I didn't know you!"

"That was in the third grade!" Vince yelled back. Gabriella began to laugh. "And you, what the hell happened to you? You get into another fight?"

"Don't start with me Vince, I am so pissed off at you right now!" Gabriella put her finger in his face.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Jesse pulled on her arm. He was drunk. She looked over at Dom who nodded his head at her.

"Sure, I need to clean my arm up anyways." She walked over to the table in the kitchen and sat down grabbing the washcloth sitting beside them. "What's going on? You okay?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He slurred.

"You sure this is wise right now?"

He nodded his head. "I love you."

"I love you too Jesse."

"No…." He stopped her with his hand. "Listen…"

She smiled finding humor in him. "_I love_ you."

"Yeah?"

"Can we just start over? I mean like really start over?"

"Of course."

"Will you cut the shit? Come on!" Mia yelled. Gabriella jumped up from the table and moved over to the commotion. Dom and Letty were gone, leaving Vince and Leon with Brian.

"What are you two doing now?" She asked walking over to them. "Will you just leave him alone?"

"What were just having fun?" Vince replied.

"Yeah, I know what your idea of fun is Vince. No one is interested."

"What the hell happened to you anyways? Why is your arm all banged up?" Leon asked.

"It's a long story." Gabriella turned to walk away.

"Nope!" Vince grabbed her. "That's not going to work."

"Spill!" Leon demanded.

"So the cops came after us, we parked the car and had to run. Brian caught up with us and helped us out. We got lost. I looked out the window…." She shook her head. "We were in Tokyo. I don't even know how we got there."

"You were in Tokyo?" Vince yelled standing up.

She nodded her head. "Tran and Lance were beside us on motorcycles. We had to follow them. They had guns Vince. We didn't have a choice. We pull over and words are exchanged as always. He had the nerve to apologize for what happened. They left."

"Oh yeah they left?" Vince eyed her. "So the scrape on your arm where did that come into play?"

"We were getting back into the car when they came back. They had guns and just began shooting the car. It blew up. Brian tackled me to the ground to keep me from being thrown into the air. Brian saved my life Vince."

He nodded his head. "What-"She was cut off as he stormed up the stairs. "Where the hell is he going?"

"Johnny Tran did this to you?" Leon asked.

"Yes. Let it go please. I don't need stupid shit happening."

Leon nodded his head. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning with Vince sitting beside her.

"I think Brian is a cop." He replied. She looked over at the clock then up at him.

"Really? " She groaned rolling over.

"Your brother is taking him in."

"Taking him in where Vince? Its seven in the morning what the hell are you doing up?"

"I haven't been to sleep." She groaned as she rolled back over to him. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I was angry with your brother for getting you involved in Tokyo again."

"It wasn't his fault. Maybe if some people that I know didn't just run away we might not have ended up there in Tokyo."

He shook his head. "Vince, just go to sleep okay. You need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"You are a liar. I can see it in your eyes." She sighed as she moved to the other side of the bed before patting down beside her. "Get in you big baby. Let's go to sleep."

He smiled at her before taking off his shoes and lying down. "I don't know if this is going to happen or not."

"It better, I am freaking tired."

"How's the arm?"

"It hurts but I will live. Go to sleep V, we can talk later."

She laid there as he rolled over putting his arm around her body. She began running her hand down his head until she heard the snores. She chuckled as she closed her eyes. She wondered if Jesse meant what he said last night. Were they back together? Were they going to start over? He was drunk. They all were. She tried to get comfortable as she began to think about Johnny. He was gone. He truly was gone and wasn't coming back.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	35. Backbone

Gabriella pulled up to the garage when she noticed a tow truck sitting in her parking place. She looked confused as she inched closer. That's when she saw the car.

"What the hell is this?" She asked causing Jesse to laugh. It had been three days since the party and they hadn't really talked since he told her he wanted to get back together.

"Brian found himself a car to give to Dom."

"Where?"

Jesse laughed as she pointed to the old Toyota Supra on the tow truck. "So he does know that he owes Dom a car that runs right?"

"He is going to rebuild it. Actually all of us are."

Gabriella looked around the room as everyone came out of the office. "So this is how you try to buy my brothers love?" She moved over to him as he came out of the office.

"I owed him a ten second car." Brian explained.

"And this one was the best one you could find?" She pointed to the car. "It's beautiful Brian, it really is."

"Okay okay." He laughed. "Once we get all the parts it's going to be awesome."

"Who's paying for this?" She asked. He pointed to everyone around the room. "Oh really?"

"He's racing. I have to make some money off of him if we are going to do this." Dom chimed in.

"You any good?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Hmmm." She looked over at Dom. "I will be the judge of that."

"What does that mean? You want to race me?" Brian asked.

"I saw how you raced the other night. You were reckless. You didn't have a clue what you were doing. You just wanted to win."

Dom crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Okay, so when do you want to do this?" Brian asked.

"Right now."

"What?" Brian laughed. He looked back at Dom who just stared at him. "You are seriously going to let her race me?"

"You are good…" Dom said. "But she is better."

Brian turned back to her as she smiled at him. "Fine, right now. Let's go."

Gabriella nodded her head before heading out. "He can use my car." Dom replied stopping her in her tracks. She sighed before turning around.

"Fine, I will take mine."

"You have never beaten my car before Gab."

"All I need is one time Dom." She turned on her heel. "I'll meet you at the spot. Where the hell is Vince?"

"He called in today. He didn't want to be here." Dom replied. She shrugged her shoulders as she climbed into her Honda. She cut the car on and smiled at Brian before driving away from them. She was about to race Brian. She hadn't raced in forever, she wondered if she still got it. She smiled to herself remembering how he drove at the first race he went to. He was reckless. All he wanted to do was beat Dom. He didn't care how messed up the car got as long as he beat him. He had enough NOS in the car to blow up half of Los Angeles. She shook her head as she turned down the street to the empty parking lot. It was the spot they always went to when her dad would practice for his races. The parking lot was stripped with the beginning and the end of the race. Ten seconds. That's all that it took to cross the line. All she had to do was get there first. She heard the engine behind as she looked up in the mirror.

"You really want to do this?" He was out his car walking over to her.

"Are you scared you are going to get beat by a girl?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, I know I can beat you. I just don't want to embarrass you in front of your family."

"I've done that enough in my life, it shouldn't surprise them."

"Okay, listen up. This is how it goes. You start here, there's a red line down the way that's the end. The first driver to pass that wins. What are we betting?" Dom asked.

Gabriella looked over at Brian who shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to show him that cockiness doesn't get you too far." Gabriella smiled. Mia began to laugh as Brian shot a look at her.

"Your brother is cocky."

"My brother is the best driver is Los Angeles. He earned his right to be cocky. You on the other hand just started so I wouldn't be too cocky about it. Especially since your ass is about to be handed to you."

"Are we talking or are we racing?" Brian asked.

"After you." She pointed to the car.

'Alright, all this talk better be worth it." Dom approached her. "You know what I taught you. Just visualize it don't let it become you. You know how he drives, you saw him. So just let him do his thing and at the last minute you gun okay."

Gabriella nodded her head as she turned and walked over to her car. She looked over at Jesse who just nodded his head at her. "You got this." He replied. She smiled. Maybe his drunken self was right. She climbed into the car and started it before driving up to the line. She rolled down the windows and looked over at Brian. "You can back out anytime you want." She told him. He smiled over at her.

"And miss the look on your face when I beat you?"

"Oh you'll be seeing my face, right in front of you when I cross the finish line."

"Are you ready!?" Mia screamed. She caught their attention. Brian began to rev his engine as Gabriella looked down at the picture of her dad on her dash.

"Let's do this daddy." She whispered. She revved the engine letting her sister know she was ready.

"GO!" Mia's hand came down. They both stomped on the gas. Brian was ahead of her but she knew Dom's car. It settled down as he moved into second gear. She eased up next to him as she looked over at him. She saw the look on his face. He was determined to beat her. He couldn't be beat by two Torettos. It was embarrassing. The car shot forward. She knew he had pressed the NOS button. She shook her head. The end was near. She could see it. She closed her eyes as she pressed down on her NOS, her car shooting forward. She moved beside him as her car inched closer and closer to being in front until the front end of her car reached the finish line. She smiled to herself as she slowed down leaning her head back against the seat with a smile on her face. "Thank you daddy." She whispered. She got out of the car just as Brian came running over to her.

"Wow." He smiled her. "I really didn't think you had it in you."

"You press the NOS way too early. You have to give it time to adjust before you start doing shit to the car. That's how you tear things up."

Brian shook his head as her family all approached them. "I wish there was wager on this because you just got beat by a girl!" Leon yelled wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder bringing her into his chest. "Wow, that is my girl!"

"You okay? You going to live?" Gabriella asked pushing Brian softly.

"I'm good. You really are a great driver." He eyed her. "Or maybe it could have been that piece of shit I was driving."

"Watch it." Dom snapped. Gabriella moved over to Jesse as everyone began talking to each other. She smiled at him as he held out his hand.

"You did awesome! I knew you would." He told her.

"You want to talk about last night?" She became shy as she moved over to him.

"I remember." He smiled at her. "And I meant what I said. I want to work on things. I have never been so alone in my life or missed someone so much before. I want you back. I _need _you back."

She nodded her head as tears filled up her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she planted her lips on his, kissing him. She knew everyone was staring at them but she didn't care. She got the one she loved back and at that moment nothing else mattered in the world.

* * *

Brian sat down in the house as he waited for everyone to arrive. He was called into a meeting earlier that morning. He rubbed his hands over his face as her heard people begin to arrive.

"O'connor, nice of you join us from your split life." A black man approached him. "Give me an update on Toretto. Has he said anything about the trucks yet?"

"No. I am still trying to get in there with him. He doesn't really trust people." Brian replied.

"What about the sister? The younger one? You said she might know some things. Have you talked to her about it?"

Brian sighed. "No, she doesn't really seem to know a lot either. They might just be keeping her out of the loop."

"Well stay close to her. Try to get her her job back at Harry's. She is a young girl, I am sure she is full of secrets."

Brian nodded his head. "Is there anything else?" Brian asked. His cell phone began to go off in his pocket. "It's Dom, he wants to meet up."

"Go!" The man replied. "And Brian, don't screw this up. I have a lot riding on this. Don't let it cloud your mind. Get in there do your job and get out."

Brian nodded his head. He moved out of the house and onto the street before he leaned into his car. "Damnit!" He whispered hitting the top of the car. Was he getting too involved in this? He was already sleeping with Mia, not that anyone knew that. But he really cared for Gabriella, almost like she was his own sister. He shook his head of the thought as he climbed into the truck. His phone began to ring as he put the truck in drive and sped away. "What's up?" He answered. "Yeah…yeah…okay I am on my way. I had to make a stop first. I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone as he looked in his mirror making sure he wasn't followed. He couldn't blow his cover right now. It was too earlier to let anything slipped. He had to find out if the Toretto's were one's taking over the trucks. He pulled the truck into the garage just as Gabriella stepped out. She smiled as she waved, he couldn't help but smile back. There was just something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. He got out of the car and walked over to her.

"So…" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You back for more? Isn't losing twice a little too much for one week?" She smirked at him.

"Oh you are funny."

"Dom is looking for you. They have the layout of the car ready for you."

"Awesome! Hey, I wanted to ask you if you wanted your job back at the store? Harry is having trouble keeping people so I told him I would talk to you."

"You are going to have to talk to Dom about that one. You remember I like to get myself in trouble at that place."

"If this is about Johnny, you know I wouldn't let him hurt you right?"

"I know, that's not it. There's just too much going on right now for me to get myself into trouble."

"Like what? Anything I can do to help?"

"Johnny is the first thing. I have an overbearing brother is the second. He won't let me out of his sight right now."

"Well what if I talk to him? Would you come back?"

She nodded her head at him. "Good, it's settled. I will talk to him today about it. Expect to be there tomorrow morning."

"You are so certain aren't you?"

"We are friends now, your brother loves me."

Gabriella began to laugh as she walked over at from him. "There you are!" Dom yelled walking over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Went to meet some of my surfing buddies. There is a tournament this weekend."

Dom just stared at him before shaking his head. 'You are going to have to give that up Brian. You can't be a surfer and work as a mechanic. That just doesn't go together. At all."

Brian began to laugh. "That's what I told them this morning. Don't worry Dom, I got this."

"What were you talking to Gab about?"

"Something that I need to talk to you about." Brian looked over at him as Dom stopped what he was doing,.

"No, she isn't doing it."

"You don't even know what I am about to ask."

"I do and I can't risk it. Not with Johnny going on this damn rampage. She got beaten up by his goons and he stood by and watched."

"I will protect her. I won't let her close by herself. She will be with me the entire time. She loved working there. She really did. I promise you Dom, I will not let anything happen to her."

Dom shook his head. "Brian, I know you are think we are friends. But I promise you this, if something happens with my sister I will kill you myself. To either one of them. I will break your neck."

"I would never do that Dom. I promise."

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the store ten minutes early, she banged on the door waiting for Brian to come and open it for her. "I still don't know how you did it." She replied as he locked the door behind her.

"What?"

"Get my brother to give me this job back."

"I am very persuasive."

"I see that." She smiled at him. "Thank you Brian, not just for getting my job back for me but for everything else. You have really become a great friend to me."

"You are welcome." He moved over to the counter and began counting the money in the register. Gabriella moved away from him as she went to open the store but stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar box sitting onto of the table.

'What is this?" She asked lifting the box in the air.

Brian smiled at her. "Open it up and see."

"Brian, my brother will kill me if he sees this."

"You let me worry about him. I never sent it back. I know how bad you wanted it. It's yours Gab. You deserve it."

She shook her head. "He is going to kill you."

"You okay with this?"

"Yes." Her face lit up with excitement. She took the box in her hand and hurried into the office ripping it open. She was so excited they didn't get rid of her turbo. She heard the door open knowing Brian had opened the store. She put the box down and hurried back outside stopping in her tracks.

"Go back inside the office Gab and shut the door." Brian demanded.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Go!" Brian yelled. Gabriella looked over at Johnny before nodding her head. "You can leave."

"What you her little bitch now? She does whatever you tell her to do?" Johnny asked. Gabriella closed the door behind her. "Gabriella!" Johnny yelled.

"Just leave her alone. You made your point with her."

"I would stop talking if I was you." Johnny threatened. Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Shit." She whispered. She closed her eyes squeezing them shut before putting her phone back in her pants. Dom wouldn't let her come back if she told him. She couldn't tell him. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walked out. "What are you doing here Johnny? You have some parts you need to pick up?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you actually." Johnny moved past Brian with a smirk on his face. Brian moved with him making sure he didn't come near her.

"That's not going to happen." She told him. "So I would leave if that's all you are here for."

"I think it would be best if we talked about this Gab." He replied. He moved closer to her as Brian watched her.

"I don't care what you think anymore Johnny. You let two guys beat me up as you watched, then blew up Brian's car. I don't know who you are anymore and I don't care about this person anymore. So you can leave and only come back here when you have something you need."

He nodded his head. "I'll see you in the Desert then?"

"Sure." She turned her back to him walking into the office and slamming the door. She let out the breath she was holding in as she slumped over. She had finally stood up to him and it didn't hurt. Not anymore. She didn't feel anything. She smiled to herself. She was finally letting go and it felt great.


	36. I've Grown to Hate You

**AN: Thanks you guys for all the reviews and messages! I cannot believe the movie is coming out next weekend! I am dying to see it and so ready to see it. I know i am going to bawl my eyes out but i am ready! Hope you guys are enjoying the story still! Let me know what you guys think! **

Gabriella sat outside her house on the swing hanging by the door. She looked out in the yard as Jesse began washing his car. She smiled to herself as she brought her knees up to her chest. She loved that boy. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him. The Desert was coming up. Brian's car was almost ready. Everyone was growing fond of him, except of Vince. Vince literally hated him and she didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't coming around much anymore. She had tried calling him multiple times but he wouldn't answer her phone calls. She was beginning to really miss him. It was Sunday, her favorite day of the week. She waited for Jesse to begin to hose his car off before walking over to him.

"Hey." She handed him the towel.

"Hey, what's going on? You looked lonely up there?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Vince. I really miss him."

"He will come around, I promise. You know he has jealousy issues. He thinks Brian is a cop."

"What?" Gabriella began to laugh. "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know, he has this notion that he comes around right when the trucks were taking off.

I mean we knew that the heat would be coming down once it started but he just thinks that with Dom's record that the cops already know who is doing it. He is just being paranoid as usual."

"There is no way that Brian is a cop. Have you seen him?"

Jesse began to laugh. "We just need to stay on the down low with this truck shit before it gets out of hand."

"Yeah, I heard Mia is getting upset about it now."

"Yeah she has said some words. Dom is thinking about doing one last job and it be done with. Everyone is getting too antsy about it. I will be happy when it's done with."

"You tired of doing it?"

"I am just tired of risking our lives for this money. I say we race and win it that way."

"Well with Johnny being a douche bag, we have to protect the diner and the garage. We can't show him that we are slipping or he will take it from us."

He threw down the hose and walked over to her. "I talked to Brian the other day, he came to the garage to check out his detailing I created for him and he told me something very interesting."

"I'm not saying a word." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am still not saying a word." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He kept the turbo for you. What if Dom finds out?"

"Well it's not my fault he kept it so he can't be mad at me. I haven't even touched it. I know what is going to happen if Dom looks in my car and sees the turbo. All hell is going to break loose. I told Brian I would just keep it at the store until Dom says it is okay."

"What else are you keeping from me?" He eyed her. She bowed her head refusing to speak. "Oh no, you better speak."

"You can't say anything okay…just promise me you won't say anything. Dom would be pissed and it was handled."

"You saw Tran." He threw the towel down on the ground.

"Not by choice."

"Hey!" Dom yelled. "Let's go. It's time to eat."

"Jesse, I am begging you. He came by the store. Brian told him to leave. He just wanted to talk and I told him no. That was it. I swear to you, I didn't do anything."

"Why not tell Dom?"

"Because I really wanted to go back to work there. He would make me quit again if he knew."

"Hey! Did you guys not hear me?" Dom walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time. Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing they were caught.

"Let's go. Someone needs to speak up." Dom crossed his arms over his chest. There was silence. "Really?"

"I still have the turbo you told Harry to send back." Gabriella spat out. Jesse's eyes were huge surprised she told him. "I saw it in the office on my first day back. I didn't touch it. It's still at the shop."

"Brian told me." Dom replied. "I am considering it."

She nodded her head. "Okay, so there we go. Can we go now?"

"Sure." She knew that he knew she was lying but he didn't press the issue. The truth would come out soon enough, it always did. She walked ahead of them knowing Dom stopped Jesse is his tracks. Dom couldn't find out about Johnny it would ruin everything. She shook her head as she walked over to the grill and cut it on.

"You cooking?" Dom asked as he approached her. She laughed as she stared down at the grill. "Jesse won't tell me what is going on. I _will _find out Gab. So you might as well just tell me."

"There is nothing else going on. You are just paranoid."

"Just go help your sister. Everyone should be here with the rest of the food in a few minutes."

"Have you talked to Vince?"

"He's coming. Now go!"

She smiled as she began to walk away. She heard the sound of doors closing when she looked down the driveway. Vince was walking up with Leon and Letty.

"Hey Gab!" Brian replied coming out of the house with Mia behind him. She smiled and waved at him before skipping down the driveway to Vince.

"Hey…" She stopped as he tossed the bag to Leon and turned to walk away.

"Vince!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yo Vince, come give us a hand!" Dom yelled.

"Looks like you got all the help you need brotha!" Vince yelled back. He climbed into his car, slamming the door and speeding away. Gabriella stood in the driveway in disbelief,

"Gab, come on. He will be back." Dom sounded annoyed. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table and sat down. She was sad. She really did miss him. Why did he hate Brian so much? He wasn't a bad guy at all. She looked over at the guy who was just staring at her. She nodded her head at him.

"Jesse, since you were the first to reach in and grab some chicken, why don't you say grace?"

Gabriella began to laugh as Jesse looked confused and caught. He put the chicken down on his plate and brushed off his hands.

"Um, dear Heavenly…uh…"

"Spirit." Leon chimed in.

Gabriella tried to control her laughter as she closed her eyes. "Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core intercoolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you."

"Amen." Mia had a smile on her face.

"Very nice."

"Praying to the car gods man." Letty replied. Gabriella laughed grabbing Jesse's hand when she heard a door close again.

"Look who is it! Old Coyotes 'R' Us! I thought you weren't hungry sweetheart?" Leon jumped up.

"I gotta eat."

Dom looked over at Brian then back at Vince. "Grab a seat." Vince kissed the top of his head before moving over next to Mia. The tension was high.

"Hey Mia." He rubbed her shoulder. Gabriella wouldn't take her eyes off of him as everyone remained silent.

"Let's eat some grub man!" Letty slapped his shoulder. "We have chicken. Salad."

"You need to eat that salad." Gabriella replied. "I made it."

"Hm, I don't know about that." He was trying. That's all that mattered. They all sat around the table and ate as a family. She was just happy he was home.

* * *

After dinner everyone decided to go into the house and watch a movie as Mia and Gabriella washed the dishes. They were laughing when Brian walked in. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked.

"Just thought I could help." He smiled.

"We got it, you can go join the guys in watching the movie." Mia handed Gabriella a dish.

"You see where I come from the cook washes the dishes." Brian walked closer.

Mia began to laugh. "Yeah, not in this household."

"How about I go watch the movie and you two can finish." Gabriella moved pass them and into the living room with a laugh. She shook her head knowing Brian was about to pop the question of asking her sister out on a date. She stepped on everyone on the floor until she found her a spot on the couch next to Vince.

"Me and you need to talk." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, you just up and left."

"Shhh!" Dom whispered. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You guys want some popcorn? I am going to get some." He jumped up from the couch.

"Vince!" Gabriella whispered. He was avoiding her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't even want to watch the movie. She sighed as she stood up from the couch and walked away. She was tired, she didn't know why. It was Sunday. They didn't work on Sunday. She walked outside and sat on the swing. The night was clear. She could see all the stars in the sky. She closed her eyes as she kicked her legs letting the swing take her. The wind was blowing and she felt at peace.

* * *

"_I remember when your mom would come out here and sit on this swing. She would do the same thing you are doing. Kick her legs as hard as she could and then just let it take her in the air. I knew she was going to take this thing off its hinges she swung so hard. You remind me more and more of her everyday Gabriella."_

"_When she died were you with her?"_

"_Yes, I was there."_

"_Was Mia and Dom?"_

"_Dom was, Mia didn't want to be. You two stayed at home with your uncle."_

"_I miss her."_

"_I do too sweetheart. I do too." He brought her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as they swung until the sun went down._

* * *

The sound of the door slamming made her jump back into reality. She looked up at an angry Vince. 'Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"No." He took a sip of his beer. She hadn't noticed her had on until he put to his mouth.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

She nodded her head as she brought her legs up to her chest and leaned her body into his. He kicked his legs just how she liked it and she closed her eyes again. "I am still in love with your sister." He blurted out.

"Johnny Tran came by the store the other day." She opened her eyes but didn't look at him. "I want to him to go away Vince. I want him to go away forever."

"I don't know if I believe that."

She didn't reply. She just played with the end of his shirt. "Mia just asked Brian to take her out."

"I'm sorry Vince." She sighed. "Why the hell did she _ask _him?"

Vince began to laugh. "I don't know."

"You alright? You aren't going to leave again are you?"

"I don't know Gab. I just don't trust him. I know you all do."

"Are you jealous?"

He sighed. "You can tell me. Dom is jealous of you."

"Why the hell would he have any reason to be jealous of me?" Vince sat up.

"Because of you and me. He thinks I love you more than him."

"That is ridiculous."

"Vince, you are my best friend. You are more than that, you are my brother. I need you here with me okay. No matter who comes and who goes, I _need_ you here. Brian doesn't mean anything to me at all. You mean something to me. You, Mia, Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse….you all mean something to me. Me and you are closer I get that, so please if something is bothering you then come to me. Don't leave. I can't stand it when you are gone."

He nodded his head at her. "Jealousy is an ugly form of expression. No one needs to be jealous of anyone. I love each and every one of you guys."

"Let's talk about Johnny. Does Dom know?"

"Nope. I made Brian not say anything to him. He came into the store. Brian yelled at me to go into the office and shut the door. I did but then I knew I had to stand up to him sometime, so I did. I walked out there and told him to leave. Brian wouldn't let him pass the counter so he didn't come near me. But I was so scared Vince. He scares the crap out of me. I don't know what to do about him."

"He is going to pay one day f or what happened to you. He will pay for everything that has happened to you since you were sixteen."

"Sometimes I don't know how I did it Vince. I don't know how I made it this far."

"You made it because you are strong. You are the strongest person that I know Gab. You also have me here with you. Your brother too. I know how much you love him. He has a strong hold on this family."

"Can I talk to you about the trucks?"

He nodded his head. "I don't want you guys to do it anymore. I know Mia is having a hard time with it too."

"Dom said this next one is the last one for a long time. Let us get through this and I promise you that I will talk to Dom about finding another way."

She nodded her head. "When is this?"

"After the Desert. We race that Saturday and then we have the trucks later that night. We go home on Sunday. It's easy. We just get in and get out."

"That easy huh?"

"Yeah, it's really not as bad as it seems. We don't kill anyone. We just put them to sleep, drive the truck to where we need to go, then we get dump the truck. No one gets hurt."

"What happens if one of you does though?"

"Then we take it and we deal with it."

She nodded her head. "We need a vacation from our lives."

"I agree with you on that."

He leaned back again letting her rest her head on his chest as he began to swing again. "What were you thinking about when I came out here?"

"My father. I miss him so much."

"I miss him too."

* * *

Gabriella decided to stay later at the garage that Monday night. She knew no one was doing the paperwork while she was working at the store so she decided to get caught up. Her music was playing when she heard a noise outside in the garage. She stood up and opened the door. "Hello." She called out but no one replied. She shook her head as she closed the door again peering out of the window. She was making herself paranoid. She needed to stop it. She walked back over to the desk and sat down and began working on the paperwork. She heard the sound again. She jumped up and walked over to the door but didn't open it. She wasn't about to be scared by one of her family members. She peered out the window but didn't see anything. She grabbed her phone off the desk and dialed Dom's number.

"You are really funny!" She yelled into the phone. "You can stop now, I am trying to get this done…" She looked out the door again. "You aren't here? I just heard noises….you are right its probably some animal….Alright well I will be home in a few. You left me a shit ton of work to do Dom…Okay, I love you too. Bye." She hung the phone as she opened the door and walked out. She began looking around as she walked over to the main door and closed it. She was locking herself in. It was better safe than sorry. She made sure it was locked before turning around. "NO!" She screamed as she ran straight into someone's body. Her heart stopped beating when she felt hands on her arms stopping her.

"Shhhh." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him.

"Johnny!" She growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I needed to talk to you."

"I don't care what you told me, get out!"

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No!" She ran to the door but it was locked of course. He stopped her with his hand pulling her back towards him. "You let two guys beat me until I was black and blue. You want to talk about that? I don't care what you have to say Johnny because you let it happen. You, like a coward, just stood there and watched. You should have done it yourself."

He bowed his head. "You think I wanted to do that?"

"Yes."

"No!" He yelled causing her to jump backwards. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted _you_. That's all I have ever wanted, then you come to Tokyo. They saw you before I did Gab. What was I supposed to do?"

"Done it yourself." She snapped.

He shook his head. "Do it right now Johnny. Go ahead, hit me! I dare you!"

"Stop it."

"No!" She yelled shoving him backwards. "You do it!"

"I never wanted you to get hurt!"

She shook her head at him as she backed away towards the office. "Don't do it." He told her. She kept her mouth shut as she took off towards the door but he grabbed her by the waist as she let out a scream. "DOM!" She screamed out. He jerked her backwards throwing her to the side. She got up off the floor and went running to the backdoor of the garage. "HELP!"

"Stop running!" He yelled. "I am not going to hurt you."

She ran to the door but it was locked. She began banging on the door as Johnny grabbed her waist pulling her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her arms in place where she couldn't move. His lips were on her ear. Tears sprung to her eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

"I am not going to hurt you. Please stop running from me."

"Leave." She cried. "I don't want to see you or be near you."

"I know and I deserve that."

"Just let me go." She bowed her head as he released her. She wiped her face from the tears. "I won't do this Johnny, I won't. I don't know who you are anymore. You scare me so bad. I don't ever want to see you again. You let people beat me up Johnny, that wasn't you. You are evil and I don't want anything to do with you. Leave Johnny, leave and don't come back."

"You are serious?"

"I am serious."

She moved back against the door and slid down at it as he nodded his head. "I can't do this anymore. I have grown to hate you. I don't hate people Johnny, but you made me hate you. You drove me to it. And now you want to fix it. You can't fix it. It's not fixable. You ruined that. So get out. Get out and don't think of me ever again."

"Okay." He whispered. "I will do that."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried as he walked away from her. This was life now. This was the change that had to come. They were enemies. They needed to remain enemies.


	37. Just Don't Tell Dom

**AN: soooo i went and saw Furious Seven this past thursday and i promise i will not give away and spoilers but it was the most amazing beautiful thing i have ever seen. The action is out of this world but the way they got to say goodbye to that beautiful man was awesome! My eyes tear up every time i talk about it but it was just absolutely perfect. You guys need to go check it out! My heart still breaks for the Fast family as they go through this loss. Paul is flying high now. REST IN PEACE YOU ANGEL!**

Gabriella moved slowly into the house later that evening. It was eleven o'clock. Everyone was _supposed_ to be in bed. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She stepped into the house, it was empty and dark. Too dark for her liking. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She turned on the light in the living room and moved towards the couch before falling down on it. She sighed as she put her hand to her heart. It was beating so fast.

"Gabby." Letty whispered causing Gabriella to jump up from the couch. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was.

"Oh Letty, it's just you."

"I was waiting on you. Everyone else is in bed." Letty moved over to her. "Have you been crying?"

Gabriella bowed her head as she leaned back against the couch. She could talk to Letty she knew that, but did she want to? Did she want to involve her in her dramatic life? "You can trust me Gab."

"Johnny showed up at the garage tonight. He scared me to death Letty. I thought he was there to kill me, I really did."

"What did he do? We have to tell Dom."

"No!" She raised her voice. "I don't want Dom to know. He can't know. This whole going back and forth bullshit is getting old."

"What did he say to you?"

"He just wants to be with me. I think he is going crazy."

"You _think_?"

Gabriella closed her eyes with a sigh. "I don't know what to do Let. He isn't going to give up on me. Part of me just thinks that he expects me to just give into him. Like maybe I will get so annoyed and finally just go to him."

"Or maybe he would do something to make you do that."

Gabriella's eyes shot opened. She shook her head quickly. "I won't let that happen."

"The race wars are next weekend Gab. He is racing Dom."

"What's at stake?"

"I don't know. I guess money."

"Please do not tell anyone about tonight. I can't have Dom flipping out. I will never be allowed out of this house again."

Letty began to laugh. "Man—" She sighed. "Fine. Just don't—don't be stupid. Stay with us from now on. I won't tell him, but I will if it happens again."

"I don't think it will. Thank you Letty."

"Go to bed before someone wakes up and sees us."

Gabriella nodded her head as she lifted herself off the couch and began walking towards the kitchen. "And where are you going?" Letty stopped her.

"I really just want to see my boyfriend right now."

Letty shook her head. "You are just asking your brother to have a heart attack aren't you?"

"It keeps him young." She smirked. With that she walked away slowly descending the stairs trying not to make any noise to wake up Leon or Vince. Vince would stop her. She knew that. She opened the door to Jesse's room where he was sleeping peacefully. She loved moments like these. He didn't have a care in the world right then. She wondered what he was dreaming of. She sighed as she slowly climbed into the bed with him wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. She squeezed her eyes shut wishing her life was different. Wishing more than anything that her life was normal, perfect the way it was right at that moment.

* * *

It was three days before Race Wars and everyone was on their toes. Brian had disappeared for the day, she couldn't figure out what he was doing. He just left without a word. She looked over at Vince who shook his head when Dom asked where he was. "Let it go Vince." Gabriella snapped. She shook her head as she walked into the office shutting the door behind her. She sat down at the computer before looking up to a pissed off Dom coming into the office. "What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Vince!" He growled.

"Should this surprise you?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Want to sit down? Take a breather? You veins look like they are going to pop out of your neck."

Dom glared at her. "You always so uptight about stupid shit. Just let it go Dom. He is jealous of him. He is going to find some way to show everyone that Brian isn't a good person. He is making a fool of himself. Let him." Gabriella looked up at him. "Or maybe deep down inside you believe it too."

"I don't believe it. I was actually thinking about letting Brian in on the whole truck business."

"What truck business? I thought after the race wars it was over? You were going to quit."

Dom sighed. "That is just great Dom."

"The money…"

"Is not what we need right now. Everything is good Dom. If you keep doing this, it won't be for this family it will be for you. You are doing this out of your own selfishness right now."

"Stop." He told her calmly rubbing his fingers in his eyes. "It is for this family. It is to keep this family from going under again."

"I have seen the numbers Dom. We are doing just fine." She gritted her teeth on the last word. "Now you want to involve Brian in a family matter."

"Brian has been a part of this family for some time now."

"Can you leave? I have work to do."

"Gab…"

"No, I would like to get this done before the Race Wars this weekend so I don't have all shit to come back to. So please just go."

He nodded his head not saying a word as he lifted himself from the chair. "Close the door behind you."

He did as he was told. She glared at him the entire time he walked away. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to throw something. How could he be so selfish? They said the trucks were done. They weren't going to rob them anymore. She sighed as she threw her back against the chair putting the pen in her mouth. There had to be something she could do to make them stop.

"You hungry?" Vince was standing at the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked looking around the room.

"Long enough for you to sit there and not acknowledge my presence. I just spoke to Dom."

"Good for you."

"You are mad."

"Oh you noticed?"

"Don't do that. I know you are mad about the trucks. The decision was _all _of ours."

"There shouldn't be a decision period Vince. You guys don't need to do this anymore. What is this for now? Pleasure? Do you guys get pleasure out of robbing trucks?"

"Keep your voice down please…"

"Sure Vince, I am starving. Let's go eat.' She jumped up from the desk and walked over to the door.

"I don't think I am hungry anymore." He replied.

She shook her head rolling her eyes at him as she stormed out of the office. "Jesse come eat with me." She called out to her boyfriend.

"No Jesse, it's a trap!" Vince yelled. Gabriella glared at him. "Run!"

"Vince!" Gabriella yelled. She slapped him in the stomach before walking back into the office and sitting down. She was tired. Mostly her mind was tired. She was tired of thinking of possibilities of what could happen to her family if they were caught robbing these trucks. She was tired of thinking of what Johnny could do to make her change sides. She was just tired. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted it to stop.

* * *

Gabriella put her elbows up on the desk letting out a breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was exhausted and hot. Dom was still in the garage working on his car while everyone else went home. She smiled to herself as she peered out the door. In that moment she caught a glimpse of her father. The late nights they would stay together as he worked on the cars and she was in the office doing paperwork. She closed her eyes remembering him. God she missed those days. Her eyes shot open as her phone began to go off. She knew the number. She shook her head slamming her fist down on the desk.

"What?" She snapped answering the phone. "What are-Johnny slow down!" She peered outside and looked to make sure Dom was still occupied. "What are you talking about?" There was a pause. Her eyes widened as she sat back down in the chair. "No! I would never-why would I-Johnny!" He had hung up. She put her hand to her mouth as she laid the phone down. She looked out the door as Dom began walking towards her. She tried to calm herself down as she began to clean up the office a little bit. She was scared. She was shaking. "Hey Gab, you ready to go?" He poked his head in the door. She refused to look at him as she put the paperwork away in the filing cabinet behind her.

"Yeah, I am just finishing up here."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I am-I am just tired."

"Me too. I will be outside when you are ready." He shut the door behind him as she let out of a breath. She was so scared. She closed her eyes remembering the conversation.

"_What?" she snapped._

"_Was it you? Was it? Did you do it?" Johnny screamed into the phone._

"_What are-"_

"_Please do not say that you don't know what I am talking about. The cops Gab, the fucking cops!"_

"_Johnny slow down!"_

"_The fucking cops came to my house Gab. They came to my house and arrested me for shit that I didn't do. Is this what happens huh? Because I came to see you?"_

"_No! I would never—"_

"_They disrespected my family. My father hit me. He said I was a disgrace."_

"_Why would I-"_

"_You are done Gabriella! I am done with this. You want to play this game we will play."_

"_Johnny!"_

She shook her head of the thought as she moved away from the cabinet and over to the door. This was a good start to the Race Wars. Johnny was out for blood and God only knew how he was going to get it. She had to tell her brother. Dom had to know. She slowly walked outside to where he was waiting on her.

"Everything okay? You still mad at me?"

She shook her head slowly. "Dom…" She whispered. "Something's wrong." Her hands were shaking as she put them to her side.

"What is it?" He walked towards her.

"Did you call the cops on Johnny?"

"What?" Dom was shocked. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I know this whole war we have going on with him and Tokyo all together. I know that you don't want me to have anything to do with him. Deep down inside did you think that me and him would always care for each other?"

Dom sighed as he turned away from her. "Your heart is too pure Gab. Its huge and you care for so many people."

"Did you think that I would try to be with him one way or another?"

"At first…yes. I thought maybe you would try to change him. Make him see the light I guess." He rolled his eyes. "But then I realized how much you love this family. How much you loved our father. I knew you would choose us no matter what."

"I loved him Dom. I loved him so much but I love you more. There was never any question."

"Then what is this about?"

"I just got off the phone with Johnny Tran, he is pissed Dom. He is pissed because someone called the cops on him. They came into his house and arrested him. He thinks it was us."

"Why would he think that?"

Tears filled up her eyes as she began to speak. "I know that he loves me Dom. I know that if he could he would do anything in the world to make all this bullshit go away…"

"Gabriella." Dom whispered. He tried grabbing her hands but she jerked away from him.

"When I was here the other night by myself getting some work done that noise that I heard was him. He was here. He wanted to apologize for happened…."

Dom clenched his fists together. "I thought he was here to hurt me but he wasn't. He just…I don't know Dom. I don't know what to do. I am so scared. He thinks we got him in trouble. He said we will pay. Please don't be mad at me Dom. Please." She begged covering her face with her hands as she began to sob. "I am so sorry. I just didn't want you to freak out."

He brought her into his arms as he began to rub her back. "Shhh." He soothed her. "Nothing is going to happen. He isn't going to do anything. I promise."

"I'm not worried about me…" She looked up at him. "I'm worried about you."


	38. The Desert

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! So i have seen Furious Seven twice already and bawl like a baby at the end every time and now i cant even watch the new music video for See You Again. its very depressing and it makes my heart hurt! :( But i hope you guys have gotten to watch the movie! its amazing! and does Paul good! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Its just this before the fate of Jesse is revealed! :(**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Gabriella shot up from the couch the moment they all walked into the house. She glared at the three boys in front of her. "Don't start, I am not in the damn mood." Vince snapped at her.

"Tokyo! Are you serious?" She yelled. "Brian what the hell happened to your head…Vince!" She yelled hitting him in the stomach. "What did you do to him?"

"I told you I am not in the mood!" Vince yelled.

"You better—"

"I'm fine Gab. It's just a bump on the head." Brian chimed in. "As for Tokyo, I went there."

"No, you don't even get to take up for them!" Gabriella yelled. 'You want to be in this family, listen to this. Johnny Tran is and will always be our enemy. You cross enemy lines, shit happens. I got my face smashed because I almost crossed it. What if they saw you tonight? What if you got caught?"

"We didn't." Vince snapped.

"I swear to god that I am going to slap the shit out of you."

"Brian here wanted to check out the other competition for Race Wars." Dom replied.

"And you couldn't describe it to him?" Gabriella threw her hands in the air.

"No."

"Did Dom tell you that I got a phone call from Johnny the other day because he thought we called the cops on him?"

"Gabriella…" Dom grinded his teeth together.

"No." Vince walked over to her. "He didn't."

"Don't you dare." Dom threatened.

"Johnny Tran came to the garage the other day and scared the shit out of me. I told him I never wanted to see him again. The next day, the very next day he called me because someone ratted him out to the cops. He was arrested. He was so mad. He threatened us. He told me we were going to pay. If you would have gotten caught tonight, it would have been over. He would have killed every single one of you."

"He would have killed us either way Gab. So just let it go please." Dom begged.

"Who was going to inform us of him coming to the garage?" Vince asked.

"Thank you!" Dom yelled. "You are starting shit again."  
"I am!" Gabriella yelled. She shoved him backwards. He grabbed her arms putting them behind her.

"Shove me again!" He yelled in her ear.

"You are so aggravating!" She tried to break free but he tightened his grip on her. She kicked her legs kicking Vince in the leg.

"Owe!" Vince yelled. "You are going to get it!"

Brian moved out of the way as Mia walked down the stairs to meet them. "What happened to you?" She asked. Gabriella leaned up from the floor.

"Vince punched him!" She yelled.

"Actually I hit him with a shot gun!" Vince growled tackling her back to the ground. She squeezed her body from underneath both guys as she started pounding on Dom and Vince's arm. She was going back and forth before Dom took her down to the ground.

"I surrender!" She yelled holding her hand up. She was out of breath as the fighting stopped. She shoved Vince off of her as she tried to catch her breath. "You both weigh a ton."

"You fight like a girl." Vince breathed out shoving her to the side. She began to laugh.

"Where is Jesse at? Didn't he go with you guys?" She asked lifting herself off the floor. She stumbled to the stairs as she shoved Brian to the side and moved over to the door.

"I think he was checking his car out. He said he was going to stay out here for a while." Brian told her.

"Come on, let's get your cleaned up." Mia replied as Gabriella moved outside. She knew Jesse was probably pissed off or scared. Maybe even both. She walked down the steps to the end of the street where he was standing. It was night time but it didn't stop him from having a huge flashlight out and his hood opened. "What are you doing?" She asked walking over to him.

"You heard I suppose?" He didn't even bother to look up.

"Yeah, Letty told me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just getting some work done on the car before going down to the Desert."

"Can I help?"

"Is there something you want to tell me Gab?" That's when he looked up at her.

"Dom already told you I see." She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the curb bringing her legs up to her chest. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at him. "Jesse, it was nothing okay. I didn't want anyone to know because it was nothing. Johnny isn't going to quit. We know this. As long as I live here and as long as he is alive he will always be out there trying to find a way to get me back."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't want you to think anything."

He threw the tools down on the ground causing a loud noise as she just stared up at him. "Think anything?" He yelled. "How am I not supposed to think anything when you keep things from me Gab?"

"I didn't want stuff like this happen!" She yelled back. "I am so tired of every other day someone getting mad because Johnny Tran entered our lives again. This is what he wants Jess. This is what he wants to happen. Everyone to get mad at each other, everyone to just go against each other. We are letting him win. I refuse to do that. I didn't tell anyone because I want my life back. I don't want to live in fear anymore. I just want to live…with you and my family."

"Then let's do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dom is thinking about expanding. He thinks opening a garage in another city would benefit us. So I volunteered to do it. I said I would go. Come with me. We could do this together Gab."

She stood up walking over to him without saying a word. "Please Gab, let's just get out of here. Dom-everyone will be here. They aren't going anywhere."

"Okay." She whispered. "I will go with you."

* * *

The Desert. One of the world's largest racing scenes. People from all over the world came to the scene to race for anything. Money, girls, cars. Whatever they had to offer it was up for grabs. The rules were simple, whoever crossed the red line first was the winner. Sunday. The last day of the wars was what most wanted to get to. Finalist raced for the ultimate prize. Twenty thousand dollars. It was a lot of money. Hell it could save the Torettos. Gabriella looked over at the boy she loved and smiled. It took twenty minutes are arguing with Dom to get her to rid with him and she was grateful. It also took longer to convince Dom that it was the right move for her to go with Jesse when he opened up the garage. They chose San Diego. When she would race all those years ago, San Diego was the place to be. She knew they would make a killing there. She had to…she needed to go. She intertwined her fingers in his bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly. She was so in love with this kid it was crazy. How could someone love somebody else so much? How does the heart feel that way towards another human being? She never felt this way towards Johnny. She loved him, she really did but not like this. She would give her life for Jesse. She would die for him in a heartbeat. She stuck her hand out the window as the desert heat hit her hand. Life looked pretty good at that moment. She had her family that was all that mattered to her.

The car came to a stop as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She stretched her arms above her head releasing the tension from the drive down there. The desert heat hit her in the face and stuck to her like glue. It was muggy. She didn't like it. "Not home is it?" Jesse laughed noticing her reaction. "You'll get use to it."

"I don't think anyone could get use to this."

"Dom is setting up over there, want to go help?"

"You don't need help?" She smiled.

"No." He laughed. "He is going to make you do it. How about you surprise him?"

"Hm…"

"Gabriella!" Dom yelled causing Jesse to laugh. "Get over here and help us out."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning around and walking over to where her brother was. She began unpacking the cars when she heard an engine behind her. She watched as her brother walked away with Vince before setting the food and drinks out on the table. She heard footsteps behind her but when she tried to turn, Letty's arm was around her.

"You can go now." She snapped. Gabriella turned around to see Johnny and Lance standing in front of her.

"Johnny…" She whispered. "We don't want any trouble."

"I am just looking for Dom." He replied looking around. He had a smile on his face and she knew under the glasses he was staring straight at her.

"He's not here, now leave." Letty replied. "Gab, go over there."

Johnny began to laugh. "I can assure you if I wanted to hurt her, I would. You wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Just go Johnny, Dom isn't here. He left with Vince." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will tell him that I was looking for him. Maybe I will see you around. It's going to be a long weekend." With that they left.

"Well there goes any chance of checking things out around here. He isn't going to let me out of his sight now." Gabriella was annoyed. She sat down on the table and let out a breath. "So I decided to go to San Diego with Jesse." She looked up at Letty. "We are leaving next week. It seems to be a good idea. Maybe I can stay out of trouble."

Letty smiled. "Yeah maybe."

"Promise me I will see you every weekend okay?" Gabriella began to become sad as she talked about leaving her family. "I don't know if I can stand not seeing you guys all the time."

"San Diego is only an hour away Gab."

"An hour is a very long time."

Letty began to laugh as she pulled the girls into her arms. "Just try to stay out of trouble. If he had hair, it would be gray I am sure of it."

"I won't tell him you said that."

They parted as they continued to bring out everything from the cars setting up the tent and getting dinner ready for that night.

* * *

The sun began to set as Gabriella saw Brian standing off by himself looking at all the cars. The races were over for that day, Dom was moving on. Of course he would. She smiled as she approached him putting her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. The Desert. Hot as hell during the day, cold at night. She approached him as he opened his arm for her to walk in. "What you looking at?" She asked snuggling up to him.

"I was just thinking about some things. These are amazing cars right?"

"Yeah they are. You going to try and race this weekend?"

"I was going to, but I told Dom I would wait for the next one. I just got that car for him, I can't lose it again."

"Oh mister cocky has gone then? What happened to him?"

He laughed. "It isn't cockiness, its respect. Your brother took me in…"

"Brian, my brother loves you. As does Mia. We all do with the exception of Vince." She laughed. "Don't think any different from that."

"You know what…" He squeezed her tightly wrapping both arms around her. "I am so happy that I met you." He kissed her on top of the head as they stood there staring off into the night. "You tired?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something though." She let go of him.

"What's going on?"

"Dom is trying to open up more garages to spread the word I guess, so me and Jesse are headed to San Diego next week to check some places out."

"San Diego? As in moving there?"

"Yeah, and…" She swallowed. "I think you should come with us. You would be perfect running it. Jesse could do the detailing…come on I know you have always wanted to own your own shop so why not do it. Why not come with us?"

Brian smiled down at her. "What about Mia? You don't think she would find it weird that I was running away with you and Jesse?"

"Do you love my sister?"

Brian just stared at her. "I know you do Brian, I can see the way you look at her. Then why don't you do something about it?"

Brian shook his head. "I—it's just-I need to go." He walked away leaving her there alone. She was confused. What was going on?


	39. July Sixteenth

**AN: Heres the chapter you all have been waiting for! :) I hope i dont disappoint too many of you! Thank you for all the sweet reviews that i got on the last chapter! they mean so much! Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

Saturday, July sixteenth. It seemed to be one of the hottest days of the year. Sweat had poured from many of their faces. Sweat from excitement, heat, betrayal, hurt…death. That's why this day would forever be in their minds. Every single one of them. July sixteenth would remain a day that they lost someone. The day that the earth stood still as if they were the only ones alive to see it. The day that might have been the breaking point.

* * *

She sat there. That was all she could do. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Blood covered her hands, it covered her shirt. She was shaking as she continued to just sit there. She didn't want to, she didn't want to do anything but just sit there. The tears had stopped. Maybe they dried up. Maybe she had nothing left inside of her. But her chest jumped. It would wait a few seconds and jump again. She stared straight ahead watching the road. He was coming to get her. He needed to come get her. She _needed _him there.

* * *

She looked to the side as she saw her brother begin to get ready. Her hands were shaking as she stared at him. His shirt was soaked in blood, almost as much as hers. He had the gun in his hand. She didn't speak as she watched him drive the Charger out of the shed. She hadn't seen that car run since her father died. She was in shock. She wanted to scream at him to stop. _To put it back. Don't touch it_. But she didn't. She didn't move. She just sat there. She jerked her head up towards the driveway as she heard the car screeching to a stop. The car door flew open, guns drawn. He was there. Her chest jumped again but she didn't move. "Dom put the gun down!" She closed her eyes.

* * *

_It was hot the next morning. Gabriella couldn't find Brian the rest of the night to talk to him. Did he not love her sister? What was going on with him? She had to shake the thought from her mind as they prepared for the race that day. Dom wasn't racing until later that day, and the race between him and Tran wasn't until Sunday afternoon. She wasn't really scared of any of races, she was just waiting for the right one for him. If Dom beat Johnny she knew Johnny wouldn't come around again. She stood underneath the tent talking to Dom and Letty when Leon came running towards them. _

"_Yo we have a problem, its Jesse!" Gabriella shot up looking around. Where was he?_

"_Where is Jesse going?" Dom asked pointing._

"_He just raced Tran for slips." _

_Gabriella's eyes widened as she quickly moved from the table grabbing her phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Jesse, where the hell are you going?" She spoke softly into the phone._

"_Hang it up!" Dom demanded. He pointed to the Honda 2000 that pulled in front of them. She slowly closed the phone as she stared at Johnny. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took a deep breath._

"_Where is he going?" Johnny asked slamming his car door. He stormed over to Dom blocking Gabriella's view._

"_He went to the car wash."_

_Gabriella growled behind him trying to move into view. If he just saw her, she could help._

"_Whatever go fetch my car." Johnny growled._

"_Go fetch your car?" Dom was amused. "You better watch who you are talking to, we aren't on your turf anymore." He's tone was warning as if he wanted Johnny to do something. But Dom turned around to walk away. He put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. She didn't bother looking back, she didn't need to._

"_TORETTO! TORETTO!" Johnny screamed causing Gabriella to stop. "Swat comes to my house, disrespects my whole family. You know what?" He moved forward. He closer to her. She didn't like it. "IT WAS YOU!" _

_Gabriella felt her body jerk backwards as Dom shoved her aside. He lunged forward punching Johnny in the face knocking him to the ground. The fight broke out. He was done. The race was over. You fight, you get kicked out. He held Johnny to the ground as everyone around them formed a circle. _

"_DOM!" She screamed. "Vince help him!"_

_Vince moved her aside before grabbing Dom and pulling him off of Johnny. He smirked as he spit the blood from his mouth onto the ground._

"_I never narc'ed on nobody! I never narc'ed on nobody!" Dom screamed. Vince carried him away as Johnny got up from the ground._

"_I told you we didn't."_

"_Tell your boyfriend, he's dead. I will kill him, do you understand?"_

"_You will get your car Johnny." She tried to show no fear._

"_Gabriella, let's go!" Vince yelled grabbing her arm pulling her towards the tent. She wiped her face of the tears as they streamed down._

* * *

She moved the phone in her hand repeatedly dialing the number then hanging up. If she could just talk to him. He needed to know it wasn't them. They didn't call the cops. They didn't do anything. "Brian, I've got to find Jesse before they do."

"I will put a scan out, we will get him way before Tran does."

Dom gritted his teeth. "Move your car." He demanded.

"Dom stop it, its over!" Mia yelled from the door. Gabriella stared at Brian as he glimpsed over at her. She turned away.

"Stay out of this Mia! Move your…" Dom demanded but stopped. Gabriella's hands were shaking but she didn't move. She couldn't move. The Jetta flew up on the curb causing her to stand up. It was a reaction. She didn't even force herself to do it.

"JESSE!" She screamed.

* * *

"_I'm going with you." Gabriella whispered loudly._

"_No." Dom was firm._

"_You won't let me go home, I am not staying here when my boyfriend is out there somewhere. Dom I am one of the best drivers in this family, let me go."_

"_I said no!" Dom yelled. He moved around the car slamming the door._

"_I am not letting you do this." Mia whispered. "I am asking you not to go. This doesn't need to happen. We have too much going on here."_

"_Mia, this is the last one. I have to do it."_

"_No, you don't Dom. You are being selfish. Just let it go."_

_He sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the head. "I will see you later."_

"_Dom!" Gabriella yelled. He pushed her slightly out of the way as everyone climbed into their cars and drove away. "Is he serious right now?"_

_Mia groaned as she stormed away leaving Gabriella standing there watching her brother drive off into the night. She shook her head. In just a few short hours things went to shit. She was worried. She was worried about Dom. She was worried about Jesse. Moments had passed as she stood in the same spot. She didn't know what to do. Dom was going to the trucks and Jesse was god knows where... _

"_Gabby!" Mia yelled running over to her. "Come on lets go." Tears were streaming down her face._

"_Mia!" Gabriella gasped grabbing her sister by the shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

_Brian walked over to them. "I am so sorry." He whispered._

"_Mia what is going on?" Gabriella asked. _

"_We have to stop Dom. I need you to get into Brian's car and don't ask questions."_

_Gabriella looked over at Brian then at Mia. "Mia, stop Dom from doing what?"_

"_He knows Gab. He knows." Mia bowed her head. She looked up at him as he nodded his head._

"_Dom isn't going to like this at all Mia."_

"_Gab….He's a cop."_

* * *

_She was in the air in seconds shoving him with all the force inside her body. She was pissed. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. "Stop!" Brian yelled grabbing her arms to keep her from hitting him again. Tears streamed down her face as she angrily tried to fight him off. "I am so sorry."_

"_Fuck you!" She screamed._

"_Those truckers are going to kill your brother, they are going to kill everyone in your family if we don't stop them. They are taking matters into their own hands. We have to go right now."_

"_Gab…" Mia whispered. "Get in the car please."_

_Gabriella stared at her sister as she elbowed Brian in the stomach. "Why should I trust you now?"_

"_Because I am trying to help your brother out."_

"_You lied." She growled. "You lied to me!"_

"_Gab please." Mia begged. She grabbed her sister's hand as Brian walked them over to his car. She climbed into the backseat as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't breathe. She wiped her face of the tears that betrayed her eyes. "Where are they going Mia?" Brian asked as they got on the road._

"_I just know it's outside of here." She whispered. Gabriella closed her eyes. She was betraying her brother._

"_Did he say the exact location?"_

"_No."_

_He sighed. Gabriella watched him through the mirror. "So was it all a lie or just some of it?" She asked. He looked at her through the mirror before turning back to the road. "Did you fake your friendship with me? Did you beg Harry to take me back at the store because you thought I would give my brother up to you? Huh?" She leaned up. "Answer me!" She yelled. She shook her head when he didn't respond. "If someone dies, if someone gets hurt, I will kill you myself."_

_There was silence. She wiped her face again sitting back against the seat. "I need you to open this map, I need you to tell me where they could be."_

"_A map? We are in the desert Brian." Mia snapped._

"_I need to find them. These truckers aren't backing down this time. Here open it up. Tell me where he is Mia."_

"_All of this Brian! We are in all of this."_

_He looked in the mirror again as Gabriella turned away from him. "Yes this Officer Brian O'connor, I need you to trace a number for me please…what's the number Mia?"_

_Gabriella leaned up to her sister rubbing her shoulders. "It's okay Mia."_

"_Mia, I need Dom's cell number now."_

_Mia took a deep breath jerking the phone from Brian's hand. "555-4656." She handed the phone back to Brian._

"_Yeah you got that?"_

_"I need to get to Jesse." Gabriella whispered leaning her head back against the seat. She wiped the tears that fell down her face._

* * *

He was standing right in front of her. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his body and tell him it was okay. The tears fell down her face freely now. He wouldn't look at her. But she couldn't move to him. She couldn't tell her legs to move. Her heart was racing as the echoes of him screaming were in her ear. He was screaming for Dom to help him. Why? What was going to happen?

"Dom I am so scared…."

Motorcycles. It happened so quickly. She didn't even know what was happening. Her body was still forbidding her to move. She just stood there watching the one she loved begged for forgiveness. Why? What was happening? "JESSE!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

* * *

"_VINCE!" Gabriella yelled. "Brian, you have to save him!"_

"_Come on Vince, hold on the top of the car!"_

_Gabriella moved up trying to holding his hand to where he wouldn't come off the car. They were still going pretty fast. The top of the Supra was gone. Shit had hit the fan immediately when they arrived at the trucks. Brian was right, the truckers weren't backing down. Vince was shot. He was bleeding really bad. The worst part…Brian saved him. The tire blew on the car causing them to spin out. She braced herself still trying to keep her grip on Vince's arm. She could hear him choking as the car came to a stop. She was the first one out. She jumped over the top of the car grabbing Vince by his waist as Brian helped her bring him to the ground. She grabbed his hand immediately. He was bleeding. "Vince!" She cried. "Oh God!"_

"_Come on Vince, I need you to stay with me." Brian replied. Brian's hand was on hers, but she quickly jerked hers away._

"_You save him Brian!" She yelled. She glared at him but her brother caught her attention. "Vince please!"  
_"_I got him baby, I got him." Dom tried to move her out of the way but she wouldn't budge. She kept her hand on his wound._

_Brian took out his cell phone and began dialing a number. "Yes, this is Officer Brian O'Connor, I have gunshot victim and I need a helicopter. He had multiple lacerations to his left arm…"_

_Dom stood up. He was angry. He was so full of rage Gabriella thought he would kill Brian right there. Mia shook her head at him. "VINCE!" Gabriella screamed._

"_Yes…hes going into shock!" Brian yelled. Dom knelt down again grabbing Vince as he began to choke to death on his own blood. Gabriella moved out of the way as she fell backwards. Her hands were covered in blood as she put them to her face and sobbing. He was her best friend. She couldn't even describe in words how much Vince meant to her. And here he was dying. Her chest jumped at each sob escaped her mouth. She couldn't watch. She couldn't take it. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She heard the helicopter before they saw it. It was coming for him. Gabriella moved her hands from her face and stood up._

"_DOM!" She screamed pointing up. "Hold on Vince, okay. Please hold on!" She grabbed his hand bringing to her lips and kissing him. "I love you!" Dom grabbed her by the arms bringing her into his chest as the helicopter landed. Two men came rushing over with a stretcher. She tried to move from Dom's arms but he wouldn't let her. He held her tightly in that position. _

"_Come on let's go!" He replied. He pulled her with him as he walked back to the car. He wanted to kill Brian she knew it, but he didn't. He was just leaving. She tried to fight him to get away but he drug her. _

"_NO!" She screamed. "He needs me!"_

"_I __**need**_ _you!" He yelled lifting her in the air. She was over his shoulders in a second as he walked to the car. She looked up. Mia was still standing there. _

"_Mia!" Gabriella cried out. Were they leaving her?_

"_Mia!" Dom yelled. The noise was silent. All they could hear was the helicopter. "Get over here!" _

_Gabriella watched as she looked back at Brian before coming. Gabriella grabbed her hands bringing her into a hug before getting into the backseat of the car._

* * *

She laid there, she didn't know what was going on around her but she knew she was in pain but couldnt move to see what was going on. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face.

"DOM!" Mia screamed as he took off after Brian and the motorcycles. She had Jesse in her arms as she looked around. "Gabriella, i need help!" She sobbed. But no one came. She looked behind her but the wall blocked her view. "Call 911 Gab, he needs our help." Gabriella still didn't come into her view. She squeezed her eyes shut lifting herself off the ground, moving Jesse's body from hers. She was covered in his blood as she bowed her head before moving to the steps. Thats when she saw it. Her baby sister was lying on the bottom step gasping for air. She wiped her face as she rushed over to her sister grabbing her hand. "Gab...Gabriella look at me! You are going to be okay." She looked around as people gathered out of their houses. "Someone help me!" She screamed. "DOM!" She picked Gabriella up in her arms. "I got you Gab, I got you. You are going to be okay."

* * *

Gabriella gasped for breath as she listened to her sister scream their brothers name but he never showed up. He never came to them and she couldnt understand why? Where was he? She clung to her sister's arm as her breathing began to get heavy. This was it. This was what they had told her would happen. Johnny Tran killed her, and now everything she had done was for nothing.

**AN: ahhhhhh i am a horrible person i know! REVIEW! **


	40. Dont You Dare Leave Me

**AN: I am not following the movie. Brian does not kill Tran :)**

The ambulance had come and gone taking both Gabriella and Jesse to the hospital. Mia dialed and dialed Dom's number but he wouldn't pick up. She wiped her face from the tears as she grabbed her purse and keys to follow. How were they so blind? Gabriella was just laying there. She didn't even move from the spot the entire time. Mia shook her head as the tears stung her eyes. Her sister was shot. Johnny shot her. She pressed down on the gas as she moved through the traffic. The ambulance was in her sight. "DOM!" she screamed into the phone. It was his voicemail again. "Dom…I need you to call me-back. It wasn't just Jesse who was shot-Dom-" She covered her mouth. "Gabby-it was Gabby. I cant do this alone. I am so-scared." Her voice cracked at the end as she bowed her head throwing her phone to the side. The sound of a horn caught her attention as she jerked the car back onto the road. She took a deep breath trying to focus on the road. She pulled into the hospital right behind the ambulance. She watched as they pulled the two gurneys out. She closed her eyes as she began banging her fist on the steering wheel. The sobs came harder more than ever. Everything had fallen apart in just a matter of hours. She calmed down as she opened the door. She had to be strong. She had to be there for her sister. She was the only one left. Vince was in the hospital, Letty and Leon were gone. She had no idea where they were. Dom went after Tran. She was _it_. She moved into the hospital walking straight to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse looked up at her. She knew she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess. Her face was stained from tears.

"They just brought-" Her chest jumped. "My sister-she was-"

"Okay, let me let you through the doors." The nurse cut in. Mia nodded her head quickly as she moved over to the doors. "The doctors are right down there. Do you need me to walk you to them?"

"No." She whispered.

"Okay." Mia moved ahead towards the two men in green. She took a deep breath as she approached them.

"Can we help you?"

She didn't move. Her chest jumped. "Ma'am are you okay?"

"My-sister." Mia choked out. She put her hand to her mouth before speaking again. "She was shot. They just brought her-in here."

"Toretto?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, she is in surgery."

Mia nodded her head. "And the boy?"  
There was silence. Mia looked up. "Please?" She begged. It was a desperate tone.

"I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

Mia moved backwards, more like stumbling trying to find something to brace herself with. She didn't even care that she was falling. It never happened, the doctor caught her in his arms. Her hands were shaking as they sat her against the wall. She couldn't move. Jesse was dead. "I want to know…"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"My sister is dying!" She yelled. "I want to know!"

He knelt down in front of her. "The boy was dead when they brought him in here. He was shot too many times. The girl got shot once…."

"Where?" She gasped out.

"The shoulder, it nipped her aorta. She was bleeding out when they brought her in here. I am the doctor in there right now."

"Why aren't you in there with her?"

"She needs to stabilize. She isn't stable."

Mia covered her face with her hands as she sobbed quietly. "I am really sorry."

"Just-you have to save her okay. Please!"

"We are doing everything that we can. I will come and find you when we are finished. Please have a seat in the waiting area and take deep breaths. We are doing everything we can for your sister right now."

Mia nodded her head. "I am going to get Doctor Robins to walk you back to the waiting room." She felt a hand on her back as she continued to nod her head. Gabriella had to be okay. She just had to.

* * *

"Gabriella! I need you to wake up El. I need you to open your eyes for." She just laid there. "Open your eyes Ella, I am right here sweetheart. Just open them."

"Daddy…" She whispered. Her eyes flickered a little but popping open. She squinted at the light shining in her face.

"That's my girl. It's okay."

"Dad?" Gabriella groaned as she sat up in the bed. She looked around the room. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Shhh." He patted her leg. "You are okay."

"Wha-? How?" She covered her mouth.

"Do you remember anything sweetie?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I just remember me waiting for Jesse to get home. Dom was angry. Then I just woke up here."

Tony bowed his head as he walked over to her. "Daddy, why are you here? What is going on?"

"You were shot baby."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I don't feel anything. This is a dream it has to be!"

"Ella, listen to me. I am right here with you baby. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

He brought her into his arms. "Where's Dom? And Mia?"

"They are safe." He sat down on the bed holding her hand. "Do you want me to explain?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I've missed you so much." She cried. The tears flowed down her face as he brought her into his arms. She brought her legs up into the fetal position has she laid in his lap.

"I have missed you too. We are together now."

"How am I seeing you dad? How are you here with me but Dom and Mia aren't?"

"Mia is here. She is in the waiting area. Dom…Dom won't be around anymore." He rubbed her head. "You were shot Gab. You were shot in the heart."

She remained still as her tears soaked into his leg. She wiped her face. "They are performing surgery on you right now, trying to stabilize your body from going back into shock. I am here because you want me to be. I have heard you cry for me so many times Gab and I wished that I could help you."

"Am I dead?"

"No!" He gasped. "You aren't dead."

"But I am dying."

He nodded his head remaining silent. "Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"Does what hurt sweetheart?"

"Dying?"

"Sometimes." He rubbed his hand through her hair. "But I am right here with you. I won't let it hurt."

She nodded her head. "I am so scared."

"Come here sweetheart. I need to look at you." She leaned up trying to sniff back the tears. "I am going to ask you something that I know that you don't think you can do. I am going to ask you to leave here…."

"No!" She cried. She squeezed his hand putting it to her face. "I have wanted to see you again so bad. You don't know how much I have missed you."

"I do sweetheart. I do know."

"I can't leave you daddy."

"You have to Ella. You don't belong here. Not right now. I will always be with you. But I need you to live. You haven't lived your life yet."

"I don't know how to live without you?"

"You have been doing a pretty good job El. You have turned out to be a magnificent woman. I have been watching you grow. Your brother and sister need you right now EL. You guys are all each other have. Don t take that away from them. I am will always be right here with you. Guiding you. I have heard your prayers to me when you race. I am right here." He put his hand on her chest. "Go back to them Gab. Go back to them and live."

Gabriella held his hand to her chest as she bowed her. Tears streamed down her face. "I love you so much." Her voice cracked.

"And I love you so much."

"Is it going to hurt?"

He nodded his head. "You were shot sweetheart, they are performing surgery on you right now. I am here because you just flat lined. They are trying to bring you back."

"I don't want to go back daddy." She whispered. "You said that you have been watching me, have you seen my life? Jake Hou tried to kill me, I shot him to keep him from killing me. I killed him. Brianna tried to kill me, Hayley is dead. Vince is hurt really bad, Brian is a cop. My brother robs trucks for a living. My life is crazy daddy. It's crazy. All that I have experienced is death. I don't want to go back to that. Don't make me go back to that."

"Those were just bumps in the road Gab. Your life has been so full of excitement and love. The way that you and your brother love each other is amazing. It's one of the most perfect loves out there. He would die for you Gab and you him. Are you willing to throw that away? I know you are scared. It's okay to be scared. But don't stop living because of it. I want you go back and look at that fear in the eyes. You tell it, it doesn't win. Not today."

She nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her as she squeezed him tight. "Oh my baby girl, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She cried.

"I'm going to go now."

"No!"

"I love you." He whispered. With that he was gone.

"DADDY!" She screamed. "NO! Please don't leave me!" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God!" Then she felt it. The pain. The sting. She looked down at her chest as the blood began to pour out of her chest onto her shirt soaking it instantly. She looked around the room as her breathing became heavy. The sharp pain struck her. Then again. One more time. She fell back against the bed.

"We got her back! Good job guys, lets close her up. I want her stable before we go back in there."

"I'll go talk to the sister."

* * *

Mia paced back and forth through the waiting room twiddling her fingers together. She heard the door open stopping her in her tracks. "Ms. Toretto?" The doctor approached her. She nodded her head. The tears had stopped but she felt her breathing wasn't the same. "Will you sit down with me please?" She nodded her head again as she sat down. "Ms. Toretto, your sister it out of surgery. We were not able to get the bullet out. She went into cardiac arrest. We brought her back to us, but she was under for a good five minutes. We closed her back up and are waiting to see if she is stable enough tomorrow to go back in." Mia nodded her head. "The bullet pierced an artery. It just barely missed the heart. We are trying everything in our power to save her right now. Is there anyone we can call for you? Family? Friends?"

She shook her head. "No." Her voice was a whisper. "It's just us right now."

"Would you like to come back and see her?"

"Can I?"

"Yes. We have her hooked to a machine that breathes for her. It is easier that way. She is in the ICU where we have some very good doctors and nurses watching over her." He helped her to her feet.

"Um…" She stopped him. "There is someone else in here I would like to see if that's okay. He came in here earlier today, he was shot in the stomach. His name is Vince Henderson. Is he here?"

The doctor nodded his head. "He was taken back to surgery a few hours ago. If you would like I could take you to your sister then when I get news on Mr. Henderson I will come find you."

"Thank you." She whispered nodding her head.

"Let's go right this way." He led her through the double doors and down a long hallway to the ICU area. There were families waiting outside rooms as she looked around. Some were crying, others were leaning against the wall. They all looked tired. Like they haven't slept in days. She gave a soft smile as she made eye contact with one woman. She heard a door slide open as she turned to look at the doctor. "Don't let all the tubes and machines scare you, they are just for precaution and to make her more comfortable. She can hear you. Talk to her, let her know you are here."

"Thank you." Mia wiped her face as she stepped into the room. She closed her eyes as she listened to the beeping noise. The curtain was pulled shut. She slowly with shaking hands pulled the curtain back revealing her sister. She was lying in the bed with tubes in her mouth and nose. The IV was poking out of her hand. She walked slowly over to the bed and touched her hand. She expected it to be cold. But it wasn't. It was warm. "Oh Gab, what did we do?" She lifted her hand to her face. "How did this happen?"

She stood there expecting her to reply back. "I need you to open your eyes Gab. Just open your eyes and we can go home." Her cell phone began to go off in her pocket. She took a deep breath letting go of Gabriella's hand. It wasn't a number she knew. "Hello….DOM!" She covered her mouth. "Dom where are you?...Dom…" She cried. Her voice was painful. "He shot her Dom. She was shot in the heart." Tears flowed down her face. "I am with her right now…she's not doing too good. They couldn't get the bullet out…Jesse's dead…." The machine began to go off. "Gab! GABBY!" Mia yelled dropping the phone from her ear. She rushed over to the bed and grabbed her hands. "Gabriella, don't you do this to me!"

The door slid open as nurses came rushing in.

"I need paddles!" The same doctor from before came rushing in. He moved Mia to the side as she slide down the wall holding her hands together. The sobs were silent but the tears flowed freely.

"CLEAR!" Gabriella's body jumped.

"Dom!" Mia sobbed. "Help me!"

"CLEAR!"

"Okay, she's back. We got her back."

The doctor knelt down to Mia pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you sure there is no one we can call for you?"

She shook her head. "Is she okay?"

"For right now. I am going to check in every hour with you. Is there anything that you need? Food? Water? I will grab some blankets for you. It's going to be a long night, but I promise you this, I am going to try everything in my power to keep your sister alive."


	41. Did They Try to Save Him?

**AN: Thank you soooo much everyone for all the wonderful things you were saying! i am sorry that i killed Jesse, but i promise you wont be sad for too long! :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Four days had passed since the shooting outside the Toretto's house. Mia had yet to leave the hospital. She hadn't heard from Dom since the last time he called. She tried repeatedly to call the number back but it was disconnected. She wasn't aware of what was going on in the outside world. She didn't want to know. She sat by the window looking out at the sky as the sun began to set when she heard the door open behind her. "Ms. Toretto, there is someone asking for you across the hall." The doctor, whose name was Martin, smiled. "He has been asking for you all morning."

"Vince." She whispered with a smile. She stood up from her seat and looked over at Gabriella.

"She's not going anywhere. You need to get out of this room, the air will do you some good. Go see him. I will have a nurse come stay with her."

Mia nodded her head. She patted Gabriella's foot before following the doctor out of the room. The ICU wasn't a big place, they only walked a few feet to another room. There was a cop standing outside the door. "Why is _he_ here?"

"Your friend was involved in some kind of illegal activity. That is all that I know right now."

Mia nodded her head. _Brian_. She grinded her teeth together as they walked through the door. His curtain was open and he had his head bowed as she walked over to him.

"Vince…" She whispered touching his hand softly. His head shot up and looked over at her. Tears filled up her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so happy you are okay."

"Dom-" He gasped.

"I don't know Vince, I haven't talked to him. I don't know anything that is going on right now."

"What happened? What's going on?"

Mia bowed her head wiping the tears from her face. "Where is Brian?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "He came to the house looking for Dom, and then they just left together."

"Why?"

She cocked her head to the side looking at him with so much empathy. "Tell me." He growled.

"Johnny Tran showed up at the house while Dom was going to go look for Jesse. It happened so fast. They started shooting, taking Jesse down. I was screaming, Dom was moving as fast as he could to get to him." She closed her eyes. "I ran down to him but he was just laying there Vince. He wasn't moving. Gabriella…"

"Gabby!" He hissed. "Where is she?"

Mia shook her head. "Oh Vince, I am so sorry."

"Where is she?" He yelled sitting up. His face showed the pain but he didn't stop.

"She was shot in the heart. She is right across the hall from you."

Vince's eyes widened as he stopped moving. "He shot her Vince. We thought he could never hurt her and he shot her. I don't know what to do. I don't know-" She covered her face with her hands. "I am so scared."

"I want to see her!"

"They won't-"

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" He screamed knocking the tray onto the ground. He clenched his fists together as tears filled up his eyes. "She doesn't need this, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"A lot of things have happened Vince."

"We should have never trusted that faggot. I knew it Mia! I knew he was cop!" He slammed his hand down on the bed.

Mia nodded her head. "We should have trusted you Vince. I am so sorry for that."

"How did it come to this Mia? How did this happen?"

"I don't know." She cried. "I don't know how we got here."

"Is she going to die? Is that what you are here to tell me? Jesse's dead….so Gab-" He stopped. "Do not come into my room and tell me that."

"She's not dead. She is stable today so they are going to do surgery to remove the bullet. She keeps going into arrest every time they go. She is a fighter Vince. I know she will make it through this."

"Where the hell is Dom?"

"I don't know. I told him about her and she-she stopped breathing again. I dropped the phone and when I tried to call him back, the number was disconnected. I can't find Leon or Letty. They are all gone. Everyone."

"They are going to arrest me when I get out of here."

Mia nodded her head. "I am not going to let that happen. I will die before I go to jail."

"I'll help you Vince. I will help you in any way that I can."

"I want to go see her first."

* * *

With a lot of arguing and screaming Vince was able to make it across the hall to Gabriella's room. He was wheelchair bound at the moment, the shotgun wound to his side was healing. They were able to stop the bleeding but his recovery was going to be lengthy. This made him happy because he would be in the hospital for a while. Mia wheeled him into the room shutting the curtain behind her.

"Oh Gab." He shook his head grabbing her hand. "What happened to you?"

"They said she can hear us." Mia put her hand on his shoulders. "Just talk to her Vince."

"When I want her to talk back to me she can't." He gave a soft laugh but it stopped short as a sob escaped. "How did we let this happen to her? All she wanted was for all of this shit to stop. That's it. I told her it would stop, I told her we were through….then my greed_. Our_ greed got into the way. Now look what happened. She is laying a fucking hospital bed and I can't do anything about it."

"She is going to be fine. She is going to wake up and we are all going to get through this."

"We can't get past this. If Dom is gone that means that he is on the run. He is a felon now, they will go at all costs to stop him."

"I am worried about my sister waking up right now. She doesn't know about Jesse, Vince. She doesn't know anything. It's going to kill her, you know that. She is not going to be able to handle her boyfriend being dead."

"We just need to focus on her waking up first." He leaned over grunting at the pain as he put Gabriella's hands to his lips. "I need you to wake up baby. I need to open those beautiful eyes for me. "Tears fell down his cheek. "Just open your eyes Gab! Open them!"

"Vince!" Mia gasped. She was holding her phone in her hand. "It's Dom!"

"Answer it!"

She nodded her head quickly opening the phone. "DOM!"

"What the hell is going on Mia?" Dom yelled.

"Dom, I am here." Vince chimed in. "Where are you at?"

"Vince! You okay man?"

"Yeah, I am sitting here with Gab brother. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Brian let me go. I can't talk long. I am calling to check on Gab. I need to know if my sister is okay."

"No, she isn't okay. She is lying in a bed with tubes in her mouth." Vince snapped. "Where the hell is Brian at?"

"I don't know. He gave me the keys to the Supra. I am going to get another phone. I will call you when I get settled somewhere. Letty is safe. She is meeting me. Leon, I don't know he is pretty torn up about stuff. I don't know where he is. Vince, I need you out of there man. They will arrest you. Mia, you protect her okay. You protect her with your life. She isn't going to understand when she wakes up. I need you to make her understand. I will find you again. We will be a family again, I promise."

Tears streamed down Mia's face. "I love you." Then it was silent.

"Do-" Mia cried but it was too late. He hung up the phone. "I can't do this." She cried dropping the phone on the ground. She covered her face with her hands as Vince grabbed her bringing her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She is going to be okay. She has to be."

* * *

Mia sat in the room waiting for Gabriella to come out of surgery. She flipped through a magazine as she looked up at Vince who was fidgeting with his hands. "Will you stop!" She yelled finally throwing the magazine down.

"I can't help it!" Vince yelled back. "They have been gone for three hours Mia."

"The bullet is next to her heart Vince. They have to be careful not to puncture anything."

The door slid open causing Mia to jump up quickly. The doctor held his hand in the air stopping. He took off his mask and smiled. "We got it. She is being sewn up and prepared to come back here for a full recovery. There was a little complication but it's under control. Her heart is perfect. Now it's just up to her when she wakes up. We should be in the clear from here on out."

Mia smiled covering her mouth with her hands. She looked down at Vince who had his face in his hands. She could hear the silent cries coming from his mouth. "Thank you so much!"

"She is a fighter that's for sure. I was here when she was brought in from her car wreck. I remember her. She was a fighter then too. Just try to keep her out of trouble from now on please." He laughed. Mia laughed as she wiped her face from the tears that had fallen. She went to say something but the door opened again as they rolled Gabriella's bed into the room. The tubes were removed from her mouth. Her color was back. Mia quickly grabbed her hand as they positioned her against the wall.

"She looks really good." Mia replied.

"She's alive. Now I need to discuss with you some things for when she wakes up. The boy…"

"Jesse." Mia nodded her head.

"Yes, we have his body. We do not know who to release him to. Does he have family?"

"His mother is dead and his father is in jail. We are all that he had." Vince chimed in.

The doctor nodded his head. "Were they close?" He pointed at Gabriella.

Mia nodded her head. "They were dating. They supposed to move to San Diego to open another garage. We worked on cars. That was our job. I guess that's over now." Vince grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it. "How do we tell her? How do you go about telling someone that the person she loved is dead?"

"That's really hard to tell right now. The kind of trauma that Gabriella's body has went through is hard. She doesn't need any more stress put on her body. She deserves to know, but in time I think it would be better to tell her once she is healed."

"Are you sure she can hear us doctor?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Studies have shown that the brain waves respond when people in a coma or are knocked out can hear the voices of people around them. They might not be able to remember it when they wake up but they can hear you. "

Mia nodded her head. "I have other patients I need to go see. But if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me. I will check in before I leave tonight."

"Thank you so much." Mia grabbed his hand shaking it.

"You are welcome." He moved out of the room as Mia turned to Vince.

"I think Gabriella already knows about Jesse. Dom called, I said Jesse's dead and the machine started going crazy Vince. She flat lined again and they had to use the paddles to bring her back. If she can hear us then she already knows."

"Mia, she might know right now but when she wakes up we are going to have to tell her." Vince replied softly. "It's on us."

"I wish Dom was here."

"I do too. It's just going to be us right now until I get better, then it's just going to be you and Gab. I need you to prepare yourself for that Mia. We aren't going to be around anymore."

"Vince, I don't know how to do this without you. I can't take care of her by myself. You are her best friend. What do I tell her when you aren't here when she wakes up…"

"I will be here Mia! I am going to see her wake up!"

"Vince, you have to get out of here soon. They are going to arrest you. You are the only one left that they can arrest for the trucks. So I am begging you, when you get the chance to get out of here."

"Where do you want me to go Mia? I have nowhere to go."

Mia shook her head. "Please tell me this is just a dream V. Please."

* * *

A month had passed since that day in the hospital room. Vince was gone. He left before he could be released. The cops had stopped by Gabriella's room but Mia had no clue what he was planning to do. She knew he was getting his strength back, it was only a matter of days before he would leave. Gabriella still wasn't awake. Mia was getting frustrated but she knew she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She let it go on for so long.

"Mia?" The voice startled her as her head shot up. "Mia." She groaned again.

"Gab…" Mia gasped rushing over to her sister. "I am right here sweetheart."

"Mia." Gabriella slowly opened her eyes squinting at the light shining in her face.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere Gab. I am right here with you."

"I'm thirsty." She licked her lips and turned her head. Mia nodded her head.

"Let me go get some help…" Mia turned to leave but Gabriella clung to her arm.

"Don't leave me." She looked around the room. Mia nodded her head as she pressed the call button on the bed.

"Can I help you?" The voice filled the room.

"My sister is awake, can you please get Doctor Martin? She would like some ice water please." Mia could feel her voice shaking as she spoke. Maybe it was fear. Or maybe it was excitement. She knew what it was. Her sister was awake meaning the truth finally had to come out. She hadn't really talked to anyone about what happened that day at the house. She didn't have any reason to. Now she did. She gave a soft smile to her sister as Gabriella squeezed her hand.

"Is Dom okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Dom is fine. Everyone is fine…"

She looked around the room again. "They aren't here Gab. We got busted, the cops are after everyone involved. They are all running."

Gabriella nodded her head as tears filled up her eyes. "Ms. Toretto…" The door slid open. "I am doctor Martin, I am the doctor who has been taking care of you. How do you feel? Any pain?"

"No." She whispered. "I'm just really thirsty."

"We will get you some water real soon. Let me look at you real quick. I am going to shine this light in your eyes, it's just for a second…Okay good. Let me check your bandages…." Gabriella looked over at Mia. "Everything seems to be fine. You look good. Maybe we can get you something to eat, some real food and then we can talk about you going home, yeah?"

Gabriella gave a soft smile nodding her head. "Yeah."

"I'll be right back."

"Just tell me Mia. Just tell me what happened."

Mia shook her head. "I don't know how." The tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I remember being on the porch of the house…" She began to cough then winced at the pain in her chest. "Dom was talking, screaming actually. Or maybe it was Jesse. I don't know. It happened so fast…"

"Calm down please." Mia begged.

"And then I heard the noise of the engines. I couldn't move Mia. I couldn't move to do anything. The shots were so fast and I don't even remember getting hit. I didn't feel anything."

"It was your adrenaline Gab."

"Jesse? He's died." Her eyes were instantly covered in tears. She wiped her face. "Did they try? Did they, try to save him?"

Mia shook her head. She was forced to turn around as the cries escaped her chest. "I am so sorry Gab."

Gabriella closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her face. They didn't have to say anything to each other. There wasn't really much to say. She was awake. That was all that mattered. Now for the hard part. Now for the part where they live together without their family. This is where the roads would part. Which one do they take?


	42. I Have to Believe Its Going to Be Okay

Gabriella stared at her sister, who had her arms crossed over her chest. It was another argument. Probably the fourth or fifth one that day. That was progress from when it first started. They were fighting like cats and dogs when she first woke up. It seemed to be the only emotion Gabriella could do without wanting to lash out and scream. If she was mad, she could control herself. She had to take her anger out on someone, Mia was just in the cross path. Maybe this was what depression was. Maybe this was her body telling her that she had lost too many and it couldn't do it anymore. It couldn't hold the pain. It couldn't bare it. It wanted to shut down but Mia wouldn't let her. Mia wouldn't let her give up. Gabriella was grateful for that, but she just wanted the pain to go away. The argument today? Johnny Tran. Again.

"Just tell me!" Gabriella yelled. "He shot me Mia. Why can't you tell me what happened to him?"

"Because I don't know."

"How do you not know? It would be on the news."

"I haven't watched the news Gab. You keep expecting me to have all these answers for you. I don't. I haven't been watching TV because I don't want to see what they are saying. Brian let Dom go Gab. He let him run. That's all that I know. I don't want to know anything else. I wanted you to wake up and be okay."

"Dom had to have stopped him. He wouldn't just run away. That's not him."

"I know that you want revenge Gab…"

"No!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes it is. I understand. I really do. Jesse is gone Gab. He is gone and there is nothing we can do about it. You want to find Johnny? What are you going to do when we find him? Kill him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister. She knew Mia was right. Something had to be done. This pain had to go away.

"I want to talk to Dom."

"You can't."

"MIA!" Gabriella screamed shoving the food tray in front of her. It fell to the floor. "So what do you expect to happen? Me and you, we are just going to live like nothing happened? MY BOYFRIEND IS DEAD!"

"Stop."

"NO!" Gabriella tried to move out of the bed but Mia grabbed her shoulders. "I need my brother okay. I need him here with me."

"I don't know where he is Gab. I don't know anything. I told you already I talked to him twice. He's gone Gab. He is gone and I don't know when he is coming back."

"He wouldn't do that." She whispered.

"He would."

Gabriella shook her head leaning back against the bed. "How did this happen Mia? How did we get to this point?"

"We got too comfortable. I don't know, I guess they thought they were unstoppable with the trucks."

"And Brian?"

"Brian is dead to me. We should have never trusted him."

Gabriella wiped her face. "I am really tired Mia. I just want to go to sleep."

* * *

Mia sat in the chair of the hospital room, her feet were in the chair as Gabriella went in and out of sleep. She was in the uncomfortable stage of her recovery. She didn't want to be in that room anymore. She wanted her own bed. Doctor Martin told her this could be her last day. Therapy was good, she could move her arm a little but everything looked good with her heart. That was their main concern he had told her. She opened her eyes and stared at Mia when she door opened. Gabriella grinded her teeth together and she slowly sat up. She put her hand to her chest.

"NO!" She yelled. "NO!"

Mia quickly turned around. "Brian-" Mia was on her feet. His hand was in the air stopping her before she could say anything else.

"I'm not here-" He started.

"Get out!" Gabriella spat.

"I know that-"

"You don't get to speak to us!" Gabriella spat. "Get out of here now."

"Gab…" He whispered. Tears streamed down her face as she turned over facing the wall. He couldn't see her cry. He just couldn't. "Tran is dead. Dom killed him before-" He cleared his throat. "I just thought you should know that we got him. I am so sorry about Jesse."

Gabriella picked up the phone next to the bed, ripping it out of the wall and throwing it straight at Brian's head. He ducked. "Don't you dare speak that name to me again." She snarled. "You don't know shit about any of this. You caused this!"

He nodded his head. "I'm really sorry."

She shook her head at him and pointed to the door. "Get out of here."

Mia grabbed her hand putting it to her lips as the door slid open and Brian walked out. Gabriella finally let it go. Her chest jumped as Mia wrapped her arms around her body. Johnny was dead. He was gone. Too much news was coming at her at once. Her body shook as Mia held her tight. She didn't care about the sounds come from her mouth, the cries for everyone that was gone. She needed to let it go, and she did.

* * *

Gabriella moved from the bed into the wheelchair as Mia grabbed her things. It was time to go home. She had spent one month, fourteen days, and two hours more than she wanted to. She was so tired of that place. But that meant she had to go back to the place her boyfriend died. The place where all of her memories were. Could she do it? She shook her head of the thought as Mia began wheeling her towards the door. The car was just parked right outside and she couldn't wait to feel the air on her face. She had forgotten what sunlight looked like, felt like. She smiled as she reached the car, lifting herself up.

"You got it?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Her arm was in a sling making it very difficult for her to move around. She was thankful it her arm though and not her legs. She climbed into the car as Mia shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath. Deep breaths. That's what it took. She was going to be alright. She had to remember to breathe. The door slammed next to her causing her to jump.

"You ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Let's go." The car started and they made their way towards the house. The house that she didn't feel like she could call home anymore. It wasn't a home. It was just a house. Dom, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Letty…god all of them are what made it a home. And they were gone. Within moments they were pulling into the driveway. Gabriella looked over at her sister and gave her a soft smile. "Everything is going to be okay Gab. I promise."

"I really wish I could believe you." She opened the door with her opposite arm and climbed out. The air hit her in the face. It wasn't the normal air she was use to, it was different. She didn't like it this time. She took a deep breath as Mia helped her up the driveway. Don't look, she thought to herself. Don't look at the sidewalk. They had to of cleaned it up by down. The blood _couldn'_t be there anymore. Without looking around, Gabriella walked up the steps to the house and opened the door. The familiar smell hit her in the face almost knocking her off her feet. Tears filled up her eyes as she looked over at Mia.

"We are going to be okay." Mia replied. Gabriella knew she was only trying to tell herself that. All Gabriella could do was nod her head. She walked into the living room when something caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at him.

"It's about time you came home, I have been waiting awhile." He smiled at her. He was limping and his arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Vince!" Gabriella whispered. She rushed over to him wrapping one arm around his waist. She dug her head into his stomach as he squeezed her. She heard him sigh, maybe it was a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" She wiped the tears that fell down her face.

"I had to see that you were alright. I had to see for myself."

"I'm okay." She smiled. She wrapped her arm around his again this time not letting him go. "Are you staying with us?"

There was silence. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to not let the pain in. "I am leaving Gab. I have to go."

"No." She sobbed.

"I can't stay here."

"Take us with you Vince. Take us with you, I will go wherever you want me to go."

Vince looked over at Mia then back down at her. "I can't take you with me Gab. It's not possible."

"So you are leaving me forever?"

He shook his head jerking her towards him. They were silent as they stood in the middle of the living room. She buried her face in his shirt trying to hide the tears. "I can't do this Vince, I don't know how." She sobbed. "I don't know how to live without you guys." Her body shook as she spoke. His shirt was soaked from her tears as he continued to hold her. She felt his chest jump knowing he was crying too. They were best friends. Inseparable. Now he was telling her he was leaving and she couldn't go with him. Her heart broke. It felt like it was in tiny little pieces.

"You have to take care of your sister now. We will see each other again, I promise you that. I will never be able to leave you for forever. It's just see you later right now okay."

She nodded her head slowly. "When the time is right, when it's safe Gab, I will be back for you. We will be a family again, I promise."

She refused to let him go as he tried to move her arm from around him. She was twenty two years old, she felt like she was sixteen again. She was abandoned and she couldn't do anything about it. The garage was gone. The FBI took everything from them. They shut it down taking all the cars, the tools, the computers…everything. They were left with nothing but memories. They had fought so hard to keep the garage. They had fought _hard_ too. And now it was gone. She was losing everything in just a matter of minutes. She felt him release her as she stared down at the floor. This was it. This was the goodbye she was not ready for.

"I love you." He whispered.

She couldn't respond back to him. She refused to look at him. She knew he was gone when the door slammed behind him but yet she still couldn't move. She wanted to run to him. To scream for him to stop, but she didn't. She didn't do anything but stand there. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath as she threw her bag on the bed and sat down. Her arm was killing her but she wasn't moving. She couldn't move. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't take it. Everyone was gone. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared as if they weren't there to begin with. There was a soft knock on the door as Mia slowly walked into the room. "I was going to make some dinner but I wanted to make sure you were hungry first?"

"Usually you would just force me to eat it."

Mia bowed her head. "I think things are going to be changing around here. I don't want to fight with you anymore Gab. It's taking all of my energy just trying to breathe right now."

"Me too." Her eyes were watering as she stared up at her big sister. They hadn't really gotten along all those years, maybe it was because Gabriella blamed her sort of. She needed someone to blame, so she took out on her. They had to depend on each other right now. "What are we going to do Mia? We don't have jobs, they took everything from us."

"We have the money dad left us, that's it."

"We can't survive off of that."

"We can for a little while. This is going to blow over, I just know it is."

"Dom will never be allowed back here again you know that right? We will never see him again."

Mia nodded her head. "I have to believe that we will. But for right now, we have to stick together. We are all each other have right now."

"I would really like to go to sleep." Gabriella whispered.

"Gab…" Mia had almost a begging tone in her voice.

"Will you lay with me?"

Mia nodded her head as they laid down in the bed together. Mia wrapped her arms around Gabriella's waist as they both silent cried to sleep.

**AN: I think this is the last of the sad chapters for right now! hahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! **


	43. Its Been A Long Time

A year later…

Gabriella moved from the car over to the shed and opened it up. The smell of burnt…something filled the air. She couldn't put her hand on it but it smelled horrible. It looked horrible. It was beat to shit. But they saved it. The Charger. It was still as beautiful as ever, but whatever Dom did to it he royally messed her up. She shook her head as she grabbed the towel off the table and wiped her hands with it. "Oh Dom, I don't even know where to begin."

"How about on the engine?" Letty walked in. Gabriella just stood there staring at the Latina. Letty had a smile plastered on her face as she walked into the garage.

"Letty…" Gabriella whispered. "LETTY!" She screamed running over to her throwing her arms around her neck. "Wha-? How?"

"It's a long story."

"Where's Dom? You shouldn't be here."

"It's okay, I promise. I will tell you everything, I just saw you in here."

Gabriella shook her head. "Where's Mia?"

"She's at school. She started back. She is going to be so happy to you see."

Letty smiled as she moved around the car. "What is it?" Gabriella finally asked noticing the look on Letty's face.

"He left me Gab. I have no idea where he is."

Gabriella's face fell as she walked over to her friend. "There has to be a reason Let, he just wouldn't—"

"He was protecting me. He just left me in the middle of the night, with these." She threw the money on the ground. "And this damn necklace." She tossed that too. She rubbed her hands over her face as Gabriella bent down picking up the necklace. "The heat was coming down on us, I don't know. I don't even know what the hell I am supposed to do right now. We were together, wasn't that all that mattered?"

"That's how I felt." Gabriella bowed her head. "I lost everything that day Let. Everything. Yall were gone in a blink of an eye like you didn't exist in the first place. I was in the hospital for a month and a half. I didn't have a clue what was going on. I haven't seen my brother since the trucks. I saw Vince once, he snuck into the house. He's been gone since then. I know how it feels Let. I know. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you guys and wonder if you were thinking about me." Tears filled up her eyes. "But you get through it. You overcome it and you move on. It's been me and Mia for a while now. Stay with us. Let's try to be a family again. Dom thinks he is doing the right thing. You know him, always trying to make decisions on his own."

"Gab, I am so sorry about Jesse."

Gabriella turned away nodding her head. "I wish that-" Letty started.

"It's okay Let, I really honestly don't want to talk about it. It's been a while now, I just-. He was special to me, and I don't know I feel like I was the only person who lost someone that day." She wiped her face from the tears. "Then I think of Mia. She lost Brian, but the not the way that I lost Jesse. He is still here. He is still alive. He's the one who should have died that day not Jesse."

"Jesse was scared Gab. He was so scared that he ran. We all underestimated what Tran would actually do…"

Gabriella shook her head. "Johnny Tran underestimated me my entire life."

"Did you ever-"

"Brian came to the hospital and told me he was killed. I didn't ask how and who. I wanted him to get out of my sight."

"Do you want to know?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she fought back the tears. She moved over to the wall and slid down to the ground. Letty moved over to her pulling her hair back from her face. "He was running from Brian and Dom, Brian had shot him down and he thought he was dead I guess. Dom wanted to make sure. He stopped the Charger in the middle of the road and stormed over to him. He jerked his helmet off his head and Johnny was just staring at him. Dom began screaming and screaming but Johnny didn't respond…"

"Did Dom know that I was shot?"

"Yes. It almost killed him Gab. He didn't know what to do. When I found him, he was a mess. He tried keeping it together but I don't know something gave in him that he just freaked out. Anyways, Johnny lifted his head up and the only thing he said to Dom was 'I'm sorry.' That was it. Dom put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger."

Gabriella turned her head as the tears flooded down her face. She gasped for air as she tried to speak. "I don't get it Letty, he hated this whole family so much but loved me just the same."

"He loved you till the day that he died Gab."

"I picture him in my sleep sometimes, I wish that I didn't but I do. I can see him standing there, begging me to talk to him. But I won't do it. I won't even look at him. Then I am standing where I was standing the day that he killed Jesse. But it's in slow motion, his hand is on the trigger and I can hear him pulling the trigger then he gasped. I hear the breath that gets caught in his lungs. He didn't mean to shoot me, I know he didn't but he did. He did Letty. That gang, or whatever you want to call it took a hold of his life and it changed him. It turned him into a killer. How do I forget that? How do I move on from that?"

"You don't."

"I have to. If I think about it too long, I go crazy. I survived that day but Jesse didn't. He died. We didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know anything but it happened so quickly. It turned to shit so fast that I don't even remember most of it. I lost my family in an instant."

"I know you are mad-"

"Mad? I am so pissed off that I could burn this whole city down and my anger still would be there. He left Letty, he just left. His anger and his revenge was too much for him that he didn't even check to see if I was okay. I wasn't down there with Mia. I was shot on the steps, laying on the ground. He never once checked on me. He was gone. I haven't seen him since that day and you know how I remember him? Angry. A bloody mess. He had Vince's blood on his shirt and a shot gun in his hand. His face, I have never seen his face like that before. That's how I remember my brother."

"That man loves you Gab. You have to believe me when I tell you that."

"I do believe you but he is a selfish man."

Letty nodded her head. She moved in front of Gabriella and sat down. She grabbed her hands bringing her into her arms. "I have missed you so much. It's not the same without you around."

"I've missed you too Letty, I don't think I imagined what this day would be like as many times as I have. I thought it would never happen. How are you here?"

"They let me stay."

* * *

Gabriella tapped her hands on the table as she waited for Mia to arrive home. Letty stood near the counter. Gabriella looked at Letty cocking her head to the side. She knew she was lying.

"Gab, are you home?" Mia walked into the house calling her name.

"In the kitchen." She replied never taking her eyes off of Letty.

"Wha-?" Mia stopped in her tracks as she looked over at Letty. "Letty?"

"Hi Mia." Letty smiled. Gabriella couldn't help but give a soft smile as she watched her sister run to her best friend. She wrapped her arm around her neck. Gabriella could hear the soft cries as Letty looked over at Gabriella. "It's been a while."

"How are you here? Where is Dom?"

"That's a very good question. I have no idea. He left me in the Dominican Republic and I haven't heard from him since."

"Why?"

"He was being Dom, thinking he was protecting me I guess."

"Why are you here then? Is it safe?"

Gabriella looked over at Letty who quickly looked away. "Its safe yes." Letty replied.

"What's going on? What arent you telling us?" Mia could see the tension.

Letty shook her head. "Its nothing, I came back to the states. They only want Dom, thats it."

"They want everyone who had something to do with those trucks." Gabriella replied. "Including you."

"Look, I cant really talk about it because I dont know what's going on either. I just know that I need to lay low, the trucks thing has blown over now. Just trust me okay, its okay. I am safe to be here."

"Does it involve the cops?" Gabriella asked. "They have finally left us alone Let, I do not want them back in our lives."

"Brian?" Letty asked looking over at Mia.

"He came to the hospital when Gab was there. He told us about Johnny Tran, then Gabriella threw a phone at him. I havent heard from him since." Mia rolled her eyes. "Gab is right Let, I want to trust you. I really do. But I dont want them here anymore."

"They arent going to be here, I promise. I wouldnt be here if I knew it would hurt you guys."

Gabriella gave a soft smile. "You guys have every right to feel the way you feel right now. I dont blame you. I am home. Cant we just be happy about that?"

Gabriella walked over to her wrapping her arms around the girls neck. "You dont know how happy I am to see you Letty, and you are right. I think we are just paraoid.'

Letty began to laugh. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

Gabrielal sat in the swing with her legs up to her chest when the front door opened. She looked up as Letty came walking out. "When I was in the hospital, I don't know I guess it was when I was first brought in, I had a dream…I don't even know if it was a dream because it seemed so real…" Letty sat down next to her. "My dad was there. I was sitting in the hospital bed and he woke me up. He told me what happened to me, I begged and begged him to let me stay with him but he wouldn't let me. He told me I had to come back because my brother and my sister needed me. He held me in his arms Letty and he kissed my head, I have never felt something so real in my life."

"Your body went through a lot of trauma."

Gabriella shook her head. "I think about him all the time now. What would have happened if he let me stay?"

"You would be dead Gab. You wouldn't be here with us right now."

"I'm thinking about going ahead with the project that Dom wanted Jesse to do. You know open the garage in San Diego. I need to get out of here Letty. I can't be in Los Angeles anymore."

"If that's what you want to do…"

"I don't know what I want to do anymore. I don't know, I just know that I can't be here. It hurts too bad, there are too many painful memories to keep right now."

"When do you plan on doing this?"

"I talked to one of the owners of the garage we were supposed to buy. I told him I would stop by this weekend and see what it looked like. If everything works out, I will be down there in two weeks."

She nodded her head. "I never meant for any of this to happen Gab. If I knew me coming back would make you leave, I wouldn't have done it."

"This has nothing to do with you Let. When I saw you today, when you were standing in front of me, I thought I was dreaming again. I thought this couldn't be real. But it is. You are here. Alive. And okay. I felt a peace for the first time in my life since the accident."

Letty sighed as she sat back letting the swing rock back and forth. "But I have to live with that fact that I will never see Jesse again. I have to live with him being shot and killed just right down there." She pointed to the sidewalk. "Those memories will never leave me. Mia…she will be okay. We don't really get along anymore, hell we never got along…" She looked over at Letty. "It's for the best Let. I know it is."

"You have been through so much man, I don't know how you do it. I don't know how you hold on."

"Dom wouldn't let me let go."

Letty nodded her head wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck. "I'm going to get that car fixed back up, he is going to come home and me and him are going to come visit you okay. You are going to be alright. I promise you that. We all are. Have you told Mia yet?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I will tell her when the time is right. I don't know when that is, but I will tell her." She bowed her. "I just really miss my brother, I really want to just hear his voice one more time."

"I miss him too."

"And Vince, I just want everyone to be here with me. I feel like I took them for granted, I never knew this would happen."

"None of us did Gab."

They sat there on the swing together until the sky turned black and the stars came out, the only light they had was the moon. They were slowly becoming a family again, one by one they were coming home. She knew Letty was the only one brave enough to come back. She knew Dom and Vince couldn't come back, she knew it. It would be a miracle if they ever stepped foot in Los Angeles again.

"Whatever you are involved in Letty, dont let it become you. Its still dangerous out there..."

"Gab-" Letty started.

"I know when you arent telling the complete truth. I guess I am saying...be careful Let. Dont do something stupid."

**AN: Soooo i spilled water all over my computer last week when i was supposed to update. I got it to work again so i am sorry for posting so late! i hope this chapter makes up for it! REVIEW! let me know what you think! **


	44. A New Start

**AN: I wanted to start off by answering some questions...i am going to the six movie with my story. I am skipping around since i have gabriella in the mix and i also didnt want to go into the movies in detail since we have all read stories on the same thing over and over again as well as seen the movies 900 times so we know what happens in the movies. i am writing in the important parts such as Letty's death, stuff that happened in the 4th movie due to her death and stuff like that but there are definitely more stories with gabriella involved. i also know the time frame is different. i just realized about watching the 4th movie for the 900th time that 4 years had passed since Mia had seen Brian or Dom. I dont know how i missed that. but in my story since it was already written i just kept it at a year so sorry about that. Like i said i am trying to stick with the storyline. But i am really excited that you guys are liking this story! I have the whole thing written except for the last chapter that i am having a hard time with but its all good. But i hope i answered everyone's question. ENJOY! :)**

Gabriella moved the box from the counter and onto the floor when she heard the door open. Mia had told her she would come help her get the equipment from the garage that the feds didn't take. She was using all the equipment from the garage trying to get herself started. The owner of the garage had suggested she use some of his men to help out, she was hesitant at first but gave in. She didn't have anyone. She needed people…bad. She wiped her face of the sweat as she walked over to her sister. "You got everything you need?" Mia asked.

"It seems to all be here. They took all the big stuff, so we will have to purchase that. Gavin said that most of the guys come from other garages, so they should know a place. I am still going to use Harry for a lot of stuff I just hope everything works out."

"When do you open?"

"Thursday. Gavin wanted to do it in the middle of the week. Am I doing the right thing Mia?"

"You are just nervous. You are going to be fine. You know how to do everything Gab. You were taught well, so go and use it. Dom would be so proud of you."

"Have you talked to him?"

Mia shook her head. "I try to stay busy."

"Well I should get going. I told Gavin I would go down there and meet everyone before we open. See if there is anything I don't like about the place. It looks good already, I just hope I have a great team working for me….are you okay?" She questioned her sisters' look.

Mia nodded her head. "I just never thought I would be saying goodbye to you so soon."

"It's something I need to do Mia. I need to get out of here for a while."

"I know why you are doing it and I don't blame you. I don't know how to leave this place or I would."

"I will be back Mia. I just need some time."

"You call me every day?"

"Every day!" Gabriella smiled. "I am in just an hour away."

"You better get going, I don't want you to get into traffic." Mia wiped her face. They had their moments together, they fought most of the time. But they loved each other. They were family and no matter the distance they would always be family. She smiled at her sister wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you Mia."

"I love you too." Mia sniffed before pulling her away. "You need anything, me and Letty will be down there in a heartbeat."

"I know." She whispered. She wiped her face before bending down and grabbing the box off the floor. She looked around the room, so many memories were in that place. So many moments she spent in there with her dad and brother. It was being taken away from her like that. She closed her eyes as she pictured everyone where they needed to be. It was the end. It was time to close this chapter, maybe even book and start another one. She nodded her head at Mia as they walked to the door together. She watched as her sister shut the lights off and closed the door. Gabriella looked up at the sign on the door. FOR SALE.

* * *

She closed the car door as she finally got everything into the car that she needed for the drive down. Her heart sunk as she put the car in reverse and looked in the rearview mirror. Letty and Mia were standing behind her waving. She put her sunglasses on and waved back. This was it. She shook her head of the thought, the thought of turning around. She didn't, she kept driving forward. She hooked her phone up to her car and pressed play, letting the music fill up the car. Maybe that would take her mind off of things. The music stopped as her ringtone began to go off. She looked down at it, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" she answered in a questioning tone. It was silent. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Gab…" It was a whisper. Her heart stopped as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Dom? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. I am glad I got a hold of you."

"Where are you Dom? What is going on? I haven't talked to you almost a year, then Letty comes home. She said that you just left her Dom, what the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down please."

"Dom, why are you calling me?"

"I'm far enough away to talk to you, I just wanted to hear your voice Gab. That's all. Is that okay?"

"No." She gasped. "It's not okay. I'm not okay Dom!"

"I will explain to you everything, what do you want to know?"

"Why?" She shook her head. "Why did you do it?"

"How about I start from the beginning?"

"That would be good." She pulled the car over on the side of the road and cut it off. She wiped her face of the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I took off after Tran after Jesse was shot. I didn't know…" He stopped. "I swear to God if I would have known that you were shot, I wouldn't have left. I would have stayed. I didn't know Gabriella, I did not know. I found out when Mia left me this frantic message. I could barely hear it. Brian was ahead of me and I just freaked out. I killed him. He's dead, we don't have to worry about Tran anymore. I took care of him." He took a breath as she wiped her face again. "We made to Columbia, then moved to Panama. I found Letty again, we met up in Dominican Republic together and began….stealing gas. It was a goldmine down there. That's when you came home. You were okay, so I knew I would be okay too. I am so sorry Gab."

"Dom…" She whispered. "Where are you now?"

"I can't tell you."

She shook her head and remained silent. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't spoken to you in so long, I just needed-" Cars passed by her as she rolled her window down. "Are you driving?"

"Yeah, I just rolled my window down."

"Where are you going?"

"San Diego. I opened up the garage down there. I start next week."

There was silence. She sniffed back the tears. "I love you Dom, I hope you are safe and okay. I miss you so much, but I understand. You can't come back here…ever. They will hunt you down Dom and they will never stop looking for you. Mia and Letty are fine. _I_ am fine. I promise. But don't call me anymore. I love you." She hung up the phone throwing it in the passenger seat as she covered her face with her hands. For so long she had longed to hear her brothers voice one last time, just hear him breathe. It hurt. It hurt her so much that she wished it didn't happen at all. She put her hands on the steering wheel and tried to calm her breathing down before turning on the car. This was her past, she had to look forward to her future. She couldn't focus on them anymore, she had to focus on herself. This was _her_ time.

* * *

She pulled the car into the parking space next to the building she was about to call her garage. She looked up with a smile as she stepped out of the car. "I was wondering when you were going to be here?" Gavin came walking out. She smiled up at him as she locked the car behind her.

"Sorry got held up with family stuff, but I am here now. What do you need me to do?"

"Well the guys are inside. They got some lunch so now is perfect time to introduce yourselves to them."

He led her towards the door where she looked up at the name. "We can call it whatever you like, this was just the name the last owner had." Parkers.

She nodded her head before walking into the garage. There were four guys standing around eating as she approached them. They all turned around to her. She smiled and waved. "Guys, this is Gabriella Toretto. She is the new owner of this garage. Gabriella, this is Jorge, Blake, Mario, and Harrison. They are from all over actually, two of them use to run parts for Harry Thorn up in Los Angeles. You might have seen them around when you worked there."

"I had a lot going on there, so I doubt I would remember anyone." She smiled. "But it's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming here on such short notice, I know it probably was a hassle."

"It was no hassle, I am just glad to be working under Toretto. I have heard a lot about him." Harrison was the first to speak. "I grew up idolizing your father."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, me too."

"Did you bring the rest of the equipment from your dads shop?" Gavin chimed in.

"Yeah, it's in the Honda. I tried to save what the FBI didn't take, so it's not a lot."

"I'm sorry…feds?" One of the guys stood up. "What's with the FEDs?"

Gabriella looked over at Gavin before clearing her throat. "My brother, Dominic Toretto, is on the run from the police right now. He was involved in those trucks that were being hijacked last year. The FEDs took over his garage and shut it down. We had plans to expand, hence why I am here right now. It was my brother's dream to have multiple garages across California. We were going to make this dream come true when…well let's just say shit got crazy. That was a year ago and in the past. I would like to leave it there if you don't mind. I am focusing on this right now, I want this to work. For my brother and for my father. His garage was everything to him and it hurt like hell to watch it go down the way it did." She nodded her head as everyone around her was looking at her. "I grew up in a garage. I very good with paper work, but I also know how to get my hands dirty." The guys began to laugh. "So don't hesitate to ask me if you need help. So how about you guys tell me some things." She smiled. She took a deep breath. She tried to fight back the tears that sprung to her eyes, she missed her family. She missed them so much it hurt. She bowed her head as Jorge began to talk.

"My name is Jorge, I grew up in Los Angeles, and I moved to San Diego about three years ago to start my own company. The market crashed and so did my dreams. I love working on cars, I have always been good at since I was a little boy. I am twenty seven years old… and I don't know what else to say." He laughed.

"That's fine. Thank you." She smiled. She moved her to the guy sitting next to him. Mario.

"I'm Mario, I have lived in San Diego my whole life. My father owns a garage around here, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I know a lot about cars and I love working on them. I am twenty five." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back as she turned away.

"Next."

"I'm Blake." Blake held his hand in the air. "I am twenty four, I haven't been working on cars for a long time. I actually just started. I grew up just down the street from Los Angeles with my half brother and family and began working for Gavin about two months ago. So I am new at this too."

"Well, it's okay. We are all new to this, so it will take some time."

"I'm Harrison." He smiled at her. Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was just something about him that made her continue to stare. "I'm twenty four, I have been working on cars since I was a little kid. My dad taught me everything I know. Like yours he passed away about a year ago. So I moved from San Francisco and haven't looked back. I like challenges and i really think this is going to be a challenge. I am looking forward to working with you and seeing how this place can grow." He nodded his head at her. "I have heard of your brother as well. I know of Tony Toretto, my dad actually raced him once."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Who won?" She asked.

"Tony." He smirked at her. "It was one hell of a race though. We were there that night…the race between Lender or your dad. I saw the whole thing…"

"I saw it too. I was there."

"I also was stupid enough to race your brother. I lost that one along with two thousand dollars."

Gabriella began to laugh. "Well I guess you learned your lesson then?"

"I've seen Dominic Toretto race before, and now that I think about it, I have seen you race too. You came to San Diego a few times. You were put in the wall…" Blake spoke up. "Did you ever find out who it was?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I did."

"So you race?" Jorge asked.

"I use to. I haven't in a while. Since my brother has been gone, I haven't really seen the point in it."

"Were you any good?"

"I got put into a wall remember?" She smirked. She missed racing. She really did. But this was her new life now. She couldn't get that reputation anymore. She couldn't be seen in the racing world. Not with Dom on the run and the FBI probably watching their every move. She smiled at them as they continued to talk about different things in their lives. She looked over at Gavin nodding her head knowing this was the best decision for her. She needed this.

**AN: There you guys go! Finally she talked to Dom, but not for too long. You know him, he likes to keep a low profile with his family. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**


	45. I Dont Know What Everyone Expects of Me

She moved from the desk to the door to see what all was going on in the garage. It was a quiet day for the most part. She guessed because it was Monday. Summer was about to begin and schools were getting out. She knew the race scene was beginning to pick up meaning people would be bringing their cars. The garage had been opened for month. For the first week things were slow, she hadn't really expected to bring in a lot of business but then people started to hear about the garage opened up by Dominic Toretto's sister. People were coming almost every day. She was grateful but it hurt talking about her brother. It hurt talking about what happened with him and what is going on with him. She didn't like talking about it. Some of the guys, mostly Jorge and Harrison saw the looks on her face every time someone would ask. They would cut in immediately so she didn't have to answer. She was grateful for that. She smiled at Jorge walked over to her. "We were about to go grab some lunch, do you want anything?"

"Sure, I can go with you guys if you don't mind. I kind of need to get out of this office for a little while." She smiled at him. He nodded his head at her.

"Sure, let me close everything down and we can go." She watched as he walked away before moving back into the office. Lunch was easy every day. They closed down for an hour so everyone could go eat together and then reopened back in at two o'clock. She locked the computer as she heard a soft tap on the door.

"You going to lunch with us this time?" Harrison poked his head in.

She began to laugh. "I have been super busy here lately, and plus I don't think you guys would want me at lunch with you when we spend all day together."

"I think it's the other way around…"

"You guys liking it so far? I haven't been too hard on you have I?"

"Not at all. Gavin is worse. You're like Jesus compared to him. He's a Nazi." Harrison laughed. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "I've noticed some things about you if you don't mind me saying something…"

"I have a feeling you are going to say it anyways."

"I know what happened with your brother and I am very sorry. I can see it in your eyes sometimes when you think no one is looking at you, I see that you miss him so much."

"I havent seen him in over a year." She replied softly.

Harrison nodded his head. "He was my best friend and now I don't know what to do with my life. I came here thinking that it would all go away, but it just seems to stay with me. I see you guys working out here and to tell you the truth, all I see is my family. We were inseparable, then all of the sudden everything was just ripped from us." She realized who she was talking before straightening up. "I'm sorry, we should probably go. We only have an hour to eat."

Harrison nodded his head not pressing her for anymore questions. He smiled as he let her go ahead of him before he closed the door behind him. She took a deep breath as they both stepped outside. "I could drive if you want."

"Sure." She turned around locking the door behind her and putting the sign up that they were closed for lunch. She took a deep breath before turning around. She had to stop doing that. Everyone didn't need to know about her life and what her brother did. Her cell phone began to ring in her pocket as she approached Harrison's car.

"I'm sorry, it's my sister. Can I have a rain check?" Gabriella looked down at her phone before looking up at him. He nodded his head. "Hello…" She answered the phone. Harrison stayed by the car as she went to unlock the door of the garage. "Hey Mia, what's up?" She turned around and waved at Harrison before going inside. "Is everything okay? I usually don't hear from you until later in the evening?" She opened the office door. "Where is she?" She paused. "You know Letty, she is just upset about Dom leaving her. She will be back." Gabriella put her hand on her head. "Have you tried calling Dom?...I talked to him on the way down the San Diego…I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. It was short. I haven't talked to him since…its strange here Mia. All I see is my family working. The guys here are awesome. I love it here, but I miss home so much…I can't come home…listen, you are coming down this weekend right?...we can talk then. I love you. I have to go." She waited for her sister to reply back before hanging up the phone. She was exhausted.

"So I thought I would bring you back something to eat since I knew you would probably be hungry. I hope that's okay." Harrison appeared in the door way. She moved her hands from her face and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She sighed. "I actually am very hungry."

He moved into the office and sat down in front of the desk handing her a bag of food. "So your sister is coming this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think she kind of misses me. With everyone gone, it's just her right now. I think she gets lonely."

"Are you lonely?" He asked.

She just stared at him without saying a word. "You look lonely." He replied.

She didn't know what to say. She just continued to stare at him. She wanted to talk to him. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. She bowed her head. "I am very lonely." She whispered. "And I have to be."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Why are you here Harrison?"

"I enjoy working on cars." He eyed her.

"No, why are you in my office and trying to talk to me about my life?"

He shook his head. "I would like to get to know you that's all."

She shook her head. "I am your boss. You can't come in and expect me…"

"Expect you to what? What do you think I want?"

She shook her head before getting up from the desk. "I can't do this. I don't know what I am doing and what is going on, my mind is not here right now. My life is so screwed up right now that I just don't….my brother is a convicted felon. And they might not know this but I see the SUV's sitting outside my apartment every night. Maybe have my phone bugged for when Dom does call me. Maybe even have some of their men working for me. I don't trust anyone. I can't trust anyone. The last time I let someone I didn't know into my life my boyfriend was killed, I was shot, my brother left me, and my life just fell apart. So I can't do this…" She took a deep breath as she backed into the wall behind her. She covered her face with her hands as the tears fell down her face. "And now I am crying."

Harrison got up from the chair and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders and bringing her into his arms. She didn't hug him back but she didn't move either. She needed that. No matter how much she wanted to push him away she needed someone to hold her right now. She needed someone there to tell her everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Everyone had arrived back at the garage right on time as Harrison cleaned up the mess on the desk as Gabriella went to the bathroom to fix her makeup. She couldn't give any of the guy's reasons on why she shouldn't be there. She needed to be there. Harrison hugged her the rest of their lunch break as she broke down on him. She had finally pulled away with a laugh as she wiped her face. She shook her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was different person. She didn't even look the same. She had lost weight, her hair was thinner and longer. She sighed as she moved to the door and trying to calm herself down before going outside.

"There you are!" Jorge replied causing her to jump back. "Thanks for lunch, it was great!"

Gabriella began to laugh. "My sister called. It's a family thing, I had to take it."

"Yeah yeah." He smiled at her. "Gavin just called, he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay, thank you. You guys good? Do you need anything?" She moved towards of the office.

"No, we are good. We brought you some food. It's on your desk."

Gabriella looked up at Harrison who began to chuckle as she nodded her head. "Thank you, that was really sweet of you!" She glared at Harrison before moving past Jorge. "We are having a meeting tomorrow morning at eight am. I would suggest you get some rest. Supposedly there is a huge race tomorrow night, I will be leaving today around four to go meet my sister and will not be back till Monday. I do not want phone calls from anyone. So don't mess anything up." She smirked. "And for god's sake stop leaving the damn toilet seat up, there are women here." The whole garage filled with laughter as she walked into the office. The paper bag full of food was on the desk as she shook her head. She wasn't hungry but she couldn't not eat it. She sat down with a sigh as she opened the bag when her cell phone went off. She looked outside in the garage before answering it.

"Tony's Garage, this is Gabriella speaking how may I help you?"

"Gab?" She dropped the sandwich onto the desk. "Gabriella, are you there?"

"Vince." She hissed. "What the hell?"

"Listen to me, just talk to me for two minutes."

"If they are listening, they are going…"

"I love you. I miss you so much you don't even understand."

"Have you talked to Dom?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." Click. There was silence. "Vince." She whispered. But the line was dead. She looked out the door where Harrison was staring at her. She shook her head as she walked over to the door shutting and pulling the blinds down. She rushed back over to the desk and tried hitting the call back number but it wouldn't go through. She slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Damnit!"

There was tap on the door as it opened. "Blake…" She turned her head.

"Hey, I was just…" He stopped and stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…bad phone call, that's all." She put her hand on her hip and stared at him. She took a deep breath. "What can I help you with?"

"There is a car out here, I was just seeing if you could come take a look at it. It's a girl."

"A girl?" Gabriella eyed him.

"Yeah she wants girly shit on it and I don't do…that. So maybe if you helped her."

Gabriella began to laugh. "Sure, let me see what I can do." She looked over at the phone before walking with him. She saw the girl talking with Harrison as she approached. "Hi, I'm Gabriella. So you wanted to do some detailing to your car?"

"Thank God, a girl works here. I haven't found one place that they want to do what I want."

"Yeah, guys will do that to you. Do you have a picture?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, this is the basic layout. If you have any suggestions then I am all ears. I just want something that people can remember."

"Are you a racer?"

"Yeah, I just started."

"Have you won anything?"

"I've won one, it was my first race." Gabriella nodded her head and looked over at Harrison who was just staring at her.

"I won my first race too…"

"You're a street racer?" The girl was shocked.

Gabriella began to laugh. "I haven't raced in forever but I use to race all the time. I was good too."

"What made you stop?"

She looked at Harrison again. "Life I guess."

The girl nodded her head. "We can take a look at this and get back to you on what we can do. Is there a certain time you need the car back?"

"Preferably by Monday if possible. There is a race on Tuesday…" The girl continued to speak as Gabriella let her mind wonder back to the days of racing. They still had races on Tuesdays. She smiled to herself. "What's your name again?" The girl asked knocking Gabriella back to life.

"Gabriella…Toretto." She gave a soft smile. The girl's eyes widened as she moved closer to Gabriella.

"Toretto? As in Gabriella Toretto? The girl who won almost every race she has raced? Dominic Toretto's sister? I have wanted to meet you for so long. When did you move here?"

"A couple of months ago. I just opened up this garage."

"Have you heard from your brother? Do you know where he is?"

Gabriella cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, I have no idea where anyone is and I don't think I will ever know."

"Listen, we will get your car started and have it ready for you by Monday. Just leave everything here for us." Harrison jumped up from where he was leaning and moved in front of Gabriella. The girl nodded her head as Harrison put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the door.

"You don't like talking about him do you?" Blake appeared next to her.

"My brother is running from the cops and I have no idea where he is. Of course I don't like talking about it. I don't know what people expect from me. He isn't this big shot anymore. Hes a felon. I wish everyone would just leave it alone."

"No one has ever ran from the cops for this long without being caught."

"He's smart." She shook her head as she grabbed the papers off the car and walked into her office.

"She's a chatty one huh?" Harrison walked in behind her. Gabriella tried to laugh but failed. "Listen, you have three more hours. You make it through those, then you have the whole weekend. Relax. We got it from here."

"I wont be able to work on her car this weekend, so I am leaving you in charge. Don't mess it up. Try to think like a girl or something. Make it girly."

Harrison began to laugh. "I'll try."

**AN: so i dont know how i feel about this chapter but i guess i am giving you a look into her life without her family around right now. Hope it wasnt boring. i will try to have another chapter up this week since it took me so long to post this one! REVIEW! let me know what you think!**


	46. Could That Really Happen?

Gabriella looked up at her sister as they sat in silence staring at each other. She shook her head as she leaned her head back. Letty had been gone for a week and Mia had just told her about it. "You can't be mad. You haven't called like you said you would."

"I have been busy Mia!"

Mia sighed. "I thought she would come back. She left everything Gab. I don't know where she went. I am scared."

"She is fine. She is survivor. Nothing is going to happen to her." Gabirella looked over at the wall as she sighed.

"You look good." Mia whispered. "I love the place. You seem to really be doing good for yourself."

"Vince called me…" Gabriella blurted out. "He called me at the garage. What the hell was he thinking Mia?"

"He called me too."

"He is going to get caught if he doesn't stop acting so stupid."

"He misses us Gab. It's hard on everyone right now."

Gabriella rubbed her hands over her face. "Let's not talk about that anymore. We are supposed to be having a good weekend. Tell me about the garage. How are things there?"

"I am the sister of the king of street racing. Everyone comes in, finds out who I am and questions fly. It's annoying. I don't know what to tell people Mia. I really don't. I don't trust anyone."

"It's okay not to trust anyone, I don't either. I feel like everywhere I look someone is watching me. It makes me wonder if they know. "

"I feel like everyone knows." Gabriella smiled. "There is this one guy, Harrison, he's…perfect." She bowed her head to hide her smile. "He grew up watching dad race. He knows who he was and was there the night that he died. He has really been helping me a lot here lately."

"That's great Gab. I'm glad you found someone."

She shook her head. "I am his boss Mia."

"Dom was _Letty's_ boss…"

Gabriella began to laugh. "She was most definitely the boss of him." The girls laughed together. "I miss them a lot Mia."

"I do too. I just keep thinking he is going to come walking through the door with the team behind him, like nothing ever happened."

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach all the time, it just makes me sick thinking about it. I feel empty without them here. Like something is missing…"

"Something is missing Gab. Our family is missing."

"What have the FEDS said to you lately?"

"You know, just the same shit over and over again. I have no idea where Dom is. Dom wouldn't tell me even if I asked, but they don't believe me. Our phones are tapped…."

"Yeah I believe my phones are tapped at the garage as well." Gabriella shook her head. "So this is it huh? This is how this goes down? We become on the most wanted list with our brother?"

"They know we know something Gab. That's it. They can't force us to say anything so they are going to catch us in lying. It's not illegal. We just have to watch what we say."

"I will not rat on my brother."

"You aren't going to have to do that. It will die down." Mia stood up grabbing the food from the table and put it on the counter. They both hadn't touched it. She sighed as she turned around to her sister. "I want you to come home Gab."

Gabriella's head shot up to her sister. "What?"

"I don't like this. I don't like you being here and me being there. I feel like something bad is about to happen and I don't want you to be here alone. I want you to be with me so we can go through this together. I know this is how you cope. I know that you are so mad right now about everyone leaving and Jesse dying but I can't be alone anymore."

"Mia…" Gabriella whispered. "I can't leave here. I have started something…"

"You are right." Mia nodded her head. "I know what I am asking."

"Stay here with me. You can stay as long as you want. Come help me at the garage or something."

Mia began to laugh as she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. "Oh Gab, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Stay here with me." Gabriella wrapped her arms around her sister's neck as Mia silently cried on her shoulder. Her heart broke for her. She knew it was hard on her. Mia didn't have anything anymore. Just a house full of memories that was it.

* * *

Monday came a lot sooner than Gabriella wanted. She had spent the entire weekend with her sister and loved every minute of it. Who thought it was true absence makes the heart grow fonder. They never really got along growing up but she loved the moments they had together right now. She looked in the office as she smiled to herself, Mia was sitting in her chair working on the paperwork as she moved to the Honda sitting front of her. "So she is staying for good?" Harrison asked causing Gabriella to look at him.

"Um…I don't know. I don't know what she is going to do. She is alone right now. I told her she could stay as long as she wants."

"You are a good person Gab." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but give a little laugh as she grabbed the tape from the table.

"She deserves it; I put her through hell when I was a teenager."

"Can I take you out?" He blurted out causing her to stop what she was doing. She knelt back down to him and just stared. "I mean…." He swallowed.

"She would love to." Mia was behind them causing Gabriella to jump. "Tonight would be perfect."

"Mia!" Gabriella growled. She stood up jerking Mia's arm towards the office and slamming the door. "Really?"

"You deserve to be happy Gab." Mia eyed her.

"He is…"

"Nothing. He is a boy that works for you at a garage that you co-own with someone else. You are bound to fall in love again why not with someone in the garage? He is perfect."

"You don't know him…hell I don't know him."

"Get to know him!" Mia smiled. "Please for me? You deserve this."

"And what about you huh?"  
Mia bowed her head. "You don't worry about me Gab. I am going to be fine."

There was a soft knock on the door causing Gabriella to turn around. Harrison was standing there asking her to come out. She nodded her head before turning back to Mia. "Fine, I will do it. For you Mia. That's it."

"Thank you." Mia smiled. Gabriella turned on her heels and stormed out of the office.

"Becca, the girl who's Honda you are working on, is here. I told her the car was ready but she wanted to talk to you."

Gabriella nodded her head waving her hand at Becca. She grabbed Harrison's arm stopping him in his steps. "I will go with you. I don't want you blabbing this to everyone in the garage…"

He stopped her with a smile on his face. "I'll pick you up at seven then." He walked away from her as Becca approached.

"So I know that you probably aren't into the scene anymore, but I was going to see if you wanted to come to the race on Tuesday. I just think it would be awesome if you got back involved and showed everyone that you are back."

Gabriella began to laugh. "I'm not back."

"I think it would be awesome if you just showed up though."

"I am in bind right now with everything that is going on with my brother. I don't think it would be wise if I showed up at an illegal street race right now, but I will take you up on one day. Maybe if I get bored and just feel like racing."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled. The girl squealed as she jumped into her car. Blake was standing behind her when she turned around with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Illegal street racing again are we?"

"No." She huffed.

"Oh so I didn't hear you say that maybe one day you would go down there?"

"Have you ever raced?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. "I mean like truly raced?"

He shook his head. "You're an adult so I am not going to tell you what to do but until you know what it feels like to get behind the wheel of a car with three other people, wanting the same thing you do, right beside you. Your adrenaline is going so fast you think your heart is just going to explode. The moment you have between you and your car for sixty seconds or less…." She shook her head. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world and until that happens to you don't look at me like that. I miss it. It's been in my family for a long time and yes my brother was known as the king of the streets as everyone likes to put it. He taught me everything that I know about cars. If I could, I would be out there right now racing. I am good at it. "

"Maybe you can show me one day." He smiled. She tried to fake the smile on her face knowing that Harrison was right behind him looking at her. She nodded her head before moving away from him.

"We need to get back to work." She coughed moving past him into the office. Mia had a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. "What?"

"So I didn't know you had two guys after you."

"When are you leaving again?" Gabriella groaned as Mia began to laugh.

* * *

Harrison was right on time that night as Mia stood behind her at the door. Gabriella shoved her elbow into her sisters stomach pushing her away as she opened the door. He looked different outside the garage. He wasn't dirty. She liked it. She couldn't help but smile as him as he handed her a single rose. "Thank you." She replied softly. "I'll see you later Mia." She smirked at her sister who had a smile plastered to her face.

"You two have fun."

Gabriella shook her head as she closed the door. "You look really nice." She replied.

"Yeah, it's different not being covered in grease. I actually took a shower." He smirked down at her as he opened the door letting her go first. "You look absolutely amazing tonight."

"Thank you." She was nervous. Why was she nervous? Maybe because the last person she dated was dead. She shook her head of the thought as he opened the car door for her. "Such a gentlemen."

"Have to impress you somehow." She waited for him to get into the car before speaking again.

"So where to?"

"Have you seen San Diego yet? Explored?" He laughed.

"No, I haven't. I haven't really had the time to do anything. I am still trying to get settled in and just laid back for once. I haven't felt this relaxed in a really long time."

"I am glad I can be a part of that. I know that you have had a lot going on, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I can't really speak for the other guys, but I am really happy you are here."

"So you don't have any problem with me being your boss?"

He began to laugh. "No, not really. I mean it's not like I am trying to get special treatment or anything. I really like you. I want to get to know you more."

"I need to be honest with you right now, I don't want…"

"Gab, its okay. I am not asking you to marry me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I have a really complicated life. I don't know if you want to be a part of that. There are things going on that I don't know….I can't really talk about it. I don't trust people Harrison. I just don't know who to trust anymore because so many people have lied to me."

He nodded his head. "How about we go on this date and pretend we are just two normal people who happened to meet. No baggage. Nothing. Then we can talk about where it will lead us."  
She nodded her head as she turned forward in her seat. She smiled to herself as he turned on the radio. Maybe life wouldn't be too bad just to start over. Forget the past and everything that happened in it and just start completely over. If only she knew what was going on back home did she really think that could happen.

**AN: So she goes on a date with this Harrison kid! :) let me know what you guys think! Dont forget to go preorder Furious Seven! it comes out in September! REVIEW!**


	47. Here We Go Again

A month later…

Mia had gone back to Los Angeles knowing there was more work to be done. Gabriella knew that she couldn't keep her sister there with her forever but boy did it hurt when she left. Gabriella loved her sister, she really did and for those few days that she had her with her was amazing. But all things must come to an end, she guessed. Gabriella looked up at Harrison with a smile on her face as she helped him work on the car. It was closing time and they both decided to stay and work on a car that needed to be ready the next day. His hand grazed hers as she moved to the engine. She looked up at him as he was staring at her. "What?" She whispered.

"You are beautiful."

She shied away as he moved his hand up to her face turning it back to him. Before she could say something his lips were on hers. She put her hand on his not pulling away but she knew she needed to. She pushed him away as she smiled.

"I'm sorry…"

"No." She whispered. "It's fine. We probably shouldn't do _that_ here."

He rubbed his hand down her face as she smiled up at him. "This car isn't going to get done is it?" She asked intertwining her fingers with his. He shook his head as he kissed her one last time. Her cell phone began to go off in her pocket as she placed her forehead on his and sighed. "That's my cue."

"No." He gasped grabbing her. "Not yet." she let the phone ring until it started again. Then again.

"What the hell?" She asked pulling away from him and pulling her phone out. She looked down at it as it rang again. "Its Mia, something is wrong." She answered the phone pulling away from Harrison. "Mia! What's wrong?" There wasn't an answer. She heard shuffling in the background. "MIA!" She looked up at Harrison shaking her head. "MIA!" She put the phone on speaker as she screamed her sisters name again.

"Gab!" Mia finally answered. "I am so sorry. I need you to come home. I need you to get to the house right now."

"What's wrong? Is it Dom?"

"Gab…" She was crying. "Letty's dead, Gab. She's dead. Please come home. I need you to come home okay."

Gabriella felt the phone slip out of her hand as she felt backwards toward the car. She heard the echo screams of Harrison as he caught her and brought her down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued to call her name. She wasn't there at the moment. She tried wrapping her head around what Mia just told her but she couldn't. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but just stare straight ahead. The phone in the office began to ring as her head shot towards it. "Let it ring." Harrison told her.

"No, I know who it is." She put her hand to her face. She didn't know she had been crying until she felt the wetness. She stumbled into the office as she phone continued to ring. "Hello…" She gasped out. She covered her mouth as she heard his voice. It was so familiar to her. She bowed her head as she sobs came out. "Dom." Her chest jumped. It had to be true about Letty if he was calling her. "What happened?" She felt Harrison's hand on her shoulder as she leaned her head back against his stomach. "She hasn't been here Dom, I couldn't get a hold of her. I just thought…" She covered her mouth. "What are we going to do?" She nodded her head thinking he could see her before hanging the phone up.

"Gab…" Harrison whispered.

"I have to go home Harrison. I have to go to my sister. She is all alone." She sobbed. He pulled her forward bringing her into his arms.

"It's getting late Gab. Let me just take you home and we can go tomorrow."

"I can't just sit here knowing that my sister is alone. Letty is dead. I have to go to her."

"This is your garage Gab. You can't leave, please I am begging you. Wait till tomorrow morning and I will drive you there myself."

She fell back into the chair covering her face with her hands. The sobs came quietly before getting louder. She thought her life was getting back to be normal. She thought everything was going smoothly. She was wrong. Letty was dead. She didn't even know where she was. What was she involved in that got her killed? She shook her head as she stood up from the chair and walked out into the garage picking up her cell phone. She dialed Mia's number again as she put her hand on her chest. "Mia, I will be there tomorrow okay. Harrison is going to drive me. I am coming home Mia, I will be right there." She nodded her head. "I love you too." She hung up the phone before bringing it to her chest. "Stay with me okay. Will you stay with me?" Harrison nodded his head bringing her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. Things were unfolding again. If only she knew what to expect next.

* * *

She wrapped the blanket around her body as she sipped on the tea that Harrison brought her. She gave a soft smile as he sat down next to her. "She was one of my best friends. She was always a tomboy though. She loved working on cars. She was always there to get me out of trouble when I was a teenager. She had my back no matter what and I couldn't even have hers. I have no idea where she was. She came home from the Dominican Republic and I took off. Now she is dead and I don't know…" She covered her face. Harrison soothed the back of her head. "My brother was so in love with her and he just left her. He left her there all alone and she was so upset when she came home but I didn't think she would…"

"Shhh." Harrison told her bringing her into his lap. "It's okay."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know who to call. Everyone is gone. Leon, Vince…I don't know what to do…" She sighed as she brought the blanket up around her. "My brother and the team were hijacking and robbing tractor trailers for money. My dad's garage was going under and I told him to do whatever it took to keep it. So he did. This guy came into our lives shortly after they started it. His name was Brian. He became one of my greatest friends. He was there for me through everything. But it was all a lie. We found out that he was a cop on the night my brother went for the tractor trailer one last time. Vince got shot, Mia lost Brian, and I lost my boyfriend. All in one weekend. I lost almost everything. Dom had to run he couldn't stay here. Brian let him go free. And here I am right now not doing a damn thing about any of it."

"What can do you? There is nothing that you can do right now."

She shook her head. "I don't understand Harrison. I don't understand any of this right now. What did we do that was so wrong that we hadn't paid for already?"

He rubbed her head as she wrapped her arms around his body letting the tears flow down her face. She was thankful for him that night. He was there for her. She told him about her family, which was a mistake. She couldn't get close to him. Everyone she got close to got hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut. She prayed that sleep would take over. She prayed that she didn't have to think about anymore. Just for that night she wished it would all go away. He began rubbing her back as she closed her eyes.

"Just go to sleep. I am right here." He whispered to her. She could hear his heartbeat as she let her mind wonder and sleep take over.

* * *

Gabriella shot up from the couch as she looked around the room. It was dark except for the light coming from the kitchen. She heard a voice. She looked beside her where Harrison was supposed to be but he wasn't. She threw the blanket off of her and walked towards the light. "Yeah…she told me. Listen, I will tell you everything tomorrow…okay boss. I will talk to you later." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

Harrison sighed as he moved into the living room. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

She shook her head. "Why are you up and on the phone? What time is it?"

"Its four."

"Who was that?"

"Gavin. Come on lets go back to sleep."

"Why are you on the phone with Gavin at four in the morning?" Gabriella's hands began to shake. She shouldn't have trusted him. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. "What's going on Harrison?"

"Babe…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You are overreacting. Gavin called while you were sleeping. I didn't want to move and wake you up. He called again, so I answered it. I haven't slept at all. I promise you everything is okay. He knows about Letty. I told him everything."

She nodded her head as he walked her back over to the couch. "I'm not tired anymore."

He sighed rubbing his hand over his head. "Please…"

"I just think that I…." She looked around the room. "I am going to go to Mia's now. I need to go to Mia."

"It's the middle of the night."

"No, it's okay. I will be fine." She looked up at him before moving away from him. "I will be back this weekend. After the funeral. I will come back. Will you watch the garage for me?"

"Gab, please stop. I know that you are freaking out right now. But I need you to calm down. I am not letting you go anywhere right now."

"Are you a cop?" She bluntly asked. She immediately regretted asking him that by the look on his face.

"What?" He snapped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She was trembling now. She couldn't contain herself as she moved back away from him. She couldn't breathe as she put her hand to her chest. "I told you all those things about Dom. I told you…."

"Stop!" He yelled. "You are being ridiculous. I am not a cop. I am right here Gab don't you dare push me away."

"I think you should leave. I need you to leave." She breathed out backing against the wall. She slid down the wall holding her chest. It was heavy. It was so heavy. Harrison rushed over to her bringing her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she squeezed her body closer to him.

"I am right here. I am not going anywhere." The tears spilled down her face as she clung to him. He wasn't going to leave her. "I'm right here." He whispered again.

* * *

The dreaded morning came sooner than she wanted it to. She had gone back to sleep against her will. Her body was exhausted and she slept in the arms of the boy who didn't leave her. He was still there even when she accused him of being a cop. Why did she even say that? She didn't think it at all. She trusted him more than she had trusted anyone in a long time. He was still beside her when she opened her eyes. He was fast asleep. She rubbed her hand down his face as he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I am an asshole." She replied hoarsely. "And I am sorry."

He shook his head. "It's hard to trust someone. I understand."

"Thank you for not leaving me."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. "I don't think I have the willpower to ever leave you."

"I have to go. I have to go to Mia."

"I know you do. I will stay here and take care of things at the garage." He wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be okay Gab. I promise."

She nodded her head pulling away from him. "I need to go pack." She wiped her face of the fallen tear before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She needed to do that. She was falling for him. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

"You be careful. And call me when you get there." She nodded her head at him as he moved over to the door. She was becoming empty again. It hurt. She took a deep breath as he waved at her before closing the door behind him. She wanted to collapse and give up. She just to give up and make it all go away. She took a deep breath before slowly moving to her bedroom. She grabbed clothes. Just random clothes she didn't care. She moved to her closet grabbing the oh so familiar black dress. She had worn this many times. Too many time if you asked her. She sighed before putting it into her bag and moving to the door. She looked around the place one last time before closing the door behind her. The drive home was going to suck. She didn't want to make it. She didn't want to go near that house again but here she was. Driving two hours to go see her sister. She turned the music way up making sure it blocked out whatever thoughts were going on in her mind. She needed it to be clear. She needed to focus. She was on the road trying to stay focused when her cell phone began to go off. She looked down at the name before answering it. "I am on my way Mia. I should be there by ten." She took another deep breath. "I promise everything is going to be okay. I will be there soon…I love you too." She hung up the phone and threw it beside her. Here we go again.

**AN: Alrighty when are into the fourth movie. Letty just died and Gabriella is going back to where it all started to help her sister. REVIEW! **


	48. I Have To Find Out What Happened

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! We are finally into the 4th movie! Hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW!**

Saturday came way too fast that week. Gabriella found herself staring in the mirror she once used as a teenager. This mirror had seen many sides of her. She straightened out her dress when she heard the door open. "It's time to go." Mia replied. Gabriella nodded her head before looking in the mirror one last time.

"Have you heard from Vince or Leon?" She asked getting up from the chair. Mia shook her head without responding. "I hope they know."

"They know Gab."

"Have you talked to Dom again?"

"No. I called him but I haven't heard from him since."

"He called me at the garage. I knew it was him Mia. I just knew it was him."

Mia nodded her head. "We need to go Gab. Get your things and I will meet you downstairs." With that Mia disappeared. Gabriella sighed as she moved to the door and down the stairs. Mia was already outside waiting by the car when Gabriella's cell went off. She sighed as she looked down to see Harrison's name pop up. She smiled to herself as she answered it. "Hey you." She whispered. "How are things?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you left for the funeral. How are you? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know what I am doing right now. Me and Mia haven't talked to each other much. I don't know what to say to her at all."

"Everyone copes differently Gab."

"I really wish you were here."

"Me too." There was silence. She sighed as she closed the door behind her making sure it was locked. "We are headed to the church now, then to the cemetery. I will call you afterwards."

"Okay, I will be waiting." She smiled down at the phone before looking up at her sister. She looked miserable.

"Goodbye." She hung up the phone as she approached her. "Harrison called again."

"Good. I am glad you are starting to like him."

"I liked him from the beginning." She exclaimed. She couldn't help but smile as her sister wrapped her arms around her.

"We are going to be okay Gab. I promise." Gabriella nodded her head as they both climbed into the car. The ride was short and sweet. That's what she loved about Los Angeles. It was a big city but she lived in the part that was small enough to get to places in just a matter of minutes. The church was just by the cemetery where he father, mother, and Jesse were buried. She sighed as she got out of the car and walked over to Mia grabbing her hand. This was tough. She never thought she would be saying goodbye to yet another friend. She thought it was over with. Boy was she wrong.

* * *

She had left Mia behind her as she was the first to approach the gravestone covered in flowers. She heard walking talkies go off as her head shot up. "What the hell is he doing here Mia?"

"He's a cop Gab. They think Dom is going to show up." Mia glared before moving over to the chairs.

"He doesn't need to be here Mia. I don't want him here."

"We don't have a choice!" Mia yelled quietly. She took a deep breath before sitting down. "Sit down Gab. He isn't going to bother us."

Gabriella walked over to her sister and sat down next to her. "I'm sure he had something to do with this." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

They were silent. The preacher stood up and began to speak as Gabriella glared at Brian. He stood by his car not moving. She heard Mia sniff beside her as she wrapped her arms around her. "I wish Dom was here." She whispered. She looked up towards the sun. The windmills were turning. She smiled as she leaned up. There was a figure standing there. She knew he couldn't stay away. He was going to be here. She quickly looked over at Brian who followed her eyes. As she looked back, he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the preacher. She wasn't listening. She didn't care to be honest. She just wanted it to end. She wanted it to go away. People began to move showing her that it was over. They were done. She moved with her sister past the cops without even looking at Brian. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. She didn't move in his direction. They both got into the car without saying a word and drove away. They didn't speak the entire way home. They were both pissed off. Brian O'Connor was not coming back into their lives. He couldn't, she wouldn't allow it. As they approached the driveway Mia looked over at her sister and sighed. "I know that you don't want to be here right now but I am so happy you are."

"Mia I love you okay. We are going to get through this."

"Are you going back?"

Gabriella turned to look outside the window. "It's my life Mia. I have started a life there and I can't just leave it."

Mia was silent. "I've started something that Dom has always wanted to do. I can't give that up just yet."

"I know." Mia whispered. "Let's go inside Gab.

"Mia, will you just stop and talk to me? You keep avoiding me!"

"What do you want to talk about Gab? You left. You are gone. It took Letty to die to bring you back."

"Jesse is dead, Mia. Letty is dead. Dom and Vince are gone. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this anymore. I can't wait around here thinking that this perfect life is going to happen. Everyone is gone. You are the only person who can accept that. I got shot right up on those steps. I survived that, but he didn't. He died. We were supposed to go to San Diego together. We were supposed to start a life together but…" She stopped shaking her head. "If you want me to stay Mia. I will stay but I will not stay here forever. I can't do it."

"I am going inside Gab. You can stay out here if you want." Mia mumbled walking away from her. Gabriella sighed as she walked into the house. The smell still hit her in the face. She couldn't explain it, but it just reminded her of so many memories. She really did have a lot of memories in that house. A lot of good ones and a lot of bad ones. She wiped her face of the fallen tears as she reached in her purse pulling out her cell phone. She needed to talk to Harrison. She needed to hear his voice. She looked in the kitchen as Mia grabbed a box off the counter and walked outside. She shook her head as she took a deep breath.

* * *

The sun had a gone down that night as Gabriella waited for Mia to come back inside, but she never did. She walked outside to the garage, opening the door to nothing. No one was in there. Her throat was in her stomach as she stared at the black Charger. Tears sprung to her eyes. She missed her family so much. She couldn't be at that house anymore, no matter what her sister wanted for her, she couldn't do it. She groaned as she took her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed Harrison's number. "Harrison." She whispered as her answered the phone. "I need you right now. I don't know where Mia is, she was in the garage and now she isn't. She is mad at me right now...can you meet me? i just really need to see you right now. Please." Her tone turned into begging as she stared at the sidewalk beside her. All she could see was blood. She turned away as she covered her face. "Okay I will see you soon." She hung up the phone as she rushed in the house and grabbed her keys. She sniffed back the tears as she locked the door behind her before rushing down to her car. She pressed down hard on the gas as she drove down the driveway and down the street. She knew she needed to wait for Mia to get back but she couldn't be at that house alone. She just couldn't do it. They were meeting outside the city. An hour away. She needed to see him. She missed him. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. The way that he looked at her. The way that he touched her. She missed that. She shook her head of the thoughts as the time began to go by faster and faster. She was almost there. She was becoming anxious. She was ready to see him and just wrap her arms around him. She just needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay. She stopped the car in the vacant parking lot and looked around. It was empty. She tapped her finger on the steering wheel as she continued to look around. Where was he? She saw the lights coming towards her when she jumped out of the car. He parked and jumped out as she ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" He whispered tightening his grip on her.

"No." She cried. "I can't go back to that house. I just-this feeling of-i really miss my family."

"I know you do." He rubbed the back of her head.

"Harrison, Mia wants me to move back home. She doesn't want me to live away anymore."

"What do _you_ want Gab?"

"I just want…." She shook her head. "I just want to be with you. I want to be where I know that I am safe and happy. That's all that I want right now."

He smiled down at her. He rubbed his hand down the side of her face before kissing her softly on the lips. "I think we can make that happen." He replied softly.

* * *

With much argument Gabriella found herself back in the car and on her way back to her house. She didn't want to leave Harrison. She begged him to come back with her but he wouldn't do it. He didn't want to interfere with anything going on right now. She sighed as she pulled into the driveway. The light in the garage behind the house was on. Why was it on? She stopped the car jerking the emergency brake up before hopping out and slamming the door. She looked in the house. The kitchen light was on. She sighed as she moved into the garage expecting to see Mia there. She found her but then an unexpected guest appeared in front of her. "Dom." She stopped in her tracks as she looked over at Mia who had a smile on her face. "Dom." Tears sprung to her eyes as she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his neck as she soothed the back of her head. "You can't be here. There are cops everywhere Dom."

"It's okay, I was careful. No one knows I am here." He pulled away from her rubbing his hand down her face. It had been too long. "You look beautiful."

"Dom…" She whispered. "I feel like this a dream."

"I am right here baby. I am not going anywhere." He brought her in his arms again. "But you both know why I am here."

Mia nodded her head. "I am so sorry Dom. I wish I was with her. I wish I knew what she was up to. I didn't know Dom, I didn't know." Gabriella explained herself.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Gab. I understand. But I need to find out who did this." Dom replied. "Mia-she just took me to the crash site."

"Dom…" Gabriella gasped. "What?" She was confused.

"Mia knows where it happened. Where Letty crashed. I had to see for myself."

"You've been here this whole time?" Gabriella let go of him. "I was so worried, Dom! I was-"

"I didn't know if you would still be here, Gab. So i told Mia to take me only. You didn't need to see it."

"Letty was in Los Angeles this whole time?"

Mia nodded her head. "I didn't know until the day before she died. I was trying to convince her into coming home and then I get a phone call that she was killed."

"Dom if you are seen, they will arrest you. You will go to prison for the rest of your life."

"They killed Letty, Gab. I have to know why and who."

"So what you going to tear down Los Angeles to find this guy?" Gabriella cried out. "Someone killed her Dom, and now you are going to put your life in danger to find out."

"I loved her."

"You left her, Dom! You left her in the middle of the night in the Dominican Republic."

"Stop it." Mia whispered.

"I know what i did, and i regret it every day of my life. But i am going to end this and I am going to find out what happened to her."

"At all costs right?"

Dom bowed his head. "Listen-"

"Have you talked to Vince? Is he okay?" Gabriella sighed. "Where is he?"

"Brazil." Dom replied. "He lives in Brazil right now."

Gabriella nodded her head. "He is doing good Gab. That is all that matters. He is fine and safe."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Go back to San Diego."

Gabriella nodded her head. "And wait for the word that you are gone again?"

"You know I can't stay here forever."

"Right." Gabriella nodded her head as she walked to the door of the garage. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"For right now." Dom walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Just go Dom, lets get it over with."

She couldn't see him but she felt him lift his hands off of her. She saw his shadow walk past her and down to the road. Her chest jumped as she covered her mouth. "You to Mia, I want to be alone."

Mia walked away as Gabriella stood there with the tears streaming down her face. A car pulled into the driveway blinding her with its light. She covered her eyes as she move forward. "Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled. She heard the door open and close and the figure move towards her. "Harrison? What are you doing here?"


	49. I Am Going To Hold You To That

Gabriella lifted herself off the floor and walked to the opening of the garage putting her hand over her eyes shielding her from the lights of the car. "Who are you? Do you need something?" She asked trying to look beyond the light. The lights went out as she sighed putting her hand down. The figure stepped out of the car? "Harrison, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you!" He yelled still holding his hands in the air.

Gabriella gave a sigh of relief as she walked further into the opening of the garage wrapping her arms around Harrison's neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't…" He stopped kissing her softly on the lips. "I couldn't let you come back here alone."

"Harrison, I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too." Harrison grabbed her hands bringing her into the garage. "Oh wow, who is this?" He pointed out the Charger. Gabriella smiled at him.

"It's my brothers. It was my dad's but it's his now. Letty had been working on it while he was gone."

"She's beautiful."

Gabriella wiped her face from the tears. "Hard day?" He asked walking over to her. She nodded her head leaning her head into his chest.

"It's really hard right now." She cried. "Too many demons coming back into my life."

"Like who?"

Gabriella pulled away from him covering her face. "Dom's home Harrison. He is here. He wants to find out what happened with Letty. Someone killed her. They just killed her."

Harrison stared at her. "And Brian is back. I don't know what he wants but he is back and I can't do this. I can't go through this again." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Why is he back? He was just at the funeral standing there. What does he want?"

"Gabriella, I need you to sit down okay. I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it."

Her head shot up to him. "I don't want to sit down."

"Please." He begged.

"Is something going on with the garage?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I mean I have, everything I have told you has been the truth except…" He turned away.

"Except what?" Her hands began to tremble.

"My brother and I….I grew up in Los Angeles until my mom remarried another man who had a son. When I was fourteen we moved to Arizona where I met my new brother. He came to Los Angeles to be a cop…"

Gabriella jerked her arm away from him. "No." He grabbed her. "Stop please. I have just been looking out for you. I haven't wanted…"

"I told you things!" She yelled. "I told you everything!"

"It doesn't matter, I am not here for him. I just knew who you were when I started working at the garage. Brian told me about you. Gab you have to believe me…"

"My brother is here." She sobbed. "You need to leave. You can't be here anymore."

"I would never tell anyone about your brother and what he is doing. I swear on my life. I know that Brian is back in town and I know that he is here to bring Dom in. That is all that I know. That's why I came back."

Gabriella took a deep breath as her chest jumped. "Your brother is Brian O'Connor?"

"Yes."

"Get the fuck the away from me!"

* * *

Gabriella sat in the chair as Harrison sat across from her. She couldn't wrap her head that Brian's brother was standing right in front of her. "Why did you ask me out? Why did you even try anything?" Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. She had finally calmed down after he refused to leave her. They sat across from each other right now.

"It had nothing to do with him. I swear on my life. I told him that I would keep an eye on you that is all." Harrison explained.

"Keep an eye out? Like what tell him if Dom called, tell him if Dom told me where he was? That kind of keeping an eye out?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I don't believe you." She shook her head. "I trusted you. I trusted you more than I should have and I knew…I _knew _that it was wrong but I did it anyways. "

"I wanted you to trust me Gab. You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"You are just like him." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "He led me to believe that he was honest…"

"Gabriella don't do that." He shook his head. "Do not do that."

She heard a sound at the door and looked up. Mia was standing there.

He nodded his head. "I need you to believe me when I say that I asked you out for you not anything else. I wanted to get to know you for me. I fell…"

"Don't you say it." She spat.

"Gab?" Mia walked in.

Gabriella didn't move as she looked over at Harrison then at Mia. "Harrison?" Mia looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella shook her head as she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Mia."

"No." Harrison moved forward.

Mia rushed over to her sister wrapping her arms around her neck. "He's Brian's brother." Gabriella sobbed. Mia tightened her grip on her body.

"Why are you here?" Mia asked. "What is Brian up to?"

"It has nothing to do with Brian. He asked me to look out for Gab while we were in San Diego. That is all. I would never tell him…"

"Mia he knows everything. I just thought-" She covered her face. "I am so sorry."

"You need to go Harrison, you are supposed to be watching the garage for her and you can't do that from here. Dom isn't here anymore. He left. That is the truth. You can tell your brother what you want, I don't care but you don't need to be here anymore."

"My brother is not who I am worried about right now." Harrison stated.

"Well, you don't need to worry about her anymore."

"Just go Harrison." Gabriella whispered. "I don't want you here anymore." Harrison nodded his head before leaving the garage. Gabriella bowed her head into her sisters shoulder.

"I should have never let him in." Gabriella cried.

"Brian never told me he had a brother." Mia replied.

"Brian never told us a lot of things Mia." Gabriella pulled away from her sister wiping her face. "We need to get inside before someone starts snooping around."

"Dom, is on his way to find out what is going on with Letty. We should be hearing from him soon."

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a storming headache. She sat up shielding her eyes from the sun that was blaring through the window. Her eyes were swollen and she felt like someone took a baseball bat to her head. She looked around the room, it was her old room. She hasn't been here in forever. "Morning." Mia was standing at the door with orange juice in one hand and pills in the other. "You look like you might need these."

"Have you talked to Dom?" Gabriella took the pills from her and drank down the juice before throwing her head back down on the pillow.

"No." Mia shook her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her sister.

"What is it?"

"Last night, after you went to bed, I had walked outside. Two cops came up to me and took me to the police station…"

"What?" Gabriella yelled.

"I just got back home."

"What the hell Mia? What did they want?" She sat up and glared. "It was Harrison wasn't it? He told Brian?"

"No." She shook her head. "They already knew Dom was back in town. Brian actually let me go."

"After?"

"He said he was sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "He should be. We are in this because of him."

"I know that." Mia whispered.

"Does he ever quit? I mean-we lost. He won. He brought down Dom and his whole team-two of us are dead Mia. Jesse died because of that son of a bitch."

"Stop."

"I will not let him come back into our lives. Brian O'Connor is fucking dead to me and he needs to stay that way."

"I don't think its going to be that easy Gab."

"I hate him." She whispered softly. "I hate him so much."

"I hate him too but we can't focus on him. They don't have anything on us. We need to focus on Dom and him finding out what the hell happened."

Gabriella nodded her head laying back down. Brian was not coming back into her life. He was not going to ruin anything else. Hasn't she paid enough already?

"But I don't think you should take this out on Harrison?" Mia replied knocking Gabriella from her thoughts. "He's a good guy who is in love with you. Everyone can see that. Guard your heart Gab, but don't close it to him just yet."

"Its over Mia, I can't trust him."

* * *

The next week came in a blink of an eye for Gabriella. She didn't want to leave her sister but she knew she had to. It was time for her to go back to her life. It happened just like she said it would. Dom was gone, and he never called. She didn't cry though. It was no use. He wasn't going to stay no matter if she begged him or not. She struggled real hard with leaving Mia again but she knew she had to. She found herself looking up at the familiar garage as she stepped out of her car. It was the middle of the week, they were a little busy but she knew lunch time was coming around. She was having to force her legs to move as she walked up to the door and turned the handle. "Well look who's back. I was wondering if you were ever going to show back up." Jorge yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing. She smiled as she slowly walked in.

"Hey girl, where you been all my life?" Blake replied with a smile.

"It's good to see you guys. I'm glad you didn't burn the place down while I was gone." She smiled.

"is everything okay at home? With you sister?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just taking it day by day right now. Thanks for asking. Is Gavin and Harrison here?"

"Harrison is in the back doing some things and Gavin just left actually." Jorge told her. She nodded her head as she moved towards the back of the garage.

"I will be just a minute." She told them before pushing the door open. Harrison was in the back in a wife beater and his mechanic pants. She gave a soft smile as he lifted his head to her. He moved to say something but she lifted her hand in the air to stop him. "Thank you for not saying anything to anyone about what you saw and what happened. I am grateful to you for that. My brother has this fantasy or whatever you want to call it where he thinks that I am going to grow old her and start a family with someone that I am completely in love with. I don't see what he sees. I can't trust you right now Harrison. As much as I want to, my mind is telling me not to. I loathe Brian. I don't think I have ever hated someone as much as I hate him. He ruined my life. He split my family apart and you asked me to give you a chance. I don't think I can do that. I don't know _how_ to do that."

He nodded his head. "You don't know how happy I am to see you back here."

"I'm happy I am back too." She gave a soft smile. "I need to go find Gavin now." She waited for him to say something but he didn't. She nodded her head at him.

"Gab!" He stopped her as she touched the door handle. "I am so sorry. I never wanted it to be like this. I just wanted to be honest with you. I am..." He stopped. "I will fix this, I promise you I will fix this."

She turned around to him. "I am going to hold you to that."

**AN: hope you guys are still enjoying the story! For everyone who thought Harrison was a cop...well now you know! He's Brian's brother. REVIEW! and let me know what you guys think! **


	50. If It Involves You, Im in

The following days had arrived and gone by quickly. Ever since the funeral, Gabriella's days were flying by. She kind of liked it. She didn't find herself thinking a lot because she didn't have time. By the time she got home at night, she ate dinner, took a shower, and then went to bed. She was always exhausted by the time she went to work the next day. It was like she was sleeping but she wasn't. She didn't know what to do about it. Should she talk to someone? She found herself staring at Harrison a lot during the day as he worked on the cars. He respected her decision on not being together but she caught him multiple times staring at her as well. She missed him. She missed the talks, the way he would look at her in eyes when he would talk to her… "Gab!" Gabriella jumped as she looked up at the person standing in front of her. "What are you doing?"

She turned her face away as she tried to hide the embarrassment. "Sorry Blake, I haven't been sleeping well. I was in a trance."

"Maybe you should go home then."

She straightened up and stared at him. "I'm fine."

"Right." He nodded his head. "There is a client here that has a question about why we charged him one hundred dollars for a part."

"Did you explain to him that if the part is shipping from Japan that it costs extra?"

"I did."

"Okay, so I don't know what I am supposed to do."

He looked down at her before jerking the paper off the desk. "Forget about it."

"I'm sorry?" She stood up. "That is our policy Blake, and if you don't like it…"

"Just go back to daydreaming that's what you have been doing for the past three days."

"I just lost my best friend Blake." She replied softly. "I'm sorry if you don't think…"

"Just forget it Gab. I need to get back to work." She stared straight ahead as he walked out of her office. Everyone from inside the garage was staring at them as she bowed her head. Harrison walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head as she cut the computer off and stood up.

"I shouldn't have come back here so soon. I should probably leave." She replied.

"What?" He grabbed her arm. "No. What did he say to you?"

She shook her head. "Gabriella…" He put his hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be here. This is _your _garage. We all know what you are going through. For some reason here lately Blake has been being a dick. You are the boss Gab. So use it. If he is talking to you a certain way you don't have to take it. That's the perk of owning your own garage. "He smiled down at her. She turned her head away with a smile as she sat back down in the chair.

"He has been a little off lately." She sighed. "Just like snapping at me any chance he gets. Did something happen while I was gone?"

He shook his head. "He wasn't here a lot actually. I don't know. I can look into it if you want me to."

Gabriella shook her head. "I think I am going to stay later tonight and get some more work done. I haven't been focusing and I really need to."

"I can stay…"

"No." She shook her head. "I am fine Harrison. Thank you for your concern but I am fine."

He nodded his head before walking out of the office. She sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face before turning the computer back on. She looked up just as Harrison turned to face her. This was a stressful month for her. She was stressed to the max. Dom was home doing lord only knew what to find out what happened to Letty. He was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. Brian was back. She prayed he wouldn't come back into their lives. She didn't know how she would handle that. Then there was Harrison…Brian's brother. How could she not know?

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Gabriella looked up from the computer again. She had been working all day trying to get caught up on the paper work she had left. She heard a noise in the garage itself causing her to get up. "Hello?" she called out. She moved to the door. "Harrison is that you?"

"Harrison?" Blake appeared in front of her causing her to jump. "You two have a thing or something?"

"Blake! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." He moved away from her towards the cars.

"What are you doing here? We are closed."

"I have something I need to work on before tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Can it not wait till tomorrow?"

"No." He looked up at her. "Since you've been gone, we have been super busy trying to get this place caught up."

"If you have a problem Blake then just say it. I am tired of the way you are talking to me." She snapped. She took a deep breath as he began to laugh. "It has come to my attention that you weren't even here most of the time I was gone."

"Oh, look who wants to be the boss now." He smirked. "And you're right, I wasn't."

He turned back to the car. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" He didn't look at her.

"You know, this is quite tiring actually. So how about you just tell me what I did to you so I can move on with life?"

He slowly turned around and stared at her but he didn't respond right away. She shook her head before turning to walk away. "How's your brother doing by the way?" That caused her to stop in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared at him. "Have you heard from him?"

She shook her head. "No."

He chuckled a little before putting the tool down and walking over to her. "You suck at lying."

"Why do you want to know so much about my brother?"

He smiled at her rubbing his finger down the side of her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned her face away from him. "You know you trust people way too easily. If I had your life, I wouldn't leave my house."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You fall in love with someone who ends up killing the one true love of you life, your family gets split apart because of a single man, your brother's girlfriend is dead because he thought he was protecting her…"

"Stop." She whispered. "I haven't done anything to you so don't bring up my family to me."

"Oh Gabriella, if only you were smart as you are beautiful. I have been following you for a year now. I have been watching every move you have made since the day your brother took off and left town. I know you think people don't see you being all sneaky when that phone rings in there, but I see it. I know who you are talking to…" He moved a piece of her hair out of her face as she turned away from him. "Dom's home isn't he Gabriella?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"DON'T LIE!" He yelled causing her to jump backwards.

"I haven't seen my brother in over a year Blake. You need to leave here before I call the cops."

He began to laugh as he moved towards her. His lips touched her ear. "What are the cops going to do?" He growled. Her skin crawled as she backed away from him hitting the wall behind her. She turned her head to towards the door it was only a few feet away. She had to get out of there. "Don't even think about it."

She kicked leg out kicking him in the shin before taking off running to the door. It was locked. She banged on the door as he ran over to her grabbing her from behind and throwing her to the ground. She let out a scream as she hurried off the floor. She went around the table blocking him from getting to her.

"What do you want?" She screamed. The tears streamed down her face.

"Your brother."

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you."

Blake smiled as he moved around the table. "I've been following you for quite some time now. Ever since those trucks, I knew your every move. You moved here and I followed."

"How old are you?"

He smirked. "Thirty two."

"I don't know anything and even if I did you wouldn't get a word out of me."

"Oh I believe that was a challenge. I love challenges." He smiled. He moved closer as she moved around the table. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was going every direction trying to figure out how to get to away from him. She didn't know what his intentions were but she didn't want to stand around to find out. She heard the telephone in the office begin to ring as she turned her head. Big mistake. He jerked the table aside causing a loud crash as he grabbed her arms pinning her against the wall. He put his hand over her mouth as she let out a scream. "STOP!" He yelled. She kicked her legs as he moved closer to her pinning her back more against the wall. She couldn't move this time. "Tell me where your brother is and this will all stop."

"I told you I don't know."

"You are a lying bitch."

"No." She groaned. His hand moved up to her throat as the phone began to ring again. He squeezed as she closed her eyes. "I—don't-"  
"Gabriella!" Harrison yelled from outside the garage. She turned her head as she stared at the door. It was locked. He couldn't get in. "Are you in there?"

"Please." She begged. "I—will."

Blake let go of her throat as she slowly slid down the wall. "What is this? You and Harrison, are you serious?"

"We are friends." She rubbed her throat as she began to cough. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe.

"Where is your brother Gabriella? I will not ask again."

"Panama." She breathed out. "He's in Panama. He has been living there since he ran away." She coughed. "Are you working with Brian O'Connor?"

Blake shook his head. "You got what you want now leave." She told him. "Don't come back here."

"You are firing me?" He laughed.

"Get out." She growled. He lifted her to her feet rubbing his hand down her face.

"I will find your brother and I will kill him. I can promise you that you will never see him again."

She pushed his hand away. "Get away from me."

He leaned forward as he shoved her back against the wall. "Tell him Yakuza always repays the visit."

* * *

She couldn't breathe as she bent over. He wouldn't let her go as she let out a sob. Yakuza. She hadn't heard that name in years. She looked up at him as she wiped the tears from her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Blake Gru."

She shook her head. "Johnny Tran was my half brother." She bowed her head as the tears flowed down her cheek. "Your brother killed mine. I think it's only fair if I do the same."

"Johnny was a horrible person." She told him. "He shot me and my boyfriend…he killed-" She stopped. "He wasn't always like that. He was my best friend…"

"I don't care."

"I don't believe you. Johnny would have told me he had a brother."

"You didn't know a lot of things about him."

"What you do, its wrong. He was wrong." She whispered.

"I see why my brother loved you…but I don't let my feelings get in the way like he did. I will finish what Yakuza started, I will end this once and for all."

"Your brother was my best friend. I loved him more than anything in this world. He made me-"

Blake turned around shaking his head. "I will find your brother and i will kill him, or I will kill you."

She shook her head as she looked over at the door. This was her chance. This was her opportunity to get away. He had his guard down. "I am so sorry." She replied looking back over at him. "That was a long time ag-" She kneed him real hard in the groin. He let out a scream as he hit the ground. She took off running to the garage door jerking hard as it rose once. It was heavy. She couldn't lift it herself. She began banging on the door. "HARRISON! HARRISON!" She screamed his name over and over again praying he was still outside. He had to of heard her. She turned around just as Blake stumbled over to her tackling her to the ground. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her foot pulling her towards him.

"I guess I just got my answer!" He snarled getting on top of her. She began slapping and clawing at him as she screamed loudly.

"Fuck you!" She punched him straight in the face causing him to fall off of her. Her body was exhausted but she had to keep going. She couldn't give up now. She was going to get out of this. She got to her feet just as the door flew open. Harrison moved past her and began hitting Blake in the face repeatedly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slid down the door. Gavin was right beside her lifting her in the air. "You are okay." He told her. She nodded her head. "Come on, I got you."

"Harrison…" She whispered.

"He's okay Gab. I got you alright."

* * *

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. She was hot. She was so hot. She moved around as she realized she tangled up in a blanket. She looked around the room realizing she was in her apartment. What happened? How did she get there? "Gab." Harrison moved over to her. He had a cup in his hand. "You are okay. You are in your apartment."

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse as she put her hand to her throat. It was hurting.

"You passed out. Gavin is here."

"Where is Blake?" She jumped up letting the blanket fall to the floor. Harrison set the cup down on the table before grabbing her arms. "He wants to kill Dom."

"He won't be bothering you anymore Gab. I took care of it."

She stared up at him nodding her head. He rubbed the sides of her shoulders as he brought her slowly into his arms. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think it's time that we have a talk." Gavin appeared in the living room. "We made you some tea."

"Let me guess…" She sat down with Harrison right beside her. She felt his hand in hers. "You aren't who you say you are?"

Gavin began to laugh as he moved the chair closer to her. "No." He sipped his tea before putting it down on the table. "We are not."

"Gavin was sent here by Brian, Gab. I didn't know until recently but he has been looking out for you for quite some now."

"You mean following me to find out what happened with my brother?"

"No." Gavin shook his head. "I don't know anything about your brother and what Brian was wanting with him. I swear to you. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only…that is to look out for you and make sure you were safe."

"Safe from who? Blake? Yakuza?"

Gavin nodded his head. "Yes. I didn't know about Blake until after he came back to work. I was running backgrounds on everyone. He was little harder than the rest. Everyone else checked out except him. I was too late. I didn't think he would be so stupid. Brian has been looking out for you ever since he left. He made a decison to betray your family but he never stopped loving you Gab..."

Gabriella shook her head turning away "He knew I was weak...Blake. He knew."

"He did. He knew how to get to you."

"Do you know him? DO you know anything about Yakuza?"

"Not a lot. I take it you do."

She nodded her head pulling her feet up on the couch and crossing her legs. "When I was sixteen years old, my father was killed. I was that dramatic girl who took everything way too seriously." She smirked. "I was dating a guy named Johnny Tran. You might know him. Dom killed him." She turned away from him. "When we were seventeen years old, his father forced him to choose. He chose Yakuza and joined it. It's like a gang I guess but not really. I know that you are inherited into it. It's an honor in the Asian community to be a part of. It's luxurious. It promises you a life of success and money. My father was a part of it. He needed him and the Hous helped him out in return he did whatever they wanted. My father died meaning they wanted Dominic. He refused so they began to mess with my family. Jake Hou put me into wall as a warning sign but that didn't work. Dom got out of jail and faced him. He tried to my father's garage and diner. I killed him." She looked over at Harrison. "He had a gun pointed at me and I just…pulled the trigger. I didn't think about it. It took me a while to get over that." She felt Harrison's arm come around her. "Johnny took his place as the leader. My best friend, Brianna, had joined too. I shot her." She couldn't help but laugh. "Johnny was in love with me but he knew what he had to do. He had to choose. He wanted both but I couldn't. I couldn't bring that to my family. So I broke it off and began dating Jesse. He was my best friend in the entire world. I have never…" She looked at Harrison. "I was in love with him."

"Gab…" Gavin started.

"Long story short. He turned evil. He wasn't Johnny anymore. He became a completely different person. After a race in the Desert….and after Dom hijacked a truck. Everything began to go downhill. Brian was a cop. Jesse was missing. He owed Tran his car and he took off. I remember like it was yesterday. I was standing, frozen on the steps of our house when Jesse came back. Dom's shirt was covered in blood because…that's when I heard it. I heard them before I ever saw them. But I froze. I couldn't move. Gunshots began to go off but I still didn't move. I don't even remember getting hit. I don't remember the pain at all. It wasn't there. i dont remember much after getting hit at all. I never knew Johnny had a half brother. I want to say that I forgave him but I can't say that. I didn't know for the longest time what happened to him. I thought Brian killed him. Dom and Brian both went after him that day…then Brian let Dom go." She looked over at Gavin. "Yakuza is bad news. You don't want to get involved in that."

"If you are involved then I am involved." Gavin told her.

"I'm not going anywhere either." Harrison replied.

**AN: Yakuza is back! Dom is going to be pissed when he finds out! We get back into the movie in the next chapter! Yall let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	51. Your Girl Has Got A Good Right Hook

It was midnight when Gavin decided it was time for him to go. Gabriella didn't move from her spot on the couch as she watched Harrison exchange handshakes with him before turning back to her. He gave a small smile. "I guess I should be leaving too."

She nodded her head. "Thank you for tonight. I am so glad it was you that was there."

"Put some ice on your neck. It will probably be sore tomorrow but you should be okay." He turned to leave. "I love you okay." He had his back to her. "I know it's soon and I know it's stupid…"

"Harrison…" She whispered. She stood up.

"No. You need to know. What I did…I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

"Stop."

He slowly turned around to her. She felt her hands shake as they remained by her side. Tears filled up her eyes as he continued to stare at her. "You tell me to leave you alone and I will try my hardest but I am telling you right now that I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to make-" She was in his arms in a second as her lips crashed into his causing him to shut up immediately. She moved him against the wall as she pulled his shirt up over his head removing it from his body. He put his hands on both sides of her face pushing her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his body as he removed her shirt, throwing it on the ground. They never broke away from each other. He lifted her in the air as he gently laid her on the couch. Clothes were continuing to fly off of them as he remained on top of her. He finally broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I love you." He replied again.

"I love you too." Maybe it _was _too soon. She didn't know. All she knew at the moment was she wanted him. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. He leaned down kissing her again as he moved inside of her. She closed her eyes letting the pleasure take over. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Nothing.

* * *

The sun was shining bright into the room when Gabriella opened her eyes. She felt him shift as he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Good morning." He replied with a smile on his face.

"I think it's good afternoon." She looked over at her clock. "We slept till twelve."

"It's good for the soul." He replied stretching his arms out above his head and yawned. "You look beautiful in the mornings."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling her closer to him. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Amazing."

He laughed. "I meant your neck? How's the neck?"

"Oh." She leaned up pulling the sheet up wrapping it around her naked body before lifting her head the sky. She felt his hand run down it. "Is it bad?"

"It's bruising."

"It's nothing makeup can't cover up."

"Oh we are leaving the bed today?" He pulled her closer to him kissing her on the shoulder.

"Well there is a thing called a job. We both have one."

"Gavin took care of it."

"There is a thing called food. We have to eat."

"I can cook."

She smiled leaning her head back kissing him softly on the lips. "Hmm. You are something else you know that?" She ran her hand through his hair. "I like it."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned up putting his hand on the back of her head pulling her down to him. She moved over crawling on top of him. Who knew staying in bed all day could be this much fun. She loved it. She didn't want to move from that spot.

* * *

Her cell phone began to go off as she looked at the clock. They literally had stayed in bed all day. She was exhausted still. She reached for the phone looking at it. "Oh." She answered it leaning up. "Mia?"

"Gab…"

"Mia you are on speaker. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. I am on my way over there."

Gabriella looked down. She was naked, her bed was a mess. She knew she looked horrible. "How far away are you?"

"About ten minutes."

Gabriella jumped out of bed. "Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah I just need…" She began pulling the sheet and blanket trying to fix her bed.

"Is someone else there?" Mia asked. Gabriella stopped what she was doing. "Holy shit, are you having sex?"

"MIA!" Gabriella yelled. Harrison came walking in with just boxers on. "Oh lord. Give me five minutes Mia."

"Gab, who is there? Are you having sex? Who? Wait…"

"Goodbye Mia!" Gabriella hung up the phone. She pointed to Harrison. "You have to go."

"What did I do?" He asked. She pushed him towards the door and began picking up his clothes throwing them at him.

"My sister is on her way. This is awkward and I just…leave. You can come back but you can't be here when she gets here. I don't want to explain…oh my…just grab your clothes…" There was a knock on the door. "No."

Harrison began to laugh as he put his pants on. "Gabriella Toretto you better open this door!"

"Mia, I said five minutes!" She pushed Harrison out of the way as she ran to her room to get dressed. She threw on clothes as she ran out just in time for Harrison to open the door.

"Harrison?" Mia questioned. She looked over at Gabriella who began trying to pull her hair back. "Hm…"

"Okay get it over with." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying a word." Mia replied with a smile.

"I—I am going to go." Harrison pointed to the door. He smiled at Mia before looking over at Gabriella. "I will call you later."

She nodded her head before glaring at her sister. "We need to talk." Mia was serious this time. Harrison closed the door she knew he wanted to listen. Things just got tense and she didn't like it.

"What's going on Mia?" Gabriella put her hair up and sat down on the couch.

"A lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"A lot good or a lot bad?"

"They found out who killed Letty."

"They?"

Mia nodded her head taking a deep breath. "Dom…and Brian."

Gabriella shook her head biting her lip. "Brian is back in our lives?"

Mia refused to look up. "Answer me!" Gabriella yelled. "This is it huh? He comes back in and we all pretend that what he did was nothing?"

"No!" Mia yelled. "We don't pretend at all. He knows what he did. Him and Dom are going for the same goal right now. They are taking down Braga. He had Letty killed, Gab. That is the only thing on Dom's mind right now."

Gabriella shook her head staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell happened to your neck? Did Harrison…" Mia stood up. Gabriella held her hand in the air stopping her sister.

"Harrison would never hurt me." She grabbed her sisters hand. "I guess I have my own story to tell you too."

"What happened?"

"Yakuza." She took a deep breath walking away from her sister. "It's starting again Mia."

"What do you mean?"

"Blake. He is Johnny Tran's half brother. He works—worked for me. He came to the garage last night while I was working late and attacked me. He wants to kill Dom for killing Johnny. Eye for an eye." She bit her lip. "Brian sent Harrison and Gavin to protect me Mia. He had them watch over me from the beginning."

Mia nodded her head. "I want to hate him. I _need_ to hate him Mia. Jesse's death…he died because of Brian. It was Brian's fault any of this happened."

"I know."

"No!" Gabriella cried. "It's not fair. I am trying to move on with my life. I am trying my hardest but all this-bullshit keeps coming up."

"They arent home Gab, I can't get in touch with Dom or Brian. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Mia shook her head. "What arent you telling me Mia?"

"I don't know…" She whispered. "I don't know what's happening anymore."

Gabriella walked over to her sister wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Is Blake taken care of?" Mia sniffed back the tears.

"Harrison said he took care of it. He stayed with me last night. I guess I passed out because when I woke up Gavin and Harrison were here with me. Why would he send them to look after me?"

"Maybe he knew Yakuza would come after us again?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Mia, what's going on? Why is this happening again?"

"I don't know Gab." Mia whispered. "Dom is going to figure everything out. I promise you that."

"He's going to get himself killed."

* * *

Gabriella stood in the shower when she heard the door open to the bathroom. "Mia?" She called out.

"No its Harrison. Mia is on the phone."

"Did you go by the garage?"

"Yeah. Gavin took care of everything. No one suspects anything is going on."

She pulled back the curtain as she wrapped the towel around her body. She wanted to smile at him but she couldn't. "What is it?" He asked noticing something was wrong.

"Why did Brian do it? Why did he send you and Gavin here?"

He moved closer to her moving her hair from her shoulder. He ran his hand across her scar as she shied away. "Don't." He whispered. She turned back to him as he leaned down kissing it. "He came home. He was on suspension for quite a while before he went to Miami. He told me about you."

"You two are close?"

He shook his head. "We were when we were growing up. I hadn't seen him for a long time then he just came home one day. He talked of a girl that he met. It wasn't you. It was Mia. He said that he ruined everything just to get ahead being a cop. That's all he ever wanted to be. His father left him a long time ago. He never really got over that. Then he talked of you. A girl who he worked with at Harry's, he knew the trouble you were in before you did Gab. He knew about Johnny Tran and what he was up to. Yakuza is dangerous and they don't give up. He asked me to go work for you because he knew you would run away from your problems. He blames himself for Jesse…"

"He should."

"It almost killed him when he found out that you lived and he didn't. I know it doesn't mean anything to you but he did love you. He loved your sister a whole lot more but he sure loved you too. That's why he let Dom go. He knew what he had to do."

"I don't know how I am supposed to forgive him."

"You don't have to." He rubbed his hand down her face. "I am here because of him. We are together because of him. That has to count for something."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I've spent all this time hating him because it was easy. He lied to us Harrison. He lied to us about everything."

"Gab…" Mia walked into the bathroom. Harrison let go of Gabriella has she wiped the tears from her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its fine.

"I need you to come back to Los Angeles with me, I don't know what is happening right now, but I fear for the worst."

"I fear for it to Mia." Gabriella replied as she looked over at Harrison. "Its time for me to go home."

* * *

She didn't talk much as she rode to her Los Angeles home. She felt Harrison's hand in hers as she slowly turned her head to him. "Do you know this Braga guy?" She asked in almost a whisper. Harrison shook his head.

"He's a drug lord, that's all that I know."

She sighed as she turned to look out the window. "I know that you are upset right now, but I promise you when this all blows over, we are going to be just fine."

"I don't know if you want to get involved in this Harrison. People die when shit like this happens. I am so scared right now." She shook her head. He tightened his grip on her hand. "I can't lose anyone else."

"You aren't going to."

"He will kill anyone to find out who killed Letty."

"I know how he feels."

Mia's cell phone began to go off as Gabriella turned to her. "Hello….yes, I went to get Gabriella….she's right here...what?" Mia looked over at Gabriella. "We are almost there….I have my stuff in the back. Okay." She hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

Mia took a deep breath. "Mia!"

"They are back. Dom's been shot."

Gabriella gasped covering her mouth. "We are going to them right now." Mia replied. Harrison grabbed Gabriella's shoulder holding her back as she closed her eyes. The tears fell down her face. This was horrible, she couldn't do this. Her brother was shot. What the hell was going on? The car pulled up the a warehouse, where the light was on. Gabriella was the first out of the car with Mia behind her. She tapped softly on the door as Gabriella kicked her legs, she was anxious. Brian answered the door, causing Gabriella to lose her breath. They were face to face right now.

"Thanks for coming." Brian replied letting them.

"I"m glad you called, I have the stuff."

Gabriella stepped into the room with Harrison behind her. Her hands with balled into a fist. She looked around the room.

"Gab…" Brian whispered. "I didn't think-" Her hand connected with his face.

She stepped back as Harrison grabbed her shoulders holding her there. She was breathing hard as the tears flooded her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wasn't going to let them escape.

"I deserved that." Brian replied. Gabriella nodded her head moving away from him and over to her brother.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

"I'm fine." She glared at Brian. "I don't know-I can't forgive you right now Brian. I don't know how I am supposed to trust you."

"You don't have to-"

"How the hell did you get shot?"

"Its a long story." Dom smiled grabbing her hand as Mia moved behind him, looking at the wound. "I'm okay."

"You both look like shit."

Dom laughed. "We are here, thats all that matters right now. Go sit down, let Mia finish what she is doing. I will be right over there." He kissed her hand.

"Harrison…" Brian shook his brother's hand. "Your girls got a good right hook."

"That she does." Harrison smiled. "That she does."

**AN: So i thought i would put some happiness into the story since its been all kind of bad things happening to her. She finally got to punch Brian like she has always wanted to! Hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	52. Brazil

**AN: I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. i am now working on the last chapter on the story trying to make it perfect! Thank you to everyone has reviewed! it means sooo much to me! WE are about to get into the 5th movie now!**

Gabriella looked over into the other room where Brian and Mia were talking at the table, Dom had walked away for a little bit. She knew his heart was heavy. She still needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him about Yakuza.

"How's your hand?" Harrison asked putting his hand on her leg.

"It's bruising." She smiled over at him. "It was a reflex. I have wanted to do that for a while now."

"I'm glad you got it out of your system."

"He didn't see my neck. Do you think Mia told him?"

"He has enough on his plate right now. You don't have to worry about Blake anymore."

"How do I know?

Harrison wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her softly on the neck.

"This is a really nice shed we are in." She began to laugh when she heard a crash in the other room.

It came again. She rushed over to the door, when she saw Dom punching Brian in the face. "She did it for you, Dom!" Brian yelled.

"Dom what is going on?" Gabriella was trying to catch her breath.

"She did it for you. Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga." Brian kicked the boxes in front of him. "She just wanted you to come home!"

"Dom, I think it's time you explain to me what is going on." Gabriella looked down at Brian whose face was bleeding. "You're bleeding. When you are done lying, you should go get yourself cleaned up."

"I'm not lying." Brian coughed. Harrison walked over to him helping him off the ground. "Letty didn't want me to tell anyone. She came to me after she came home. She never told me anything just that she wanted to help clear your name. We gave her a deal. She helped us bring down Braga, we would clear your name and you could come home. I didn't know what was going to happen to her. I swear to God I didn't know."

Gabriella looked over at Mia who began shaking her head.

"How did you get involved in this?" She asked turning her attention to Brian.

"I wanted to get back on the team. I've become a joke—"

Gabriella huffed. "It's my job Gab. It was always my job."

"Is that what this is now Brian? A job?"

He shook his head. "My family is not a job to anyone. If that's what this is, I suggest you leave now."

"Gab…" Brian moved closer to her.

"Brian, don't." Harrison warned him.

"So whats going on? How did you get shot? And of course, nothing happened to _you_, so what the hell is going on?"

"We did the job." Dom replied. "It didn't go according to plan. I'm going to fix it."

"I have to tell you something." She swallowed hard looking over at Mia who shook her head. "I know that this is about Letty. I want it to stay about Letty. "

"Gab what is it?"

"Yakuza." She looked over at Brian. "A guy that was working for me attacked me the other night." She lifted her neck showing the bruising. "The guys that you have watching me saved my life Brian. I am thankful for that."

He nodded his head. "Harrison took care of it. But it looks like they are coming back around. I guess I thought it ended when you killed Johnny. But they will always be around Dom. Eye for an eye."

"Are you sure you took care of him?" Dom turned to Harrison who nodded his head.

"He won't be bothering her anymore."

"Thank you Brian. As much as I want to hate you, I can't. Believe me I want to. I blame Jesse's death on you. I blame Dom and Vince leaving on you, but you saved my life."

"If I could take it back-"

"No." She shook her head. "From this moment on Brian, I don't want to—I don't want to think about the past. You get through this, you both survive this and it's done. I am over it."

Mia wiped her face from the tears that had fallen. Gabriella nodded her head as she turned to leave.

"I will be right back." She replied softly to Harrison. He grazed her hand with his as she walked away. She slowly made her way outside when the wind hit her in the face. She felt her stomach catch as she leaned over trying to catch her breath. It was very vivid in her mind as she closed her eyes. "_Jesse!"_

* * *

Harrison wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her onto the couch with him. She smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips. "You are-"

"Gab!" Dom yelled from in the other room.

"-being called." Harrison rolled his eyes letting go of her. She patted his leg before walking into the room.

"Yes?" She was still smiling.

"We are leaving."

She nodded her head taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I am supposed to do now Dom. I can't say goodbye to you."

Brian bowed his head. "You don't have to. We will see each other again."

"You say that, but I don't know if I believe you."

"I have his back Gab." Brian chimed in. "I promise."

"I saw what happened with Mia last night Brian. You come back to her this time. You both bring each other back." She wrapped her arms around Dom's waist. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "You take care of yourself."

She nodded her head at Brian. "Take care of him for me." Brian told her. "You guys take care of each other."

Dom bowed his head. "I won't be seeing you again will I?" She shook her head walking away.

"Gab-"He whispered rubbing his hand down the back of her head. She nodded her head not saying a word and walking away. She couldn't keep saying goodbye to him. It was too painful. She slowly walked into the living room as Harrison sat up.

"Gab-" She slowly fell to the floor as the cries left her chest. He rushed over to her grabbing her into his arms. "Shhh."

"They are gone."

She heard the doors close and the engines start as she cried in his arms. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Life wasn't meant for them to live in fear and on the run. They were supposed to be family together having cook outs and arguments. Instead she was in the middle of her living room floor crying her eyes out as her brother went to go sign his death warrant. She didn't see Mia the rest of the night. She knew it hurt her just as bad. She loved Brian. Gabriella knew she loved him the whole time. He was gone again. They remained on the floor as she sniffed back the tears that had stopped falling.

"I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you." Harrison whispered. "I l_ove_ you so much."

"I think I should come back home Harrison. I think it's time for me to come back."

He nodded his head. "I agree."

* * *

Three days later...

Mia looked up at her sister as the phone fell from her hands to the floor. Gabriella nodded her head as she slid down to the floor. Her heart stopped beating as she looked over at Harrison. "He's gone." She whispered.

"No." He shook his head. "He didn't run. They have arrested him."

"What?" Gabriella stood up grabbing Mia's arms. "He's going to jail?"

"He has court tomorrow morning at eight am to decide his fate." Mia mumbled.

Gabriella nodded her head remembering the last time she went to court for Dom. It didn't end well. The front door opened causing her head to shoot up. "MIA!" Brian yelled running into the kitchen. The look-oh if only that look could last forever. Gabriella saw it. It was love. It was the purest of loves as he rushed over to her picking Mia up in his arms and kissing her. "I tried Mia, I tried so hard to get him to leave but he wouldn't. He just stood there as they put the cuffs on him."

"What are we looking at Brian?" Gabriella asked.

"Life." Brian nodded his head. "I have a meeting with the attorney today to plead his case. He helped us in taking down Braga. But if they don't take it he gets life."

Gabriella nodded her head as she moved out of the kitchen. "Gab-" Mia whispered. Gabriella shook her head holding her hand up the air stopping her. "Forever is a really long time Brian."

Gabriella leaned her head against the wall as she listened to her sister cry in the kitchen. She felt her body give out as she slid down to the floor. She stared straight ahead as she heard footsteps come closer and closer to her. "I'll be okay." She replied.

He knelt down beside her. "We are going to get through this." It was Brian.

"We?"

"I am going to help you."

"He is going away forever. They don't care what you have to say Brian. They are going to send him to prison for the rest of his life."

He nodded his head. "Then we will bail him out."

* * *

She sat still in the courtroom as Mia kissed Brian softly on the cheek. She stared straight ahead as they brought Dom in. She couldn't smile at him. She couldn't move. Mia squeezed her hand as they stood up as the judge walked in. "You may be seated." Gabriella took a deep breath. She wished Harrison was there, but he wasn't. He couldn't come. "I've listened to the testimony, and taken into special consideration Agent O'Connor's appeal for clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto... that his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker, Arturo Braga. However... this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs. And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law. Dominic Toretto... you are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc prison system... without the possibility of early parole. This court stands adjourned. He hit the gavel down hard on the podium causing Gabriella to jump. She didn't cry. She wasn't going to cry. Dom didn't look behind him. She knew he wouldn't. She felt like she was sixteen again. He was taken away and without looking, he didn't say goodbye. He just walked away. She stood up, straightening out her dress, and walked out the door. The sun hit her in the face as she sat down on the steps. Her body was exhausted as she looked beside her to where Mia sat down. "He's gone Mia. I think I would much rather him be in another country where I never hear from him. I would know then that he was safe and he wasn't-"

"I need you to come with me." Mia was serious. "Gabriella get up now and come with me. Don't say a word."

"Mi—"

"Now!" Mia hopped up grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulling her down the steps. She was confused as she stumbled along with her sister until they came to four cars. "Get in." She climbed into the driver's seat of the black Honda as she looked over at the Dodge Challenger sitting next to them. "Mia." She gasped. Brain was in the driver's seat with Harrison beside him. She looked behind her. There were two more guys in the cars. She opened the door and climbed in. "What the hell is going on?"

"We are going to get Dom." Mia told her. She started the car and fell in behind Brian.

"What?" Gabriella looked behind her as the other two cars followed them. "If this happens Mia, we will all be wanted. If we do this we can forget about ever going back home."

"It hasn't been a home for almost two years now Gab."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay Mia..." She grabbed her seatbelt putting it on. "Let's go get our brother."

* * *

Everything was moving fast as Harrison grabbed her arm pulling her towards the crowd. Her adrenaline was still running high from taking down the bus that held Dom in it. It was sight to see when she watched the bus flip, she knew they had killed them. All of them. But he came out. He walked straight off the bus, his face bloodied but he had a smile on his face. There wasn't any time for a reunion. They had just taken down a bus full of convicts; the cops were on their way. Harrison pulled her closer to him as they ran towards the bus waiting for them. They were going their separate ways only to meet up later. She was glad she wasn't alone in this. He squeezed her hand as they jumped on the bus and waited for the door to close. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her as they sat down. There weren't noticed. All they had to do was make it out of the country without being seen. They would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. She closed her eyes leaning her head as she remembered that bus flipping. She knew they had killed all of them. How Dom walked out of that was impossible, but he did. She snuggled closer to Harrison as he tightened his grip on her. "_You stay with her, do you hear me?" Brian pointed to Harrison. "Don't you dare let her out of your sight."_ She could still hear Brian screaming. She shook her head of the thought. She didn't have a clue where her family was going. They couldn't say. They wouldn't say. She knew the consequences of helping Dom escape. They were all wanted now. The life she had chose to live with Harrison was not this life. She didn't want this life. She wanted what Dom wanted…for her to grow old in a city with the man she loved. She was on the run now. She couldn't have that life…ever. "_Where are you going?" Gabriella cried as Harrison pulled her arm. "DOM!"_ She shifted her position as she opened her eyes. She was being pulled away from him. "_Go! I will follow you!"_

"Can I see you ticket please?" A man approached them. Gabriella nodded her head as she leaned off of Harrison so he could reach their tickets. The smiled down at her. "Brazil. I heard it's beautiful this time of year."


	53. We Aren't Running Anymore

She could feel her hands shaking as she knocked again on the door. Brian had slipped the paper to Harrison to let them know just where to find Vince in Brazil. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She hadn't seen him in so long, she was beginning to forget what he looked like. She shook her head of the thought as the door slowly opened. It was woman. "Hi." Gabriella breathed out. She didn't know what else to say.

"Que quieres?"

Gabriella looked up at Harrison before looking back at the woman. _Shit._ "Um…." She thought for a minute. "Estoy buscando a un hombre? Um…Vince." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. The lady nodded her head before closing the door.

"Spanish huh? Not your strong point?"

"My dad taught me a little. He died before I learned anymore. I know enough." She couldn't help but smile. The door flew open. Gabriella jumped back against her boyfriend as Vince glared at her. His glare immediately went to surprise then to sorrow. "Vince." She whispered.

"Gab…GAB!" Vince picked her up in the air twirling her around. "Wha—I can't-" He stopped hugging her tightly. "Where is Dom? And Mia?" He set her down.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "We ran Vince. We ran here, it's the only place I knew I would be safe."

"You ran from what?"

"The cops. We bailed Dom out of prison…" She smirked.

He jerked her towards him wrapping his arms around her again. "Who the hell are you?" He finally showed attention to Harrison. Gabriella laughed as she tried to get him to release her. "You going to answer me?"

"This is-"

"Shhh." Vince covered her mouth.

"I'm Harrison. We are dating." He smiled.

"The hell you are!" Vince shouted. "I leave and everything goes to shit."

"You were smart." Gabriella mumbled. "We should have all left."

"Come inside before someone sees you. You can't trust anyone Gab." He ushered them inside before shutting the door behind him. "Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she stared at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it." She whispered. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I think I do." He smiled. "I've missed you so much."

She bowed her head as he slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. She sniffed back the tears as she ran her hands down his arms. She felt them. The scars. "I tried to save you Vince. I tried my hardest to stop the bleeding…" He put his hand over her mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry about it. We shouldn't have been messing with those trucks in the first place. I'm just happy I got to see you…alive."

She nodded her head. "It's been so long."

"So how do you two know each other?"

Gabriella almost spit out her drink as she shook her head at Harrison. "He works for me…or did. I went to San Diego. You know you called me when you weren't supposed to…"

"About that…"

"It's fine. I'm glad you did." She smiled. "Anyways, I opened up a garage there and Harrison began working for me."

He looked over at him. "You good to her?"

"I am."

"Are you married Vince?" Gabriella changed the subject. "Who was that woman?"

It was Vince's turn to turn away. "No way!" Gabriella jumped up. "You have got to be kidding me."

"She's pregnant too." He smiled. Gabriella squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are going to be a daddy? When the hell did you grow up?"

He nodded his head. "Oh man, I love you."

* * *

"I can't believe we are here." Gabriella stood out on the balcony with Vince sitting beside her. She turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"I have missed that beautiful smile most of all." He replied softly. "How's the arm?"

"It's good. Mia told me you were with me most of the time until you got better."

"I wanted to be there when you woke up Gab but I just…"

"I understand Vince. I never blamed you for any of this. I blamed Brian for the longest time. We brought this upon ourselves. The whole Yakuza thing. I should have just let Johnny go. I should have just got rid of him but I felt like I could save him. You know? I just wanted it to all go away. It cost us everyone because I couldn't let him go."

"Your heart was in the right place Gab. You didn't do anything wrong. Brian had us all fooled…"

"He didn't have you fooled."

Vince looked up at the sky. "How's Dom doing? I heard about Letty."

"He was pissed…Vince I have to tell you something." She moved over to him sitting down grabbing his hands in hers. "Brian was involved in that. Letty had came to him to help clear Dom's name so he could come home. She got killed because she was found out. Brian has been working with Dom this whole time trying to take down Braga. They took him down and Brian was going to let him go again but Dom wouldn't run. They arrested him and then we bailed him out. They are all three on the run together right now. I don't know where they are Vince." She gave a small smile. "And Harrison is Brian's brother." She hopped up as he glared at her.

"Do what?"

"I didn't know until recently. He is his half brother and Brian sent him to look after me in San Diego. Don't get mad, I punched Brian in the nose. I can't hate him anymore Vince. I just can't do it. He has done so much to help me."

"You hit him?"

"Yeah, it was just a reflex. Holding all that anger in for so long it kind of just happened. He took it though, so…" Gabriella smiled. "I chose you Vince. I wanted to come to you because I-it didn't feel right having everyone together and you not being there."

"You are my life. You have always been my life-"

"You stay away from this Vince. You have a family now and I can't-I will not ask you to help us. We will leave Vince."

"NO!" Vince yelled jumping up. "You just got here. I can protect you. You can stay with me for as long as you need to. Don't you dare leave again."

She had so much sorrow in her heart for him. He was her best friend and she never looked for him. She just tossed him to the side to protect herself. She needed him in her life. "Vince, I am so scared." He jerked her into his arms. "You don't know how scared I have been. I've wanted it to go away. All of it just make it go away."

"I don't know how baby. I-"

"Gab, I'm sorry to interrupt but Dom is on the phone. He said it was urgent." Harrison stuck his head outside.

She looked at Vince before letting him go and grabbing the phone from her boyfriend. "Put it on speaker Gab."

"Dom…" She answered as she looked at Vince.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Dom asked.

"I'm fine. I found Vince…I'm not going to ask where you are Dom but I just want to know if yall are safe."

"We are."

"Dom…"

"Is Vince listening?"

"Yeah I am here brother. She is safe, I am not letting anything happen to her."

"I need her to stay with you Vince. I don't know everything that is going on, but they put out the list. She is wanted. I can't have them after her. You protect her with your life."

"You know I will."

"Dom, wha-"

"Gabriella, I won't be able to talk to you. I don't know when I will be able to talk to you again. I am telling you this right now, we will see each other again. I promise you, I will see you again."

"I love you Dom…" Tears filled up her eyes.

"Take care of her Vince. I will see you soon." Then there was silence.

"DOM!" Gabriella yelled. "No! Don't leave…" She sobbed. Vince pulled her into his chest as he handed the phone to Harrison. "Please."

"It's okay Gab, everything is going to be okay."

* * *

A year later…

She heard the sound the engine as she walked outside into the sunlight. It was the middle of summer in Brazil and it was blazing hot. She had her bikini top on ready to go down to the beach for a little bit. It had been a year since she left the states, part of her missed but she actually felt like she was on an extended vacation. That's what she kept telling herself so she didn't think about the truth. She walked down the steps of the many houses. It was weird in Brazil. It wasn't really normal houses that they lived in. I guess you would call it apartments, she didn't know but she was staying with Vince and his wife…and their newborn Niko. Vince named him after Dom. Harrison appeared in front of her as she stopped in her tracks; she was letting her mind wonder with her again.

"Hey!" Harrison raised his voice knocking her from her trance.

"I did it again?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yep." He put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth on his feet. "You ready to go or do you want to stare at the wall some more."

"Don't be feisty."

"You look beautiful." He smiled her.

"That's better." She held out her hand to him. He pulled her down to him kissing her. She laughed as she hit his chest knocking him away. "The beach is waiting on us."

"Yes, this I know."

She wrapped her arms in his as they walked over to his Skyline. It ran in the family she guessed. Brian had always loved those imports. She remembered the Supra they had spent so much time on trying to get it fixed up for the race.

"You're doing it again." Harrison replied. He had his hands on the steering wheel looking over at her.

"Have you always liked imports?" She asked putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh so this comes back to Brian huh?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's one thing that me and him have in common. I have never been big on muscle. I will say this, it was the first time in my life that I have ever seen Brian drive a muscle car and that was to take that bus down. Now can we please have a day where we don't talk about anything but ourselves? I just want to watch you walk around on the beach in that bikini and wish that we were in our room instead."

She playfully hit him on the arm. "I love you." She replied softly. "We can do whatever you want baby."

"I guess we will go to the beach." He smirked at her before putting the car in drive. She rolled the window down sticking her hand out when she saw Vince.

"Hey." They pulled up next to him. "Where have you been? I was looking for you this morning."

Vince looked over at Harrison. "I had some errands to run. Did you need something?"

She shook her head. "We are headed to the beach if you would like to come." She could sense something was up but she wasn't sure. She could feel the tension.

"No you guys go ahead. I will see you when you get back." Vince gave a small smile. He nodded his head as Harrison before walking away.

"Well that wasn't weird." She straightened out. "Let's go."

They rode in silence for a little bit until Harrison broke the silence. "I need to tell you something." He blurted out.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet, I just know that Vince is hiding something."

"Like what?"

Harrison shook his head. "I haven't been sleeping well. I haven't slept well since we came here Gab. He gets up in the middle of the night and leaves for a long period of time. He will come home with a bag full of money and he doesn't know that I know this okay, so let's keep this to ourselves."

She shook her head before staring out the window. "Gab…"

"He's doing it again, I know he is. I saw it too. I think he thinks that I don't pay attention anymore. I don't know that my mind is always somewhere else. I pay attention Harrison, I know what's going on around me."

"You just seem so distant all the time."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I keep letting myself think we are on some vacation, but all I think about is my brother and my sister. I don't want to be here anymore."

He nodded his head. "I promised your brother that I would be here for you Gab, I don't know how I am supposed to do that when you won't talk to me."

"I don't want to be here anymore Harrison." She whispered.

"We can't go back home."

She looked out the window again as he pulled the car over. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying when he reached for her face to turn it towards him but she pulled.

"Is this about Vince?"

She nodded her head. "My whole life he has protected me, he has been the one to make the bad things go away…"

"He still is that person."

"No!" She cried. "I have to know what he is doing Harrison. I have to know."

He sighed nodding his head. "Then let's go ask him."

**AN: YAY! Vince is back in the picture! I sure have missed him! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	54. I'm Not Going Anywhere

The drive back to Vince's house was short and sweet. She didn't want to be back so fast. It made her nervous. Harrison sensed something was wrong as she stared at the window. "Baby…"

"I'm fine."

"I know you aren't but everything is going to be okay. It's probably nothing."

"You don't bring home bags of money if it's nothing…" She sighed. "I'm sorry." She finally looked over at him. "I am taking this out on you and I am sorry."

"Baby…" He whispered putting the car in park. "We have each other that is all that matters right now."

She nodded her head before leaning over to him and softly kissing him on the lips. She pulled away opening up the door and climbing out. Things were different right then. She couldn't place her finger on it but it just felt different. She moved around the corner to see guys standing on the steps with guns. "Harrison!" She gasped.

"Come on Gab, just move through them." He grabbed her hand as they moved up the steps. The guys didn't move. She noticed a few of them as their neighbors. Why did they have guns?

"What is going on?"

"Keep moving."

They made it to the door where Harrison shoved her in slamming it behind him. "What the hell was that?" She yelled. Harrison went to say something but he couldn't. He couldn't speak. His body was in shock as he lifted his finger in the air and pointed behind her. Gabriella's eyes widened as she slowly turned around.

"Hey Gabby!" Mia whispered. She was skinny. Oh she was so skinny. Brian was next to her with a smile on his face.

"Mi-Mia!" Gabriella didn't wait for a response as she threw her arms around her sister's neck. Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked up at Brian who nodded his head. She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. She could feel her sister's body shake as they cried together. "What are you doing here?"

"Dom told us to come."

"Why do you look like shit?" Gabriella asked with a laugh as she pulled away from her sister.

Brian shook his head. "We've been on the run."

"This whole time?"

"Yeah, Dom didn't want you to know. He wanted you to have a normal life here."

Gabriella shook her head. "Why didn't you come here with me? Why didn't you guys just stay with us? Everything has been okay here. We haven't had any problems."

Mia looked up at Brian. "Gab…" He whispered. He moved closer to her. "Dom made sure that you were safe. He made sure that you didn't have anyone following you…"

"But you guys knew that. You guys knew that the FEDs were coming after you. So you sent me here…"

"We've been running since the day we last saw you."

Gabriella bowed her head. "Where's my brother?"

"We don't know. He told us he would meet us here but that was last week. I haven't heard from him since." Brian grabbed her arm but she jerked away from him.

"Brian, just let her go." Harrison replied softly as Gabriella walked away from them. She walked into the kitchen as Harrison followed her. "You listen to me, I need to make this very clear to you…" He turned her around to him. "I love you with everything inside of me and if you want to go we will go to wherever it is that you want to go. Or we can stay here and face what Vince is doing. I will go anywhere with you Gabriella, you just say the word."

"Would you still love me if I stayed?"

He put her face in between his hands wiping the tears that fell. "I will stay with you until the ends of this earth."

"I'm so scared." She sobbed. He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her body as she trembled. She was so petrified something was going to happen to them. Vince was doing God only knew what, her brother and sister were running from the cops this whole time. She was off living her life in luxury while the world around her was crashing down. She knew it would come to this. She could only be happy for so long until someone came to fuck it up. She glared straight ahead as Harrison soothed the back of her head. This was war. She was going to fight this time, she was fight harder and stronger. It was to the death, she wasn't backing down.

* * *

The night came slowly in as Gabriella stayed out on the balcony while everyone ate inside. She couldn't be in there right then. She needed air. She needed to think. "What are you doing out here?" Vince caught her off guard as she jerked around to him. He had a beer in his hand with a plate of food. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Caught you off guard huh?" He set the plate down before sitting down next to her.

"Did you know?"

"Dom has wanted them to come here for the longest time. It was all in the matter of when I guess, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

She nodded her head. "Vince, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

She bowed her head. "I woke up the other night to a sound, so I decided to go check it out. I saw you Vince…"

He sighed rubbing his hand over his head. "I saw you with a bag full of money. What are you doing? Are you doing jobs again?"

He nodded his head. "It's not what you think. I am not robbing anyone or anything, I am just…"

"Dealing?"

"Collecting. It's not anything that you think. It's how I make a living here."

"Are we in danger being here?"

He didn't respond. "Answer me."

"Brazil is a very dangerous place Gab, but I would never let anything happen to you. You are safe with me, I swear on it. A lot has changed with me though."

She turned away from him as he grabbed her hands and kissing them. "We all left each other Vince. We all became selfish and began worrying about ourselves more than our family. I am guilty of it to. I never forgot about you Vince. There wasn't a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you. You took care of me when I needed someone the most. You became my best friend. I am here with you because I trust you, but I will not go back to the life that we lived. So if I am in danger, no matter if you can take care of me or not, I need you to let me know. Do not lie to me. I am twenty six years old, I _need_ to know the truth this time."

"I will tell you the truth Gab."

She nodded her head. "Thank you for taking Brian in, I know how you feel about him so it means a lot that you are letting him stay with us."

"I am doing it for Dom."

She nodded her head again before standing up. "It's late. I should be getting to bed." He stood up with her wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Vince." She whispered. She patted his back before walking into the apartment. Brian was awake staring at her as she walked past him. "Goodnight."

'Can we talk?" Vince asked as Gabriella shut the door behind her. She climbed into bed with Harrison snuggling close to him.

"You believe him?" Harrison asked rubbing his hand down her back.

"Nope."

* * *

A few days had past when Gabriella began to notice different things going on around the apartment. Brian and Vince were hanging out with each other a lot. She noticed they were more serious about things. She grabbed Brian's arm stopping him when he passed through the living room. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid please, I know you and Vince are up to something. You should let me know."

Brian sighed as he looked around the room. "A job."

She shook her head slamming the plate down on the counter. "Really?" She yelled. "It never ends with you does it? We have a life here Brian…"

"We are starving Gab. We don't have any money. We have been on the run for a year now. I can't do this anymore."

"What kind of job?"

"Cars. We steal cars."

"For how much?"

He shook his head. "Really? You aren't going to tell me?"

"Let it go please, I am begging you to let this go."

"Where is my brother Brian? You said he was coming here, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. We have been trying to contact him but he hasn't been answering at all."

She looked through the opening of the room and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can, I promise you that…"

"I don't think Vince has been completely honest with us Brian. He has been bringing home money in a bag almost every night. He says that he's working with someone, collecting money. I call bullshit."

"I will look in to it."

"Are we safe here? It's not just me Brian, it's your brother as well. Are we safe?"

"You are safe, I promise you that. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Brian let's go!" Mia appeared. She looked at Brian then at Gabriella. "He told you?"

"You be careful please. I can't…just be careful. Don't do anything stupid." She hugged her sister. She felt a knot in her stomach as she let her go.

"Me and you, when we get back, we are going to have a girl's day okay. We will be back, I promise."

Gabriella nodded her head as she let her sister go. "I'll see you guys later."

She sat down on the couch as she looked up at Rosa. "¿está todo bien?"

"Si." Rosa nodded her head. "Usted me ayuda con Niko?"

Gabriella nodded her head with a smile. Rosa knew what was going on, she had to know. Every time Vince made her mad she would ask to help her with Niko knowing the baby would calm her down. She walked into the room picking the infant up in her arms swaying back and forth. She smiled down at the baby as she looked up at Harrison standing in the doorway.

"You look like you enjoy doing that?" He replied.

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Are they gone?" He asked. She nodded her head without replying. "Let's go to the market later okay. I need to grab some things from there."

"Sure." She whispered. She looked back down at the baby and smiled. It was moments like these that made her smile even through the troubles of her life. The baby was so innocent and knew nothing of the evils of the world. She wished her life was like that. She wished she knew what it was like to know no evil, to smile even through the times of troubles.

They arrived back at the apartment later that night when she noticed the guys were outside again. Harrison grabbed her hand as they walked through. She nodded her head as them with a small smile as Harrison squeezed her hand. "Do you want a baby?" He bluntly asked. She knew he was trying to take her mind off what was happening in front of them.

"Right now?" She was confused.

"With me?"

"I want everything with you Harrison, but…"

He laughed. They were finally in the clear of the men. "I don't want a baby right now. Our life…" She laughed at the obvious.

"You looked good with him. I just wanted to know where you stand." He kissed her hand.

"Where do you stand?"

"I want everything with you." He brought her closer to him kissing her softly on the lips when the door flew open.

"Come with me." Vince grabbed her hand jerking her towards some more steps. Harrison moved behind them as she looked back at him with a worried look.

"What is going on Vince?" Gabriella tried to pull away from him as he jerked her forward. She fell down on the steps as he tried to help her up. "Stop!" She yelled. Harrison lifted her back up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Dom's here." Vince replied. He looked worried, anxious. She knew something was up. She nodded her head as she began back up the steps. They arrived at a building when Vince stopped her. "You know that I love you right?"

She nodded her head as she moved into the building grabbing Harrison's hand. She was anxious now too. She was finally going to be reunited with her brother. She walked around the corner where Dom, Mia, and Brian were standing. Her heart skipped a beat. They were all okay. She smiled as she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

"We are fine, everything is okay." Dom whispered to her. He wouldn't let her go. She smiled over at Mia nodding her head. "Come here, I need to talk to you okay."

"What happened to your face?" She asked looking over at Brian.

Brian sighed before walking away. "We are in danger again aren't we?"

Dom nodded his head. "I need you to get out of here…"

"NO!" Gabriella yelled jerking away from him. "I'm not doing it. I am done running. You keep sending me away from you, why?"

"Because I want to keep you safe!" Dom grabbed her shoulders. "Do you not see that? This isn't the life that I want for you."

"You don't get to choose how I live my life anymore Dom!"

"Gabriella please…"

"No." She shook her head. "I am staying with you. You cannot make me leave. And don't you dare try to bring Harrison into this." She removed his hands from her shoulders as she moved away from him. "I can help you, I know I can. We don't need to separate anymore."

"What happens if something happens to you and I can't get to you? Or if you die?"

"Then I die Dom." She replied softly. "It's as simple as that. I have learned to survive all these years, so I know that I can help you. You just have to let me."

"Two DEA agents were killed today. We are being blamed. This isn't like back in the States Gab, where I was wanted for stealing merchandise from a truck, this is murder. We are going down for murder. Are you prepared for that? They are coming at us from all angles now…"

"I am with you Dom. I am not going anywhere."


	55. Promise We Stick Together

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! There are only a few chapters left of the story! Hope you all are going to see The Last Witch Hunter next weekend! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

By nightfall everyone was exhausted including Gabriella. She had spent most of the time with her brother arguing with him. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to be separated from them anymore, how could he not see that? She fought to keep her eyes open as she continued to stare at him. "Go to sleep please." Dom begged her.

"Is Vince coming back?"

"I'm sure he is staying with Rosa tonight."

"Do you know her? Do you know that he has a baby?"

Dom nodded his head. "I've been in touch with him over the years. Now please, go to sleep."

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. She had this feeling she was going to wake up somewhere else, like on a plane somewhere without her family. She wanted to fight the sleep but her body wouldn't let her. She felt the couch shift knowing he got up. He wasn't going to be sleeping that night, she knew that. The sleep overtook her but not for long. She heard a noise, like something crashing to the ground causing her to sit straight up. The first thing she noticed was Dom was no longer beside her, but she saw Vince. He was standing over the car, peering in. She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"I almost wish I didn't see that." Dom appeared from the shadows causing Gabriella to jump. "Almost."

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Wait." Vince tried to explain.

"Mia was on that train." Dom pointed his finger."MY SISTER!"

"I didn't know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Vince…" Gabriella whispered moving towards him. Dom was faster grabbing her arm stopping him. "What the hell is going on?"

"You set the deal up!"

"I thought the job was for the cars. I didn't know. All they want is the chip."

"You should have come clean!" Dom pointed at Vince again. He was made.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't understand. What job?"

"What is going on?" Mia asked coming out of the room. She was annoyed that she had been woken up.

"Nothing." Vince replied. Gabriella eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head at Vince. Had he been lying to her this whole time?

"Please Dom, just let me have the chip please. I can take this to them. I can make things right with Reyes."

"Get out." Dom demanded. Gabriella went to say something but Dom stopped her.

"What?" Vince asked.

"GET OUT!"

"You never listen to me, not when I told you he was a cop and not now. You never trusted me and look where it has gotten us. Look at our family now. Mia is stuck in this life, and Gab-" He bowed his head as Gabriella shook her head. "She is stuck here too. I never wanted this life for her, EVER! She is stuck Dom. She is going to be running for the rest of her life…"

"STOP!" Gabriella screamed.

"Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty?" Vince glared before storming out. Gabriella jerked her arm from Harrison's grip and ran after him. She heard Dom yelling her name but she didn't stop.

"VINCE!" She yelled shoving him from behind. "How dare you do this to us?"

"I never wanted this…" He had tears in his eyes. "He will never trust me again."

"Why should_ I_ believe you? You have been lying to me…"

"I swear on my life that I am protecting you from this. My life has spiraled down since I left Los Angeles. Brian is the cause for all of this. For all the running, it's his fault. I met Rosa, I settled down but to live here you have to pay a price. So that's what I am doing, just trying to live my life here. I wasn't going to let you get involved. I was going to help you get out of here."

"I am so sorry Vince." She bowed her head. "It would be best if you just stayed away. I love you…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"You be with your brother. You look out for him. I will be okay."

She shook her head as he kissed her softly on the cheek. She leaned back against the building as he walked away from her. She leaned her head back as the tears fell down his face. "I know why he does it. I know that he is protecting himself and his family…"

"I'm okay Dom." She nodded her head.

"That's just it, people are going to betray us Gab. How can I let you be part of that? You have known him your whole life…"

"I haven't seen him in so long Dom, who knows how much he has changed."

"I can't let you do this Gab."

"You don't have a choice." She replied walking away from him. She walked back into the safe house where Harrison met her at the door. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the side of the head. "What's going on?"

"He was looking for this." Brian held up the chip.

"What do you think is on it?" Harrison asked.

"Let's find out." Brian walked over to the table sticking the chip into the computer. They all gathered around looking down at the small computer.

"Holy shit!" Gabriella yelled as the dollar amount popped up on the screen. "One hundred million dollars."

* * *

Gabriella moved around the table as she looked at the computer. She began to write down the coordinates and the information that was on the chip when she heard a noise behind her. She didn't bother looking up as Dom's hand around her mouth. Her eyes widened as he turned her around. He put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet as they moved to the door. She looked around the room searching for Harrison. He wasn't in sight. "I need you to follow me." He whispered.

"Harrison?"

"He's safe. Come on." He pulled her away from the table as she grabbed the papers off the table and ran towards the windows. She climbed up expecting him to follow but he didn't. She looked up about to panic when she saw another leg, she sighed realizing it was Harrison. "What's happening?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Reyes." Harrison hissed. She nodded her head as she heard a noise again. Mia followed by Brian, then Dom. Gunshots began to go off as Harrison jerked her towards the exit as they took off running. She looked behind her making sure everyone was with them before sprinting down the alleyway. The gunshots began to go off again as they threw open the gate. She climbed onto the top of a house with Harrison behind her. "SPLIT UP!" Brian yelled. They all moved in different directions. She jumped down on top of the roof of another house.

"HARRISON!" She screamed as a man appeared on top of the roof. His gun was aimed at her. Harrison came into view tackling her directly off the roof of the house onto another one. Her breath was taken from her immediately as she rolled over on her side. She was surprised nothing was broken, but she had to keep moving.

"Come on baby, you have to move!" Harrison pulled down to the ground. He half carried her down the steps as they ran as fast as they could. Gunshots were going off all around them, why didn't they think to grab a gun. She covered her head as she cement from the walls hit her in the face and arms. Were they ever going to get out of this? She couldn't run anymore. Harrison was basically pulling her as they continued to run away. "We are almost there!"

"Who is that?" Gabriella yelled. They stopped, moving behind the wall and looking up. Cops. Gabriella tried to catch her breath as Harrison leaned over her making sure she was okay. "We need to go. I'm okay." She patted his hand as they moved around the wall into the grass. It was tall and should hide them as they moved through it towards the sewer. She squeezed his hand letting him know that she was still there with him. They heard movement causing them both to hit the ground.

"Gabby!" Gabriella shot up looking around. "Move towards my voice."

"Dom!" Gabriella yelled. They began moving slowly through the grass until they came into the clearing. Everyone was there. "Dom!" She gasped running towards him.

"Come on we need to go." They all moved into the sewer walking slowly together until they finally come to a river. Gabriella sighed wrapping her arm around Dom's neck.

"They are going to be looking for all five us together now. We need to split up. Mia, you and Brian go south, Harrison you take Gabriella and go north. I will lead them away."

"No." Mia and Gabriella spoke at the same time.

"I'm not separating again. I told you, I won't do it."

"They know who we are Gab. They are coming after us." Dom explained.

"Dom is right, look how lucky we just got. What happens next time? We have to split up." Brian chimed in. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm pregnant."

All heads turned to her as Brian let out a laugh. Gabriella looked over at Dom nodding her head. "I've already lost my family once, I am not going through that again."

"Are you kidding?" Brian laughed bringing her into his arms.

"Don't do this Dom." Gabriella whispered. "Don't split us up again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brian kissed her. Harrison wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her on the neck.

"Dom?" Mia turned her attention to him. "Promise me we stick together." Mia eyed him. Gabriella let out of a laugh as she walked over to her sister wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I promise." Dom replied. They were a family. They couldn't split up again. It wasn't right. They were meant to be together. They had to stick together to get through this. Most of all they needed to prepare themselves for what was about to happen. They had people from all over trying to hunt them down. They had to be smart about it if they were going to make it out alive.

* * *

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her sister's waist as they laid together on the old, worn out couch. She knew Mia was tired but_ she_ couldn't sleep. She couldn't close her eyes because she knew the dreams would come. "I'm so scared Mia." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm right here Gab. We are all here now." Mia shifted her weight.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what would you have done Gab?"

Gabriella began to laugh as she tightened her grip on her sister. "Go to sleep Gab, we will talk about it in the morning."

"I love you Mia."

Then there was silence. She kept her eyes open staring out the door where her brother, Brian, and Harrison were standing, She smiled at them as they all looked over at her. It was amazing how much of a family they were. It was like Brian never left but she also didn't know what he had to do to get back in with Dom. Dom wasn't always a forgivable person but he had a good heart. If Brian could have saved Letty she knew that he would have. Her eyes began to get heavy as she continued to stare outside. Oh how she longed to be sixteen again. Even though her father had died at that age, they were all together. They were a family. Her heart ached at the fact that her family was destroyed. A single tear fell down her face as sleep overtook her body. She was exhausted from the day. Her body ached, her heart ached. She wished the pain would just go away. Would it ever go away?


	56. We Rob The Man Who Runs It

She knew this was going to happen, she knew it would come down to this. She stood behind the three guys in her life shaking her head. They were going to take down Reyes. They were going to take everything from him. "First we are going to need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere." Dom replied.

"What else?" Brian asked.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything."

"I got that." Brian smiled.

"This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance. We are going to need someone who is good with circuits. Reyes is going to have walls. We are going to need someone who can punch through those walls."

"What else?"

She looked back and forth as the guys continued to name people they needed to take down Reyes. "Utilities, weapons. Someone who isn't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position."

"Yeah, what else do we need?"

"Most importantly, we are going to need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose." Dom had a smirk on his face causing Gabriella to laugh. She moved Brian to the side as her began to talk.

"Oh you know we got that." Brian smiled.

"Yeah, I can be one of them cause we know you can't race for shit."

Dom let out a loud laugh as Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How about we race for it?"

"Oh you are on. I might be a little rusty but I know I can take you…again." She shoved his arm off of her and walked back into the building. Harrison was laughing as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have got to lay off on him a little."

"He likes it." She looked behind her as Brian watched them. "You two been able to talk?"

"A little bit. We all talked last night. I learned a little bit about his father."

"You didn't know him?"

"We have the same mother, he never really knew his father. He is scared to death about this baby."

"He should be. He needs to be. I don't know how she is going to have a baby during all of this."

"What about you Gab? What are our plans for the future?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "I see you in it. That's all that I see right now. I want you in it. But I also want to survive this."

He nodded his head as he ran his hand down the side of her face before leaning in softly and kissing her. She smiled up at him. "We have an audience." He whispered to her. She shook her head at him.

"I don't care." She stood up on her toes kissing him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay!" Dom yelled. "That's' enough. We only need one sister having a baby right now."

"Really?" Gabriella yelled turning around to him. "It's not like you and Letty never did that?"

"Oh me and Letty did a lot of stuff…"

"Wow!" Gabriella let go of Harrison and walked away.

"Let's get one thing straight…" Dom walked over to him as Gabriella sat down on the stool. "You might be his brother but that's my sister…"

"What he is trying to say is…" Brian chimed in.

"I will break your fucking neck if you hurt her." Dom smiled. Gabriella began to cough as Harrison looked over at her.

"Let me tell you something…" Harrison moved forward. He was so close to the two guys. "I have been with her through the worst and through the best. I haven't left her side for a second. I don't plan on it. She is my best friend. She is one of the strongest people that I know who loves her family more than anything in this world. I love her just the same." He shook his head. "Now if we are making threats right now, let me make one of my own. She just got her family back so neither one of you needs to take that away from her. She is happy…almost. You do that, I will break your fucking neck."

"Your boy is brave." Dom moved closer to Harrison.

"Yeah, what can I say? He's just like me." Brian laughed.

"Can we know the testosterone off for a minute please, I think you guys need to come look at this." Gabriella replied. She turned the computer around with Reyes pulled up. "Look what I found."

"You really shouldn't be nosey." Dom replied shutting the computer on her.

"Hey!" She yelled. "You guys already knew about him?"

Brian nodded his head. "We got this Gab. You want to drive, you can drive. You let us deal with Reyes."

"Whats the plan though? We just go and take this man's money?"

They both nodded their heads. "Yeah, and then we go wherever the hell we want to go and live our lives."

"Anywhere?"

Dom bowed his head. "Except the states. They aren't going to let us back in."

"Look Gab, I know you didn't ask for this…" Brian started.

"I asked for my family back. That's what I got, I guess it comes with the territory."

* * *

"Dom can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella asked walking away from everyone. The whole team was due to arrive any moment now and she was becoming anxious. There were many questions she wanted to ask and she needed the answers to. She needed to know what happened in Los Angeles. She stood outside waiting on him to come out.

"You okay?" Dom asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We trust all these people coming to us?"

"With my life." He kissed the back of her head.

"I want to know Dom. I want to know what happened to Letty back in Los Angeles." He sighed.

"Gab, I can't-"

"I know that you think that I am still your teenage sister who was scared of everything. I will admit I am scared to death right now, but I can handle myself. I am twenty six years old Dom, I'm not little anymore. You have to stop treating me like I am this fragile little girl who is going to break at any moment."

Dom bowed his head. "I just want to protect you."

"From what? Life?"

"Everything. I don't want you to have this life."

She wrapped her arms around his body laying her head into his chest. "I've been destined to have this life since I was born, I love my life. I love having you as my brother and racing in our blood."

"You have lost too many people."

"You have too."

There was silence as they stood their together. "I don't know exactly what happened, I saw the ground and the methane. He flipped her car as they sped around the corner, it must have flipped five or six times. It finally stopped and she climbed out. He knew how much NOS she had in her car, he had to have known. He shot the car and it blew up with her in it. I found out about Braga I guess right around the same time Brian did. I was hestitant at first to work with him, but I saw that we had the same goal. We went after him, I wanted Felix. He was the one who killed her. I could see it in his eyes. It was him…"

Gabriella grabbed his hand in her eyes nodding her head. "We did the job almost getting ourselves killed in the process, but we made it out. I saw him when I came out of the tunnel. Felix. I wanted him dead. I rammed into his car causing him to flip, and I swear I didn't think about it. I couldn't think about it. I just hit him. I ran my car straight into him. I didn't blink. I killed him. Brian looked like he was about die-I didn't know what to do. We were both so banged up. But I knew I had to get home. I knew I had to come back to you."

"But you didn't come back to me."

He nodded his head. "I couldn't run anymore."

"Why not? Why couldn't you just leave again? We would have found each other…"

"When?" He raised his voice. "When did you think that was going to happen?"

She shook her head. "Eventually. I wanted you to be where I knew no one could get to you. Do you remember when you got arrested the first time? After dad died? You had beat Lender and you were home. I went running out to you and told you I would run away with you, I would go anywhere in the world with you Dom just to know that you were safe."

"I remember."

"I am telling you this now Dom, I will go anywhere with you."

He grabbed her face in his hands. "And I will go anywhere with you."

"Dom, they are here." Brian replied poking his head out of the safe house. Gabriella nodded her head at her brother with a smile on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

"I see you have all met." Dom announced walking into the building with Gabriella at her side. She smirked at the people in front of her. She had heard about most of them, there were some that she didn't have a clue about. Harrison was beside with his arm around her waist.

"You know when you called me to come to Rio, I assumed it would be something more exciting than this." A girl approached Dom with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella watched as everyone began to hugging each other as if they have known each other for the longest time. She felt alone.

"Who is this?" Han asked pointing to Gabriella. She smiled at him.

"This is my baby sister Gabriella, she has joined us from San Diego. This is also Brian's brother Harrison." Dom replied.

"Yo Dom, check this out. This is Tej, best circuit man on the east coast. This right here is my boy Roman Pierce. We go way back. I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami." Brian joined in.

"I heard about you." Roman replied.

"So what's this about Dom?" Han asked.

"Yeah why did you drag us halfway around the world for?" Tej asked.

"Because we have a job."

Roman and Tej stared at Gabriella who just stared right back at them. She smirked as Brian noticed. "Yeah, so let's get one thing straight. This is Dom's little sister, my brothers girlfriend-that won't be happening. I will kill every last person in this place. Don't look at her if you don't have to. She's gorgeous, we all know. Do I make myself clear?"

Roman began to laugh as he nodded his head. "Sure man, whatever you say."

"You are right though, she is absolutely gorgeous." Roman looked Gabriella up and down. She bit her lip as she looked over at Brian. "You sure he's man enough for you baby girl?"

Harrison moved forward as Brian grabbed him to stop him. "If you have to question if _he's _a man, then it makes me wonder if you are even a _man_ at all. You want to compare penises that's fine but don't come in here thinking you are going to get anywhere near me with yours. I like what I got, when I get tired of it, you definitely won't be the first person I call." She smirked as she walked away. There was silence.

"Feisty. I like it." Roman finally replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Harrison…" Gabriella went to say something but Harrison moved forward.

"You talk a lot of shit…" Harrison was in his face.

"Stop!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh yeah boy, what you going to do about it?" Roman jerked Harrison forward grabbing his shirt. Gabriella moved to help but Dom stopped her. "You aren't so tough now are you?"

"You know, you do have one big ass forehead." Harrison replied with a smile. Roman let go of him shoving him aside.

"Man screw you." Harrison moved forward as they both wrapped their arms around each other. "It's good to see you man, it's been too long."

"Yeah no kidding, where the hell have you been?"

Harrison shrugged. "Are you serious right now?" Gabriella asked. She looked around as everyone was smiling.

"I'm sorry." Roman laughed. "I have to give him shit. He used to have the girls wrapped around his little finger. It's weird seeing him with just one…"

Gabriella eyed her boyfriend. "Really now?"

"I grew up Rome."

"I see that."

"Now that everyone has gotten that out of your system can we get on with our lives?" Dom asked. "We have shit we have to do."

* * *

"Alright so our target is Hernan Reyes, and he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't have a paper trail…" Dom started.

"No paper trail means no banks, no banks means cash houses." The girl chimed in. Gabriella wondered who she was.

"That rights, ten of them to be exact. Spread all across Rio. And we are going to hit them all." Dom smiled. Gabriella smiled as Harrison wrapped his arms around her.

"All of them?" Roman asked.

"All of them."

"That sounds crazy. You bring us to another country to rob the man that runs? I thought this was business, it sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for ya'll but personal aint good business. I can't do this homie…" Roman went to walk away.

"What we are talking is _one hundred_ million dollars." All eyes turned to Roman who just stopped in his tracks.

"You say what?" Roman walked back over causing Gabriella to laugh. "A hundred…see something I be over thinking things man. I know we just met-but-I mean…"

"Yes one hundred million dollars. And everything we take, we split it even."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm in." Tej replied.

"Yeah me too."

"You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark, you just can't. As soon as we hit the first one, they are going to do everything in their power to protect the rest." Han replied.

"Exactly." Dom smiled. "That's exactly what we want them to do."

"To protect it, Reyes will put it all in the same place. We take that one place, we get all the money." Gabriella replied.

"You know how much man power they are going to use?" Tej asked. "A lot."

"You scared?" Gabriella asked. "I've heard stories about you. Scattering cars from your garage to let Roman and Brian get away. Brilliant." Brian looked over at her. "I watch the news." She turned around to stand in the middle of the group. "I actually know everything about every single one of you. Except you, I don't know you." She pointed to Gisele. "It's easy to look someone up, a-friend taught me how when I was a teenager. My brother trusts easily these days. I had to be sure." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's really hot." Roman chimed in. Gabriella shook her head.

"Let's get going, we need to start this tonight." Dom replied. Everyone moved about accept for Gisele. She stopped in front of Gabriella and smiled. "I'm Gisele."

"Gabriella."

"I have heard a lot about you. Dom wouldn't stop talking about his baby sister."

"How does he know you?"

"I worked for Braga."

Gabriella's breath stopped. She backed away. "No." Gisele stopped her. "He saved my life. I owe him everything. I know about Letty, and I am so sorry. I didn't know who she was at the time."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I am here to help, I want to help."

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered.

"Gab, lets go!" Dom yelled

AN: **Sorry its been a while guys! I have just got a lot of crap going on right now! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You guys let me know what you thought! REVIEW!**


	57. You Fight This

Gabriella looked over at Vince, ushering him with her head to come over to her. He walked over to her with a smile on his face as he sat down next to her wrapping his arm across her shoulder. He had come back, why because he saved Mia's life. Reyes had see Mia in the marketplace, but Vince grabbed her just in time. Dom welcomed him back with open arms. It made Gabriella so happy to see her family back together again. She had truly missed him. He was just looking out for his own, that use to be her, but she was happy he had a life there in Brazil. She was happy for him. She loved that man. He was one of the greatest friends she had ever had.

"You doing okay?" He asked as she moved closer to him. She nodded her head but didn't speak. "You seem tense, talk to me girl tell me what's going?"

"I am just really tired Vince." She sighed.

"I am too girl." He ran his hand down her hair as she laid against him.

"They are tracking us aren't they?"

"Who?"

"You know who, don't play stupid." She leaned up. "Are we going to get caught before this even goes down?"

Vince didn't say anything. "I need everyone to listen up!" Dom yelled causing Gabriella and Vince to shoot up from the couch. Brian had a smile on his face as he looked over at Gabriella.

"What do you say we go for a race?" Brian asked. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "It's getting a little tense, we need to get this heat off of us. I think it's time for a little race."

"Hell yeah!" Roman yelled.

"It is a little stuffy in here." Tej smiled.

"You want to race me again?" Gabriella smiled. "You got your ass handed to you last time."

"Oh I think I can take you." Brian chuckled.

"You got it." Gabriella replied. "Let's go." She smiled at Harrison as he moved past him towards the room they were staying in. He followed right on her heels closing the door behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me right? You can't race him."

"Why not? We have been coped up in here working on all of this shit, it's about time we had some fun."

"Really?"

"Nothing is going to happen Harrison, please go have some fun with me. We will just sit around, we don't have to race." She slowly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes. "Come spend time with me in Brazil."

"You always do that." He replied softly leaning down kissing her on the lips.

"Let's go you two!" Vince banged on the door. She knew he was laughing on the other end knowing he scared them. She groaned as she jerked the door open. "You ready?"

"You are so annoying." She growled walking past him. They all moved together towards their cars. It was a Saturday night Rio and Gabriella knew the race scene was already alive. She couldn't wait to get back into the action. She patted her legs as she waited for Harrison to climb into the driver's seat of the car.

"Oh wow, I get to drive?" He asked.

"Start the car!" She yelled. He began to laugh as he started the car and followed in behind everyone as they made their way to the scene. She was excited, she couldn't contain herself as she patted her legs again.

"You are crazy you know that?" Harrison smirked. He pressed down harder on the gas as the car shot forward. Gabriella had a smile on her face the entire time.

"Hey Romeo, lets slow it down!" Brian yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had these." Harrison replied holding it in the air. He pressed down on the brake at the car began to slow down. Gabriella winked at him as the car pulled up next to the one Han was driving.

"So Mia wants to go to Spain when this is over." Gabriella didn't move from the seat.

"Spain?"

She nodded her head. "She wants us to go with her and Brian and I told her that it would be a good idea to be with them. You know you get to spend some time with your brother and I…well I just get to be free."

"I told you, I would go anywhere with you. If its Spain, then so be it."

* * *

Gabriella slowly walked through the crowd as she looked at all the different people that showed up. Dom was next to her, there was no way he was letting her out of his sight. She knew that. She clung to Harrison's hand as the moved into opening. "Yo!" He was Spanish. "Dominic Toretto, didn't think that I would see you again." They slapped hands as Gabriella looked over at Brian who had a smile on his face.

"Brian took his cars from him." Harrison whispered in her ear. Gabriella shook her head as she moved behind her brother, beside Brian.

"Victor." Brian nodded his head.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here with cops down your back." Victor replied.

"We need your help. We need to get them off our backs." Brian told him. "Will you help us?"

"You know I will man." Victor looked over at Gabriella who was still looking around. "And who is this?"

"Not yours." Harrison replied moving Gabriella behind him.

Victor began to laugh. "Quién es este idiota?" (who is this idiot)

"Un idiota que sabe español maldito!" Harrison moved forward (An idiot who knows fucking Spanish)

Dom began to laugh. "Come down, she is my sister. My _baby_ sister to be exact."

"That's all you had to say mio." Victor laughed. The crowd around them laughed with him. Gabriella grabbed Harrison's arm pulling him back to her.

"You make fun of me for not knowing Spanish and this whole time you know it?" Gabriella smirked.

"I was letting you do your thing."

She was trying to get his mind off the anger that was building up as Victor kept on talking. She rubbed her hands down both of his arms and stared at him in the eyes. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Victor was staring at her so she did what she needed to do. She kissed him. And it was a peck on the lips, she _really_ kissed him. "Ohhhh!" The crowd began as she pulled away with a laugh. She covered her mouth as Harrison smiled, waving his hand.

"Thank you." He whispered kissing her on the side of the head.

"Are we racing or what?" Victor asked.

"What do you say Gab, you want to race?" Brian asked. She looked up at Harrison before shaking her head.

"You go ahead, show them what you are made of. I am going to sit this one out."

She hated moments like these, the cops just inches away from taking them in, but Dom and Brian looked calm. She tightened her grip on Harrisons hand as Hobbs walked towards him. She had heard about him. Brian talked about him, he good. He always brought who he needed to in. She swallowed hard as she glared ahead.

"Hey Toretto, you're under arrest." Hobbs spat. Guns were drawn. This wasn't good. This didn't feel right.

"I don't feel like I'm under arrest." Dom replied looking over at Brian. "How about you Brian?"

"No, not a bit. Not even a little bit." They were both calm. Super calm. She couldn't explain the look on their faces as they leaned against the cars with their arms crossed over their chest. It was like they had no worries in the world.

"Oh just give it a minute, it will sink in." Hobbs was playing along. Gabriella looked at the woman with them. She looked familiar. She looked scared to death.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian replied.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring two assholes whose names hit my desk."

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian spat. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Harrison who just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for, for some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back." That was a low blow.

"I don't think so." Dom still didn't move.

"Your mistake is thinking you have a goddamn choice, boy!" Hobbs moved forward with his hands on his vest.

Dom stood up from car. "And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home." That's when Gabriella realized what was going on. He had the whole town in on this. Everyone moved forward as Dom held his hands in the air. "This is Brazil!" Guns were drawn. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. She watched Hobbs, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He nodded his head as one of his men talked to him. "I'll see you around." He spat before turning around, but the blonde stayed. That's when Gabriella noticed, she was wearing Letty's necklace. She moved forward with a questioning look. Why the hell did she have on Letty's necklace? The blonde moved away and with that she was gone.

"What the hell was she wearing?" Gabriella yelled in Dom's face.

"I was wondering the same damn thing." He snarled. "I'm about to go find out."

* * *

Vince sat down next to a very exhausted Gabriella wrapping his arms around her shoulder just like before. She was so tired but she refused to sleep until Dom came back. The guys, meaning Brian, Tej, Roman, Han, and Dom all went to get better cars. The track that she came up with just wasn't cutting. The turns, all the cars were being seen in just one camera. They need to be invisible. What's invisible? Cop cars. Gabriella didn't speak a word when they show that idea in the air, she just walked away. That's when she found herself in Vince's arms again. He opted to stay with her while Harrison road along.

"What are your plans?" Vince asked her.

"For what?"

"After tomorrow is over and we actually pull this job off, what do you plan on doing? You staying here?"

She didn't answer. "Gab…"

"Mia asked me to go to Spain with her and Brian. I told her I would."

He nodded his head. "I want you to know this before all of this shit happens tomorrow…"

"Vince-"

"No!" He raised his voice. "You have always been my life. I didn't want to leave you Gab, I didn't know what else to do. That is the only way that I knew to keep you safe and out of this. You are one of the best things that has come into my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too Vince."

"I never wanted you to feel betrayed at all."

She bowed her head. "You could never make me hate you Vince. I could never hate you. You have been in my life for so long. She are the greatest friend I have ever had. I just don't want you to live this life anymore V. You need to stop. You have a baby now. Just stop, take this money and just settle down with Rosa and Niko…you deserve to happy."

He bowed his head as the tears filled up his eyes. "I will always love you for the rest of my life." She told him. "Who knows, maybe we will be neighbors one day."

"I am going to get you home Gab, I promise."

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his body. The sound of engines caught their attention. They were back. She hopped up off the couch and slowly walked over to everyone. "Well, I gotta say I didn't think you could pull it off, but you did."

"Oh that we did." Han replied with a smile. "It was a piece of cake."

Gabriella shook her head. "What's his problem?" she pointed to Brian who looked confused.

"Oh, Dom let him win in the race we just had. I guess he is a little upset about it." Han tossed chips into his mouth.

Gabriella began to laugh. "A baby gift huh?"

"Shutup!" Brian yelled. She moved out of his reach as she ran over to Harrison wrapping her arms around him. They had all became a family. All of them. Though she didn't know many of them very well, she trusted them. Tomorrow was going to show just how much of a family they were. They were going to take down the most powerful man in Rio. They were going to cripple him by taking all of his money. They were going to do this, or they were going to die trying.

* * *

The day started pretty early for everyone. They had to be exact on how they were going to do first team would head out, then Dom and Brian would follow, leaving Mia behind to help navigate through the traffic. They have to be precise. There couldn't be any mistakes. "You want to ride with me?" Han asked. Gabriella looked over at Dom, then at Brian.

"Fine." Dom rolled his eyes. "Just don't-"  
"Don't be stupid with her!" Brian finished Dom's sentence. "Harrison is going to be our detail on the ground."

"Let's go!" Dom yelled twirling his hand around.

"Bye Vince, I'll see you when this over!" Gabriella hugged him but he didn't respond as she skipped to the car with Han. She watched as her boyfriend walked over with her. He was dressed a police officer. She looked at him and licked her lips.

"Stop it." He pointed his finger at her. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. "Gab…"

"GO!" Dom yelled. She jumped from the scare but then climbed into the backseat of the car. They were off. She looked in the mirror behind her as she drove away from her family. This was it. There wasn't any going back now. They were in this….every single one of them.

"Gab-run!" The walkie talkie was static. "Gabri—la, run!"

"Dom!" She yelled into the radio. "Are you there?"

"Yo! Shit just got real. Hobb's just pulled up on Dom and Brian man." Roman was on the radio.

Gabriella shot up in the seat. "DOM!" She screamed into the radio. "DOM! Answer me!"

"We have to go back for them!" Harrison yelled.

"DOM!" Gabriella screamed again. "PLEASE!" It was static. He had cut it off. "NO!" She banged her hands on the dashboard as hard as she could. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She sobbed. "We have to go back to them."

Han continued to stare straight ahead. He didn't look over at her. "HAN!" She yelled. "Please, I can't lose them again." The tears flowed down her face. "Oh my God."

"Yo!" Han had ripped the radio from her hands. "Let's go back. We need to go back."

Gabriella shook her head giving him a silent thank you. He stopped the car in the middle of the road and spun it around turning into the opposite direction. They were headed back to the warehouse. Gabriella prayed they weren't too late.

The car ride was fast but not fast enough. They were gone. Gabriella sprinted through the door to find the place torn apart. And Dom's charger….she bowed her head as she felt her knees give out of her. "We were too late." She cried. "They are gone."

"Gab…" Harrison whispered.

"We need to go. We can't be here anymore." Roman replied.

"He's right, we can't stay here. We are sitting ducks." Tej joined in. She knew the deal. If something were to happen, they were to get out of there as fast as they could. She nodded her head as the tears streamed down her face. "We need to clear this place out. Take everything we can carry and delete everything that we know. We can't exist right now. The heat is going to be on us hotter than ever."

"Stay right there baby, I will grab our stuff." Harrison told her. She put her face in her hands.

"I can't do this." She sobbed. Han knelt down next to her moving the hair from her face. "I just got them back."

"We will see them again, I promise."

She shook her head. "There's no getting out of this." She shook her head. She wiped her face of the tears as he helped her off the floor. She patted his hand letting him know she was okay. She had to be strong now. She couldn't break down. Not now. They still had work to do. They had to run now. She followed Harrison as they packed their bag full before moving into the opening. The door closed as Gabriella looked up. Mia was first. Her face was stained from tears. Gabriella felt the bag give on her arm as it fell to the floor. "MIA!" She screamed running towards her. She wrapped her around her neck and sobbed.

"Ga—bby." Mia sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Gabriella." Brian moved towards her. She gave a soft smile wrapping her arms around his waist. "What happened? Where is Dom?"

That's when she heard it. The grunting. The struggling. She looked behind her as Dom was struggling to keep Vince on his feet. There was blood everywhere. "No." She gasped. She fell down to the ground as Dom laid him on the couch. "Vince!"

"Stop. Stop." Dom grabbed her but she pushed him away.

"We have to go, we have to get him to a hospital Dom." She sobbed. She looked up at her brother who turned his back to her. No one was moving. "WE HAVE TO GO!" She screamed. "MOVE!" She shoved her brother's back.

"No." Vince groaned. "You can't."

"Vince." She sobbed. She fell down to the ground again grabbing his arm. "You fight this okay. You fight this."

"I love you."

"No." She shook her head. "Please. Fight this. You lived before, do it again."

He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful." He rubbed his hand down her face. She touched his hand as it laid on her face. He closed his eyes as she began to shake him.

"No…NO!" She screamed shaking his shoulders. "Vince! Wake up! Please, you have to wake up!"

Dom grabbed her arms moving her away from Vince's body. She shoved his stomach trying to get away but he held her tightly. The sobs didn't stop. It was the cry that only the hurt knew about. The cry that only the people who have lost too much already knew. She stopped fighting him wrapping her arms around his waist. He was gone. Just like that, she lost one of the greatest friends she had ever had. She lost someone that was literally like a brother to her. He saw her through her worst and he saw her through her best. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. There would be no funeral this time. There would be no real time for mourning.

Gabriella didn't wait around as Dom moved Vince's body from the couch onto the table, where he pulled the sheet over his head. She walked outside and slid down the back of the wall putting her head in her hands. Harrison was next to her, he hadn't left her side the entire morning. She felt his hand on hers as she lifted her head.

"Dom had gotten arrested back when I was sixteen years old. My father had just died and Dom was just pissed…Vince had to be the man of the house and I hated Dom for that. I wanted to kill him for giving Vince the authority to tell me what to do. But he was perfect. He took care of me like I was his flesh and blood. I caused him so much grief during that time but he didn't care. He still loved me and he still protected me." She wiped her face of the tears. "He never let me be alone when he knew that I needed someone there. I would kick and scream, but he wouldn't budge. He was the true definition of a best friend and now he is gone." She bowed her head. "What am I supposed to do without him?"

Harrison shook his head. "You know this whole time, I have been thinking, why hasn't it been me?"

"No."

"No, you know. They all keep protecting me. They all have been risking their lives, but here I am living it up in Brazil. I wasn't running. Dom, Brian, and Mia, they have been running this whole time. I keep losing the people that I love and I can't take this anymore." She sobbed. He brought her into his arms.

"Gab…" Brian slowly walked outside. "Harrison, I need a minute with her. Go inside and get the details from Roman."

Harrison kissed Gabriella's hand as he lifted himself off the ground. "You okay out here?" Brian asked. She shook her head. She felt his body next to hers as he sat down. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We are staying. It was Reyes' men that showed up and killed Vince. The truck was ambushed. We were overpowered…." She nodded her head. "Hobbs is going to help us. They just killed his entire team."

"What are you getting at Brian?"

"We are staying Gab. We are going on with the plan."

"We should be running."

"I agree but we are broke. We have no money. We need to do this."

She nodded her head. "I will stay with Mia this time."

"I think that's a good idea."

She turned her head away from him. "I am so sorry about Vince. I know…"

"No." She sobbed. "Please don't."

He brought her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You are going to be okay. We all are. Stay strong just a little bit longer."

"I will Brian."

**AN: So the saddest thing just happened in this story. She lost her one true best friend. I was thinking about keeping him alive but then thought it would make for a great chapter if he died like he did in the movies. I'm sorry guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**review!**


	58. Spain

**AN: I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, only a few more left in the story! **

They were rich. They were richer than rich. Harrison has picked Gabriella up in the air twirling her around in circles as she stared at the money that just fell out of the vault. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. They had done it. They had taken down Reyes, killed him and took his money. He paid for everything. He paid for Hobbs' men and he paid for Vince. Harrison slowly let her back down to the ground as she slowly walked away from everyone. "Goodbye Vince, I will always love you."

"Gab…" Dom was behind her. She wiped her face as she turned around to him with her head bowed to the ground. "Would you like to come with me to give this to Rosa?" He had a bag in his hand full of money. Gabriella gave a small smile nodding her head.

"I would love too." She whispered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they moved towards the door. "You should meet his son Dom, he named him after you."

"He told me."

"What do we do Dom? Where do we go from here?"

Dom stopped and looked at her. "Spain."

"You would go with me?"

"We are free now." Dom told her. "There isn't anything that I can protect you from now. I want to stay with you until you are old and gray."

"You are going to be old and gray first." She gave a soft smile. "I have wanted this for so long."

"I have too. And now we are together and there is not a damn thing that can separate us."

"There better not be."

The walk wasn't too long as they made it to Rosa's door. They knocked but no one answered. "I will go inside…"

"No." Gabriella stopped him. "Let me. I need to do this." Dom nodded his head handing the bag to her as she slowly walked into the empty house. It felt eerie. She didn't like it. She ran her hand across the pictures on the mantel. They were mostly of Rosa and Vince, but then she came across one. Just one. Gabriella smiled to herself as she picked the picture up and looked closely at it. It was of her family. They looked so young. It was almost impossible to be them. She smiled as she put the picture to her heart. She remembered that picture. They were all miserable. Jesse, Leon, even Letty was in it. They were leaning against the Charger. It seemed like another life to her. It _was _another life. This was her life now. A life where everyone was dying. She was losing everyone she loved little by little. She wiped her face of the fallen tears and looked down at the table. An envelope was sitting there with her name on it. She looked up at the door before picking it up. "Gab, we gotta go." Dom called from outside. She nodded her head placing the bag on the table and putting the envelope under her shirt. She took the picture and headed towards the door. "I love you Vince. You were always my best friend." She closed the door behind her as Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Look at this." She showed him the picture. "He kept this."

"Wow!" Dom laughed. "This was a long time ago."

"It was on the mantel in there."

"You haven't seen this?"

She shook her head. She went to speak but instead drew in a breath. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. But I guess I don't have a choice."

"We are going to be okay."

"Let's just get out of here. I am ready to put Rio in the rearview and never look back at this place."

Dom nodded his head kissing her softly on the forehead as they began their way back to the safe house.

* * *

They all stood around the room and stared at each other. Gabriella couldn't smile, she didn't have it in here. This was goodbye. This was where they went their separate ways from each other. She watched as everyone exchanged their hugs, she couldn't bring herself to move. Gisele walked up to her wrapping her arms around her neck. "Goodbye." She whispered in Gabriella's ear. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too. You take care of yourself." She rubbed the girls arms bringing her into another hug.

"Where are you headed?" Han asked taking her hand in his.

"Spain, I think. Maybe settle down there."

"Well if you ever decide you get bored, hit us up."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Thank you for everything that you did for me."

"We are a family, that's what family does." Han smiled. There it was, she finally smiled. He brought her into his arms kissing her lightly on the side of the head. "You are strong." He whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut. "And rich."

She began to laugh shoving him away as she wiped the tears from her face. "You guys be careful."

They nodded their heads as they turned and walked away. Roman appeared next to her elbowing her slightly in the ribs, "Do I even want to ask where you are headed?" Gabriella asked.

"I thought I was coming with you." He smiled.

"I would love for you to come with me." She told him softly.

He nodded his head. "Me too." He sighed as he put one arm around her shoulder bringing her into him. She closed her eyes. "You know, you find people that it's hard to say goodbye too and you are one of those people."

"It's hard to say goodbye to any of you."

"You promise me you will take care of yourself?"

"I promise." She whispered. "You take care of yourself too." He kissed the top of her head before walking away. "And Roman…" He turned around. "Use condoms please."

He began to laugh as he shook his head. "Goodbye Gabriella."

"Goodbye."

Tej was the last person to approach her. She watched as Dom and Brian gathered the bags and began putting them in the cars. "I will never understand why someone as ugly as Dom has two gorgeous ass sisters."

"It had to balance out I guess." She smirked. "Where you going?"

He shook his head. "I think I will stay here. I kind of like Brazil."

"It will do that to you. You going to open up the garage?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. Brian said you are going to Spain with him and Mia."

"Yeah, we are going to try and settle down there. We will see how it goes."

"If you need anything at all, I am only a phone call away."

"I know Tej. Thank you so much for everything."

"I am really sorry about Vince."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe we made it."

"You are going to continue to make it. You stay strong."

"I will. Be careful."

He hugged her tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Goodbyes sucked. She hated them. There was nothing good about saying goodbye to someone that you love. She felt her heartstrings pull as she walked to the door with her family. She took one last look behind her as the tears streamed down her face. "Thank you." She whispered and shut the door.

* * *

It was amazing what money could buy even if you are a fugitive on the run. They had different names, they had different faces, but somehow they still were allowed on the trains or boats, or whatever they wanted to take to get them to Spain. Two days is what it took actually, and it was a miserable two days. Gabriella didn't speak, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She put on a smile and nodded her head when spoken to but when it came to having a conversation she kept quiet and walked away. It was hard right now. It was hard when Jesse died but…she didn't feel that. She felt it with Vince. He lived once before getting shot in the same place, but yet this time because they were on the run, they couldn't get him to a hospital. They couldn't save his life. She looked out the window of the bus as she remembered the yellow envelope sitting on the table. She had placed it in her bag hoping to look in it soon but she hadn't yet. She didn't know what it could be or if she even wanted to know right now. Too many memories. She knew it was probably some old letters or pictures from when she was little and she couldn't take that right now. She couldn't bring that up right now. She was trying to stay strong and as long as she kept busy it worked but the moment she let her mind wonder, that's when it became hard. She closed her eyes as she felt Harrison's arm come around her. They had split up again just in case money couldn't buy you everything. Dom…and Elena left first, Brian and Mia took a boat. Harrison and Gabriella decided they were in any hurry to get to Spain so they took the bus. She felt the bus stop as she opened her eyes and looked up.

"We are here baby, grab your things." Harrison told her as he stood up. She nodded her head as she stood up stretching her arms above her head. She was in a daze. Maybe it was lack of sleep or maybe she just didn't care anymore. She grabbed the bag from beside and followed Harrison off the bus. It was beautiful. She could see the ocean as she set the bag on the ground and walked to the edge of the road. It was like a whole other world. She gave a soft smile as she felt Harrison's arm come around her waist. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered. She closed her eyes letting the sun hit them in the face. They were finally free. There was no more running, they were going to be a family again. She moved away from him and picked up her bag.

"YO!" Brian was standing next to a car holding his hands in the air. "It's about damn time!"

Gabriella smiled as she moved over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's this?" She asked pointing to a brand new Nissan GTR.

"Oh this, it's mine. I just bought her."

Gabriella shook her head as Harrison began to examine. "She looks amazing man, where's mine?"  
"And mine?" She asked softly. She cleared her throat. She was trying to be normal but it didn't seem to be working.

"You both have millions of dollars, you can buy your own." Brian replied. "Gab, I got yours back at the house." He smirked dodging the swing that Harrison had just thrown. "Get in.I will take you to the house."

"Where's Dom?"

"They are here."

Gabriella nodded her head. Part of thought he would take off again. She thought he would leave thinking he was protecting her, but he didn't. Not this time. She smiled as she climbed in to the backseat of the car. "We found a doctor who is going to help deliver Mia's baby. We go for the first ultrasound tomorrow if you would like to go Gab. We also bought a house. We haven't moved everything in yet, but….you know it's amazing what money can buy around here. Extra ten thousand dollars, they don't run your name. I was thinking about going into town tomorrow also to get some furniture. We are giving you guys the entire…" He stopped. Gabriella was looking out the window when she turned to Brian who was staring at her in the mirror. "You alright?"

She nodded her head. "That sounds really nice Brian."

* * *

The car ride was then silent as they rode together to the house. The driveway was long as Gabriella straightened up. She saw all the flowers outside, and then she saw it. The beach. They had a house on the beach. She began to laugh as the car stopped. She didn't bother saying anything as she jumped out and ran to the edge of the grass. The beach was right there.

"It's not California, but it will do." Brian replied walking up next to her. "Harrison is going to get the bags and go see Mia, I thought maybe you and I could talk."

"I am fine Brian, I promise."

"My brother tells me you don't talk anymore."

She laughed. "I talk when I am spoken to."

He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "You blame yourself for Vince don't you?"

"I wished it was me." She didn't looked at him. "This whole time, even with Tran, you guys have risked your lives for mine. You and Mia ran so they wouldn't come looking for me. Vince took me into his home in Brazil and let me live with him, Dom…It's not fair Brian. He survived. You saved him."

"We didn't have the medical attention like we did back in Los Angeles."

"He was my best friend. You weren't there for a lot of it but he was just…"

"Perfect?"

She covered her face as the tears spilled down. "I don't know how I am supposed to make this better, I don't even think that I can. I want you to be here with us and we all get through this together. I do know how you felt about him. I saw it. When I came around, I saw how you two were together."

"You jealous?" She smirked wiping her face with her hand.

"I could be that person to you Gab. I would never take his place but I could be…"

She nodded her head. "I would love Brian. I really would."

* * *

Eight months, fourteen days…

Gabriella hurried around the house as Mia began to scream out in pain. She grabbed the bag off the couch and hurried over to her sister. "LETS GO!" She screamed. Harrison was running towards her with more bags in his hand.

"I just got off the phone with Brian, they will meet us there."

"Can we go now? I am trying to have a baby." Mia snapped. Gabriella began to laugh as she put her arm through Mia's and helped her outside. "I swear to God, if I have this child on the side of the road…"

"You aren't. We are going to get you there okay."

"Where is Elena?" Harrison asked.

"She's in the car." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Mia let out another scream. "Jesus, can we hurry this up?"

"Shutup!"

They got into the car as Elena pressed down on the gas shooting everyone back into their seats. Gabriella began to laugh as she held Mia's hand. "What is so funny?" Mia snapped.

"You are having a little boy." She smiled. "Jackson Vincent O'Connor."


	59. Letty

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I updated! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and your new year is starting off great! There are only a few more chapters to this story so thank you to everyone who has stuck through it with me! Heres another one for you! Hope you enjoy! **

She moved from the steps onto the sand as she watched Brian and Mia walk down the beach with Jack in their arms. He was three months old today and the cutest little boy in the world. She smiled as she walked towards them. "The fire is on if you are ready to put on the burgers." She smiled at Brian. "Harrison went to get some things from the store."

"What time did Dom say he was going to be here?" Brian asked.

"Um…two I think. He should be on his way. I told him not to be late."  
Gabriella looked at the little boy and smiled as she played with his hand. "Babe, will you take Jack? I want to talk to Gab for a second." Mia replied not taking her eyes off of her sister. Gabriella bowed her head as she moved towards the ocean. She waited a few moments before turning around. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mia, why do you ask?"

"Because Vince died a year ago today." Gabriella kicked the shells on the sand. "I know you don't think that I pay attention but I do. I see you Gab."

"What do you see Mia?"

"You look sad."

"I am so sad." She mumbled. "I miss him. I don't know what you expect from me just because we live in Spain in this amazing house with amazing cars doesn't mean that I am happy. I am happy that I am with you and Brian and Harrison. I am happy that Dom is just twenty minutes down the road from me then two thousand miles away. But I am not happy that my best friend is dead. I am not happy that everyone else that I love is….scattered around the world."

"It's hard, I know it is."

"I just miss home."

"I miss it too."

"Can we please just get through today? I will be fine, I promise. I always am."

Mia nodded her head as she turned on her heels and walked away. She found Brian sitting in the yard on the blanket playing with cars causing her to laugh. "You know Dom isn't going to stand for that…"

"Oh, Jack loves this car."

"I doubt it."

"You okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I will be."

The engine cut their conversation short as Mia sat down next to Brian. "Oh hey look its Uncle Dom, say hey Uncle Dom." Brian turned his voice into a woman's as he waved Jack's hand. Gabriella began to laugh as she moved over to her brother wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here? You said two."

"Yeah…" He kissed the top of her head pulling her away. "You pushing imports on him?"

Brian laughed. "Daddy's not pushing anything on me Uncle Dom. He chose this car."

"He may be an O'connor, but he is also a Toretto." Dom handed him the play car. A Charger. Gabriella snickered as Brian shook his head.

"At least he has a little while before he can decide." Mia smiled. "I think it's time for his nap." She picked the boy up in her arms as Dom played with his feet. "I will be right back?"

"Where is Harrison?" Dom asked.

"He went to the store. You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours." Gabriella stated. "What's going on? Where is Elena?"

"You want a beer?" Brian asked getting up from the ground. Dom nodded his head as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"How about we get these burgers on?" Dom told her. She moved away from him and putting the burgers on the grill before turning back to him. "You doing okay?"

"Everyone keeps asking me this."

He laughed as he watched Brian come out of the house. "We are just looking out for you." Brian handed Dom the beer as they both sat down in the chairs.

"You look like something is wrong Dom, so what is it?" Gabriella asked.

The sound of an engine caught their attention as Harrison pulled into the driveway. He waved his hand before carrying the bag into the house. They remained silent as Gabriella continued to stare at Dom.

"It's weird right?" Brian finally asked. Harrison walked outside putting his arm around Gabriella's waist kissing her softly on the neck.

"What's weird?" Dom asked.

"We have everything, right down to the beer and barbeque. It still doesn't feel like home."

"I miss it too." Gabriella bowed her head.

"Maybe it's because...You do not know how happy you are for something  
before someone takes it from away." Dom took a sip of his drink. Gabriella could tell something was off with him but he wouldn't say.

"I don't know, the house has probably changed so much we wouldn't even recognize it." Brian sighed. "So what's going on Dom? What's on your mind?"

Dom lifted the envelope off the ground and handed it to Brian. "This was taken about a week ago."

The envelope was yellow. Gabriella looked down at it as her mind wondered.

* * *

_She down on the bed as she looked around the room. It had been two weeks since they moved to Spain, they had finally settled down in the house buying new furniture but it still didn't feel right. It didn't feel like home. She looked at all the boxes in her the room when she came across one. It was stuff from Vince's that she had taken from his house. Lying on top was the yellow envelope. She slowly moved over to the box before bringing it back to her the bed. She held the envelope in her hand staring at it. She didn't want to open it. It was too hard. It was too soon. She set it beside her covering her face with her hands taking a deep breath in. "You can do this." She told herself. "Just open the envelope." She felt her hands shaking as tears already sprung to her eyes. She missed that man more than anything in this world. She never could picture her life without him and now he was gone and all she had was an envelope that he left her. She opened the top and stopped shutting her eyes. "Stop Gab, just open it."_

"_Gabriella!" Brian yelled. "Can you come down here for a second?"_

_Gabriella sighed as she put the envelope under the bed and moved to the door. Their room overlooked the ocean, it was beautiful but yet something inside of her yearned the old house at 1327 Old Miller Road in Los Angeles, California._

* * *

She continued to stare at Dom as Brian opened the envelope and pulled out the contents that were inside. Letty. Gabriella gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's not possible." She cried.

"Hobbs." Brian glared. Dom nodded his head. "You know I use to do this shit all the time when I was cop. This is exactly what they do Dom, he is messing with your head." He threw the papers onto the table. "Letty's dead Dom."

"I have to be sure."

"Then I am going with you."

Gabriella shook her head as she backed away. "Gab…" Harrison grabbed her shoulders as she shoved him away. "Gabriella, look at me!"

"I have to go." She turned around and ran into the house straight up to their room tossing the mattress off of the bed. It was still there sitting where she put it the first day they moved into the house. She fell down to the ground grabbing the envelope and ripping it open. It was a picture of Letty along with a note. She wiped her face as she began to read it.

_Oh my girl, my Gabriella, I have loved you since the day that I met you. You were so young and so annoying, but I loved you still. I didn't know it then but it was an honor to be the man in your life for all of those years when Dom was gone. I loved every minute of it. You taught me about life Gab and I love you for it. I wouldn't take back a single moment. I don't want you to hate me Gab, but it seems that you might and that's okay. You are with your brother and sister and you deserve to be with them. This picture was given to me, I was going to tell Dom but shit just…I need you to give it to him immediately. If this is true, Letty needs your help. You need to find her and you need to bring her home. I don't know when the next time I will see you is, I know it's soon. You can't stay away from me long even if you are mad at me. I love you with all of my heart and I am so blessed to be given this time with you. I will see you soon._

_Vince._

She squeezed the paper in her hands as she closed her eyes. The tears flooded down her face as sobs escaped her mouth. She bent over letting the picture fall to the ground. Her chest hurt as she brought her knees up, but the crying wouldn't stop. "DOM!" She screamed out in pain. That's what it was. It was pain, it was the worst pain. Vince had been dead a year and now to top it all off, Letty was alive. She heard the footsteps come up the stairs and enter her room.

"What is this?" Brian asked picking up the picture. "Did you know?"

She shook her head as she leaned her head back against the bed. "Vince." She whispered. "He knew."

She wiped her face as she closed her eyes knowing what Brian was going to say next. She didn't even realize that everyone was in the room with her until she felt a hand in hers. She slowly opened her eyes as the tears began to flood down again. "He knew Dom." She cried. "He knew she was alive."

Dom brought her into his arms as she cried. "I didn't open it because I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know what was in the envelope so I just kept it. I thought maybe one day I could bring myself to open it and be okay with him being gone."

"How did you know it was Letty?" Brian asked.

"The same envelope. Vince was hiding a lot of things…" She shook her head taking a deep breath. "Whatever he knows now, it's in the grave now."

"Hobbs had a little more information than Vince." Dom stated. "We know where she is."

"And we are going to get her." Brian added in.

"You said you were done." Gabriella looked up at him letting her body slide off of her brother. "You both said it, and I thought you meant it."

"What would you do?" Brian asked.

She turned away. He knew exactly what she would do. And they were going to do it.

* * *

She stared at ocean as the waves crashed in and then took the water back out. Everything in her world was spinning. She couldn't see which way was up and which way was down. She was dizzy. They had just got back from risking their lives in Brazil and now as she sat outside her brother was calling everyone again. She didn't want any part of it. She sat there and stared straight ahead when she felt him lift her in the air then back down into his lap. She still didn't move.

"Dom called everyone." Harrison told her. She stared straight ahead. "I need you to look at me…look me in the eye Gabriella and tell me that you are okay."

She slowly turned her head to him. "I'm not okay." She replied softly before turning back to the ocean.

"Gab-" He stopped. "You told me once that you would follow me wherever I go and I told you the same-I don't want you going to London."

She felt her heart stop. "I can't risk this, I can't risk losing you."

"Why would you lose me?" She couldn't even feel her mouth moving as she looked back at him. "What's going on Harrison?"

He shook his head. "I-it's not safe."

"What isn't safe? Going to get Letty? What aren't you telling me?" She yelled jumping to her feet. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

Harrison stood up biting his bottom lip. "His name is Owen Shaw, he is brilliant. He has a team that is taking down military convoys all across the world. He was last seen in London with Letty by his side."

"He is forcing her Harrison, she wouldn't just join someone else."

Harrison nodded her head. "I am not letting you go this time."

"You aren't letting me? Are you serious?" She ran her hands over her head turning back towards the ocean. "I knew her my entire life and you are telling me that you don't want me to go and bring her back home?"

"It's not going to be that simple…"

"When is life simple Harrison?"

He shook his head. "Tell me, when has your life or my life been simple? We have been running from the cops for years now. I haven't seen the place that I grew up in a very long time. My life is nothing but chaotic…"

He shook his head. "I won't let you go."

"You keep telling me that Harrison but I don't think you have a choice. I am going to London and I am bringing Letty home!" She turned away from him and began walking along the beach when he grabbed her arm. She jerked away from him as he swung her around getting her to face him. That's when the fight began. She fell to ground as he tried to pin her down but she fought him. The waves crashed down over them as she kept fighting him, tears fell down her face. She finally gave in as he held her down on the sand. "Why are you doing this?" She yelled.

"You don't understand do you?" He yelled back. "I am in love with you! I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I can't live without you Gab and I don't even want to try." He let her go crawling off of her as she rolled over. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't do that if one of us is dead."

"I can't-leave my brother again Harrison. I just can't do it."

**AN: There you go! I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it! let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	60. Just Let Her Go

**AN: As we get into the last movie….well the 6****th**** movie. I am not going to bore you with all the details from the movie because we have all seen it. I am just going to add in things but its going to cut from Mia getting kidnapped to the when the plane explodes because I know you all know what happens during that and that is not my main focus right now. Its on family, so I just wanted to let you guys know that. **

Her hands were shaking as she approached her brother. Her face was tear stained but she refused to look up at him. Their bags were packed and this time she wasn't going with them. She felt her body go numb as he grabbed her hands bringing her into his arms. She felt his body tightened as he took slow deep breaths. Twenty seven years old and you would think she would be use to him leaving her, but she wasn't. Every time this happened, she felt like she was sixteen again. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Dom-we have to go." Brian replied. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

"I am coming back." Dom replied. "I promise."

Gabriella nodded her head as she felt his hands come across hers, grabbing them and pulling her away. He ran his hand down his face as he turned away. "Dom-" She gasped but she couldn't say what she wanted to. The tears fell down her face as he squeezed her hand before walking away. She moved forward but Brian stopped her.

"Where is Harrison?" Brian asked.

"He didn't want to be here for this." Mia whispered. "He's on the beach."

"Gab, I need you to go to the beach for me okay. Make sure he is okay."

Gabriella shook her head. "Just say goodbye Brian and walk away."

"I'm not going to do that." He put his hands on both of her shoulders. "We are coming back…with Letty."

She nodded her head. "Just come back in one piece Brian." He brought her into his arms and hugged her before turning and walking away. It was hard. It might have been the hardest goodbye but they did it. And then they were gone. Mia bowed her head as she walked away leaving Gabriella in the doorway as Dom's charger drove away. She knew he was looking in the mirror at her but she couldn't bring herself to wave. She just stood there.

"Gab, go check on Harrison. I know he is upset about all of this." Mia replied. Gabriella sighed as she walked outside leaving the door wide open. She took her shoes off as her feet touched the sand. It was gorgeous outside, the sun was shining bright and it wasn't too hot. She saw him standing at the edge of the water with his hands in his pockets.

"They are gone." She replied softly standing next to him. He nodded his head.

"I heard the engines."

"Mia wanted me to come check on you, she thinks that you are-"

"Going to go crazy?"

There was silence. "Do you hate me?" He asked finally turning around. She shook her head but didn't respond. "It's okay if you do. I can take it."

"I can't hate you right now Harrison. I _need _you right now."

He nodded his head. "You can hate me later then." He put his arm around her shoulder as they both stared off in space. She wondered what it was like to live out there. To be free in the ocean and be able to go wherever you wanted to. There were endless possibilities in the ocean. It was never-ending.

* * *

Days had gone by and Gabriella hadn't heart a word from anyone. It was like they disappeared again, never to be seen. She walked along the beach with her flip flops in her hand. Life was getting harder as the days went on. She wanted so bad to be with her friends and family, she wanted to be with her brother. Harrison knew when to leave her alone, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts...and her cell phone.

* * *

Two weeks later…

It seemed to be a common place for them to be since Brian and Dom left, the beach. Gabriella leaned back against her hands as she watched Harrison gather seashells. She smiled to herself as she let her might wonder to Dom and Brian. She had talked to them…finally. It had been two weeks since they left and everything seemed to be going according to the plans they had created. The only thing…Letty doesn't remember anything. Gabriella couldn't wrap her mind around that. How does she lose her memory? "GABBY!" Gabriella shot up from the beach and looked over at Harrison. Mia shrieked again. Gabriella took off running towards the house with Harrison screaming her name behind him.

"MIA!" She screamed. She turned the corner catching herself on the wall as she saw the man standing there holding her sister his arms. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She screamed. There was a woman there holding a gun pointing it straight at them. "What do you want?"

"Grab her!" The man yelled. Harrison jerked Gabriella away putting his body in between the other man and his girlfriend. Gabriella nodded her head.

"What is this? Where is my nephew?"

"He's gone." Mia choked out. "He's gone."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Gabriella screamed.

No one spoke. They all continued to stare at her each other. "Shaw. We have a problem. There are two more…a girl and a boy…yes sir." She hung up the phone. "Take the girl, he said kill the other two."

"NO!" Mia screamed fighting to get away. Harrison jerked Gabriella's arm pulling her away as they ran down the steps of the house. Gunshots were fired as they made it on to the driveway. "RUN!" Harrison screamed. He let go of her hand as they ran for their lives. Gabriella felt the impact of a body tackling her to the ground as she began fighting the person on top of her. His weight was too much for her as she let out a scream for Harrison to help her. She saw him stop in his tracks as she punched the guy in the face trying to get up and run, but it didn't happen. "NO!" Harrison screamed. "Mario? MARIO!" Harrison screamed loud. She heard her sister scream as the man lifted Gabriella in the air. She stared straight at her sister as her hands began to shake. Harrison needed to run. "It's ok." She whispered. "I'm oka-"

**Harrison's POV**

Harrison saw it all as his knees hit the ground. He could hear people surround him as his body was thrown to the ground but he just stared straight ahead at the woman that he loved, she laid on the ground not moving. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as Mario jerked him off the ground. His hands were tied behind his back as he began to fight to get to the man, he thought was his friend. He had worked side by side with him. The screaming was still happening as Harrison was thrown into the car. Mia had her hands on the window trying to break out as he sat down staring straight ahead. He squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be a dream. It had to be. Then he saw him. He was driving the car with a smile on his face. Jorge. "You fucking bastard!"

"What are we doing with him?" The lady asked.

"We are taking him with us." Mario replied leaning into the window. "I'll meet you, you go ahead."

"But Shaw…"

"Drive the car." Then there was silence. Jorge put the car in drive and drove down the driveway as they passed Gabriella's body that remained still on the ground. He had broken her neck. He lifted her in the air and in one swoop his hands were under her neck then she was on the ground. Mia bowed her head as she laid her head on the window. Gabriella was gone. All those moments with her were just gone. The tears fell down his face as he grabbed Mia's hand pulling her over to him. Her sobs were quiet as he held her in his arms.

"Shaw…" The man driving was on the phone. "We got here. We brought two. The other girl is dead. I have the sister and the boy. We will be there soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Harrison's voice was hoarse.

"Owen Shaw sent us." Jorge answered. "I would suggest you keep your mouths shut until we arrive where we need to go."

"Did you see her Harrison, was she-" Mia stopped as Harrison stared out the window nodding his head. "I don't know-this isn't real. Tell me it's not real."

"Oh its real sweetheart." Jorge laughed. "Don't worry it will be over real soon."

* * *

Shaw's face wasn't too happy to see that two people were brought instead of the one. He wanted the sister. He wanted to watch Dom's face when he killed his sister. But the look on his face when Mia stepped out of the car, it wasn't right. It wasn't her. This wasn't the girl he had heard so much about. He wanted Gabriella. Harrison heard him scream as he pointed the gun at Mia, but the plane shifted knocking everyone off balance. Brian tackled Mia to the ground before looking up at Harrison. He didn't have time to ask questions, maybe Gabriella had gotten away. The gunshots began to go off as they moved through the plane trying their best not to get shot. "Where hell is she?" Shaw yelled.

"Mario killed her. He just snapped her neck, boss."

"Damnit!" Shaw yelled. "Kill them! I want them all dead!" He moved through the plane with his gun raised ready to shoot whoever was in his path. He moved over to the phone. "Get this plane in the air!" He yelled before slamming it down. This was not what he had in mind.

* * *

Harrison moved from the car as he watched the reunion between Dom and Letty. The plane was down and on fire. He knelt down in front of the car as he slid down to the ground. It was over. Shaw was dead. Jorge was dead. He had killed him with his bare hands. They just fought for their lives and they won. They had the military chip that was worth billions of dollars and they were alive…everyone but Gisele…and Gabriella. He wiped his face of the fallen tears as Mia walked over to him grabbing his hands. He shook his head as the tears flowed down his face.

"Where is Gab?" Brian asked. Harrison covered his face as the sobs escaped his mouth. "Har-"

No one spoke as Mia covered her mouth and turning away. They hadn't found the right time to tell anyone, when was the right time? They were fighting for their lives.

"Harrison!" Brian yelled. "Where is Gabriella?"

"She's dead." He cried out. "They killed her!"

Dom was on his knees in a second as he let go of Letty's hand. "What did you just say?" Brian said.

"They broke her neck, they just-she was fighting him and then-I don't know-he just picked her up and-she's gone man. She's gone."

There was silence as they all gathered around. Dom was still on the ground not moving.

"Guys, we need to go." Hobbs stated. "We need to get off this runway."

"He's right Dom, get up. We have to go." Brian told him. He wiped his face as he grabbed Mia's hand. Harrison lifted himself off the ground and turned away walking over to the car. Dom still didn't move.

"Dom—" Mia whispered. "She's gone Dom, but we have to go. We have to get out of here."

"Name your price Dom." Hobbs replied. "Tell me what you want."

Dom swallowed hard before lifting his head. "1327."

* * *

Los Angeles, California, it had been so long since they had seen that oh so familiar place. Hobbs did it though, he kept his promise and they were all pardoned. They were all allowed back in the states where they could start their lives over with. Harrison moved down the driveway to where Dom was standing on the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the cement. "You've been down here for a long time man." Harrison stated.

"I wasn't here when Gabriella collapsed on the ground. Tran shot her and all I was worried about was getting him and killing him. I was angry. I was so pissed off at your brother but I understood why he did it."

"Dom-" Harrison bowed his head.

"All she wanted was for us to be a family. To be together. Why couldn't I get that through my head? Why was I so blind to that?"

"I don't think you were blind to it, you just wanted to keep her safe, protect her."

"I wasn't with her and look where that got her."

Harrison nodded his head. "She was right behind me, Dom. We were running and she was right behind me, then I hear the scream. I froze. I saw him, he had worked with me in San Diego. He was a decent guy. He had her in his arms…I just thought-it didn't matter. Shaw told them to kill us."

"You killed someone that day," Dom looked at him. "Who was it?"

Harrison shook his head. "I should have known, first Blake. I guess I should have known. His name was Jorge. He worked for Gabriella at the garage in San Diego as well." Harrison let out a breath and turned away. "I thought we were keeping her safe there, but it was all just some game everyone was playing and Gabriella was the pawn."

"She was my sister-" Dom sat down on the ground. "It was different with her; she was-different than Mia. She was special."

"She was very special." Harrison sat down with him. "There was something off with her Dom, I can't explain it. She was very secretive the last couple of days. I don't know what was going on with her. He shook his head. "I wouldn't let her go. I refused to let her go Dom. I just didn't want her to get caught up in this shit again."

"But yet she still did. I underestimated Shaw. He told me to back off but I didn't."

"We got Letty back."

"We lost my sister."

They sat there in silence. "What do we do now?" Harrison finally asked looking up at the sky. "Where do we go from here?"

Dom shook his head. "I don't know. That's what I was thinking about when you walked up. I don't know how to do anything else."

"I just wish it was me."

"I do too." Dom snapped before getting off the ground and walking away. Harrison remained seated as he nodded his head. He knew Dom was upset. He knew it killed him inside. Gabriella was special. She was the most special person in the world. And she was gone.

* * *

**Dom's POV**

It was late in the night when he finally made his way up to his bedroom. The house was silent. He expected everyone to be gone already but they weren't. Every single one of them was still there. He laid down with a sigh rubbing his hands over his face. He hadn't slept. They had been home for two days and he hasn't even closed his eyes. He was exhausted but he felt like he was going to miss something if he slept, like she would show up but he would be too tired to see her. He hadn't cried. He hadn't really done anything but sit around. His best friend, the one person who put up with his shit all of her life is gone. He thought easily she would be killed in a car accident never with someone breaking her neck. It killed him on the inside to think he was no where around to protect her…to save her. He could have saved her. She would still be here if he was there. He squeezed his eyes shut. He shot up from the bed and leaned over it punching the mattress repeatedly. The tears flooded down his face as he continued to hit the mattress. All the pain was hitting him at once. He was tired. He was in pain. He wanted his sister back in his arms but it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't coming back. He grabbed the lamp on the side table throwing it across the room as he let out a sob. "NO!" He yelled punching the wall. His door came flying open with Brian and Mia rushing into the room. Dom punched the wall leaving a hole when Brian grabbed his arms throwing him back against the bed.

"STOP!" Brian yelled. "Stop."

Dom shoved him back causing him to trip over his feet and hit the ground. "STOP!" Mia screamed. "Stop Dom!"

Dom looked down at the floor where Brian was sitting. Brian refused Mia's hand as he just stared up at his brother. "We miss her too Dom, we miss her too."

Dom shook his head. "I can't do this, I don't know how to do this. She is supposed to be here with us."

"She's not with us anymore Dom." Mia replied softly. "She's gone and she isn't coming back."

"I can't accept that." Dom sat on the edge of the bed letting his body fall to the floor. He covered his face as she sobs escaped his mouth. "I can't live without that girl."

"She's with Vince now and Jesse….and daddy." Mia wiped her face. "She's safe."

"Dom, if you need anything man we are just right down the hall. We aren't going anywhere."

Dom nodded his head as he leaned it back against the bed. "This has been one hell of a year."

Mia began to laugh. "We did it all for her." Brian smiled.

"Let her go Dom, she would want you to let her go and be free." Mia replied grabbing his hand. "She would want you to be happy that you are with your family."

Family. That's what it came down to the entire time. It wasn't about the money, or the heists…it was about them. All of them. The family before and the family after. They were all in it together. They all survived together. Ride or die…remember.

**AN: Well...my story is coming to an end :( the next chapter will be the last. I am currently in the process of rewriting it, I didn't like how it was written but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! For those who loved Gabriella, I am really sorry, try not to hate me too much! REVIEW!**


	61. London

**AN: Last chapter you guys! If you haven't already, you guys should go read the previous chapter. I added a few things in there to make this chapter make more sense of who certain people are. Enjoy! **

One day before…

Gabriella had just closed the door to Jack's room when her cell phone began to go off in her back pocket. She jerked her hand to her pants pulling the phone out. "Hello?" She whispered in the phone as she hurried into the living room. Who the hell was calling her right now? It was in the middle of the night in London, so she knew it wasn't Dom or Brian. She hadn't heard from them in almost two weeks causing things to be stressful around the house. Mia had been trying to be optimistic and hopefully, which only annoyed Gabriella. She was also trying to keep Gabriella busy all the time, hence why she was at the house right now watching Jack. Mia, taking Harrison with her, went to the store about two hours ago. She plopped down on the couch.

"_Gabriella?"_

She looked down at the phone not recognizing the number. "Who is this?"

"_Gavin. I have been trying to get a hold of you for the longest time."_

"Gavin?" She hadn't talked to him since the whole Blake incident. "How did you get this number?"

"_You forgot who I am, Gab. I can find anyone in the world if I want to."_

"Why are you calling me?"

"_Your family is in danger."_

Gabriella looked in the direction of Jack's room. "What are you talking about?"

"_I wanted to get a hold of you before your brother left, but he is good at keeping everyone's identity a secret."_

She stood up. "How do you know about my brother?"

"_I need you to tell me where you are, something is about to go down and I had promised Brian that I would look after you, so I need you get your things together and get the hell out of Spain."_

"I'm not leaving my family, what the hell is going on?" She yelled into the phone. "Just say it!"

"_Owen Shaw, the man your brother is going after, he is going to kill your family."_

"Why would he want to do that?"

"_Braga."_

* * *

Gabriella felt her legs give out on her as she fell back on the couch._ "Brian is in the states right now talking to Braga, Shaw is going to come after you."_

"Why?"

"_It goes back to San Diego. I was in the Navy, a soldier. I retired back when Brian recruited me to come to San Diego to look after you. I took Harrison with me, but I hired guys from all over California. I honestly didn't know about Blake. He did very well in keeping things hidden, it wasn't until I found out who he was that he had already attacked you. I'm truly sorry for that. You left and I kept the garage open, it was making money and would have been stupid to close it. Jorge was acting weird and doing some shady shit, so I looked into it. He began working for a guy named Owen Shaw. He moved up to the bigger picture, Deckard. He was in the military. He was good at his job. He became an assassin, got reassigned until the government no longer needed him. He was meant to be killed but he out smarted everyone and escaped. This man is dangerous. He takes who he wants no matter what. I didn't know the threat at the time but you were gone so I went undercover again. I joined them."_

"Oh you bastard." Gabriella whispered.

"_Mario joined to. They just filled us in of a job in London, Letty was with them. I didn't really understand what was going on but Shaw kept talking about a man named Braga who Brian put into prison in the states."_

"Where does my family being in danger come into play? They knew what they were getting themselves into. Dom went to get Letty back and to bring our family back home. He went to save us."

"_I meant you. You are in danger."_

Gabriella closed her eyes running her hands through her hair. "_Jorge had mentioned who you were to Shaw, he wants you. He wants to break Dom and he knows just exactly how to do it."_

"What do you want me to do? Mia is here, she has a baby. What do you want me to say to them?"

"_You need to get out of there, just run."_

"Run where?" She yelled. "I have nowhere to run to, Gavin." Tears fell down her face as she quickly wiped them away. "Tell me what to do."

"_You come with me, I will come get you."_

"And what happens to Mia…and Harrison?"

"_They should be safe."_

"For how long?"

There was silence. "Forever." She stated with a sigh. She put her hand on her lips and squeezed her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath. "You make me a promise right now, promise me nothing happens to my sister. Promise me nothing happens to my family."

"_I promise."_

* * *

She sat on the couch with the phone still her to ear, they hadn't really spoken anymore. She knew he was giving her time to process everything. "So what is it that you need me to do?"

"_Shaw's men are coming to Spain for you, they should be there in two days max. You need to let them take you, let me them take you."_

"Gavin," She rubbed her face. "This scares the shit out of me."

"_I know it does, but it's the only way to protect your entire family. You go to Shaw, he wants you. You will have me with you."_

She nodded her head as if he could see her. She heard the sound of car doors closing. She quickly jumped up. "My sister is home. Two days? I'll be ready." She hung the phone before quickly wiping her face making sure there wasn't a trace of tears left on her face.

* * *

She felt like she had time to process everything but she really didn't. She didn't have enough time to say goodbye to her sister or to the man she loved. She knew one thing though, she wasn't going to sit around and watch the rest of her family die one by one. She was going to do what Gavin told her to do. It was the only way to protect them. It was the only way to make sure everyone was safe. She stood on the beach with her arms crossed over her. It was nearly eighty degrees outside but she found herself shivering. Harrison had walked outside wrapping his arms around her shoulders kissing her lightly on the cheek. There were the moments she was going to miss the most. Being there with him, holding him. He was her light. He made the darkness disappear and she was in love with him. She had no clue if she was ever going to see him again. She went to say something to him when she heard that piercing scream from inside the house. Her heart stopped beating as she took off running. No. it was too soon. She didn't have time to do anything as her feet kept moving towards the house. She didn't know what to expect when she came around the corner, all guns were pointed at her. This wasn't right.

* * *

She could feel him fighting her as he held onto her whispering in her ear to stop fighting. She was confused. Shaw wanted her, then why weren't they taking her. "Just play along." Mario had whispered in her ear. Her eyes had filled up with tears as she stared straight at her sister. "I'm okay." She sniffed back. "I'm oka-" She felt the swift movement of her neck as if it had been snapped. She let her body fall hard to the ground as it knocked the breath of her. She could still here her sister screaming, she wanted to get up and run to her. She wanted it to all stop. She felt the breeze as she felt Harrison begin drugged by her. This wasn't right. What was happening? She was supposed to be the one to go not them. Tears streamed down her face when she heard the car speed past her. "It's okay, you can move." Mario had his hand held down to her as she opened her eyes. She slapped her hand in his lifting herself off the ground before shoving him. "THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!" She screamed. She shoved him again.

"Gab!" Gavin rushed over to her grabbing her arms.

"You said they would be okay. You said it was me that he wanted." She tried to fight him as he grabbed her arms. "He is going to kill them." She sobbed. She laid her head down as Gavin brought her into his arms.

"I couldn't let you go, I couldn't let you risk your life for your family."

"They are all going to die." She cried.

"Your family are fighters, they will get through this."

"I made a decision, Gavin. I was fine with that decision, you just got my family killed." She shoved him. She wiped her face as she walked away from him. "You need to make this right."

* * *

She felt her chest jump every now and then as she looked out the window of the plane. It was like she was in a movie, a very long action movie. The plan was a go. Gavin was right, her family had succeeded in bringing down Owen. Dom threw him out of a plane, only one causality occurred. Gisele. Gabriella wiped her face again as a tear slipped down her face. She had died. She could only imagine what was going through Dom's head right now. Harrison was sure to have told them that she was dead and now she was on her way to make it right. She was on her was back to Los Angeles, California to be reunited with her family. She gave a soft smile as she thought about the little house that she had grew up in. She missed that place. It had so many memories, some horrible but most of them were amazing. She missed it. She missed them. She looked over at Gavin who was on the phone. His facial expression was hard and serious. She didn't play him any mind as she leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. In just a few short hours, she would be back in the arms of her family. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

She felt her body being violently shaken awake. She was still on the plane. Why? She looked around, Gavin was still seated in his same seat but this time he was staring at her. The look he was given her told her something was wrong. She looked out the window. They were still in the air and it was dark. "What is going on?" She finally asked. "Where are we?"

"London. We are about to land in about ten minutes."

"What?" She yelled. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. "Why are we here?"

"Because plans have changed. Owen Shaw is still alive."

Gabriella felt her head get light as Gavin rushed to her grabbing her waist and setting her down in the chair in front of him. "How?" She gasped.

"Deckard Shaw doesn't know about is brother and we are going to keep it that way, but you have to go to him. You have to go and make it seem that Owen sent you."

Her eyes widened. "He's going to kill me."

"No, just the opposite, he wants you to be with him. He was intrigued by the things Jorge has told him about you, he wants to me you."

She shook her head. "This was all just a game wasn't it?"

"No." Gavin whispered. "I thought this was taken care of, but it's not. You get to see your family again, but Deckard wants you at his hand right now. I don't know when that is, but Gabriella, you will see your family again."

"My family tried to kill his brother, what makes you think he is just going to welcome me in his arms?"

"Because he's been watching you since you moved to San Diego." He looked away from her. "He's always had his eye on your Gabriella, he just never made his move until now."

* * *

Three years later…

Gabriella stepped off the plane pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes shielding them from the sun. She felt the California air hit her in the face causing her to smile. She hadn't been home in little over seven years, she definitely had missed. Life in London wasn't all fun and games but she grew to love it knowing she didn't have a choice. She shook her head of the thought before picking up her carry on and walking towards the terminal. She waited for everyone to get off the plane before taking her sunglasses off and smiling at Gavin, who walked up beside her. "You know kid, you never cease to surprise me. I never thought you would come back here after everything."

"My brother did the right thing, Gavin. He wasn't born a killer."

"Yeah, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"It's been too long. I need to go back to my family."

"You know if you ever need anything, I am always a phone call away."

"Gavin, something tells me you will be watching me no matter what."

He grabbed her arm bringing her into his arms. "You know you are one of the strongest people I know. You did what needed to be done, you led your family to believe that you were truly dead as you lived your life with Deckard Shaw. And now he is in jail for the rest of his life. You helped do that."

"I did what I had to do. Listen, I know we talked to Hobbs but are we sure he isn't going to say anything?"

"He is sworn to secrecy. He wont tell if you don't want him to tell."

"Just not yet. I'm not ready for that. I am not ready for any of it but I know this is where I need to be now. So thank you for everything, I don't know how we did it but we did and I am so glad I had you by my side. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Just stay out of trouble." She laughed as he kissed her on the side of the head before she grabbed her bad and walked away from him.

She knew everything had happened. Han's death, she was there. She shook her head of the thought as tears formed in her eyes. But she didn't let them escape. She wasn't going to let them escape. But she knew about the house, it was no longer there. It broke her heart the most because that's where all the memories were. And they were gone. Jack was two now. Boy, just thinking about how big he was, put a smile on her face. Her family moved to San Diego, but she knew she needed to see the house before going to them. She waited for the taxi to pull up to her before handing her bag to the man and climbing into the backseat. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she patted her legs, just anxious to get this over with. The anxiety was building up as she stared out the window. The ride to the house wasn't a long one but the moment she saw it her heart jumped into her throat. It was gone. It was truly gone. Shaw wasn't kidding when he said he destroyed it. He was going to break Dom and she just sat by and watched.

* * *

She was going to pay out the ass for the taxi ride to San Diego but it cleared her mind as she rode down the high way. She didn't know what she was going to expect when she arrived at the house. She really didn't want to do it but it had to be done. Hobbs had given her everything she needed to know about the whereabouts of her family. She smiled to herself as rolled the window down letting the breeze hit her. She let mind wonder back to London. It was seriously the longest three years of her life. The first year was the roughest, she didn't know what was going on and what she was supposed to do with Deckard but he made it perfectly clear she was his and she would remain his. He wasn't very kind in the beginning. He demanded her to forget about her family. She wasn't allowed to contact anyone, she wasn't allowed a cell phone, a computer, nothing. When she did have the opportunity to use the computer she was monitored 24/7. It was like she was in prison. It wasn't until she knew the plans of Deckard wanting to kill her brother for hurting his that she knew something needed to be done. Then came the third year… the car came to a stop as she looked up at the house in front of her. All the cars were parked out front causing her to smile. She threw a hundred dollar bill up to the front seat before climbing out. As she walked up the long drive way she heard talking coming from inside the garage. "You know, I caught myself thinking about her the other day." It was Brian's voice. "It was just a split second, I could hear her voice talking and I turned around thinking it was her, but it wasn't. Is it weird? That I can still remember the sound of her voice?"

"No." Dom was there. Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked towards the opening of the garage and just stood there. She heard the clinging of a tool hitting the ground as she looked up them with a soft smile.

"Hey Dom." She replied softly. "It's been a while."

"Gabriella?" Brian breathed out. They both didn't move. No one moved. They all three continued to stand there and stare at each other. "How is this possible?" He finally asked.

"It's a long story, but it all started off in Spain when Shaw took Mia and Harrison." She looked over at Dom. "I wanted to tell you, I really did but I couldn't."

"You were dead." Dom spoke. "You died."

"I needed you to believe that and you believed it so easily." The tears formed again. This time she couldn't control them as they spilled out on to her face. "I have be-"

"Harrison said they broke your neck." Brian cut in. "He said that they broke your neck and you just fell to the ground like a piece of trash."

"I know." She whispered. "I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you everything but I can't, not right now. I just knew that I needed to come back here. I needed to see you and to hug you."

"It's been three years, Gab."

"Three FUCKING YEARS!" Dom screamed as his hand hit the tool box next to him knocking the tools to the ground. Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth as a soft cry escaped. "You don't tell me you are alive for two years and you just come walking in here like nothing has happened."

"A lot has happened, I know it has. Gavin-"

"Gavin? I knew he should be a part of this." Brian signed as he turned around. He ran his hands over his face.

"He called me in Spain…I was going to tell Mia and Harrison the plan but it was too late. Shaw's people were already at the house…"

"You knew?" Brian yelled this time. "You knew they were coming to the house? MY KID WAS THERE!"

This wasn't going how she had seen it going. Nothing was coming out of her mouth the way it was supposed to come out. She wanted to explain everything but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to tell them that she was with Deckard and that she knew about everything that was going down but she couldn't stop it. She didn't have the power to stop what he was doing. Her hand flew to her mouth as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "It was just supposed to be me, that was it. Shaw just wanted me and I made the decision to go with them and Mia and Harrison would be spared. But Gavin changed it up and they took them. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Gab, what are you doing here?" Dom asked. Her head shot to him. "Why are you here?"

"Because Deckard Shaw is in prison and I got to finally come home."

They stood there again in silence just staring at each other. "I thought I was doing the right thing." She finally spoke. "I had good intentions in mind it just didn't go the way it was planned."

"How did you think this was going to go?" Dom asked. "Did you think that you can just come in here and everything would be perfect?"

"No." She whispered. "I thought that you might see past it just for a second and hold me because that is all that I have been thinking about since I left three years ago. I did it to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Dom screamed. "I was the one who was protecting you. You didn't go to London with us because I was protecting you from any danger that could have happened. We lost Gisele. She died that day helping me."

"Please don't hate me." She sobbed as she covered her face. Her entire body shook as she felt Dom's arms come around her and lift her in the air. She threw her arms around his neck as she squeezed tighter. This was exactly what she wanted. She felt his body shake, knowing he was crying, but she didn't care. She was back with her family and nothing could destroy that moment right then.

* * *

Moments had past and Dom finally set her back on the ground as he wiped his face from the tears that had fallen. Brian moved over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the side of the cheek. "Where is everyone else at?"

"Mia is at the grocery store with Jack. Tej and Roman are lord only knows where. Letty should be in the house somewhere. We had just come out here to look a few things on the Charger when you walked up." Brian explained. "You clearly have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know I do. It's a really long story one I don't mind telling but I just need some time. I was with Shaw for a very long time."

"Excuse me?" Dom snapped. "You were with Shaw this entire time?"

She nodded her head. "I've been with Deckard Shaw for three years now. It goes back to San Diego when I owned the garage, a guy that was working for me, Jorge, well he was with Braga who then went to work for Owen. Owen told his brother about me who became fascinated, almost obsessed. I was to go to Shaw and you would be safe. Then you threw his brother out of a plane and plans changed. We were on our way back to you when Gavin turned the plane around and we went to London where I have been ever since."

They both were silent. "I was under complete surveillance for the first year. I had to gain his trust then I found out about Han." Her lip trembled. "I knew I had to do something, so I ran away. I called Hobbs and told him everything. Before you get mad at him he didn't know it was me up until recently. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell you, I didn't want you know. I didn't want you to get your hopes up that I might be coming home. I didn't think I would ever return her. I really did. Shaw is a powerful man. He is smart and he knew what he was doing."

"What happened to you over there?" Brian asked.

"What aren't you telling us?' Dom asked.

"I have missed you so much, I don't think you understand how much. I am so happy that I get to see your smiling faces right now." She cleared her throat. "Let's go inside and I will tell you everything."

* * *

She had excused herself to go to the bathroom before she sat down with them and explained what happened in the last two years of her life. She didn't want to tell them any part of it. It was going to make them mad, it was going to tear them a part but she knew what she had to do. She looked at herself in the mirror as she turned the water on and ran it over her hands before splashing it on her face. Her cell phone began to go off in her back pocket. She dried her hands before reaching back and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ms. Shaw? There is someone who would like to speak to you."

"Mama."

**AN: Alright, so I don't know how I feel about this. But the goal is to set this up for me to write a new story based on Gabriella's time in London with Deckard Shaw. So let me know if you guys would like sort of a sequel to this story. But I have enjoyed writing this one. It has been a blast and I loved every minute of it. This is definitely one of my favorite stories that I have written and this last chapter has been a little bitch to write but I am satisfied with what I wrote and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and if you would read the story about Gabriella and Deckard. I also hope you like that little bit at the end there, give you a little something of what actually when down between the two before shit hit the fan in the 7****th**** movie. REVIEW! **


End file.
